cuando la amistad se convirtió en amor?
by Sky Potter
Summary: El colegio, cosa rara en verdad, ¿podemos elegir de quièn enamorarnos?......jeje, juro solemnemente que este ff no es como los demàs.....VOLVIMOS!.... RECARGADAS Y MEJOR QUE NUNCA!
1. Chapter 1

¿CUÁNDO LA AMISTAD, DEJO DE SER AMISTAD, Y SE CONVIRTIÓ EN AMOR?

COLEGIO I: EL PRINCIPIO DE CLASES… 

Holas a todo el mundo…estoy reacomodando el ff porque quiero dividirlo en tres momentos bastantes especiales. El primero es cuando comienzan las clases pero todavía no están los grandes problemas. Esta parte del ff comienza, en sincronización con el comienzo de clases y acaba cuando llegan los alumnos de durmstrang y beabuxtons para dar comienzo al torneo de los brujos…

1ª De regreso a Howgarts!  
Esa era una mañana soleada y perfumada por las copas de los árboles frutales altos, daban con sus floreadas y tupidas copas en mi amplia ventana. Mi lechuza parda estaba sobre el alfeizar ululando, tranquilamente mientras yo, Alina Salomè Spellman, dormía tranquilamente sobre mi cama.  
JAJAJA, ojalá fuese así, pero hoy no. Bien, el día de hoy es primero de Septiembre, y comenzaré mi sexto curso en Howgarts, una escuela que prepara y entrena brujos, y para mí gusto es la mejor del mundo!. No estaba durmiendo en mi cómoda cama, sino que estoy terminando de preparar mi baúl. Acabe de colocar ya todos los malditos libros que nos piden. Por Merlín que cantidad de libros, solo libros sin hablar de pergaminos y tinteros, solo libros debo llevar casi una doce y media de libros! Pero bue, ese el precio que hay que pagar. Son los gajes del oficio(ser estudiante, jaja).  
Como ya les había comentado hoy comenzaré mi sexto año en Howgarts en compañía de mis mejores, súper mejores amigos. Ellos son por un lado mis chiquis, Lilis, Danis y Saris, que las quiero con el corazón y el alma. Son mis mejores amigas, son las que me entienden, las que me comprenden y se aguantan mis berrinches y mis obsesiones.  
Sarita es mi mejor amiga, mi compañera en …todo! La quiero muchísimo y es la hermana que nunca tuve. Es alta de cabellos rubios, ojos azulados y piel blanca, como la muerte, pero a ella se asentaba muy bien. Además era mitad veela. Así que tenía una larga fila de muchachos detrás de ella. Nosotras cuando queríamos hablar en clave o nos queríamos pasar notas sin que los profesores se dieran cuenta habíamos adoptado una gran forma, nos habíamos puesto apodos que solo nosotras y solo nosotras conocíamos! El de Saris era Haven.  
Lils es la colorada del grupo, de carácter y temperamento, muy fuerte. Siempre era honesta y decía lo que pensaba, pero antes lo pensaba y lo meditaba para encontrar el mejor modo de decirlo si herir a la gente. Era muy hermosa, de cabellos rojos y ojos esmeraldas, no había un solo chico en todo Howgarts que alguna vez no haya gustado de ella. Pero hacía mucho que no tenía novio porque James Potter se los ahuyentaba a todos. El chico estaba total y completamente loco por ella, y ella no lo quería ver ni en figurita. Además era la que nos imponía el ritmo de los estudios y era la conciencia de las chicas. El apodo de Lily era Storm, porque al igual que una tormenta, ella si en verdad estaba muy enojada podía desencadenar una gran tormenta.  
Danis era la traviesa, la loca, la que armaba las travesuras y las bromas contra los merodeadores, pero nunca las pudo cumplir porque no se acobardaba sino que tenía miedo de que Sirius se enojara con ella. El merodeador era su dulce tormento, y siempre había guardado la esperanza de que alguna vez estuvieran de novio, lo cuál yo si podía iba a ayudar. Era el terror del conserje y la par de Sirius. El apodo de ella era Star, porque era la estrella que traìa risas a nuestras vidas.  
Yo era la faltante del grupo, siempre me considere como una niña con temperamento y carácter fuerte, parecida en eso a Lils, pero a diferencia de ella, yo todo lo que pensaba lo soltaba, asì nomas como venìa me importaba no herir a la gente, pero siempre fui muy frontal y le decìa a la gente todas las verdades. Ademas era muuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyy traviesa, me parece que los merodeadores me pegaron lo de traviesa y bromista. Mi apodo dentro del grupo era Soul, o Sun, depende de la ocasión.  
Y por otro lado estan quienes son mis "hermano" en Howgarts, los merodeadores. A cada uno lo amo, como si amase a un hermano, es un cariño especial, un amor fraternal, pero nunca paso a ser mas de eso. Ya que siempre, me interesò otro chico. Pero ahora no viene al caso. Se deben imaginar que en algun momento me debo haber enamorado de alguno de los merodeadores, pero realmente jamas fue asì, ya que los conocía enteros(no piensen mal), y les conocía bien los gustos.  
A Remus le gustaba mucho mi mejor amiga Sarah, y ella estaba loca por èl, aunque no lo admitìa .Yo como soy un cupido que tiraron del cielo(jaja) estaba mas que dispuesta a hacerlos ponerse de novios. Èl era el muchacho serio del grupo, era nuestra conciencia, y me agrego al grupo porque siempre me sentì parte de èl y nunca me echaron, aunque estuviéramos muy peliados, lo cuàl no aparecía con mucha frecuencia. Bien, volviendo a nuestro Remus, èl era todo lo que una chica puede buscar en un chico, era atractivo, cariñoso, serio, a veces, y un gran estudiante. Ademas de todo era prefecto de la casa de Griffindor junto a Lily. Remus era alto de cabellos castaños claros y ojos miel. Aunque era un gran tipo tambien tenìa un gran secreto. Era licantropo, y su condición siempre lo habìa atormentado, y creyó que cuando nos enteraramos de su condición lo íbamos a dejar de lado, cosa que no fue asì, sino que entre Remus y yo, ayudamos a los chicos a que se transformaran en animagos, pero ilegales, asì que debìan tener mucho cuidado de que no los descubrieran.  
A James le gustaba Lils Evans, pero lo malo de aquella situación es que vivìan peleando y hacìa una año habìan tenido en encontronazo mal, donde lily lo habìa tratado de muchas cosas que no son muy decorosas y nos habìa dejado en claro a todos los que estabamos presenciando ese acto, que Lily Evans odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a James. Pobre mi cornamenta querida, pero bueno, el se lo habìa ganado, siempre haciendo de abusador, cuando si uno lo llegaba a conocer bien, no lo era para nada. Èl en su forma animaga era un ciervo, asì que se habìa ganado el apodo de cornamenta.  
Sirius, era un caso, mas que perdido, mujeriego empedernido, siempre creì que nunca iba a cambiar su forma de ser hasta que no encontrara a una mujer que fuera tan loca como èl. Y creì que Dana, siempre serìa la primera opciòn para ser la mejor de las novias de Sirius y la que mas le durara, por favor, el plazo mas largo por el cuàl canuto estuvo de novio fueron creò que un mes y medio, y a cada baile que se realizaba en Howgarts, el asistìa con pareja nueva. Nunca iba a cambiar, pero el bueno de Canuto era muy rebelde y en conjunto con James eran los cabecilas del grupo, y el terror de los prefectos y profesores. Sirius en su forma animaga era un hermosos perro de pelaje negro, asì que se habìa ganado el apodo de Canuto.  
El unico a quièn nunca habìa soportado mucho era Peter, para mì era como una sombra de los otros tres, y solo buscaba protección. Siempre les dije a los muchachos que peter los estaba usando, pero ellos como eran tan ingenuos, nunca me creìan. Pero bueno, esa eran sus vida y yo no podìa dictarlas a mi antojo, aunque algunas veces me hubiese gustado!(jaja, que mala que soy).Peter en su forma animaga era una rata, que asco les tengo un asco a las ratas que es mas fuerte que yo, pero bueno, nisiquiera para eso servìa Peter, no podìa tener controlado a Remus cuando era necesario, siempre fue tarea de James y Sirus, el solo servìa para apretar el nudo que tenìa el sauce boxeador que habìan sido traido para que Remus se pudiera transformar en paz y sin molestar a nadie. El apodo de Peter era Colagusano.  
Yo, era la versión femenina mezclada de James y Sirius, siempre me lo habìan dicho, y acabe por creerlo. Si bien los habìa ayudado a convertirse en animagos, jamas habìa revelado el secreto de Remus a nadie por mucho que m hubiese gustado hacerlo amis mejores amigas y sobre todo a Sarah, para que no se preocupara tanto por èl, cuando lo veìa después de sus transformaciones.  
Todavía esta en pijamas cuando fui al baño y me duche, para sacarme la modorra que tenìa encima. Estuve creò que 15 minutos ahì adentro, después sali ya lista para cambiarme con la ropa que habìa dejado sobre mi cama. Me vestì con una tunica corta sin amigas, hasta mas arriba de las rodillas marron chocolate con lineas en diagonal rosas pastel, ademas con unas sandalias rosas pastel. Me dejè el pelo suelto que en esos momento me llegaba hasta la cintura creo! Mire al espejo y este reflejo una muchacha de 16 años, alta y de cabellos rubios oscuros y castaños bien claros, de ojos azules marinos, casi negros, esbelta con poderosas curvas. Muy diferente a como habìa comenzado mis cursos en Howgarts, ese ultimo verano habìa adelgazado considerablemente y habìa pegado el estiron.  
Mis amigos no me habìan visto en todo el verano ya que me habìa ido de vacaciones con mis padres a Roma. Asì que querìa ver la reacción de mis amigos y amigas. Lo que realmete fue raro ese verano fue que fui de vacaciones con mis padres, aunque debo decir que me aburrì un monton, extrañe mas que nada las largas noches en las cuales hablábamos con mis hermanitos sobre…todo. Los verano desde que tengo uso de razon y memoria, los habìa pasado en la casa de los potter, junto a James al principio y luego se nos unio Canuto. Con esos dos era imposible estar aburrida siempre inventando nuevas bromas, o contando viejas anécdotas de…bromas! Pero la cuestion era que los habìa extrñado muchísimo aquel verano aunque nos habiamos mandado una lechuza por dìa! Los chicos me contaban que nuevas bromas estaban preparando y yo les contaba lo mucho que me estaba aburriendo! Por lo menos los tres coincidíamos en algo, lo tres queriamos que yo estara en la casa de James y no en Roma. Aunque para la defensa de roma, debo decir que los monumentos que visite y los chicos que vi no estaban nada mal, nada mal!  
Son las diez y media e la mañana, y me estoy dirigiendo a King Cross, junto a mis padres, Arnold y Ludmila Spellman. Llegamos los tres a la estación y mi padre me ayudò a llevar el baul, hasta el Expresso de Howgarts. Estamos los tres frente a la pasarela nueve y tres cuartos y me despedì de ellos muy efusivamente, mirè a todos lados para ver primero si alguno de mis amigos esta viniendo y segundo observo que no haya ningún muggle que este mirando a una persona cruzar entre dos pasarelas. Al no ver ninguna de las dos cosas, me armè de valor como todo los años, y cruzè corriendo la pasarela, para darme con la misma imagen que todos los años. Los niños de primero estan abrazados a sus padres, despidiéndose de ellos cariñosamente, las madres lloran, y los padres esbosan orgullosas sonrisas. Los que son de años mas grandes se gritan unos a otros saludándose, acercándose, preguntándose sobre las vacaciones, y demas. Mirè para todos lados buscando a mis amigos pero no los encontrè por ningun lado.  
Es una lastima, pero no importa, en la puerta de uno de los vagones del centro del tren, se encuentra un muchacho de Ravenclaw de séptimo, que es el mejor amigo de mi novio. Entienden porque no me podìa enamorar de ninguno de los merodeadores, lo que pasa es que ya estoy enamorada de un chico de séptimo que va a Dursmtang, se llama Ryan Altwood, y es el mejor chico en este mundo. Es una mezcla equilibrada entre sirius, James y Remus, asì que imaginensen!.  
- hola Jeff!- le dije animadamente.  
- Hola…Ali?- me saludò con cara de tonto, por Merlín no creìa que iban a poner esa cara cuando me vieran.  
- Si, Alina!- le respondí- Jeff…me ayudas con el baùl, por fas?  
- Por supuesto, niña!- me contesto tiernamente.- tienes algun vagon libre?  
- No la verdad es que ando buscando a los merodeadores y a las chicas!- le dije- tu no sabes donde estan?  
- No la verdad es que ahì no puedo ayudarte!- me contestò- no tengo idea donde andan tus amigos!  
- No importa Jeff,- le dije desanimada- gracias de todos modos!  
- Nos vemos Alì!- me dijo  
- Nos vemos Jeff!- le dije mientras caminaba con mi baùl. Caminè sin saber por donde iba hasta que me choquè , contra algo, o mejor dicho contra laguien a quien no querìa ver- Auch!  
- Maldita sea, eres nueva?- me pregunto desagradablemente Snape  
- Basta Snape- le dije- porque no te pierdes?  
- Quièn eres tu?- me dijo- como conoces mi nombre?  
- No estoy de humor para que me trates asì Snivellus!- le dije  
- Spellman?- me pregunto desconcertado  
- Si claro, que soy Spellman, tienes algun problema de amnesia?- el dije despectivamente mientras me ponìa de pie  
- Claro que no, estupida!- me dijo y les juro que yo en ese momento sentìa como la sangre me hervìa, si fuese por mì iba a lo mataba a lo muggle.  
- Lo de estupida a tu abuela!- le dije  
- No tengo!- me contesto  
- Dile estupida, a Florence, quieres! No se si lo sabe!- le dije  
- Te pasaste estupida gryffindor!- me dijo mientras sacaba su varita- mira que aquì no estan San Potter y San Black para que te defiendan!  
- No los necesito!- le respondì- para tu desgracia sè como defenderme sola!  
- No lo creo!- me dijo-petrificus total!  
- Protegeo! Expelliarmus!- dije rapidamente  
- Protegeo! Crucci…- me intentò decir, pero no lo deje terminar ya veo que con la suerte que tengo me hechizaba y todo  
- Protegeo!  
- Confundus!- Escuchè detrás mìo las dos voces que mas gusto me dieron en esta vida  
- James! Sirius!- les dije a los dos dándome vuelta y abrazandolos- amigos cuanto tiempo sin verlos!  
- Disculpa!- me dijo James- de donde te conocemos a tì?  
- Cornamenta, no seas estupido- le dije molesta- basta de bromas!  
- Cuales bromas?- me respondió desconcertado- quièn eres?  
- Por Merlín, no puedo creer que no me reconoczcan! Soy Alina!- le dije exasperada  
- Alì?- me rspondieron desconcertados los dos al uniso  
- Si, porque no me creen?- les pregunte desconcertada- Bien ya se que cambie pero no para tanto niños, ya se que les puedo decir para que sepan quièn soy…  
- Que nos puedes decir!- me dijo James.  
- Ustedes una vez al mes cuando cae luna llena…- peor no me dejaron continuar  
- Alina!- me dijieron los dos mientras me abrazaban fuertemente  
- Niños queridos, saben una cosa?- les dije  
- Que?- me contestaron sin dejar de abrazarme  
- Quiero respirar!- les conteste- si me sueltan se los agradezco!  
- Si!- me dijieron los dos y me soltaron  
- Alguno de los dos tiene alguna idea de donde pueden estar mis amigas?- les preguntè  
- En el vagon del medio!- me contesto James  
- Como sabes, cornamenta!- le dije riéndome mientras lo veìa y se ponìa mas colorado que un tomate  
- Basta Alì!- me dijo- haras que me sonroje  
- Si!- le dijo Sirius- James amigo ojala tuviera un espejo para mostrartrelo en estos momentos y para que vieras como estas de…  
- Colorado!- termine diciendo- no puedo creer lo que lily logra en ti!  
- Cuàl lily?- me pregunto haciendose el que no entendía nada.  
- Vamos quieren me acompañan hasta el otro vagon!- les pregunte poniendo mi cara mas compradora  
- Como podremos negarnos a esa carita…de angel!- me dijo Sirius  
- Vamos!- dijo James, quien tomo mi baul y de ahì los tres nos encaminamos hasta el vagon que me habìa dicho James donde efectivamente estaban mis amigas del alma. Abrì la puerta y con una sonrisa en mi rostro dije:  
- Holas mis niñas lindas!  
- Alì!- me dijieron las tres al mismo tiempo, mientras se abalanzaban sobre mi  
- Chicas, quiero respirar vieron si me dejan!- les dije porque era verdad  
- Ah…niña tonta!- me dijieron  
- Que te quedaste haciendo?- me pregunto Dana  
- Hechizando a Snivellus!- le conteste  
- Ya molesta desde temprano!- me dijo Lily- que pesado, que espere hasta llegar a Howgarts para acosarte sexualmente!  
- Basta Lily!- le dije- ni en broma!  
- Gracias James por traerme el baùl!- le dije  
- De nada!- me contesto James, que en esos momentos estaba navegando en un mundo aparte gracias a Lily.  
- Quédense!- les dije  
- Como?- me preguntaron James, Sirius y Lily al uniso  
- Si, chicos quédense aca tenemos mucho espacio!- les dije mirando de re ojo a lily para que no abriese la boca para decir nada.  
- Esta bien!- dijieron los chicos  
- Lupin?- pregunto Sarah  
- Como quieres saber Gellar!- le dijo James  
- No, no importa es que ustedes siempre van los cuatro juntos como pegotes y verlos a ustedes dos y nos ver a los otros dos me parece raro!- les dijo Sarah  
- Gellar!- le dijo Sirius  
- Mmm…- le dijo Sarah mientras levantaba la vista de un libro  
- Porque cuando nos explicaste el motivo de tu pregunta por lupin, hablaste en plural!- le pregunto Sirius.  
- Ya te lo dije!- le dijo Sarah  
- Eu….chicos vayan y busquen a Remus y tráiganlo y a Peter tambien!- les dije para sacar la tensión del momento.  
- Esta bien!- digieron los dos- ya volvemos!  
- Alina Spellman!- me dijo Lily con la voz que ponìa cada vez que iba a retarte- te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?  
- Si acabo de invitar a mi amigos a los posibles novios de mis mejores amigas al vagon!- le conteste- tiene algo de malo!  
- Mucho de malo!- me respondió lily  
- Lils que diablos te pasa?- le pregunte desconcertada- ya nos hemos dado cuenta que con Potter no hay nada, ni te va ni te viene! Pero a Dana le gusta Sirius y a Sarah Remus, se supone que como amigas debemos ayudarlas…no crees?  
- Diablos!- me respondió- cuando tienes razon, la tienes!- escuhè que dijo por lo bajo!  
- Bien!- le dije mientras me daba vuelta y me ponìa a charlar con Sarah. Cinco minutos despues, volvieron a tocar la puerta del vagon y aparecieron toda la escuadrilla de merodeadores.  
- Buenos dìas de nuevo chicas!- dijo Sirius con su mejore sonrisa  
- Vamos Black, dejale la sonrisa a tus admiradoras quieres!- le dijo Dana  
- Bueno, quièn quiere cerveza de mantequilla?- pregunto James  
- Yo seguro que no!- le respondió lily- chicas me voy a dar una vuelta al tren, no quiero que haya ningun incidente!- dijo Lily mientras se volteaba y me miraba directamente a mis ojos.  
- Yo me defendí!- le dije  
- Como sea! Eso no se hace en el tren, que imagen crees que le das a los de primero!- me dijo  
- No seas tan preocupona, Evans!- le dijo Sirius- dejala ella no hizo nada malo, solo se defendio del estupido de Sniverillus!  
- Basta Black, la cosa no es contigo!- le dijo Lily cortándole el rostro,.  
- Bien asì que la cosa es conmigo!- le dije- Dime Evans que te hecho para que me trates asì!  
- Tu sabes bien, lo que me has hecho!- me contesto antes de abandonar el vagon cerrando con un portazo la puerta corrediza  
- Y hasta loca que le pasa?- pregunto Sirius  
- No lo se!.-respondì- pero lo voy a averiguar!  
- Alina!- me dijo James mientras me ponìa de pie- vuelve aquì deja que se descargue!  
- No quiero!- le respondì de mala gana- ella es mi amiga y quiero saber que es lo que la trae tan mal!- Y asì abrì la puerta del vagon y me dirigì por todos los vagones preguntando por ella, porque querìa saber que le pasaba a mi amiga, con normalidad nos llevábamos realmente muy bien, pero no sabìa que le podìa haber estado pasando. Cuando me quedaba el ultimo vagon del tren para ver, la vì, estaba llorando reclinada sobre el asiento. Entre sigilosamente y me acerque…- lily niña bonita que te trae tan mal?  
- Nada que te incumba, ahora vete de aquì!- me dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos  
- Niña, que te pasa- le dije- dime que te he hecho para que estes asì de mala conmigo?  
- Todavía no lo sabes?- me dijo como zozobrándome-  
- no Lils, si supiera no te lo preguntarìa!  
- Ah…que lindo…tu siempre…eres …la …vic…victima!- me dijo  
- La victima de que o de quien!- le pregunte  
- De todos!- me contesto- a ti todos te miran por lo hermosa que eres! Nadie se negarìa a una cita contigo, puedes conseguir a cualquier chico con solo chasquear los dedos…pero a pesar de que debe haber un millon de chicos en este mundo tu te fijaste en el unico que siempre me atrajo…verdad!- me dijo llorando desconsoladamente.  
- Lily no entiendo de que me estas hablando!- le dije  
- De Potter…estoy hablando!- me dijo y me fije que pareciera que ella se acaba de sacar un gigante peso de encima.  
- De James!- le dije incrédula- me dices que te atrae James!  
- Si!… y …no solo …me atrae…sino que creò que lo…amo!- me dijo- pero ahora no puedo aspirar a nada con èl…porque…porque estas tù!- me dijo de nuevo quebrando en llanto  
- Què?- fue lo unico que pude decir, no entendía nada de nada, que James, yo, Lily, necesitaba con urgencia un spicoanalista, porque las dudas y las preguntas se me atragantaban en la boca y no podìa decir nada.  
- Vamos Spellman, no me mientas, dime la …verdad…por mas dura que sea…tu y James son pareja?- me pregunto cerrando los ojos para esperar una respuesta que jamas llegò…  
- Pues claro que NO!- le dije mirándola a los ojos  
- Como que no…si Karen me dijo que los viò besándose afuera del tren!- me dijo lily- no me mientas por favor Alina!  
- No lily amiga, no te miento, yo no estoy de novia con James!- le dije mirándola a los ojos y levantando su cara entre mis manos- lily si yo estuviera enamorada de èl, primero lo consultarìa contigo antes de hacer cualquier cosa! No crees que estes años de amistad valieron la pena para algo!  
- Si…pero…es que …estaba tan segura!- me dijo- siempre los veo tan juntos como tan buenos amigos que me parece que en cualquier momento se van a poner de novio y yo me voy a quedar sin el pan y sin la torta! Sin novio y sin amiga…y no quiero!  
- Amiga mìa, calmate! Por favor! No te preocupes, yo jamas serìa novia de ninguno de los merodeadores ya que mis amigas estan re enganchadas con ellos, asì que…despreocupate! El chico no tiene ojos para ninguna chica que no seas TU!- le dije mientras la abrazaba- ahora debemos ver el modo para que tu y James sean pareja!  
- NO, por favor!- me dijo Lily- No alina ni se te ocurra! Me dijo, yo siento que para James soy la unica chica que todavía no ha podido conquistar, solo un trofeo en su larga lista de conquistas!  
- No lily para James eres mucho mas que una del monton!- el dije- pero es tu elección, cuando tu quieras te hago la pata con èl! Estamos deacuerdo?  
- Si amiga querida!- me dijo ahora ella abrazandome.  
- Bien ahora propongo que volvamos al vagon que deben estar preocupadas por nosotras! Es que somos muy importantes no pueden vivir sin nosotras!- le dije haciendo una mueca de autosuficiencia  
- Que ego grande que tienes!- me dijo lily  
- Producto de tantos años de amistad con los merodeadores!- el dije risueña- que podìa esperar!  
- Vamos Ali!- me dijo Lils mientras me empujaba al corredos, ahì yacía el cuero inmóvil de Snape  
- No puedo creer que todavía ninguno de sus amigos lo haya venido a buscar!- le dije risueña- con esos amigos para que quiero enemigos!  
- Si la verdad!- me contesto lily. Llegamos las dos al vagon donde estaban hablando animadamente de cualquier cosa como siempre, pero entre Dana y Sirius habìa una batalla campal como siempre.  
- Te lo digo black!- le decìa sin para Dana- no es recomendable que te metas entre los problemas de ellas dos! dejalas que se arregles solas!  
- Es que Ali, es mi amiga y no pienso dejar que Evans le haga algo!- le decìa Sirius bastante serio  
- A ver cuando dejas de sobre protegerme tanto canuto! Le dije mientras el se daba vuelta y se encontraba con mi risuela cara y veìa como en una milésima de segundo su cara se encendía y pasaba del color normal a un rojo violento- justo como el cabello de lily!- le dije a James por lo bajo. Cuando canuto recupero al compostura sin agravios le pregunte- Cuantas fueron este verano?  
- Creo que cuatro!- me contesto de modo usual para el, restándole importancia a la cosa.  
- Eso es un nuevo record señores!-dije haciendome la presentadora.- señor cuando piensa usted asentar cabeza?  
- Jamas?- me contesto  
- Eres unico Sirus lo sabìas?- le dije animadamente  
- Claro, por eso soy tu amigo!- me contesto  
- Que tendra que ver el hambre con las ganas de comer?- le dije  
- Bueno, bueno!- contesto- veo que has cambiado mucho este verano!…sip! has cambiada mucho!  
- En que sentido lo dices?- le pregunte inquisidoramente apuntándole con mi dedo indice  
- En el global!- me contesto- estas mas alta, mas flaca, el pelo mas largo, mas bonita!  
- Me parece canuto que este año deberemos doblar la seguridad para que no se sobrepasen con ella!- dijo James  
- Vamos cornamenta, crees que algun chico en Howgarts, se le va a acercar con estos custodios!- le contesto Sirius.- ademas Ryan debe haber puesto un monton de guardias para que no se hagan los vivos? No Alicha!  
- Si, querido canuto estas en lo correcto!- le conteste-como han pasado el verano todos?  
- Bien alì y tu?- me pregunto JAmes  
- Muy bien!- le conteste- jugamos Snap explosivo?  
- Claro!- me respondió James- estas preparada para perder?  
- Eso ya quisieras!- le dije. Y jugamos hasta que ellos tuvieron que irse para cambiarse y colocarse la ropa del colegio. Una vez que llegamos a Howgarts, los ocho nos bajamos y nos dirgimos de a cuatro las carrosas tiradas por esos caballos que solo puedes ver si viste a alguien morir, que ahora no me acuerdo como se llamaban.  
En una de las carrosas iban James, Lily, Canuto y yo, mientras que en otra iban Sarah, Remus, Dana y Peter. En la carrosa en la que ibamos nosotras no paramos de hablar tonteras como era de esperarse y en un minuto hicimos que lily riera como una desquiciada.  
- Bien canuto! La pregunta del millon de galeons que hacemos todos los años, este año sera posible que consigas una sola novia y nada mas?  
- No lo creo, ya sabes como soy!-me contesto mientras se acomodaba la tunica- y tu cornamenta conseguiras este año una cita con tu dulce tormento?  
- Basta black, te debo haber dicho un millon de veces que no me digas asì…- le dijo lily  
- Pero es verdad! Saldras este año aunque sea una sola vez con el pobre de cornamenta es que lily lo tienes como zombie!- le dijo Sirius  
- Pues…si puede ser que salga alguna vez con el!- dijo lily para sorpresa mìa y de Sirius que se quedo atonito. Sin hablar de James que estaba detrás de ella en un momento enrojeció de tal modo que se perdiò su cabeza entre los cabellos de lily, pero los dos pudimos observar como se dibujaba una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.  
- Lils- le dije  
- Mmm…  
- Sabes con quien iras al baile de hallowen?  
- Es muy temprano para pensar en eso! Te lo dire cuando falte una semana y alguien ya me haya invitado!  
- Lo anotaste verdad cornamenta?- le dijo sirius por lo bajo  
- anotar que?  
- Ali te esta tirando el palo con lily!- le dijo exasperado Sirius- como si no hubieras notado que ella dejo claro que ira con el primero que la invite!  
- Y?  
- Ese debes ser tu!  
- Que andan cuchicheando ustedes dos?- les dijo lily  
- No debe ser nada bueno!- dije yo acomplandome a la broma- quien es su proximo blanco?  
- Sniverillus!- dijieron los dos con sonrisas maliciosas en sus rostros  
- Ni se les ocurra!-les dijo duramente lily  
- Pero…  
- Black es que no me dejas terminar! Ni se les ocurra dejar que los atrapen no voy a poner la cara por ustedes!  
- Aunque la broma fuera la mejor del siglo?  
- Podría pensarlo de ser asì!  
- No te preocupes evans, para poner la cara por nosotros ya lo tenemos a Remus o no cornamenta? Cornamenta? Ey… James!  
- Que?- dijo el aludido mientras volvía en si  
- No se que te habra pasado estas vacaciones pero vienes hecho zombie  
- Como no vas a saber si las pasaste con el canuto!- el dije sorprendida- si pero en las vacaciones no estuvo asì! Se colgo el cinturón de abstinencia bajo una pobre excusa que no dire ahora porque hay señoritas en la carroza…  
- Vamos si es por lily y por mi no hay problema…  
- No, creo que me he expresado mal, hay una sola señorita en esta carroza y no eres precisamente tu!- me dijo sirius, sabìa que me lo decìa en broma pero yo estaba obstinada asì que me lo tomè mal  
- Estas diciendo que yo no soy una señorita?- le pregunte desquiciada.  
- Algo asì! -Me contesto sirius entre risas el solo. Porque Cornamenta habìa visto mi cara y habìa visto como me habìa puesto. Lily no dijo nada pero tambien se habìa percatado.  
- Mejor…muerete sirius black!- le dije y me di vuelta para no verla la cara.  
- Ali te enojaste?- me dijo  
- Vete al diablo, estupido black!- le dije mientras pegaba mi cara contra el espejo  
- Estas enojada!- dijo sirius apartándose de mi. Escuche que le dijo a James y a Lily- y ahora que el hecho?  
- Lo quieres tecnico o lo extendido?- le dijo Lily  
- Lo técnico!  
- Bien, le has dicho técnicamente que ella para ti no es una mujer!- le dijo lily poniendo cara de enfada.- imaginate como le ha caido!  
- No se puede enojar por eso!- dijo Sirius.- ali!- pero no le dì tiempo para que me hablara porque habiamos llegado al colegio y fui la primera en salir de la carroza y detrás de mi saliò Sirus para intentar arreglar las cosas dejando a lily y a James solos, cosa que después lily me agradeció.

holas a todo el mundo como están?...ojala que super bien!...aca dejamos el primer capitulo de nuestra serie de historias que comienza con el sexto año de los merodeoadores y culmina con la muerte de Voldemort a manos de harry...gracias por leer dejen criticas que seran bien recibidas"!


	2. estoy enojada contigo

**2ª estoy enojada contigo…**

Llegamos al Gran salon que estaba todo iluminado, gracias a las velas que habìa en el lugar y gracias al cielo estrellado que habìa adentro. Nos ubicamos asì en la mesa de Gryffindor casi en la punta cerca de la puerta. Estaba James y al lado derecho de James estaba Sarah, al frente de Sarah estaba Remus y al lado de este estaba Dana y al lado de esta Sirius y al frente de èl estaba yo, tranquila no como mis amigas que se habìan vuelto de un rojo tomate impresionante. Deje a lily y a James conversando solos y yo me dispuse a conversar con Dorian Grey un compañero y amigo nuestro y paso el rato hasta que Dumblendore se levanto y se aclaro la garganta:  
- Buenas noches alumnos, les doy la bienvenida a otro año escolar! Como siempre y al igual que todos los años el bosque prohibido esta bien como la palabra lo dice…PROHIBIDO…para los estudiantes!- lo dijo dándole a los merodeadores y a mi una mirada significativa!! Que feo!! que vergüenza!!- sin mas que decir, comenzemos con la selección. -Cada año era lo mismo veìamos desfilar a la profesora mcgonagall con una fila de niños ansiosos o nerviosos que esperan a la selección de las casas. Ese año no fue la excepción a los demas. Después de esperar casi una hora pudimos comenzar con el gran banquete de bienvenida, si bien comì poco, observe como mis amigas fraternizaban con los merodeadores hasta incluso James con lily, lo cual era un progreso significativo. Que bien!! Me daba gusto que se llevaran bien, a partir de mañana podría poner en marcha mi plan para que todos acabaran tarde o temprano siendo novios .- bien ahora que hemos terminado la selección a comer!!- dijo dumblendore y nuestros platos se llenaron con comida y nuestro vasos con bebida. Delante mio estaba Sirius tratando por todos los medios de que lo perdonara pero no le serìa tan facil que lo perdonse, ja! Ya se enterarìa que no serìa tan facil. Después que terminamos de comer, Lily y Remus, partieron para enseñarle a los de primero como llegar a la torre de gryffindor. Los quedábamos resagados partimos sin muchas prisas al retrato de la dama gorda. Cuando llegamos la encontramos cantando una nota demasiado aguda para ella.  
- Y que les pareciò mi canto?- nos pregunto. Entre todos nos miramos significativamente sin saber que contestarle. Como yo soy la mas caradura de todo el grupo me toco a mì hablar.  
- Excelente dama gorda! TRIUNFOS DE LEONES!  
- Quieren escuchar mas?  
- NO!!!! Por favor! Es que estamos cansados y queremos dormir TRIUNFOS DE LEONES!- volví a decir poniendo énfasis en la contraseña- vamos dama gorda dejenos entrar!  
- Esta bien!- nos dijo con mala cara, cosa que no nos importo demasiado que digamos.  
- Gracias al cielo que nos dejo entrar!!- dijo Dana- no podría haber soportado otra nota aguda de ella!!  
- No seas tan mala!-le dije- capaz que no sepa que no canta muy bien!  
- Ahora quien es la mala!- me respondio Dana  
- Esta bien! Entendí!- le dije- ahora si me disculpan me voy a la cama, el sueño me esta matando!- di media vuelta y con paso decidido comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras.  
- Que ya no saludas!!- me dijo James  
- Ups!!…perdon me olvide!- dije soñadoramente mientras me volvía a hacer hacia ellos y saludaba a cada uno con un beso y un abrazo y cuando me faltaba Sirius, me di vuelta, JA!! Le re corte el rostro, pero no importa! Se supone que yo estaba enojada con el!  
- A mi ya no me saludas?- me dijo  
- No!- le conteste  
- Se puede saber porque?  
- Porque no tengo ganas!- le dije sarcásticamente  
- Algo le habras hecho para que se comporte asì!- le dijo Dana a Sirius- fijate black, intenta recordar si es que puedes, no?  
- Callate Evans!- dijo Sirius de mala gana- y a esta loca que le pasa? No puedo creer que siga enojada por esa estupidez!! Alina me pone los nervios de punta!!  
- No se mañana intentas arreglarte!- dijo James- ahora vamos a dormir! Alguien sabe donde esta lily?  
- No se la verdad es que no se!- dijo Sarah- tampoco he visto a Remus!  
- Aqui estamos!- dijieron los dos que venìan bajando las escaleras  
- Alguien sabe que le pasa a ali, recien la vimos y nos saludo y todo pero tenìa algo especial, con quièn se peleo?  
- Sigue peleada con Sirius!- dijo James  
- Que le hiciste canuto!- dijo Remus  
- Nada!  
- Le dijo técnicamente que no era mujer!- dijo lily  
- Ella, que no es una mujer?- dijo Remus- con razon esta enojada!  
- Callate lunático!- dijo sirius- que complicada que son las mujeres!!  
- Gracias!!- dijieron las tres chicas al uniso, que con paso decidido emprendieron camino hacia las escaleras.- buenas noches merodeadores!  
- Buenas noches chicas!- dijieron los chicos.  
- Black!- dijo Dana  
- Que?  
- Malas noches para ti! Ojala que los dementores aparezcan en tus sueño y te saquen el alma!- dijo Sarah  
- Gracias?- dijo Sirius- y ahora que diablos les he hecho yo a ellas?  
- Nada, solo es nuestra complicadez de mujer!- dijo Lily.  
- Las chicas estan enojadas!- dijo Remus  
- No es con ustedes dos o mejor dicho tres…contando a Peter…solo estamos disgustadas con Sirius Black!- dijo Dana  
- No se piensen mal!- dijo Lily- buenas noches Remus, James  
- Buenas noches lils!- dijo Remus- te veo mañana para la reunion de prefectos?  
- Seguro!- dijo lily- buenas noches James  
- Bue…bue…buenas noches Evans!- dijo James  
- Lily, dime lily, no me gusta Evans!- dijo lily- queda muy formal!  
- Ok! Buenas noches lily!- le respondio James  
- Buenas noches y malas noches para ti black!-dijo lily con cara fastidiada. Después de eso lily desapareció detrás de la puerta que daba a toda el ala de habitaciones de la mujeres.  
- Cornamenta! Estas en carrera!!- dijo Sirius- yo creo que podras llegar a tener algo con ella!  
- Tu crees?  
- Pues claro no han visto, como te ha saludado!- dijo Remus- aparte he intercedido un poco por ti! Me debes una!  
- Ya te la pagarè con Sarah!- dijo James  
- A mi no me gusta Sarah!- dijo Remus  
- si claro! Y a mi no me gusta lily!- le dijo James  
- y a mi no me gusta…- Sirius se quedo pensando- vamos a dejarlo ahì!  
- Cuando sera el dìa que consigas una sola novia?- le pregunto Remus  
- Jamas, te parece bien!- le respondio el merodeador  
- Vamos a dormir o mañana no nos levantamos!- dijo James a los otros dos  
- Es que tu quieres levantarte temprano para poder hablar con Evans!- le dijo Sirius  
- Callate canuto!!- le dijo james  
- Dinos que no es verdad!- le dijo Remus  
- Atreve siquiera a dejarlo en evidencia, y veras como te va!- le dijo Sirius- este año tendremos nuevas parejas!!  
- Ojala que una sea la tuya!- le dijo James- no te vendría nada mal tener UNA sola novia en todo el año!  
- Porque siguen con eso!- les dijo Sirius mientras subìa las escaleras enfrascados en sus pensamientos( que profundo!!)- que pesados! Veran como este año no tendre ninguna novia e intarè, que quede claro, intentarè enamorarme!  
- Canuto!- le dijo James siguiendo a su amigo- uno no intenta enamorarse, uno se enamora y ya!!  
- Y tu tienes experiencia, verdad?  
- Un…poco!- le dijo el chico- ahora a que les gano en llegar primero al cuarto!  
- Que juegos de niños!- dijo Remus  
- Hecho el maduro!-le dijo Sirius- yo te gano cornamenta!  
- Niños! Nunca cambian!- les dijo Remus siguiendo el ejemplo de sus amigos- deben entender que a mi en las carreras nadie me gana!  
- Tramposo!!- gritaron los otros dos merodeadores al mismo tiempo mientras seguían el ejemplo de su otro amigo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las chicas…  
- este black, me pone los nervios de punta!!- decìa Dana- que machista!!  
- Vamos Danis!- le dije yo saliendo del baño  
- Otra pelea con Sirius?- pregunto Alice, nuestra otra compañera de cuarto. Las cinco eramos muy buenas amigas y como nos llevábamos tan bien y nos conociamos tan bien, siempre habiamos sido muy unidas.  
- Si!- le dije- te extrañamos en la comida, donde te habìas metido?  
- Estaba…  
- Vamos alice!!-le dijo Lily sentadose en la punta de su cama  
- Estaba en ningun lado!- dijo la chica metiendose entre las sabanas.  
- Vamos alice!!- le dije sacando las sabanas con un movimiento de la varita- sacalo!  
- Bueno…es que…- alice tomo mucho aire para decirnos lo que nos iba a decir, yo casi me morìa- es que estoy de novia  
- Que bueno!- dijimos todas al uniso- quien es el afortunado?  
- Frank longbottom!- dijo alice  
- Es buen mozo!- le dijo lily- buen prospecto, me gusta!  
- Ya tiene idea de lo que le vamos hacer si te hace sufrir?- le pregunto Dana  
- No creo!!- nos volvio a decir alice- y ustedes como estan con los novios?  
- Yo bien!- le dije- sigo de novia!  
- Cuanto ya?- me pregunto Sarah  
- En diciembre van hacer dos años!- le dije  
- Que lindo!-me dijo lily- ojala consiguiéramos chicos como Ryan!  
- Tu lo tienes!- le dije  
- Quien?- me pregunto, pero luego sonrio al ver la expresion de mi cara- dejame en paz!  
- Vamos!!- el dije poniéndome de pie- James es bueno para ti!  
- Callate!- me dijo- antes de ponerme de novia con Potter prefiero tener una relación con Snape! O lestrange!  
- Te va a agarrar bellatrix!- dijo Sarah  
- Esa chica es mucho bla-bla y poca accion!- le dije- pero volviendo a Lily, vamos yo se que te gusta!  
- No me gusta!- me dijo- o si te gusta! No recuerdas que me dijiste en el tren!  
- Que le dijiste??- preguntaron alice, dana y sarah a la vez  
- Nada!-dijo lily- esta bien! Me gusta potter!  
- Que bueno!- le dije- por lo menos ya lo admites!  
- Pero lo que dije del noviazgo es verdad! Prefiero estar de novio con snape, lestrange incluso con malfoy antes que estar con el!  
- Porque?- le pregunte  
- Porque yo se que para potter soy un trofeo mas!- me dijo desvaneciendo la sonrisa de su rostro- y no quiero ser el trofeo de nadie! Me entiendes de nadie!  
- Como quieras!- le dije, sabìa que no era verdad lo que decìa, pero alla ella, no me podìa meter en su corazon y dictarlo a mi antojo- sabes que cuando quieras que te haga la pata, aquí estoy!…ah alguien escucho que estuìdo rumor estaba diciendo karen sobre mi y James?  
- Si yo lo escuche y me eche a reir!- me dijo Alice- decìa que tu y James eran novios y se estaban besando en las afueras del tren!  
- Que mentirosa!- dije tirando mi almohada- no le crean nada! En especial tu lils, porque te tiene envidia…  
- Porque?- me pregunto lily saliendo del baño con su pijama ya puesto  
- Porque el chico que le gusta, matt o brad, la verdad es que no se cual es, bueno gusta de ti!- le dije levantándome a buscar mi almohada que habìa ido a parar contra la puerta- asì que quiere hacerte sufrir!  
- Ok!- me dijo- sigues enojada con black?  
- No lo nombres!!- dijo Dana desde el baño- cerdo machista!  
- No lo quieres verdad dan?- le dije  
- Ni un poquito!- me respondió  
- Si sigo enojada!!- le dije- se dio el tupe de decirme que no era mujer!! Casi lo mato ahì mismo!  
- Creo que ningun chico esta deacuerdo con el!- dijo Sarah- estuve escuchando un poco por los pasillos y todos decìan lo mucho que habìas cambiado y lo hermosa que estabas ahora!  
- Que asco!- dije  
- Porque?- me pregunto lily- sabes lo que darìa yo por tener el levante que tu tienes?  
- Tu tienes el mismo levante que tengo yo, solo que James que asusta a los candidatos!- le dije  
- Por eso tambien lo odio!-me dijo lily  
- Tu querido tormento!- le dije- si hasta pega y todo storm!  
- Callate sun!-me dijo lily tirandome su almohada.  
- Y tu querida haven, como estamos con remus?- le pregunte  
- No se!- grito sarah con todas sus fuerzas mientras escondìa su cara con su almohada- quiero saber que diablos siento por el!  
- Lo mismo que el siente por ti!-le dije  
- Crees que siente algo por mì?- me pregunto  
- Mañana te lo averiguo!- le dije  
- Que haras con black mañana?- me pregunto lily  
- Ignorarlo!- le dije- el mejor remedio contra Canuto!! Debo ignorarlo!  
- Ah…ali, porque son esos apodos?- me pregunto dana  
- Cuales apodos?- le pregunte nerviosa  
- El de los merodeadores; canuto, cornamenta, colagusano y luantico?  
- La verdad es que no lo se!- le dije intentando mentir  
- Como no vas a saber!- me dijieron las chicas al uniso  
- Enserio! Un verano hace uno o dos años mas o menos, estabamos todos en la casa de James, lils no me odies!- el dije  
- Si yo no te odio!- me dijo- como es la casa de James?  
- Ejem, ejem!- dijo Sarah- podemos volver al tema de los apodos?!  
- A si!- les dije- una noche se encerraron todos en la habitación de James y se quedaron haciendo sus cosas hasta tarde… tan tarde que al otro dìa se levantaron cerca de las tres de la tarde, y ya comenzaron a nombrarse por sus apodos, intente preguntar porque eran los apodos y…  
- Y que?- me dijieron todas juntas- no nos dejes en suspenso!  
- Y me dijieron que tal vez no querrìa enterarme!- les dije- hay cosas que prefiero no saber y definitivamente el significado de sus apodos es uno de ellos! Y ahora vamos a dormir que es tarde y mañana seguro que no nos levantamos!  
Vamos a dormir!- dijieron todas al uniso. Se apagaron las luces y todas estabamos recostadas no estabamos durmiendo, pero estabamos todas calladas. Habìa safado de momento con el tema de los apodos. Lo que les habìa contado a las chicas no era del todo mentira. Yo sabìa que habìan estado haciendo en la habitación no habìa querido participar porque lo creìa una bobada que no funcionarìa, pero al parecer si habìa funcionado porque mis hermanos jamas habìan sido descubiertos. Perdon, de lo que hablo es que esa noche en la habitación de james y con un libro sacado furtivamente de la biblioteca, los chicos habìan creados el mapa del merodeador. Va Remus habìa hecho mucho del trabajo, pero los otros habìan hecho guardia y le habìan proporcionado a remus los elementos necesarios para que realizara el mapa. Esa noche en la habitación de James nacieron los merodeadores y el mapa del merodeador y con ellos una leyenda en howgarts…

Hola, buenos días, o buenas noches, dependen de que lado del globo estén...

aca les dejo el capitulo número 2 de la historia, espero que me dejen criticas y se que no tiene perdón que me haya tardado casi dos meses en actualizar, aún sigo con problemas porque, aquí en Argentina estamos por terminar las clases, entonces estamos con todos los examen finales…

La proxima vez que actualize, actualizare al menos tres capitulos o cuatro solo para adelantar la historia, ya que la tengo escrita en mi maquina, y casi terminada…

Bueno, nos vemos la semana entrante, dejen criticas que no engordan y traen beneficios para todos los escritores…

Besos, cariños

Naty


	3. el primer día

3ª el primer día…

- vamos!- nos decìa lily intentando despertarnos- vamos que llegaremos tarde a desayunar!  
- Desayuno!- automáticamente Dana se desperto- no me quiero perder el desayuno!  
- Que comilona!- dije despertándome  
- Frank, frank!!- escuchábamos a Alice decir. Las cuatro casi estallamos en una risa general, pero no lo hicimos sino que hicimos algo mejor  
- Lils!?- le dije- lista?  
- Vamos!- nos acercamos las dos juntas hasta la cama de alice- AGUAMENTI!!- dijimos las dos y un chorro de agua bien fría le callo a la cara de alice.  
- Que diablos les pasa a las dos?- nos pregunto  
- Es que estabas muy enfrascada en tu sueño con frank!!- le dije- y debemos comenzar las clases!  
- Grrrrrrrrrr…- nos gruño- cuando tienen razon…  
- Tenemos razon!- dijimos las dos chocando las manos- empezamos muy bien las clases!!  
- Vamos!!- dijo Sarah- denle!!  
- Estas muy bonita!- le dije- quien es el afortunado??  
- Oh!!…estoy con el uniforme escolar!!- dijo sarah- no es nada del otro mundo!!  
- A ver las polleras?- dije a todas- quien ganara este año!  
- Dana la tenes mas corta que la del año pasado!- le dijo Sarah- menos mal que llevamos capas arriba!  
- Pero sigo siendo la reina de las polleras cortas!!-dije con orgullo- nadie me gano este año!  
- Ni el año pasado!- dijo Lily  
- Ni modo!- le dije- vamos!!  
- Vamos!- me contestaron todas y tomamos nuestras mochilas y bajamos a la sala comun. Como siempre, de ultimas íbamos todas, pero me parecìa que habìa otro grupo que iba mas lento que nosotras, los merodeadores- que raro todavía los chicos no han bajado!  
- Mejor!- dijo Lily- tendremos un desayuno tranquilo!  
- Si! Lils! A mentir a otro lado!-le dije- vamos a desayunar que muero de hambre!  
- Vamos!-me contestaron y salimos las cinco por el retrato de la dama gorda. Hasta que llegamos al gran salon debemos haber recibido no menos de media docena de cumplidos.  
- Este sera un año bastante movido!- me dijo Sarah cuando nos sentamos todas  
- Porque lo dices?- le dije  
- No viste!- me dijo abriendo los ojos- es solo el primer dìa y ya nos estan piropeando!  
- No me fije!- le dije- no puedo dar mucho credito!  
- Eso es lo malo de tener novio!-dijo dana  
- Que es lo malo?- le dije  
- Que no puedes aceptar piropos de nadie!- me dijo- que bajon!  
- Si que gran bajon!-le dije- ya te vas a repartir horarios!  
- Sip!- me dijo lily mientras se ponìa de pie- ya vengo!  
- Ok!- le dije. Y en ese momento escuchamos la cuota normal de suspiros por parte de…todas las chicas de howgarts exceptuando a nosotras cinco que estabamos muy enfrascadas en nuestra conversación.  
- Buenos dìas!- nos dijieron los merodeadores  
- Holas!- les salude a cada uno. James se sento en el lugar vacìo que habìa dejado lily y del otro lado mìo se habìa sentado Sirius. AL frente mìo y al lado de sarah se habìa sentado remus. Y peter se habìa sentado al lado de dana.- ese es el lugar de lily!- le dije mirando a James  
- No le digas!- me dijo Sirius tapándome la boca- o no se levantara de ese asiento en todo el dìa!!  
- Sal de aquì Black!- le dije- yo estoy enojada contigo!  
- Todavía sigues enojada conmigo por esa tontera?  
- No es ninguna tontera!!- el dije haciendome la ofendida- tu tienes un problema con las mujeres, sabes?  
- No lo tengo!- me respondió  
- Que le dijiste ayer a las chicas?  
- Nada!  
- Chicas?- dije mirando a Sarah y Dana  
- Dijo que las mujeres eramos complicadas!- dijo Dana, fulminando a Sirius con la mirada  
- Como te declaras?- le dije  
- Inocente!- me dijo  
- Y tienes el tupe de hablarnos siquiera después de lo que nos dijieste!- le dije- porque mejor no te quedas en tu caparazón…o mejor te haces gay!- le dije levantando la voz  
- NI SE TE OCURRA METERLE ESAS IDEAS!- me bramaron unas chicas de ravenclaw  
- Que bien que empeze el año!- le dije- todo gracias a ti!  
- Eres tu la que empezó solita asì el año!- me dijo intentando defenderse  
- Black!- le dije- piérdete o muerete! Porque vivo no sirves para nada!  
- Que les pasa?- me pregunto lily que venìa con nuestros horarios- tengan!- nos dijo  
- Buenos dìas!- nos dijo Remus que venìa detrás de lily- que tienes ali?  
- Nada!- le dije exasperada- que tenemos a la primera?  
- DCAO, con ravenclaw!- me dijo lily  
- Que bueno!!- le dije irónicamente- la verdad excelente!! Cuantas horas?  
- Dos seguidas!- me dijo Remus  
- Que lindo!! Excelente!! Ahora debere comerme la mirada de las de ravenclaw con el comentario que hice durante dos horas seguidas y posiblemente algun que otro hechizo mal direccionado!!! gracias Black! Te lo agradezco mucho!- dije levantando mi mochila y poniéndome de pie  
- Ey! Yo no tengo la culpa!-me dijo  
- Callate!- le bramè- no me hables mas en lo que queda de año!  
- Pero si queda todo el año!- me dijo  
- Ah!- le dije irónicamente- por eso te lo digo! Que pedazo de estupido! Por merlín!- y salì del gran salon bajo algunas miradas recelosas de algunas chicas- y ustedes, me pueden explicar que miran, tengo sapos en la cara para que me miren tanto!  
- Ali!- me dijo James- esperame!  
- Quedate desayunando!- le dije- debes comer mucha fruta y carbohidratos para mantener el buen fisico para el quiddich! No quiero ser la culpable de otro desastre como la homosexualidad del señor Black!  
- Pero ahora ire con mi hermana a charlar un rato!- me dijo sonriente- no te vas a poder negar, no?  
- Porque sera que eres tan comprador con esa sonrisa!- le dije riendo- de quien la habras heredado?  
- Ves esta sonrisa ya e saco otra a ti! — me dijo- vamos al lago?  
- Tenemos un poco menos de media hora, crees que podamos hablar algo?- le dije  
- Tu que crees?- me contesto.  
- Yo creo que si!- le dije y los dos nos encaminamos hasta el lago.  
Caminamos en silencio hasta el algo, estaba tan enojada que casi me la agarraba con la gente que de verdad quiero como las chicas y James y Remus. Sirius me habìa sacado de mis casillas…y eso era poco comun en mi. Pero la verdad el comentario que habìa hecho la noche anterior todavía me rondaba en la cabeza y tenìa ganas de matarlo. No porque me gustase y me sintiera herida porque no me consideraba mujer. Sino porque el para mi era una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida. Me dolía que no me viera como una mujer, o chica al menos, sino que me viera como un chico mas del grupo. Entienden, era esa comparación la que mas me habìa dolido.  
- Estas bien?- me preguntò  
- Si, james, por supuesto, que estoy bien!- le dije intentando mentir  
- Vamos ali!-me dijo- te conozco hace mas de diez años…no me vas a mentir!  
- Es que no te estoy mintiendo!- le dije con una sonrisa- nos sentamos donde siempre?  
- Donde siempre!- me contesto.- vamos no seas asì con el pobre canuto!  
- Que no sea como?  
- Indiferente! Fría! Distante! Y sobre todo enojada! Le estas partiendo el corazon  
- Ja! Tiene corazon?  
- Por supuesto! El que no consiga novia fija no quiere decir que no tiene corazon!  
- Creo que tienes razon!  
- Como siempre!  
- Que ego!  
- Igual al tuyo!  
- Es verdad!! Debo dejar de juntarme con ustedes!  
- Porque?  
- Alimentan mi ego!!  
- Y eso es malo!  
- Creo que…si?  
- Oh…vamos!, bueno volviendo a canuto  
- Nada! Cambiemos de tema! Plis!  
- Porque?  
- No tengo ganas de hablar de el, o con el! Me entiendes?  
- Creo que si! Y de que podemos hablar?  
- Ya se…  
- Que?  
- Que planeas hacer con lily?  
- No tengo idea!  
- Como que no tienes ideas????  
- Si…debo decir que se me han acabado las ideas  
- A ti…james axel potter que se te hayan acabado las ideas para conquistar una chica! No lo puedo creer!  
- Pues creelo!  
- Pero ahora que ella no te esta matando cada vez que te ve! No lo puedo creer!  
- Pues…que le vamos a hacer! Ya tienes pareja para DCAO?  
- Porque lo preguntas?  
- Por nada! Simple curiosidad!  
- Creo!  
- Como que creer?  
- Debo decidirme!  
- Entre quien?  
- Sarah y remus!  
- Remus??  
- Si es que debo hablar muy seriamente con el y prefiero hacerlo en DCAO, ya que trabajamos de parejas y jamas escribimos!  
- Si, pero asì es la tarea que nos dejan!  
- Pero se maneja!  
- Si es verdad!!  
- Ademas tu no la haces!  
- Mentira!  
- Es verdad!  
- Porque lo dices?  
- Porque o me la copias a mi o se la copias a Remus!  
- Pero se compensa…  
- Que quieres decir?  
- Tu tampoco haces la tarea de transformaciones!  
- Como si tu la hicieras!  
- La hacemos entre los dos!  
- Cuando tienes tiempo…sino otra vez me la copias!  
- Que detallista! Cuantas tareas te llevo copiadas?  
- Desde primero…o solamente del año pasado?  
- No, desde primero!  
- Muchas!  
- Cuantas exactamente?  
- No lo se!  
- Bueno! Tenemos nuevas parejas este año?  
- Esperamos con ancias la tuya y la de lily!  
- Sigue esperando!  
- Que eres malvado! Me dejaras con la intriga de saber si seran pareja o no!  
- Viste que malvado que soy! No encerio nuevas parejas?  
- Nada nuevo!- le dije girando mi cabeza para ver el linde del bosque prohibido- cuando es luna llena?  
- Chist! Baja la voz!!  
- Tranquilizate! Cuando ocurre lo que tu sabes?  
- Dentro de una semana! Porque?  
- Tengo ganas de trasformarme!  
- Ni se te ocurra!  
- Porque?  
- Porque no! Sabes si te descubren como te ira!  
- Yo estoy en los registro! No me diran nada!  
- Eso crees!  
- Porque lo dices?  
- Porque si saben que te has trasnformado vendran y te haran miles de millones de preguntas y caeremos nosotros sin quererlo!  
- Vamos no seas tan pesimista!  
- No lo soy! Solo te digo la verdad!  
- Que va!- le dije volviendo a girar mi cabeza, y esta vez, pude distinguir a dos personas que se estaban besando. Una nueva pareja; que lindo!- creo que tienes tu nueva pareja!  
- Le ganamos la noticia a Skeeter!  
- Ni la menciones! Este año no tengo ganas ni de cruzarmela!  
- Somos dos!  
- Cuantos fueron los rumores que ella creo sobre nosotros el año pasado?  
- No menos de diez!  
- Todavía no puedo creer que la gente se la haya creido!  
- Yo tampoco!  
- Vamos a ver a la parejita feliz?  
- Vamos!- me dijo James.  
Como los dos somos muy curiosos, nos fuimos a fijar como cualquier mortal lo harìa y para nuestra sorpresa la parejita eran…SNAPE Y FLORENCE!!…por merlín que asco!!! Florence hay que reconocer que era linda, pero juntarse con snape??? Debìa la chica estar ciega! O algo peor! Hechizada con el imperio! En ese momento se nos ocurrieron mieles de teorias, pero sin nosotros saberlo habìa otra chica, que en ese momento miraba la escena y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas su nombre era Berta jorkins.  
Cuando con James no pudimos aguantar mas el ataque de risa, decidimos volver al gran salon a contarle la buena nueva a nuestros amigos. Corrimos muertos de risa los dos hasta el gran salon, donde ingresamos de nuevo y efectivamente encontramos a nuestros amigos sentados en la mesa de gryffindor todos muy enfrascados en su desayuno.  
- a que no saben cual es la nueva parejita feliz?- les dije a los chicos  
- cual?- me dijo Sarah sin levantar la vista de su cereal  
- snape y florence!- dijo James  
- que??- dijieron todos al uniso levantando su cara del cereal  
- mienten!- dijo Sirius  
- no canuto enserio!- le dijo James  
- los vimos besándose!!- dije a la multitud  
- y ellos los vieron a ustedes dos?- me pregunto lily  
- no!- le dijimos- estabamos sentados en el sauce que esta cerca del linde del bosque cuando los vimos besándose!  
- No habìa nadie mas!?- me pregunto Peter  
- No…eh creo que no!- dije. Era mentira pero no sabìa muy bien si la chica que habìa visto era Berta. Asì que no me iba a arriesgar.  
- Bien chicos, no quiero interrumpir nuestra agradable conversación pero debemos ir donde hanson!- dijo lily poniéndose de pie  
- Vamos!- dijimos todos y nos pusimos de pie, y nos encaminamos hasta el aula de DCAO. Ni bien llegamos ya nos estaba esperando el profesor subido a su ya comun tarima.  
- Como diablos puede ser que siga aquì?- pregunto Sirius.  
- Porque lo dices?- le pregunto peter.  
- Porque cada bendito año, no nos da nada escrito solo batallamos!- dijo Sirius  
- Dime que te ahora te gusta escribir!-le dije irónicamente  
- Jamas me ha gustado escribir y jamas me gustara…pero…  
- Pero nada!- le dije- cierra tu enorme bocota y no des ideas!  
- Bueno!- me dijo- que carácter…estas segura que el hoy no te has levantado del lado equivocado d ela cama…  
- No canuto!- le dije- es que tu me sacas de mis casillas!  
- Entonces no te hablo?  
- Preferiblemente!  
- Buenos dìas alumnos y alumnas!- dijo el profesor  
- Como han pasado su verano?  
- Bien!- contestaron algunos pocos entusiastas  
- Este año comenzaremos a full señores asì que los que no puedan seguir mi ritmo…  
- Se han dado cuenta de que no hay ningun slytherin que haya tomado DCAO?- le dije a los chicos en voz baja  
- Es verdad!- dijo James- no me habìa percatado!  
- Que raro!!- dijo Remus  
- A ver si los señores de gryffindor de atrás dejan de cuchichear a mis espaldas!- dijo el profesor- bien ahora armaremos las parejas para este año  
- Pero señor…- comenzo a decir una chica de ravenclaw- no se supone que nosotros podemos elegir a nuestras parejas?  
- Si bien hasta el año pasado era asì…pero habìa algunas parejas!- dijo mirando directamente a los merodeadores- que me han causado algunos problemas asì que este año las parejas las armare yo y seran mixtas!  
- Oh!…que bueno!- dijimos muchos  
- Lo unico que espero es que no me toque con black!- dije en voz suficiente mente alta como para que me escuchara  
- Yo tampoco quiero que me toque con black!- dijo Dana  
- Bueno aver comenzaremos!-dijo el profesor- a ver; hernan con evans  
- Cual de las dos?- preguntaron las chicas  
- Con lilian!- respondio el profesor.- dana usted con pettigrew!  
- Que?  
- Como ha escuchado!  
- Que odio! Que mala suerte!!!- decìa dana- la unica que hasta ahora ha tenido suerte es lils, que le ha tocado con el bombon de hernan!  
- Como estara karen?- pregunto sarah  
- De mal humor!- le conteste  
- Spellman con lupin!  
- Bien!- dije en voz baja- he tenido suerte! Pondre poner mi plan en marchaª!  
- Que plan?- me pregunto sarah  
- Ningun plan!- le dije sonriente  
- Potter con atner!  
-   
- Que mala suerte!- dijo james  
- Porque atner es linda!- le dijo sirius  
- Si pero a mi no me va ni me viene!  
- Pero ella…-le dijo remus- es otro tema!  
- Otra fan para cornamenta!- dijo divertido sirius  
- Chist!!-le callo James- a ver si ali te escucha!  
- Ali?? Que tiene que ver ali en todo esto!  
- Nada…- James se habìa puesto nervioso y algo sonrojado pero nadie lo pudo apreciar- es que sabes como es con las cargadas!  
- Ah!-dijo sirius todavía no muy convencido  
-  
- Longbotton y rablonw!  
- Que suerte alice te toco con tu novio!!- le dije  
- Es la que mejor suerte ha tenido!- dijo Dana- y yo soy el otro extremo! Que mala suerte con pettigrew!!! Quien me manda…  
- Bueno dan! Ya no te preocupes si no hace los hechizos luego le pides al profesor que los cambie!- le dije  
- La verdad es que tienes razon!- me dijo  
- Bien!!- comenzo a decir el profesor- ahora que todos estan en parejas comenzaremos la clase…el hechizo que deben practicar el dìa de hoy es el hechizo hechizo congelador! Se ponen en parejas y comienzan a practicarlos  
- Señor!  
- Si señorita atner?  
- Con que hechizo se descongela?  
- Con el finite incantatem! Satisfecha?  
- Mucho! Gracias!  
- Bien ahora comienzen a practicar!  
-  
- Remus!!  
- Que?  
- Tengo que hablar contigo!  
- Sobre que?  
- Sarah  
- No te tenemos que hablar! Debemos practicar! hechizo congelador!  
- Protegeo!- le dije poniendo cara de enfado- no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente! Ahora podemos hablar de sarah?  
- Que quieres saber?  
- Que sientes por ella?  
- Porque?  
- Porque necensito saber!  
- Para que?  
- Remus!!!  
- Que?  
- Me exasperas!! Vamos te gusta o no?  
- No te importa!  
- Vamos somos amigos desde hace años! y te cuento que se guardar un secreto!  
- No te lo dire!  
- Grrrr…!!- gruñì- licantro…  
- Callate!!- me dijo- baja la voz!  
- No quiero!  
- Vamos!1  
- No hasta que me digas que sientes por mi mejor amiga!  
- Oh!! Esta bien!!  
- Mejor! Ahora dime que siente por sarah?  
- Afecto!  
- Que clase de afecto?  
- Como que clase de afecto?  
- Si, porque como sabes hay diferente tipos de afectos!  
- Que quieres decir?  
- Yo siento afecto por ti, porque eres un gran amigo, siento afecto por sarah porque es como mi hermana, siento afecto por James como si fuera mi hermano, siento afecto por ryan y ademas lo amo…y por las chicas porque son mis mejores amigas!- el dije- tu que clase de afecto sientes por sarah?  
- El que tu siente por ryan!  
- La amas?  
- Creo que si! Pero no digas nada!  
- No te preocupes! Quieres un consuelo?  
- Que clase?  
- Ella tambien siente afecto por ti!  
- Enserio?  
- Te lo juro!  
- No me estaras mintiendo!  
- Para que lo harìa!  
- Tienes razon! Ahora podemos comenzar a practicar el hechizo?  
- Por supuesto!  
- Hechizo congelador!- dijo remus y me deje hechizar. Es rara la sensación, no se, porque un minuto después que me hechizara remus me deshechizo.  
- Ahora es mi turno! Hechizo congelador!- le dio de lleno el hechizo y es raro verlo, sus piernas y brazos quedaron a los costados y estaba tan inmóvil pero con una sonrisa en su rostro- finite incantatem!- dije y remus volvio a su postura normal.   
Cuando termino la clase, habìa muchas caras sonrientes y otras no tanto…bien James con Karen habìan tenido un buena clase, Karen habìa reido de cada una de las cosas que james decìa, remus y yo habìamos tenido una excelente clase, al igual que lily y matt. Por otro lado dana habìa tenido una clase terrorífica al igual que sirius que le habìa tocado con una chica que no paraba de hablar bobadas. Lo peor es que ambos pidieron que los cambiasen y adivinen…los cambiaron pero ahora estan juntos y estan mejor que antes, porque como ninguno de los dos se aguantan por lo menor hacen bien los hechizos y contra hechizos para no tener que entablar conversación.  
- como les fue en DCAO?- les pregunte a mis amigas en el receso mientras nos dirigiamos a las mazmorras  
- excelente!- dijo lily  
- me parece que nuestra niña ha conseguido novio!!- dijo Sarah  
- quien ha conseguido novio?- pregunto James  
- lily!- dije sin pensarlo- ha tenido muy buena química con matt!  
- Es verdad!- dijo esta  
- Que bueno! Me alegro por ti!-dijo James entre gruñidos  
- Que tienes cornamenta?- el pregunte  
- Nada!- me contesto  
- Vamos no estaras…  
- Si lo estoy hay algun problema con eso!- me dijo antes que pudiera terminar la frase  
- No no lo hay!- le dije- solo intenta calmarte! Sino seras objeto de slughorn!  
- Que mas me da slughorn!- me dijo  
- Esta de mal humor?- me pregunto lily  
- No le hables!- le dije en susurros  
- Porque?  
- Solo te lo digo porque no te conviene!- le dije cuando llegamos a las mazmorras. Ese año estabamos sentados en parejas.- sarah siéntate conmigo!!  
- Bueno!- me dijo y las dos nos sentamos en un banco a la mitad detrás de lily y dana.  
- A que no sabes que tengo para contarte?  
- Que?  
- Ya descubri que siente logan por ti!  
- Logan?  
- Si! Logan!!!- le dije mirándola suplicante  
- No te entiendo!- me dijo le hice señas para que bajara la cabeza y leyera un papel que habìa en mi mano: "LOGAN ES REMUS!! POR FAVOR!! ES UNA MANERA SEGURA DE HABLAR!! PARA QUE NO NOS DESCUBRAS!!- enserio que descubriste algo sobre logan?  
- Que te quiere!!  
- Enserio!!  
- Si tal como tu lo quieres a el!!  
- Y se lo dijiste??  
- Que?  
- Que yo lo quiero!  
- No por supuesto que no!  
- Que bueno!!  
-  
- De que estaran hablando estas dos?-pregunto James que estaba detrás nuestro.  
- No tengo idea!- contesto remus- quien diablos es logan?  
- No se!- le contesto james- celoso lunático??  
- Mucho!- le contesto este- no pienso permitir que me la saquen  
- A quien?  
- A sarah!  
- Ah…!!  
- Cornamenta estas perdido! Que te pasa?  
- A mi nada!  
- Vamos!  
- No enserio nada!  
- No te creo!  
- Es que estoy algo…un poco…celoso de ese estupido matt!  
- Vamos cornamenta, ali, no ayudara a lily con matt, tu eres como su hermano y no hara nada que te pueda herir!  
- Tienes razon!  
- Pidele ayuda!  
- Para que?  
- Para que te ayude a conquistarla!  
- Crees que me ayude?  
- Ali?…por supuesto!!  
- Ahora a la tarde se la voy a pedir!  
- Chist que ay viene slughorn  
- No puedo creer que a lily le guste pociones!  
- Que tiene de malo?  
- Nada pero no lo puedo creer!  
- Solo porque a ti no te guste no significa a que todos no nos debe gustar  
- Buenos dias alumnos?  
- Buenos dìas profesor!  
- Este año trabajaran en parejas, las cuales yo mismo me hare el gusto de nombrar, al llamarlos se sentaran en donde yo les diga y no se podran cambiar en todo el año!  
- Si señor  
- Haber empezemos…black con evans  
- Cual de las dos?  
- Con lilian!  
- Que horror!!- dijo lily- que mala suerte!!  
- Canuto es bueno en pociones!- le dije  
- Pero igual!!- me contesto- no quiero trabajar con el!  
- Por lo menos te reiras!  
- Que consuelo!  
- Dana evans con frank longbotton.!- dijo slughorn  
- No te enojas alice?  
- Para nada! Cuídamelo de las rameras de slytherin  
- Ok!  
- Gellar con grey!  
- Un poco de suerte! Dorian es bueno es pociones!- me dijo sarah  
- Pero hubieras preferido que sea logan, no?- le dije  
- La verdad es que si!- me dijo  
- Potter y spellman!  
- Que suerte!!- dije- pro lo menos es alguien bueno en pociones!  
- Hola hermanita!  
- Hola hermanito!  
- Que haces?  
- Nada! Que suerte hemos tenido!  
- Ustedes dos!!- nos dijo sirius- por lo menos tengo gente normal detrás!  
- Black, cuantito sigas con esos comentarios terminas en la enfermerìa, te lo juro!  
- Esta bien evans!- el contesto sirius- ustedes dos hablaran conmigo  
- Èl!- le dije señalando a James- hablara contigo, yo? Ni que me pagaran por hacerlo!  
- No importa!- me dijo- cuantas bromas haremos cornamenta este año?  
- Ninguna!- les dijimos lily y yo- porque no queremos terminar castigadas!  
- Que aguafiestas alina!- me dijo sirius  
- Para ti spellman!- le dije- entendiste o te lo tengo que escribir?  
- No lo entendi!  
- Basta los dos!- nos dijo James- tendremos un año en paz!!  
- Sin bromas!- le dije  
- Ok!- me dijo con una dulce sonrisa, que derritio a lily- sin bromas!  
- Mucho mejor!- le dije yo con otra dulce sonrisa- ahora si tendremos un año en paz!  
- Amen por eso!- dijo sirius  
- Amen padre!- le dije  
- Ejem ejem!- dijo slughorn- este año con la profesora de herbologìa y muy a mi pesar, trabajaremos los dos juntos!, cuantos aquí estan tomando herbologìa?- algunas manos se levantaron entre las que estaban las de lily y la mìa.- bien para los que esten tomando herbologìa la tarea se les hara mas facil, para los demas, no hace falta que las tomen pero tendran que trabajar mas. Han llegado al colegio una dotación de mandrágoras jóvenes que todos deberan cuidar hasta que sean adultas y a fin de año, para los TIMOS, practicos deberan preparar un pocion anti despetrificante, que sera aplicada en grindilows, petrificados. Si lo hacen bien y grindilow se despetrifica habran pasado el timos, si no no lo habran pasado y no podran asistir el año entrante, entendieron?  
- Si profesor!  
- Bien dicho esto, comenzemos con la primera pocion de deberan relaizar y al final de la hora dejaran un tubo de ensallo repleto de este y con nombre para que sea corregido. La primera pocion que realizaran es la pocion memorizante, alguien sabe de que se trata esta pocion?  
- Si yo profesor!- dijo lily  
- Haber señorita evans cuentenos que sabe sobre la pocion memorizante…  
- Si, la pocion memorizante se suele utilizar comúnmente cuando una persona que por problemas ha perdido la memoria, se puede realizar la pocion para que la recupere y deacuerdo a lo concentrado de la pocion sera la cantidad de memoria que recuerde, asì tambien…- y asì siguió la explicación durante 15 largos minutos mas, en donde pasamos por la linea del tiempo de la pocion que comenzo con quien la habìa creado, los usos, las cosecuencias, los ingredientes, etc.  
- Bien señorita evans 20 punto para gryffindor por su espléndida explicación!- dijo slughorn con una sonrisa retorcida en la boca-ahora comienzen!  
- Lils?- le dije  
- Que?  
- Porque no seguiste hablando! Asì no teniamos tiempo de hacer nada!  
- Bueno! Se me acabo la explicación!  
- La proxima vez lee mas evans!- le dijo sirius  
- La proxima vez podrías intentar aprender un cuarto de la lección haber si puedes!  
- Es un apuesta?  
- Tomalo como quieras!  
- Entonces lo tomo como una apuesta!  
- Y que apostaríamos?  
- No lo se dejame pensarlo!!…ah ya se! Si yo gano…  
- Imposible!  
- Dejame terminar si yo gano tu te besas con James  
- Ja! Esta bien! Total voy a ganar! Y si yo gano tu te besas con dana!  
- EHHH…  
- Una apuesta es una apuesta!  
- Esta bien! Si yo gano te besas con James y si tu ganas me beso con dana  
- Hecho!- le dijo la pelirroja estrechando las manos con sirius  
- Ahora hay que esperar hasta la otra clase!  
- Dan te va a matar!  
- Ya lo se!- dijo lily terminando de copiar los ingrdientes- pero ya esta!  
- Ahora a esperar la hora de la verdad!  
- Callate y has la pocion!!  
- Bueno!- le dije volviéndome a concentrar en mi compañero- escuchaste al apuesta?  
- Voy a matar a canuto! Lo juro!  
- Vamos te tiro un lance!  
- Que no me va a servir de nada!  
- Porque?  
- Porque si canuto gana, cosa que no creo, pero si por esas casualidades gana…va a sentir que es obligado… y yo no quiero eso!  
- No lo habìa visto asì!  
- Pues velo!!  
- Tranquilo!!- le dije  
- Como quieres que me tranquilize!!  
- Pues estando tranquilo!!  
- Que divertida eres! Eh?  
- Viste lo aprendi de los mejores!  
- De quienes?  
- De unos chicos que se hacen llamar lo merodeadores!  
- Ah…si ellos son muy divertidos!

La clase paso entre risas bajas y chistes. Después de pociones lily y yo partimos hacia herbologìa donde la profesora sprout, nos dijo lo mismo que slughorn. Después vino el alumuerzo y las clases por la tarde; con dana tuve aritmomancia y runas magicas; y junto a sarah hicimos a la noche astronomía. Entre runas magicas y astronomía tuvimos que comenzar hacer la larga lista de deberes que nos habìan dejado. De todas las materias que tuvimos ese dìa nos habìan dejado no menos de dos o tres pergaminos.  
A la hora de la cena, viendo que snape no estaba, y tampoco su grupo de slytherin, me aventure a ir a decirle a florence lo que habìa visto esa mañana. Después que termine de cenar y consulte con los chicos que me mirasen por si las cosas salìan mal, me acerque a la mesa de slytherins. La primera impresión fue de mirarme con cara de asco, cosa que no me importo mucho que digamos porque los recibi con la misma cara. Justo al lado de florence habìa un lugar vaciò, asì que lo ocupè.  
- que quieres gryffindor?- me pregunto  
- yo? Nada…solo querìa decirte una cosa!- le dije. Me acerque a su oido y le dije- te vi esta mañana con snape que linda pareja hacen!- no les puedo explicar la cara de horror que habìa puesto esa chica. En un minuto su expresión de superioridad habìa cambiado totalmente. Ahora estaba tan palida que parecìa muerta. Sin decir una palabra mas me levante y me fui a la mesa de los gryffindors. Después nos fuimos hasta la sala comun donde reimos a mas no poder y cerca de las tres de la madrugada después que con sarah volvimos de astronomía y seguimos riendo un poco mas nos fuimos a dormir.  
A decir verdad habìa empezado bien mi sexto año…

Hola, como no hay nada para comentar, no digo nada solo… 

Dejen criticas que no matan a nadie y ayudan a dar vida a los pobres escritores…

Nos vemos, cariños, besos

Naty


	4. esta helada el agua del ´río

4ª esta helada el agua del lago!!!!…

Nuestro segundo dìa en el colegio, amaneció nublado y amenazando con tormentas y chaparrones. Esa mañana no tardamos tanto en levantarnos pero seguimos siendo un poco perezosas. Cuando todas estuvimos ya vestidas bajamos a la sala comun, donde ya estaban los merodeadores.  
- buen dìa!- dije  
- hola bonita!- me saludo james con un beso y un abrazo  
- hola james!!- le salude- hola remus!  
- Hola ali!- me dijo  
- Van a desayunar?-pregunto remus  
- Pregunta obvia, respuesta obvia!- le dije- a donde crees que vamos?  
- Sabes que contestar con otra pregunta es tonto!  
- Si! Pero mucho no me importa!  
- No cambias!  
- Seguro!  
- Ali!- me dijo lily- nosotras nos vamos a desayunar, te vemos allì!  
- No esperen!-le dije- vamos todos juntos, total de todos modos tendremos que ir a desayunar!!  
- Por mi no hay problema!- dijo lily  
- Por nosotras menos!- contestaron las otras dos chicas  
- Entonces vamos todos!- dije tomando del brazo a sarah y a James. Entre risas y…mas risas, llegamos al gran salon. Como siempre escuchamos la cuota de suspiros seguidos por algunos gritos ahogado al vernos entrar todos juntos y sin pelear.- causamos sensación todos juntos, eh?- dije sentándome en la mesa de gryffindor.  
- Ni que lo digas!- me dijo dana  
- Falta alguien- dijo lily  
- Ya se quien falta, no lo llames!!- le dije  
- Quien falta?  
- El que cree que las mujeres somos demasiado complicadas!- le dije  
- Ah…black!  
- No digas su nombre fuerte a ver si lo invocas!  
- Invocar a quien?- pregunto sirius sonriente  
- A la peste!- le dije- te lo dije lils!!  
- Lo siento!- me dijo medio conteniendo la risa.  
- La peste?- pregunto desconcertado sirius mientras se sentaba agracias a merlín lejos mio.  
- Te lo estan diciendo a vos, canuto! dijo james  
- Bah! Evans estas lista para perder?  
- En que?  
- En la apuesta!  
- Ja! Tu ganarme …a mi en pociones! Nunca!  
- Nunca digas nunca!  
- Nunca digas siempre!  
- Nunca digas algo que tu corazon no siente  
- Porque siempre que digo algo lo toman y lo revuelven sacándole el significado que yo querìa que tuviera?  
- Estas loco! Lo sabìas??  
- Me lo habìan dicho!  
- Pues empieza a hacerles mas caso a los que te lo digan!  
- Ni modo! Que tenemos ahora en la primera hora?  
- Transformaciones! Con mcgonagall y los de ravenclaw!  
- Porque estamos compartiendo tantas clases con los ravenclaws?  
- Yo no tengo problema!  
- Yo tampoco!  
- Que problemas puedes tener tu, si ya en ravenclaw te has conseguido un novio!  
- Mentira!  
- Verdad!  
- James estas bien!  
- Mas que bien! Perfecto jamas he estado mejor en mi vida!  
- Esta bien!  
- Vamos al aula?  
- Pero si recien llegamos!  
- No, hace media hora que estamos aquí, y ya conocen a mcgonagall!!  
- Vamos entonces!  
- Vamos!!- me respodieron todos al uniso y nos encaminamos hasta el aula de trasformaciones. Llegamos y nos sentamos de a dos. Cuando estabamos decidiendo en donde ubicarnos apareció de no sabemos donde, matt, solo sin su grupo de amigos…  
- Eh, lily puedo hablar contigo?  
- Claro!  
- Nosotras nos vamos!  
- No quédense no es nada para ocultar!  
- Bueno!- dijimos y volvimos a decidir donde nos sentábamos  
- Eh, lily querrías sentarte conmigo?…  
-   
- Que querra aquel otro con lily?  
- No lo se, porque lo preguntas?  
- Porque le esta preguntando algo y no entiendo que le dice!!  
- No te exasperes! Tal vez solo este hablando!  
- Y si uno habla solamente…porque se va con el!!  
- Adonde?  
- A un…lugar!  
- Que lugar!  
- A un banco estupido!  
- No te la agarres con nosotros!!  
- No tenemos la culpa!! Que tu dulce amor se haya fijado en otro!  
- Crees que es eso?  
- No lo se cornamenta!!  
- Pensándolo bien voy a seguir el ejemplo de matt!- dijo remus alejándose de los chicos, se acerco a sarah y tardo unos minutos en hablar y se fueron a unos bancos en las primeras filas.  
- Bien cornamenta, solo quedamos nosotros dos!  
- Si!- le gruño james  
- Calmate!- el dijo sirius- yo creo que evans quiere contigo, no con herman!  
- Lo crees?  
- Si!- dijo débilmente sirius  
- Hola james!- dije acercándome a el- black- dijimos friamente las dos  
- Que hacen ustedes dos aquí?  
- Nos sentamos!- dijo dana  
- Resagadas?  
- En que sentido?- le pregunte  
- No estan sentadas con ningun chico!  
- Y ustedes con ninguna chica!  
- Es verdad!  
- Callate entonces canuto!  
- Estas de mal humor?  
- No!- le grito el chico  
- Lily!- dijimos las dos al uniso  
- Ey…james, quieres calmarte!  
- Porque si no estoy alterado!  
- Si y yo no estoy de novia!  
- Enserio caundo cortaste con ryan!  
- Era ironismo black!!- le dije exasperada - ironismo! Lo que tu siempre haces!  
- Bueno!- le dijo el chico dándose vuelta  
- Buenos dìas alumnos!-  
- Buenos dìas profesora mcgonagall!  
- Este año, sere mucho ams estricta con ustedes…  
- Puede serlo mas de lo que habitualmente es?  
- No lo se!  
- Este año no tolerare que hablen a mis espaldas o que cuchicheen, entendido, señores!- dijo dándole una severa mirada a james y a sirius- todos ustedes estan en esta clase porque obtuvieron extraordinario en sus MHB(matricula de honor de las brujas), y les aseguro que si quieren tomar esta clase el año entrante deberan obtener la misma nota en los TIMOS…  
- Que aliento  
- A estudiar el doble que el año pasado!  
- Seoritas algun problema?  
- No profesora!  
- Entonces por favor les pedirìa que guarden silencio…  
- Si profesora, lo sentimos!  
- Bien ahora que hemos dejado en claro los objetivos para este año…comenzemos con las clases!  
- Que diversión!  
- Empezaremos con una trasformacion facil…transformen estas rocas en algun tipo de piedras preciosas!  
- Que facil!- dijo james, caundo la profesora le dio las rocas-  
- para ti sera facil, siempre fuiste bueno en trasformaciones!- le dijo sirius  
- tu tambien eres bueno!  
- Callate cornameta!  
- Profesora ya esta!- le dije  
- Ya los trasformaste?  
- Se supone que sto ya lo hemos hecho millones de veces!  
- Tienes razon!- le dijo james.- profesora ya esta!  
- A ver que han hecho?- dijo la profesora acercándose al los dos bancos- despuesde inspeccionar un poco las joyas dijo- excelente amatistas señor potter! Y excelentes rubis señorita spellman! Diez puntos a gryffindor por cada uno!- dijo la profesora alejándose  
- Ten!- me dijo james dándome las amatistas- se que son tus piedras favoritas!  
- Tanto me conoces?  
- Mas de lo que tu crees!  
- Señor potter y señorita spellman, ahora trasformen estos silbatos muggles en relojes…  
- De que tipo?- pregunte  
- Del que quieran!- nos contesto  
- Que simple!- dijo james  
- Vamos no te hagas el grande en esto que cuando llegamos a pociones hablablamos en otros terminos!  
- Me ayudaras con mi mandrágora?  
- Por supuesto! No dejarìa ninguna planta a tu completo cuidado sin que intervivniera!  
- Y la mìa?  
- No se!  
- Ayudame ali!  
- Ni loca!- le dije- ni por todo el oro de los black te ayudare!  
- Gracias que gran amiga!  
- No soy tu amiga!  
- Y que eres?  
- Una persona que mucho no te aguanta!- le dije trasformando el silbato en un reloj de pie con péndulo- ya esta profesora mcgonagall!!  
- Que buena trasformacion, miren todos lo que la señorita spellman trasformo!- dijo señalando el reloj- cuarenta puntos para gryffindor por su transformación!  
- Gracias profesora!  
- De nada querida!- me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
El resto de la clase paso con total normalidad y deje de trasformar las cosa porque me puse a conversar en voz baja con james. Al fin ayude a dana con sus piedras porque no le salìa trasformarlas. Toco la campana y como un rayo salimos disparados. Lily y yo teniamos runas antiguas. James estudios muggles, sirius y remus tenìan adivinación. Sarah y dana compartìan aritmomancia. Asì que cada uno se fue por su lado y con lily nos dirigimos a una aula que estaba en el segundo piso. Cuando llegamos vimos muchas caras conocidas con las cuales no habiamos tenido mucho tiempo de hablar. Cuando terminamos de sentarnos entro la profesora Ernestina dulko, una mujer de unos treinta y pico de años de edad. Alta y esbelta vestida con una tunica larga de color vino con una capa que le hacìa juego.  
- Buenos dìas mis queridos alumnos!  
- Buenos dìas profesora!!  
- Este año, las exigencias seran mayores, tendran que obtener extraordinario o supera las expectativas para poder seguir en este curso el año entrante…entendieron?  
- Si profesora!  
- Bien abran los libros y como primera tarea deberan colocarse en parejas y descrifrar estos pergaminos que les voy a dar. El primero que logre descifrarlo bien obtendra 15 puntos para su casa, por cada uno, y después les explicare en que consistira la segunda parte de la actividad.  
- Genial!- dijimos las dos porque sabiamos que eramos muy buenas en runas, por no decir las mejores de la promoción. La profesora paso por banco y nos dejo un pergamino sellado por un sello mágico en runas, por supuesto. Mientras estabamos descifrando escuchamos un estrepitoso ruido y al voltearnos no pudimos mas que comenzar a reir de una manera desorbitante. Allì estaban unos bancos detrás nuetros amos diggory y jeremy airon, cubiertos de pies a cabeza de una sustancia violacea…  
- Valdría algo decirles ahora que estos sellos estan protegidos contra hechizos como el alohomora!  
- Ali?  
- Mmm  
- Mira de nuevo esto!- me dijo lily- estara bien resuelto!  
- Si esta bien esto queda asì: " el en lago del calamar encontraras la llave para acabar con los problemas"  
- Tenemos que ir al lago y encontrar la llave!  
- Y ponerla donde si no veo ningun agujero!  
- Yo que usted señorita spellman observo con mas detenimiento!- nos dijo la profesora- muy buen trabajo niñas excelente trabajo!  
- Mira!-. me dijo lily señalando un agujero que una runa- allì debemos poner la llave!  
- Que tierno, es otra runa!  
- Que esperabas!  
- Señoritas, le aconsejo que llavan al lago y encuentren la llave…  
- Podemos salir?  
- No hay problema!  
- Cuantos estan tan avanzado como nosotras?  
- Ninguno llevan un clara ventaja!  
- Gracias profesora!- dijimos las dos y tomamos nuestras mochilas y comenzamos a correr hasta la dama gorda. Cuando llegamos le dimos la contraseña y entramos hechas una luz. Al entrar nos encontramos con los merodeadores  
- Ustedes no tenìan clases?  
- No tuvimos!  
- Porque?  
- Vamos ali no hay tiempo!- me dijo lil- vamos!  
- Es verdad!- le dije. Corrimos escaleras arriba y no encontramos a ninguna de nuestras compañeras, buscamos unos bikinis que siempre soliamos tener, hechas una luz nos cambiamos y cargamos en las mochilas unas toallas.  
- Diablos!- dije después de reolver todo mi baul  
- Que tienes?  
- Deje mi capa abajo!  
- Pues cuando bajemos las buscas!- me dijo lily tirandome un pareo, me lo ate a la cintura y volvimos a correr escaleras abajo.  
- Tu capa?. Le pregunte  
- Abajo!- me contesto corriendo. Llegamos a la sala comun donde los merodeadores estaban y se quedaron atonitos mientras bajábamos…  
- Y ustedes a donde van en bikinis?- nos pregunto remus  
- Al lago!- le cotneste  
- para que?  
- Para runas antiguas!- le dije agarrando un capa cualquiera- de quien es esta capa?  
- Mia!.- dijo james  
- Me la prestas!- le dije poniéndomela y salimos a correr con lily a traez del retrato.   
- Que hacemos?- pregunto james una vez que salimos  
- Las seguimos!- dijo sirius- las quiero ver cuando salgan del lago mojadas!  
- Que…- empezo a decir james- no te pases de listo con ninguna de las dos o si no te matare!  
- Vmaos cornamenta  
- No es enserio!  
- Vamos chicos no hay tiempo para pelear!- dijo remus y comenzo la carrera de los merodeadores detrás nuestro.   
Nosotras por nuestra parte habiamos llegado al lago y no habiamos visto a nadie. Nos sacamos las capas y nos atamos el pelo.  
- como hacemos para sobrevivir hasta encontrar la runa?- le dije a lily  
- con esto!- me dijo dándome una planta verdosa de aspecto asqueroso- y pregunto que se supone que hare con esta planta?  
- Te la comes y sobrevives una hora debajo del agua!  
- Que es?  
- Braquialga!  
- Ah bueno!- dije metiendome al planta a la boca y comenzando a masticar.- nos metemos de una!  
- Busquemos la parte mas honda y nos tiramos!  
- Dale!- le dije y comenzamos a caminar por el borde sin saber que los merodeadores nos observaban- cuando llegamos a lo que parecia mas hondo nos miramos las dos y con la mirada nos dijimos estamos listas. Nos miramos por ultima vez y nos sambullimos las dos. En el agua tardamos unos minutos hasta que las braquilagas surtieron efecto. Cuando terminamos de retorcemos de dolor en el agua comenzamos a ver con mas claridad y en un minuto tuvimos un vista de todo lo que habìa en el interior del lago.

Mientras tanto afuera del lago…  
- que les habran hecho?  
- Que quieres decir?  
- Es la primera vez que las veo correr tanto a las dos por encontrar una runa!  
- Me da escalofríos que esten las dos solas dentro del lago!  
- No seas guardabosques james!  
- Estaran bien las conocemos las dos!  
- Saben sobrevivir!  
- No tengo miedo que ellas no sepan sobrevivir…le tengo miedo a la gente del agua!  
- Porque te interesas tanto en ese par de chicas?  
- Que?  
- De lily lo entendemos…pero ali, estas mas interesado en ella que de costumbre!  
- Mentiras!  
- No es verdad james!- le dijo remus- Cuantito no controles tus sentimientos te vas a terminar enamorando de ali!  
- Pero que dices lunático!!  
- La verdad! Te terminaras enamorando y te ira peor que con lily!  
- No me enamorare de ella es mi mejor amiga y es como mi hermana!  
- Si, pero ha cambiado!  
- Y mucho! Conozco muchos chicos que antes no sentìan nada por ali y ahora estan que se babosean todo el rato!  
- Lo tuyo es peor! Porque ella es todo lo que tu dices, es tu amiga, tu confidente tu hermana, y para ella tu eres todo eso…y eso jamas cambiara!  
- No entiendo a donde quieren llegar!  
- Queremos llegar al punto en donde te des cuenta de que si te enamoras de alina, inevitablemente perderas su amistad para siempre…  
- Estan locos los dos!- le dijo james perdiendo su mirada en el lago intentando localizar algo que no veìa- merlín hace cuanto que estan debajo del agua?  
- Media hora!  
- Como es que contienen la respiración tanto tiempo, no las he visto salir ni una sola vez…  
- Es que comieron braquialgas!  
- Braqui que?  
- Braquialgas…que poco saben de herbologìa chicos!  
- Callate lunático!  
- Y para que sirven las braquialgas?  
- Para que debajo del agua por aproximadamente una hora puedan parecer peces…  
- Ahora estoy peor que antes!  
- Lo que quiero decir, canuto, es que le saldran branquias y se les palmearan los dedos del pie y la mano, haciendo que puedan respirar agua y quedarse bajo el agua durante una hora seguida…  
- Y para que estaran en el agua?  
- Para encontrar una bendita runa, ya telo habiamos dicho canuto!  
- Esperen me parece que hay algo mas!- dijo remus sacando el pergamino- es una nota!  
- De que tipo!  
- De calificaciones, imbecil!- le dijo remus  
- Bueno, che aver si te tranquilizas un poco!  
- Es que haces preguntas bastantes estupidas canuto, te pareces ya a colagusano!  
- Eso ni en broma! Hablando de el…donde andara?  
- Te importa?  
- Algo se supone que es nuestro amigo!  
- Es verdad, donde andara…  
- Ni idea!- dijo james, volviendo a perder la vista en el lago; mientras pensaba, "yo enamorado de alina que gran barbaridad!"- que les pasara que no salen!  
- Dijiste algo cornamenta?  
- No nada…

En el interior del lago:  
- lily, has encontrado algo?- le pregunte pero solo de mi boca salieron una gran cantidad de burbujas, pero ella pareciò entender…  
- aun nada!  
- Estaremos buscando en el lugar correcto?  
- Si!- el dije voltenado la vista- mira allì!- le dije señalando algo que brillaba entre unas algas  
- Vamos a ver!  
- Vamos!- dijimos las dos, nos acercamos hasta ese lugar. Corrimos las algas y descubrimos una ostra de oro cerrada fuertemente.  
- Crees que esta aquí?  
- La profesora ama las ostras, en que otro lugar crees que esta?  
- Puede ser!- me dijo lily- vamos estoy comenzando a sentir frio!  
- Y amenaza con llover!- le dije- vamos!  
- Vamos!- comenzamos la larga tarea de ascender hasta el borde, mientras ascendiamos se acabo el efecto de mis braquialgas y tuve que cerrar la boca pero eso no pudo evitar que tragara agua. Nade con todas mis fuerzas y llegue al borde…- COF!! COF!! COF!!  
- ALINA!!- escuchaba los gritos de james- ESTAS BIEN?  
- Si!!- le dije gritando- lily? LILY??  
- QUE PASO CON ELLA?- me pregunto james-  
- NO SE!!- le conteste- LILIAN EVANS!! LILS!?!?!?!?!  
- Deja de gritar estoy detrás de ti!- me dijo  
- Te voy a matar cuando estemos en tierra firme!- le dije  
- Vamos que amenaza con llover!- me dijo y las dos comenzamos a nadar hasta la orilla cuando llegamos y vimos que ya podiamos cominar nos pusimos de pies y para nuestra desagradable sorpresa habìa unos cuantos chicos de nuestra clase mas lo que estaban de recreo. La mirada de todos estaba puesta en nosotras y creo que lily enrojacio rapidamente, yo aunque estuve a punto de hacer lo mismo, me calme y me aclare la voz…  
- Chicos, tenemos frio las dos pueden traernos las toallas?- le dije a los merodeadores  
- Eh…si claro!- me dijo sirius se acerco a nuestras mochilas y saco dos toallas que nos cubrian enteras, gracias a merlín!  
- Gracias black!- le dije  
- Miren como estan!- nos dijo james- pescaran una gripe las dos!- me dijo dándome su capa negra con el leon de gryffindor en la solapa  
- Gracias cornamenta pero estamos bien!- le dije- tienes la bendita ostra?  
- Si!- dijo lily- gracias remus!- el dijo porque el chico habìa hecho lo mismo que james  
- De nada!- nos dijieron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
- Vamos arriba a cambiarnos!- le dije a lily  
- Nosotros las acompañamos!- nos dijieron los merodeadores  
- Que tuvieron que sacar del algo?  
- Esta vendita ostra que no sabemos como abrir!- le dije  
- A ver!- me dijo lily intentando hacer presion- auch!- dijo al ver que no solo la ostra no se abrio sino que se raspo los dedos.  
- Bien!- le dije- vemos que la presion no sirve!  
- Y como la abriran?  
- De un misterio a la vez!- le dije  
- Cual es el primer misterio?  
- Cuantas materias nos hemos perdido por estar bajo ese maldito lago!  
- A juzgar por la hora solo nos perdimos aritmomancia!  
- Chicas las veo luego!- nos dijo james perdiéndose por uno de los pasillos  
- A donde va?- me pregunto lily  
- A estudios muggles!- le dije agarrandome la cabeza- maldito cornamenta no me dijo que hoy era estudios muggles!  
- Tomas estudios muggles?  
- Si con el!  
- Porque?  
- Porque me lo pidio!  
- Ah…  
- Tienes una idea de porqu toma estudios muggles?  
- Que me dices?  
- Nada lils!- el dije entrando a la sala comun. Corri a mi habitación y me cambie rapidamente, consulte rapidamente el reloj que teniamos en la pared y me dije que tenìa exactamente cinco minutos para cruzar el castillo y llegar a estudios muggles. Termine de cambiarme y corrì escaleras abajo- nos vemos!- dije saliendo por la puerta. Corri con todas mis fuerzas y recuerdo que me cruze con la profesora mcgonagall y me pregunto porque corrìa y yo sin detenerme le grite que era porque llegaba tarde a clases. Llegue y el profesor todavía no habìa llegado cerca de donde estaba estaba james sentado solo, guardándome el lugar. Me sente y le deje la capa que me habien prestado a un lado. Lo observe detenidamente un minuto mas o menos y me parecìa que estaba en cualquier otro lugar, me hubiese gustado saber que pensaba pero no pude…- me dices de nuevo porque demonios estamos tomando estudios muggles?  
- Porque quiero saber mas sobre los muggles!- me dijo sin convicción como recitando una lección de memoria  
- James?  
- Mmm…  
- Que te pasa?  
- Que quieres decir?  
- Lo que dije, que te pasa cornamenta? Es el segundo dìa de clases y ya te veo volar en las nubes y tienes la mirada perdida, que decisión importante estas por tomar?  
- Ninguna  
- Y entonces?  
- Solo tengo algunos…temas importante que tocar con los chicos!  
- Se puede saber?  
- Son una de esas cosas que no querrìas saber!  
- Listo! Lo dejamos ahì!- le dije.   
En ese momento ingreso el profesor white, Sergio white. Una cosa que era graciosa era que muchos de nuestros profesores poseìan apellidos de colores, cosa con las cuales cuando estabamos en las salas comunes los cargábamos y nos mofábamos.  
Esa clase fue como siempre una simple lucha contra su manìa de hablar rapido. Escribimos todo lo que mas pudimos sobre la necesidad de los muggles de tener televisores para entretenerse. Dos horas seguidas estuvimos escribiendo a mas no poder, y el profesor nos dejo de tarea realizar una redacción de no menos de dos pergaminos sobre los televisores y su importancia en el mundo muggle.  
Después almorzamos y tuvimos unas cuantas horas libres que las destinamos para comenzar a batallar con nuestras tareas. Todas las chicas nos fuimos a la biblioteca para concentrarnos y comenzar a estudiar, pero lejos de estudiar, especialmente a mi a lily nos llegaba el murmullo de chicos que decìan que habiamos estado desnudas en el lago. Muy gracioso y por parte de las chicas recibiamos miradas desaprobatorias. Como vimos que allì no ibamos a poder estudiar lo mejor que hicimos fue llevar los libros y salir a realizar los deberes a la orilla del lago debajo de una arbol enorme que habìa allì cerca. Mientras nos dabamos a la batalla con las tareas, hicieron su aparicion los slytherins.  
- miren, miren que tenemos aquí!- dijo malfoy  
- tenemos el grupo mas despreciable de todo howgarts enfrente nuestro!- dije- justo en frente de nuestras narices!  
- No somos los merodeadores que según la sangre sucia son el grupo mas despreciable de howgarts!- nos dijo snape  
- Los merodeadores no son el grupo mas despreciable de howgarts!- dijo lily- no si lo conoces bien!.- repitio la chica con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro  
- Que enternecedor!- dijo regulus black  
- Porque no te pierdes black?- le pregunto dana sin apartar la vista de su libro- eres igual de insoportable que tu hermano!  
- Ja!- fue lo unico que dijo  
- Veamos que hermosas damas tenemos ante nosotros! dijo lestrange- a ver! Lily evans, dana evans, alina spellman, sarah gellar, alice rewblon!  
- Que lindo grupo!- repitio snape  
- Y veamos que grupo de serpientes asquerosas tenemos ante nosotras-le dije poniéndome de pie- malfoy, snape, lestrange, black, crabbe, goyle!  
- Que grupo interesante!- dijo lily sacando la vista de un libro de pociones- que inresante! En verdad lo digo!  
- Nos han llegado cierto rumores queridas!- nos dijo tiernamente lestrange  
- Que clase de rumores?- le pregunte  
- A quienes dicen que este dìa ustedes dos, evans y spellman han estado en el lago desnudas bañándose!- nos dijo black  
- Que grandes mentiras!-le dije- que grandes son!  
- Yo no creo que sean mentiras!- me dijo malfoy  
- Alejate de mi!- le dije- o te aseguro que lo lamentaras!!  
- Que me haras?- me pregunto aprisionándome contra el arbol  
- Alejate de mi!- le dije- alejate malfoy!- le dije pero no se corrìa con la mano que tenìa detrás de mi tunica comencé a buscar mi varita, pero mientras lo hacìa comenze a escuchar los gritos de mis amigas en especial de lily que no se que le decìa a snape- alejate malfoy!  
- O si no que me haras?- me dijo comenzando a subir su mano por mi pierna  
- Esto!- le dije levantando con fuerza mi pierna dándole en sus partes viriles. Malfoy cayo al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.- petrificus total!- el grite.- chicas!- dije dándome vuelta pero todos los slytherins estaban en el suelo inconsciente y lily y alice estaban llorando- les hicieron algo?  
- No pero les falto poco!-me dijo james que habìa parecido de no sabìa donde- que bueno que esten aquì!- les dije a los merodeadore. Mire a los slytherins y me fije que estaban todos inconscientes o petrificados- quieren que seamos malas?  
- Que tienen en mente?- me pregunto lily secándose las ultimas legrimas.  
- Esto!…- le dije con un movimiento de la varita poniendo de pie a regulus black. Con otro movimiento le saque toda la ropa y con otro lo depodite de pie contra el arbol  
- Ya se que quieres hacer!- me dijo james- yo te ayudo!  
- Nosotras tambien!- dijieron las chicas. En dos minutos estaban los cinco slytherins contra el arbol todos atados por cuerdas magicas. La vestimenta de los slytherins decidimos ponerlas en la parte mas alta de las copa del arbol.  
- Salgamos de aquí, o nos descubriran!- dijo remus  
- Vamos!- dijimos todos al uniso. Corrimos ecaleras arriba hasta la sala comun donde nos refugiamos y nos quedamos ahì hasta que tuvimos que bajar a comer. Allì descubrimos que pudimos comenzar a realizar los deberes.  
- Lils?  
- Mmm…  
- Lamento interrumpirte en tu interesante tarea de aritmomancia…  
- La cual tu debes hacer!  
- Que tenemos de tarea?  
- Debemos descubrir el numero de corazon, de carácter y de…  
- Ya se! Ya entendí!  
- Pero me falto decirte que debes hacerlo de una persona que no este en nuestra clase!  
- Oh…diablos eso elimina a todas las chicas…  
- A quien se lo haras?  
- Dejame pensar…sarah, tu se lo haras a remus, no?  
- No me animo!  
- Ustedes chicas?  
- No sabemos…  
- Ya lo arreglo! Lunático, cornamenta, canuto, frank, dorian!!  
- Que quieres?- nos preguntaron los chicos que estaban muy concentrados en una partida de snap explosivo- ayuda con las tareas!  
- Que tarea?- pregunto james  
- Aritmomancia!- le dije  
- Que necesitas?- me dijo remus  
- Que nos ayuden!  
- En que sentido? Terminaresom hechizados?  
- No canuto! No terminaran hechizados!  
- Yo me apunto!- dijo james  
- Y nosotros por descarte, verdad?- pregunto sirius  
- No seas timido y ven a ayudarnos!- le dije  
- Ay vamos!- nos dijieron los chicos.  
- Que quieres?- pregunto james  
- Necesitamos ayuda!  
- De que tipo?- pregunto dorian  
- lo unico que deberan hacer es darnos sus nombres completos!  
- Nada mas?- me pregunto dorian  
- Si tonto nada mas!- le dije  
- Porque nosotros cinco?- pregunto sirius  
- Saca la cuenta, cuantas somos?  
- Cinco  
- Y ustedes?  
- Cinco!  
- Para que podriamos necesitar cinco chicos apuestos!- dijo sarah  
- No seas chupamedias!  
- Puede ayudar!  
- Siempre!- le dije  
- Bien las ayudamos o no!-dijo frank  
- Por supuesto!- le dijo alice  
- Como formamos las parejas?- pregunto lily  
- La de alice y frank, no hace falta, sarah y remus tampoco…  
- Eh!  
- Es verdad! Sean compañeros y no molesten!- le dije  
- Que carácter!  
- Podrido!- termine la oración- y nosotros…-dije mirando a los chicos  
- Piedra, papel, tijera!- dijo sirius  
- Las chicas por un lado y los chicos por el otro, los que pierdan en cada ronda son compañeros, satisfecho?  
- Si!- dijieron todos al uniso  
- Bien comenzemos!- dije y las chicas nos reunimos en un grupo dejando a los tres chicos en otra ronda.  
Los primeros es perder, fueron, sirius y dana. Muy a regadientes por parte de dana, pues sirius observaba divertido la escena.  
La segunda pareja en perder fueron lily y james, que tierno!!, algo sonrojados los dos, se fueron a un lugar apartado para hacer la tarea, menos mal que solo era tener el nombre completo!, estos dos se lo tomaron muy enserio!  
Por consiguiente los que ganamos en el piedra, papel y tijera fuimos dorian y yo, asì que tome su nombre completo, y la edad; los coloque en un pergamino y me volvi a concentrar en la tarea de estudios muggles. Intente, sinceramente, intente no molestar a lily y a james que parecìa estar llevándose muy bien!!, pero al fin al cabo, el estupido televisor muggle, termino derrotándome. Para cuando nos dimos por vencido, bajamos al gran salon porque ya era hora de cenar.  
- podemos ir al gran salon! Estoy muriendo de hambre!- dijo sirius  
- canuto como pude ser que mueras de hambre cada cinco minutos?  
- No lo se, yo solo se que en este momento estoy muriendo de hambre!  
- Vamos a comer entonces!- dije  
- Vamos!- dijimos todos y nos encaminamos por el pasillo. Llegamos al gran salon y como cada noche estaba que rebosaba. Estaba lloviendo, y todavía no habíamos visto señales de los slytherins, no sabíamos que habìa sido de ellos, y si los habìan salvado del aguacero. Aunque muchos en howgarts no los iban a salvar porque no los soportaban. Comimos y cuando nos estabamos por ir dumblendore se puso de pie y comenzo hablarnos…  
- Mis queridos alumnos…este año hemos pensado en realizar un torneo de duelos, pero no solo entre nosotros, sino tambien con nuestros amigos y hermanos, Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, asì que espero que sean hospitalarios con ellos. Mas adelante daremos mas indicaciones sobre como se desarrollara el torneo de duelo y demas, llegaran a howgarts el primero de octubre, y debo advertirles que su presencia aquí no afectara el ritmo de nuestras clases ni evitara que los de quinto se les tome las MHB, como asì tambien los de sexto y séptimo, no se evitara que se les tome los TIMOS y los EXTASIS respectivamente…ahora si, mis queridos alumnos pueden retirarse a sus salas comunes…  
- Van a venir los de Durmstrang!!!- dije emocionadísima- sabes lo que quiere decir?  
- No, que quiere decir?- pregunto lily  
- Que vendra mi novio al colegio!!- le dije todavía mas emocionada- hasta cuando dura el torneo de duelos?  
- Por lo que dijo dumblendore se ve que hasta que terminen las clases!- dijo sarah- que bueno que venga ryan!!  
- Estas contenta, verdad?  
- No estuve mas feliz en toda mi vida!!- le dije saltando de alegria a james  
- Que paso con los slytherins?- pregunto lily  
- Importa en verdad?- le pregunto sirius  
- Sabes que responder con otra pregunta es tonto!  
- Si!  
- Y porque lo haces!  
- No lo se es costumbre!!  
- Pues entonces te contesto!- le dijo lily volteándose- no creo que sea muy importante!  
- Menos mal!!- le dijo sirius  
- Vamos a dormir! Mañana tenemos un largo, muy largo dìa!- dije con pesadez  
- Que quieres decir?- me pregunto james  
- Todavía no viste el horario?  
- No completo!- le respondio  
- Mañana tenemos, tres horas de pociones seguidas, después otras tres horas de DCAO, el almuerzo, luego tenemos cuidado de las criaturas magicas por dos horas y después gracias al cielo descanso!  
- Hasta la noche que tenemos astronomía!-dijo sarah  
- Ah…nos inscribimos en astronomía!- dijo james  
- Los dejo la profesora?  
- Si, solamente hubo que mover nuestras influencias y listo!  
- Mato!- dijimos las chicas con cara de que ese cuanto ya lo habiamos escuchado antes.  
Bien los dejo, me voy a dormir!- dije subiendo las escaleras, pero antes habiendo saludado a cada uno de los merodeadores. Subimos y cuando nos tiramos en la cama, todas se quedaron instantáneamente dormidas, salvo yo que con un ultimo pensamiento me di vuelta y me dormi, me convencì a mi misma que ese iba a ser el mejor año de mi vida, pues tendría a mis amigos conmigo y mi novio vendría a la escuela, todo iba a ser perfecto…pero saben una cosa, jamas podría haber previsto los sucesos que iban a pasar y el dolor y el daño que iban a causar… hola, este el último capitulo de esta primera tanda de capitulos, espero que les haya gustado, porque hasta aquí, las cosas van medianamente normales, hasta aquí las parejas estan visiblemente delimitadas, pero un incidente puede hacer que una amistad se pierda, o amor fracase y un vinculo se rompa…

Hasta aquí, la parte normal, y después de aquí hasta terminar el ff comenzaran los graves problemas, los celos y las traiciones, enfermedades, muerte y nacimientos, todo junto…

Dejen criticas que ayudan a los escritores a saber que es lo que les gusta…

Nos vemos

Cariños y besos

Naty


	5. Chapter 5

5ª el nuevo amor de lily y el de james…

Al dìa siguiente, amaneció como el dìa anterior con amenaza de lluvia inminente, teniamos pociones a la primera hora, y durante dos horas seguidas mas. La simple idea de pasar tanto tiempo en la mazmorra con slughorn, nos decaìa a todos con excepcion de la niña del profesor lily.  
- caundo tienes reunion del maltido club de slughorn?  
- Espero que este año sea igual que el año pasado!- me contesto lily  
- Porque?  
- Porque tuvimos dos reuniones!- me dijo emocionada- y en las dos casi muero de aburrimiento!!  
- De que hablaron?  
- De la cadena de tiendas de plantas magicas de no se quien, y sobre la imortancia de tener un ministerio de magia, merlín, casi muero a los diez primeros minutos!!  
- Que interesante!- dijo dana  
- Menos mal que nosotros no pertenecemos al bendito club!-dije- preparada?  
- Para que?  
- Para saber si ganas tu o gana black!  
- Mas vale que gane black!.-dijo dana- porque no pienso besarme con esa cosa!  
- Que tranqui!-dijo sarah- bien vamos!  
- Ey…evans!-dijo la voz de un chico que venìa corriendo  
- Que quieres bagman?  
- Ey…espero que ganes porque he apostado mucho por ti!-le dijo a lily  
- Que?  
- La apuesta que has hecho con black!-le dijo pausadamente, como si hablara con un niño de cinco años- yo apuste, que TU ganarìas! Asì que…  
- Cuanto apostaste?-le pregunte  
- Unos cuantos galeons!-me respondio  
- Quienes mas apostaron?-pregunto livida lily- mas te vale que me digas bagman!  
- Casi todo el colegio! Hasta los de primero de gryffindor!!  
- Hasta los mas enanos!-dije- y como van?  
- 50 y 50!-me contesto- pero la mayorìa, por no decirte todos, queremos que black ganè asì ella y james se besan!  
- Eso jamas!le contesto lily- yo ganarè la bendita apuestaª!!!  
- Bien!-dijo ludo mirándola algo axtrañado- estas bien?  
- Mejor que te vallas bagman!-le dije por lo bajo  
- A la orden!me contesto y giro sobre sus talones y se fue  
- Bien, vamos a desayunar?-pregunto lily  
- Como quieras!le dije- se nos viene una grande!-le susurre a sarah- ojala que los merodeadores decidan saltearse el desayuno!  
- Tu crees?-me dijo sarah- sirius aunque cayera una bomba atomica, no se saltearìa el desayuno!!  
- Es verdad!dijo dana uniéndose a la conversación  
- Que hay de nuevo?-pregunto alice que acababa de bajar  
- Todo el colegio sabe de mi apuesta con black!-le dijo lily mientras se dirigía la gran salon con paso decidido- creì que el muy estupido, se callarìa la boca!  
- Cariño- le dijo alice- esto es howgarts, aquí dificelmente se guardan los secretos! Creì que ya lo sabìas!  
- No me importa!-le contesto la pelirroja- ah …pero ya me va a escuchar este black, cree o quien se cree que es?  
- Nadie, mi niña- le dije- nadie!.  
Caminamos con paso decidido, mas bien lily camino con paso decidido y las demas por detrás rogándole a todos los santos que los merodeadores no apareciesen, hasta el gran salòn.  
Cuando entramos, todavía los chicos no estaban, pero seguramente e iban a aparecer. Lo cual no tardo en pasar. Lily estaba livida y tomaba el café que tenìa delante de ella con una mirada que exprimìa miedo. Cuando los chicos entraron pasaron tres cosas, primero: el suspiro matinal, segundo: la mirada de odio que lily le diò a sirius y james creyo que era para el y tercero: el aludido comenzo a reirse con cuando bagman se le acerco y le conto algo, posiblemente el episodio de hacìa unos minutos con lily.  
Los demas merodeadores mientras sirius y bagman hablaba se sentaron con nosotros en la mesa. James buscando protección y sabiendo por la mirada que le habìa dado que una grande esta por armarse, asì que se sento a mi lado izquierdo, ya que al derecho estaba lily. Remus y peter se sentaron enfrente mio y de lily.  
- Bueno dìas- nos saludaron con cautela  
- Buenos dìas!-les respondi  
- Que tendran de buenos?- pregunto lily todavía enfrascada en la taza de café  
- Estas bien lily?- le rpegunto james  
- Excelente, nunca me sentì mejor!.…en mi vida!- le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada  
- Lils, calmate!- le dije- asì no conseguiras nada, salvo, estar castigada…  
- Y perder tu registro?-le pregunto dana  
- Me importa ya muy poco mi registro, lo unico que quiero recuperar es mi credibi…que demonios?- dijo lily al ver que una lechuza le tiro delante de ella, un sobre rojo…  
- Es un vociferador!-le dije- abrelo  
- O si no?  
- Comenzara a gritar!  
- De todos modos gritara!  
- Pero es mejor que lo abras!  
- Esta bien!-me contesto y lo abriò. Para que…de adentro saliò una voz chillona- COMO TE ATREVES!! LILIAN EVANS, COMO TE ATREVES HA JUGAR APUESTAS CON LOS DOS BOMBONES DE HOWGARTS…MAS TE VALE QUE GANES PORQUE SI TE TOCA BESAR A JAMES, NO RESPONDEREMOS…-lily no sabìa si reirse o tomar el papel y hacerlo mil pedazos. James se dio cuenta…  
- Lacarium inflamae!-dijo sarah y el vociferador entro en llamas  
- Quien fue?-pregunto lily fuera de si- diganme, quien demonios fue la que me mando este estupido vociferador?- nadie contestaba- bien como nadie contesta debo tomar como que lo han mandado las chicas del club de fans de potter!…pues, bien saben una cosa, no se preocupen, jamas, y quede claro, jamas en mi vida lo besare, que le quede claro! Y tu black!- le dijo a sirius apuntándolo con la varita- la proxima vez que se te ocurra, decir algo asì, te matare o te dejare en san mungo! Y con heridas muy graves en tu miembro!! Te quedo claro?  
- Si…-musito sirius.  
- Bien, que bueno, ahora si me disculpan, los normales tenemos que acudir a clases!- dijo lily poniéndose de pie y saliendo del gran salon  
- Metiste la pata hasta el fondo black!-le dije- a ver como sales de esta!  
- James!- le decìa una rubia sin cerebro- james…  
- Adelantesen ustedes que ami me queda algo por hacer!-le dije a las chicas- vean como esta lils!  
- Que haras?-me pregunto sarah  
- Salvar a potter!  
- San salvadora!- me dijo dana riendose  
- Te deberìa hacer una estatua!- me dijo sarah tambien entre risas  
- Jamas, se burlarìa de mi! Lo conozco!- le dije dándome vuelta- vamos apurensen…- las vi a las chicas que se dirigían donde estaba lily esperándolas y yo gire mis tlones y me volví adentrar al gran salon. Ariadna hopkins, una muchacha, como deciamos nosotros, una barbie, en todo sentido estaba sentada al lado de james y el pobre no sabìa como hacerle para zafarse- me debes otra cornamenta- musite al aire. Con la mejor cara que me saliò sin caer en las risas por la escena me acerce al pobre de cornamenta- JAMES!- le dije- vamos, tenemos que ir a ver…las mandrágoras, NUESTRA mandrágora, vamos?  
- Si vamos!-me contesto- terminamos con nuestra conversación luego ariadna!  
- Si, james.- le dijo barbie embelesada.  
- Gracias!- me dijo cuando abandonamos el gran salon  
- Que no se te haga costumbre!  
- Porque?  
- Porque cuando este ryan, no podre salvarte asì!- le dije- mas te vale que aprendas a decir que no!  
- No!- me dijo- suena bien, no, no ,no  
- Ya callate!- le dije  
- No!-me contesto  
- No tienes cambio, verdad?  
- No!-me contesto con su mejor sonrisa, arranco algunos suspiros de las chicas que estaban en los alrededores- dime la verdad, quien le mando el vociferador a lily?  
- No lo se!  
- Potter!  
- Spellman!  
- Dime la verdad!  
- No lo se  
- Vamos!-le dije mirándolo a los ojos- oh…esta bien, karen le mando el vociferador a lily  
- Y tu que hiciste para evitarlo?  
- Nada, me entere hora, porque ariadna me dijo…  
- Tenemos un grave problema, Houston  
- Quien es Houston?  
- En una expresión!- le dije exasperada- una expresión potter!  
- Deja de llamarme potter!  
- Porque?  
- No me gusta, parece que fuesemos extraños!  
- Ok…james!  
- Asì me gusta mas!  
- Que haras con lily y karen?  
- No tengo idea!  
- Quien te atrae?  
- Lily- me contesto sin pensarlo- pero estoy sintiendo cosas por…karen- agrego rapidamente  
- Tienes un problema, un grave problema!- le dije  
- Si, ya lo se!-me contesto. Caminamos hasta las mazmorras y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares.  
- Hola!-.le dije a lily- no mates a nadie!  
- No lo hare, la unica persona que terminara en la enfermerìa sera black!- me contesto  
- Que genio!-me susurro james  
- Dijiste algo james?- le pregunto lily- lo siento james, hoy en el desayuno me porte contigo y no tenìas de nada…realmente lo siento  
- No tienes porque, no te preocupes, canuto debo admitir que se paso…  
- Es verdad!- dije a los dos  
- Muy cierto!-dijo lily  
- Bueno ya no nos preocupemos por el, hagamos las pociones en paz, y lily procura decir alguna propiedad de alguna pocion para acabar con esta bendita apuesta!- le dijo james  
- No te preocupes, que lo hare, black no me ganara a mi en pociones…- dijo segura de lo que estaba diciendo.  
- Yo no estoy tan seguro…-me dijo james en voz baja- no te das una idea de lo mucho que ha estudiado sirius  
- Y a ti te viene al pelo, no?- el dije haciendole una mueca burlona- la quieres besar no?  
- Con toda el alma  
- De que hablan ustedes dos?  
- De nada!- el dije  
- Lily!- era matt que la llamaba. Lils se dio vuelta y james puso cara de enfado…  
- Que bien, que oportuno…  
- Chist!- le dije.- te me callas!  
- Bueno!  
- A ver si se callan los dos!!  
- Bueno!-contestamos los dos  
- Lily…  
- Si matt, que pasa?  
- Querìa saber si…me puedes ayudar con…  
- Con que?  
- Con pociones…si no te molesta…  
- Pues…  
- Me ayudas a mi tambien, lils- el dijo james  
- Cornamenta yo te ayudoª!-le dije  
- Pero…auch, bien me ayudas- me contesto después que le pellizque.  
- Vamos  
- Vamos!- le dije. Comenzamos a caminar y james se quedo callado. Yo le hize señas a lily que hablara lo que tuviera que hablar y yo la cubrirìa…cuando estuvimos lo bastante lejos, como para que alguno de ellos dos nos escuchara me tire contra james- SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMINIOS TE OCURRE?  
- Nada…-me gruño  
- A mi nadie me gruñe!-le dije- dime que demonios te pasa, que acaso sientes celos?  
- Muchos!  
- O vamos james, que chiquillin eres!!  
- Mira es ella quien esta con otro…  
- Que no eres tu!  
- Que decididamente no soy yo!!  
- Que celoso eres…  
- Si soy celoso y que?  
- Pues, que debes controlar los celos, porque no te llevaran a ningun lado…juégatela  
- Y si me rechaza?  
- Por lo menos te la habras jugado…ademas no puedes ir por la vida prohibiéndole que tenga novio, es algo realmente estupido!  
- Eso es lo unico que tienes para decirme, hermanita!-me lo dijo sarcásticamente  
- Si, es lo ultimo que tengo para decirte…ahora vamos que tenemos estudios muggles…  
- No voy a ir…  
- No seas chiquito…  
- No soy chiquito!!  
- No eres chiquitito!!!  
- Callate!-me bramo  
- No tengo la culpa que lily no te haga caso!!- le dije con lagrimas en los ojos- no tengo la culpa!!  
- Ali!- me dijo tomándome del brazo- perdoname…no quise…  
- Tu nunca quieres, pero igual me hieres. Y no es que tenga que ver con lily y contigo, porque lo que mas quiero es que sean pareja, pero si no puedes, o ella no quiere, pues bien, superalo o muere de amor, pero no me grites o me trates mal, yo no tengo la culpa!!- le dije mientras lloraba  
- Alina, por merlín, perdóname, no quise, enserio!- me dijo agachando la cabeza- jamas te lastimarìa intencionalmente, te quiero demasiado como para hacerlo…  
- No importa potter…ahora a clases. Pero por favor hoy no te sientes conmigo, por favor…- le dije alejándome de èl. Me partìa por dentro, era mi hermano del alma, mi hermano, pero tenìa razon; cada vez que lily tenìa un amor, lo cual pasaba con poca frecuencia pasaba las cosas del mismo modo; james se enteraba, ami me lastimaba por las cosas que decìa no intencionalemente, pero igual las decìa, y después por las noches lloraba de amargura. Pero siempre tenìa una salida(no piesen que me corto o me drogo o algo por el estilo). Mi salida es escribir, escribo cartas a mis padres cotandole o a gabrielle(la madre de james, llego a ser una madre para mì) o bien a ryan. Llegue al aula y me sente lo mas alejada posible de la clase, todavía tenìa los signos normales de haber estado llorando, pero pronto desaparecerían asì que no importaba. La clase tortuosa paso lentamente, por merlín no sabìa cuando iba a terminar!!! Querìa salir corriendo en ese mismo instante de allì!! Ademas para completarla james me mandaba mensajes pidiéndome disculpas y rogándome que le ayudara con lily…  
- Que facil de convencer que debo ser!- le dije devolviéndole la media docena de papelitos de pergamino- sabes que vivo ayudandote…  
- Pero necesito mas ayuda  
- Como?  
- No se, piensa algo mi niña!  
- Que bien, tu eres el problema y yo pienso la solucion!!!  
- Por supuesto!!-me respondio- vamos no te enojes!  
- Sabes que es imposible que me enoje contigo por mas de dos horas! No puedo!!-le dije- no puedo, quiero, pero no puedo!!  
- Los hermanos solemos ser asì!  
- Vete al demonio!- le dije en broma- ahora no te ayudare!- le saque la lengua como un niña de cuatro años- no te ayudare…- los dos nos quedamos quietos…al frente nuestro CHAN!!!…lily y matt besándose-ay merlín…james…james??- james se habìa dado vuelta y habìa comenzado a andar por el pasillo-ey james, amiigo, hermano!!  
- Que pasa ali?  
- Que tienes?  
- No se aprecia!-me dijo levantando la vista. Vi que aparecían pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos  
- Ven- le dije  
- Que haras?  
- Solo acompañame…- le dije. Ya que debìa haberle dicho alguno de los chicos, pero en esas circunstancias, no entenderían. No sabìan lo que era morir de amor- bien, le dije entrando a la sala comun, saca tu capa y el mapa…  
- A donde vamos?  
- Con rosie…  
- Para??  
- Que te desahogues…  
- Me emborracharas?  
- Ni de broma… pero hoy no vamos a comer en el gran salon…todavía no lo dijiero…  
- Y que me dejas para mì!-dijo james  
- Bien, vamos- me puse delante de el con el mapa en mis manos y james tiro la capa sobre nosotros…-ahora a caminar con sigilo…  
- Sigilo en mi…tercer nombre  
- Aprendiste a contar!!- le dije- auch!!!- me pego un coscorrón.- sabes que duele??  
- fue de respuesta!!  
- Vete al diablo!!-le conteste. Llegamos a la estatua de la bruja tuerta y entramos los dos al pasaje- demonios porque no le ponen antorchas o algo por el estilo??  
- Porque no! Nos delatarìa!  
- Sabes cuantas personas conoces estos pasajes?  
- Cuantas  
- Contándome a mi…cinco!! Ustedes cuatro y yo!  
- Osea todos los merodeadores!  
- Todos los merodeadores!.- llegamos al sotano de honneidukes(no se como se escribe jaja!!) y salimos a la calle. Habìa unos cuantos nubarrones.- bien a las tres escobas.- entramos los dos y vimos como era de esperarse que no estaba tan lleno como de costumbre, hola rosie!  
- Hola ali!  
- Hola james1  
- Hola rosie!  
- Que cara traes merodeador, que tienes?  
- Mal de amores-conteste- traenos un buen plato de spaguettis y cerveza e manteca!!  
- Me conoces en verdad, eh?  
- Como tu me conoces ami!-le conteste. Rosie nos trajo primero un par de cervezas de manteca y nos pusimos a conversar  
- Que puedo hacer ali?  
- No se mi niño, tal vez, solo tal vez, debas olvidarte de ella…  
- Que me dices?  
- No lo se, no se que pasa entre ella y matt, pero tal vez lo que necesites es…olvidarte de ella, pensar en otras chicas, que por favor no sean barbies, hay muchas chicas en howgarts que podrían estar contigo…no te amargues…  
- Pero es que yo la amo…  
- Y si no te ama…  
- Eso sabes??  
- No se mi niño, no se, no se que demonios esta pasando en estos momentos por su cabeza, sinceramente no lo se…  
- Tal vez necesite seguir tu consejo…  
- No lo tomes tan a pecho entiendes, espera a ver como se dan las cosas…entiendes?  
- Si no te preocupes…  
- Pero lo hago, sos mi hermano y mi obligación es preocuparme por ti…  
- Y que haras cuando ryan este aquí?  
- Pues bien me ocupare de los dos, tu eres mi hermano y entraste en mi vida antes que el, pero el es mi novio y la mayor de mis alegrìas…  
- Que acaso no te traigo alegrìas??  
- Solo cuando ganas en quiddich, si no, no!  
- Porque?  
- porque haces que nos descuenten puntos…  
- ah…bueno, prometo solemnemente que no hare que nos saquen puntos tan seguido!  
- James!-le dije- por el amor de merlín no jures que de nada sirve!!  
- Oigan ustedes- nos dijo rosie- saben que no quiero hecharlos, pero mañana tienen escuela, sin contar que no se como van a volver…  
- Demonios- dije- como volvemos??  
- Por el lago…-me dijo james  
- Porque sera que siempre piensas en todo…  
- Yo pienso en los detalles de todo, tu aportas el cotnacto femenino, por eso somos el mejor grupo de howgarts  
- Debo dejar de juntarme con ustedes, si no mi ego crecera desmensuradamente…  
- Pamplinas!!- me dijo james- ahora rosie, cuanto es?  
- Para ustedes, gratis!  
- Gracias rosie querida!!  
- Que comprador no puedo creer que la chiquilla evans no lo quiera…  
- Yo tampoco- le dije- yo tampoco, pero que vamos a hacer a ver como sale de esta  
- Que no te extrañe que ahora busque apoyo en sus mejores amigos y sus mas cercanas amigas, asì que seguramente se encaprichara con alguna de ellas…  
- Por merlín, no que todas andan detrás de el, después tendre que consolar a amigas y a james…  
- Bien, nos vemos luego mis niños…  
- Nos vemos rosie…-le dijimos los dos. Cuando salimos estaba lloviendo  
- Grandioso, ahora tendremos que pasar por la lluvia…  
- Caminaremos y cantaremos por la lluvia…  
- Habla por ti potter, no pienso cantar bajo la lluvia…  
- Vamos, por lo menos caminemos  
- Nos queda de otra?- le dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos. En ese momento los vi, con un brillo especial al mirarme, no pude saber que pasaba en exactitud, pero vi algo en sus ojos, esos ojos avellana. Habìa una mirada especial, me hizo dar un escalofrìo, peor no de gusto si no de incertidumbre…  
- No- me contesto. En esos momentos si hubiera podido ver en sus pensamientos hubiera visto esto y escuhado esto… Era de noche y estaba por llover  
y su mirada recorría mi ser  
y desde entonces ya todo cambió.  
Si hubiera sabido de que se trataba esa misma noche hubiera aclarado algunas cosas…


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6ª peleas en la habitación…

Comenzamos a caminar de un momento a otro comenzo a llover con mas intensidad.  
- divino!!- le dije al aire- quieres cantar?  
- Que?  
- Dale cantemos!!  
- Que me dijiste hace tres minutos!  
- No importa, eso quedo en el pasado y al pasado lo pisado, no?…asì dice el dicho muggle…  
- Bueno esta bien cantemos!  
- Que cantamos?  
- No se elige tu, ali  
- No elige james!- el chico lo penso un minuto- te vi venir …te parece?  
- Claro(escuchen, lean el tema, creen que deberìa hacerme dado cuenta que me estaba tirando onda! Pues bien, no lo hice! Y todo se complico a partir de…las horas siguientes)…bien…  
- Aún ni siquiera te tengo  
y ya tengo miedo de perderte amor  
que rápido se me ha clavado  
que dentro todo este dolor- merlín, me habìa olvidado lo bien cantaba. Y con el paso e los años todavía mejor…  
- Es poco lo que te conozco  
y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor  
no tengo miedo de apostarte  
perderte sí me da pavor----nota autora :((para que no se confundan, cuando aparezca una JP, signifca que es lo que potter piensa o algo que paso cuando Alina no estaba presente))---- JP: merlín, creo que los chicos tenìan razon, creo que me enamore de alina, como se lo digo?? (alina dice: jaja!! Porque demonios no se puede uno meter en la cabeza de un chico cuando tiene estos locos, atravesados pensamientos??)

- No me queda más refugio que la fantasía  
no me queda más que hacer que hacerte una poseía-cantaba mientras nos acercábamos un poco mas a los terrenos de la escuela.  
- Porque te ví venir y no dudé  
te vi llegar y te abracé  
y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras  
y luego te besé y me arriesgué  
con la verdad te acaricié  
y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras  
mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras- (cantamos a duo, en la mitad de la lluvia, me entro agua, hojas de todo, pero nosotros seguiamos cantando, que par de locos!!)  
- Ahora esperaré algunos días  
para ver si lo que te di fue suficiente  
no sabes que terror se siente  
la espera cada madrugada- cantaba mientras, por fin divisamos el lago y con eso las proximidades del castillo!!!  
- Si tú ya no quisieras volver  
se perdería el sentido  
del amor por siempre  
no entendería ya este mundo  
me alejaría de la gente  
- No me queda más refugio que la fantasía  
no me queda más que hacer que hacerte una poseía  
- Porque te ví venir y no dudé  
te vi llegar y te abracé  
y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras  
y luego te besé y me arriesgué  
con la verdad te acaricié  
y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras  
mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras(cantabamos a duo, y terminamos de cantar justo cuando llegamos a las inmediaciones de los terrenos de la escuela  
- Merlín, y ahora como entramos??  
- Alina, james!!- le voz salvadora de remus- que demonios hacen afuera??...donde estaban?  
- Con rosie!!-le dije- ayudanos lunático!!  
- Vengan!-nos dijo con aspecto severo- se dan cuenta de que deberìa castigarlos y ademas deberìa quitarle puntos a gryffindor?  
- Pero no lo haras, por favor remus!-le dije poniendo cara de niña buena- por favor lunático!  
- Esta bien- me contesto, todavía con expresión dura- ya esta ahora vayan adentro!-nos dijo mientras me metìa  
- No vienes james?-le prgunte  
- No, tengo que hablar una cosa con remus…  
- Bueno,- me meti por el hueco y me tire en el sillon  
Afuera(JP)  
- remus amigo, tengo un problema…  
- dime…  
- lily, esta con matt??  
- No, creo que no…porque?  
- Porque hoy con ali, los vimos besándose…  
- Lo siento james…  
- Porque?  
- Porque no te gusta lily?  
- Eso era antes…ahora, no, ya si no quiere conmigo, pues no me voy a quedar esperando toda mi vida, al pasado lo pisado, y creo que me enamore demasiado rapido de alguien…  
- Alina-dijo remus decepcionado- te das cuenta de que sufriras peor que con lily??  
- Si, ya lo se, pero que puedo hacer…  
- Desenamorate!  
- Que facil es decirlo, que difícil de hacerlo…

Adentro…

Después que me quede en el sillon de la sala comun tirada un minuto, estaba empapada, me tenìa que cambiar. Me levante como pude ya que me dolían todos y cada uno de mis huesos ademas tenìa un frìo impresionante. Camine y subì por las escaleras y todavía james y remus no habian entrado. Se me habìa pegado al canción y la iba tarareando cuando llegue a mi habitación. Entre como de costumbre y vi que lily estaba llorando y alrededor de ella estaban sarah, dana y alice…  
- que paso lils?-le pregunte  
- como te das el tupe de dirigirle la palabra- me dijo dana  
- que pasa chicas?  
- Donde estabas con james?-me pregunto sarah  
- En hogsmade…porque?  
- Que hacìan en hogsmade?-me pregunto lily  
- Estabamos cenando…  
- A solas?  
- Podría decirse, la unica que estaba era rosie…-le dije y lily volvio a llorar desconsoladamente  
- Alguien podría decirme ue demonios esta pasando en esta habitación, en que parte de esta historia me perdí…  
- Como puedes estar saliendo con james si sabìas que a lily le gustaba?  
- Yo no salgo con james…primero, segundo yo tengo novio, por si no se acordaban, y tercero lily se estaba besando con matt esta tarde asì que no creo que tenga mucha moral para decirme nada…  
- Asì que si sales con james??  
- No salgo con james!!…y tu que hacìas con matt en el pasillo??  
- Nada!  
- Pues cuando james te vio, estabas muy pegada a la boca de matt…  
- Mentira!!  
- No mi querida es verdad!!!…y si quieres mentirle a tus amigas, pues hazlo, pero nosotros te vimos-le dije  
- No me digas, encerio me vio- me dijo mientras nuevas lagrimas salìan de su rostro  
- Pues te vio, lloro, lo lleve a hogsmade y sabes que me dijo cuando terminanos de cenar en las tres escobas…  
- Que?  
- Que te iba a olvidar, que ya no te iba esperar, que era muy cierto lo que le dijiste el año pasado…a finales de los MHB, ahora evans, estas libre de potter, tal y como lo querìas, no?  
- Pues no lo querìa…  
- Bien. Sabe que el te va a olvidar, y para que sepas, le gusta karen!!  
- VETE!!!-me rugio dana- VETE EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO DE ESTA HABITACI"N!!  
- ES MI HABITACI"N TAMBIEN!!-le dije gritándole mas fuerte- NO ME IRE SOLO PORQUE ELLA ESTE LLORANDO, PORQUE SE ENTERO MUY TARDE QUE JAMES LE GUSTABA!!  
- VETE!!-me rugio dana-Y NUNCA MAS LE HABLES ASÌ A MI PRIMA!!!  
- ESTAS LOCA!!…CHIFLADA!! TU PRIMA HIZO ALGO QUE NO QUERÌA…O TAL VEZ SI QUERÌA BESARCE CON MATT, NO LILY?…SOLO PARA SABER QUE SE SIENTE QUE DOS CHICOS PELEEN POR TI!! PUES BIEN, TE DIGO QUE JAMES NO CAERA EN ESE JUEGO, DECIDIO OLVIDARTE, DEJARTE SEGUIR ADELANTE, AUNQUE NO SEA CON EL. LE DESEARE MUCHA SUERTE A MATT CUANDO LO VEA, PORQUE PARA ESTAR CONTIGO SE NECESITA REALMENTE UNA MEDALLA DE ORO OLIMPICA!!  
- Callate-me dijo lily y me pego una cachetada. Lagrimas salìan de mis ojos y justo ene se momento…  
- A ALINA NO LA VUELVAS A TOCAR EVANS!!-era james!! Con un demonio no se podìa aparecer en otro momento- SI TIENES PROBLEMAS LOS RESUELVES CONMIGO, PERO A ELLA NO LA TOCAS DE NUEVO, ME ENTIENDES??  
- QUE HACES AQUÍ POTTER?-le rugio dana- VETE ESTE DORMITORIO ES DE MUJERES SOLAS!! MUJERES-dijo mirándome directamente- NO DE RASTRERAS BAJA NOVIO DE AMIGAS…  
- ESTAS LOCA EVANS!!- le dijo james- ELLA NO ES NINGUNA RASTRERA Y SEGURO QUE NO SE QUEDARA EN ESTA HABITACI"N LLENA DE LOCAS, hablando de ellas, no sarah y alice, porque ustedes son muy buenas, USTEDES DOS-dijo señalando con la varita a lily y a dana- ESTAN UNA MAS LOCA QUE LA OTRA…Y PARA QUE TE ENTERES EVANS, LILIAN, YO JAMES POTTER, YA DESISTI DE QUE ME QUISIERAS, ADEMÁS NO PIENSO ESPERARTE HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO, VETE CON MATT, SE FELIZ Y A MI DEJAME EN PAZ!! PAZ!! LILIAN PAZ!!NO TE PREOCUPES POR MI, HAY MILLONES DE CHICAS MAS HERMOSAS, MAS INTELIGENTE Y MAS GRACIOSAS QUE TU!! NO TE CREAS EL CENTRO DE ESTE MALDITO MUNDO!- dana lo callo porque le pego una cachetada a james  
- A MI HERMANO NO LO TOCAS!!- le dije- FLIPENDO!!- dana saliò volando- AH…ADEMÁS LILIAN, SI ESTAS CELOSAS DE LA RELACION QUE TENGO CON JAMES, LO QUE DEBERÌAS HACER ES CONSEGUIRTE UNA VIDA PROPIA Y DEJAR DE CELAR DE MÌA! ENTENDISTE??  
- ME QUEDO MUY CLARO!…NO TE PREOCUPES POTTER, ES COMO TE DIJE EL AÑO PASADO, ERES UN ENGREÍDO QUE LO UNICO QUE HACE ES HECHIZAR A CUANTA GENTE SE CRUZA EN SU CAMINO, NO SALDRÍA CONTIGO AUNQUE TUVIERA QUE MORIR POR ELLO, Y SALDRÍA CON EL CALAMAR GIGANTE ANTES QUE CONTIGO…  
- PUES NO CREO QUE EL CALAMAR SALGA CONTIGO, LILIAN RATA TRAGALIBROS DE BIBLIOTECA EVANS!!- le dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos. Esa mirada solo la habìa visto cuando estaba realmente enoja. Y entonces lo entendí, esa noche james habìa enterrado su amor por lily- y tu- me dijo- no dormiras aquí, vienes a mi cuarto  
- SEGURAMENTE TE ACOSTARAS CON EL!- me dijo lily- NO ES CIERTO SPELLMAN??  
- SILENCIUS!!- le rugio james- NUNCA MAS LE HABLES ASÌ!! VAMOS ALINA!  
- Vamos-le dije llorando desconsoladamente. Tome mi pijama y sali con james tomándome mis hombros- que he hecho?  
- Tu no has hecho nada!- me dijo levantándome la barbilla hasta que quedamos a la misma altura.- que te quede bien claro, no has hecho nada, ellas estan locas. Tu eres…-las palabras les costaban decirlas pero al final las dijo- eres mi hermana, y te voy a proteger de estas idiotas…  
- Pero lily no es idiota, solo esta celosa, confundida,   
- Pues para mi que sabìa lo que hacìa,  
- Callate james-le dije- acabo de perder a mis mejores amigas…por una estupidez  
- Ya veras que ellas se daran cauenta de que tu no tienes la culpa de nada y te pediran perdon, no te preocupes mi niñita linda!-me dijo abrazandome fuerte  
- Ay…james que estupida, no deberìa haber ido contigo a hogsmade…mira lo que paso con lily…  
- Dejate de preocupar…- en ese momento escuchamos como algo se rompìa contra la pared  
- MALDITA SPELLMAN!!!……LA MALDIGO!!!……ESTUPIDA!! SE QUEDO CON JAMES!-era la voz de lily- NO LA DEFIENDAS SARAH, ES UNA PERRA, P& DE M&w!  
- Algo me dice que esta realmente enojada contigo…-me dijo james  
- Pero tengo que dormir ahì  
- No iras a dormir con nosotros, no se habla mas del asunto…  
- En que cama? Vamos james no hay espacio  
- Dormiras conmigo,- JP: por merlín ojala que duerma conmigo!!…no potter, no pienses esas cosas, pobre ali, mira como esta y tu solo queriendo que duerma contigo!!!- o con remus o sirius o peter- JP: solo sobre mi cadáver!!!……y aquí vamos de nuevo!!  
- Enserio??  
- Vamos al, crees que te dejarìa aquí con la manga de locas atravesadas con las que compartes el cuarto??  
- Pues…  
- Pues, claro que no!!…mañana aparecerìas muerta!! Y no quiero que pase eso!  
- Gracias hermanito!-le dije  
-   
Vamos- los dos nos dirigimos hasta el cuarto de los chicos. Mienras caminábamos tuve la sancacion de que los chicos me estaban mirando. Muchas niñas pequeñas, me preguntaron si me pasaba algo, y le conteste que no que no se preocuparan pero tenìa los ojos rojos y la nariz roja, pero no querìa que las niñas se preocuparan. La misma escena se repitio en la parte de los chicos, hasta que lleguè al cuarto de los merodeadores  
- Alguien se esta cambiando??-pregunte en voz alta antes de entrar  
- Alina??-era la voz de sirius  
- No, sirius, tu madre…  
- Oh…callate!!- me dijo- nunca mas hagas una broma como esa…  
- Bien…-dije- lo prometo…pero hay alguien cambiándose??  
- No, pasa!-me dijo remus  
- ALINA!!-digieron todos los que estaban adentro cuando me vieron entrar  
- Que paso?-pregunto sirius- fueron las evans??…porque si fueron ellas, ahora mismo en este mismo instante las voy y las mato…  
- No, sirius, por favor, ya mucho he pasado esta noche, solo quiero darme un baño y dormir…por favor-le dije rompiendo en llantos  
- Que paso??- me dijo sirius abrazandome- vamos niña, dime que te esta pasando??  
- Nada…  
- Nadie, por nada llora de esta manera o se va de su cuarto…-me dijo mirándome a los ojos sirius- asì que me dices que te pasa??  
- Esta bien…-le conte todo lo que habìa pasado- y entonces por eso, estoy aquí con ustedes…  
- Pues, creo que james ha hecho bien en traerte aquí-dijo sirius  
- Yo voy a hablar con alice- dijo frank- mientras tanto, tu te duermes en mi cama  
- Ni de broma- le dije- es tu cama, no te la puedo sacar!!  
- Pero, calmate, yo te la doy…ademas me voy a otro cuarto, no te preocupes…  
- Pero es tu cama no la mìa!!  
- No importa, te quedas en mi cama, hasta mañana, entendiste?? Y te advierto que no acepto un no, por respuesta…  
- Bueno, esta bien, aunque quede claro que no me gusta mucho la idea…  
- Callate!-me dijo tiernamente- callate, duerme que mañana sera pesado para todos…  
- Gracias!-le dije- ahora chicos, me voy a bañar…  
- Ve- me contestaron los demas. Entre al baño, me saque la ropa y me bañe. El agua caliente me calentaba el cuerpo mientras pensaba en los sucesos que esa noche habìa tenido que vivir…silenciosamente comenzaron a salir lagrimas por mis mejillas. Termine de bañarme y me puse mi pijama a asì salì. Los chicos estaban todos acostados cada uno pensando en lo suyo. Nunca supe que estuvieron hablando mientras me bañaba y a esas alturas tampoco me importaba mucho…me seque el cabello con la varita. Salude a cada merodeador con un beso y un abrazo y les agradecì que me dejaran dormir esa noche con ellos. Sarah habìa ido y me habìa dejado la ropa para mañana y mi mochila para que no tuviera que ir a buscarlas y cruzarme con las evans. Me acoste en la cama de frank y me dormí profundamente hasta la mañana siguiente…


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7ª: soy la merodeadora de howgarts…tienes algun problema?

El dìa amaneció con nubarrones y amenazante de lluvia. Fui la primera que se levanto y pase rapido a bañarme. Me cambie y salì del baño, y escuche como james y sirius me silbaban en broma  
- entiendes que no podremos dejarte sola en ningun momento si planeas seguir vistiéndote asì?- me dijo sirius  
- pues claro- le conteste- oh…vamos canuto, el solo el uniforme!!  
- Merlín!-dijo sirius- no te imagino en otra ropa!  
- Cabron!!-le dije y le tire un almohadón- ahora vistete o no llegaremos a desayunar!!  
- Que crees que diran las evans?  
- Acaso importa realmente?  
- Ya vuelves a ser nuestra merodeadora…  
- Alguna vez deje de serlo?  
- No, pero te habìas menguado!- me dijo sirius  
- Bueno, ahora volvere a ser la misma de los primeros años, contento?  
- Mucho!!-dijo sirius  
- Y ahora james porque se volvio a dormir?  
- Ya sabes como es cornamenta!  
- Para que me gasto entonces…- dije- tengo que despertarlo verdad?  
- Siempre lo haces, pero fijate que no tenga la varita cerca!!  
- Gracias canuto! Eres de mucha ayuda!!- le dije mientras me acercaba hasta la cama de james. Estaba completamente destapado y si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona de a no ser los merodeadores seguramente hubiera enrojecido al máximo. Aunque como era de esperarse ya estaba acostumbrada a ver a jame, sirius y remus en cuero y shorts mientras dormían, y jamas me habìa sonrojado- james, james.- le dije zarandeándolo- james despierta!!- nada!! Que exasperación!! Si hubieramos estado en la casa de el seguramente lo habrìa dejado dormir, pero como estabamos en el colegio, habìa que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para despertarlo- POTTER!!!- le dije zarandeándolo  
- Que??  
- Levantate!!- le dije  
- Piérdete alina!me dijo y se volvio a dormir  
- Ahhh bueno!! Ahora veras…AGUAMENTI!!- el dije y un chorro de agua helada le cayo en la cara- buenos dìas james!  
- LOCA!!- me dijo tirandome una almohada- ESTAS LOCA!!  
- No mas que vos!!-le dije- bien vistete que tenemos que desayunar!!  
- Porque demonios la habran despertado??…eh canuto? La hubieran dejado dormir, asì podìamos dormir nostros!!  
- Te estoy escuchando james!!  
- Si hermana!  
- Callate y cámbiate!! Y adivina…  
- Que?  
- Cual es la primera materia que tenemos hoy??  
- Cual??  
- Pociones!- le dije mientras sacaba mi horario  
- La apuesta!!!- dijo sirius  
- Sigue vigente!!- gritaba james desde el baño  
- Porque??- pregunto sirius- si ella esta peleada con evans, por ende nosotros estamos peleados con evans  
- Habla por ti sirius- dijo remus- yo no estoy peleado con lily…  
- Entonces traicionaras a alina asì?  
- No me esta traicionando, yo le dije que no se peleara con ella por mi…asi que no te metas si no te llaman!!  
- Bien, pero sigo instiendo, yo, tu y james estamos peleados con las evans!!  
- Y?  
- Podríamos dejar la bendita apuesta?  
- Es la primera vez que te veo casanova asustado?  
- Yo??…ya quisieras que este asustado!!  
- Bien, entonces, ganale a evans y…  
- Cállense, que de cualquier manera, yo sere quien me tenga que besar con ella!  
- Y bueno!- el dije- ahì te fijas si lo que le dijiste en la habitación es verdad o no?  
- Entonces tendre que contestar bien??…estan locos!!  
- Pues, quieres ganar, bien entonces antes de entrar, nos hechizamos para que puedas ganar…quieres?  
- Siempre!! Dime que harìa yo sin ti, alina??  
- Perderìas muchas apuestas!!  
- Tonta!!-me dijo abrazandome. En ese momento james salio del baño ya cambiado con la ropa del colegio- bien, ya que todos estamos listos, podemos irnos a desayunar??  
- Vamos!- dijieron todos. Salimos de la habitación y bajamos hasta la sala comun. Allì estaban unos niños de primero practicando unos hechizos que no le salìan…  
- Alina?  
- Si mili-le dije- que necesitas?  
- No me sale el wingardium leviosa!- me dijo la niña con lagrimas en los ojos  
- Oh…mi niñita, no te preocupes, a ver- consulte mi reloj y vi que todavía tenìa tiempo- pues te ayudare con el hechizo…  
- Gracias alina!!- me respondio la niña tirandose a mis brazos  
- No me digan alina, no me gusta, diganme ali, como todos…  
- Claro, ali…es raro…  
- Que es raro?  
- Tu no eres como las demas chicas grandes?  
- A que te refieres?  
- No eres como nuestra prefecta, hoy estaba de mal humor y no nos quiso ayudar…  
- No se preocupen, cuando quieran que las ayude, me lo piden, no tengo problemas en hacerlo…-le dije mirándolas a los ojos  
- Gracias- Dijieron las chicas  
- Señor potter?- dijo una niño  
- Si, que necesitas- dijo james  
- No me sale un hechizo de transformación- dijo el niño  
- Y quieres que te ayude verdad?  
- Si no le molesta?  
- Pues claro que no, dime por favor james, no señor potter  
- Es muy formal- le termine la frase- no le gusto jamas en su vida la formalidad…  
- Jaja!-dijo james- eres relamente graciosa!  
- Es la verdad!  
- Cuando tiene razon, tiene razon!-dijo sirius- niños a mi diganme sirius…nada mas!  
- Bueno!-dijieron los niños-  
- Puedes ayudarme ali?  
- Si mili-dijo alina- lo que tienes que hacer es concentrarse en lo que quieren hacer que levite, y luego repetir el hechizo…  
- Nada, mas?  
- No, creo que no necesitas nada mas…-le dije- a ver quieres que probemos?  
- Con que?  
- Mira y tranquila no te rias, entiendes?  
- Entiendo…  
- A ver- me concentro y me quede viendo como james ayudaba al niño. El niño me miro y le hize señas que no dijiera nada- bien, aquí vamos…wingardium leviosa  
- Que demonios?-dijo james cuando su tunica camenzo a levantarse…- alina basta!!  
- Ves mili, si dices todo bien se supone que.… que demonios james bajame!!!- en ese momento deje de sentir el suelo que estaba pisando porque james con un hechizo me habìa hecho levitar…- bajame james!!! No me gustan las alturasª!!  
- Como haces entonces caundo jugamos quiddich??  
- No juego en el equipo del colegio!!  
- Y en mi casa, eres una gran cazadora!!- me decìa con un mueca-  
- Vamos james bajame!!  
- Ves mili, y si te haces muy poderoso como yo  
- Que ego tienes!!!  
- Si te haces poderoso podras hacer que la gente levite!1  
- Gracias!!- le dije cuando me bajo- a ver mili, concetrate e intenta hacer que, mi mochila levite…  
- A ver…- nos decìa la niña que estaba doblegada de la risa  
- QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS??- era lily evans- ME PUEDEN DECIR QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO??  
- Enseñándoles a los niños como realizar el wingardium leviosa  
- Y porque señorita spellman estaba usted levitando?  
- Porque james, lo siento el señor potter- dije el apellido con toda la dulcera que me salio solo para que lily se sintiera mal. Que malvada!!- le demostraba a los niños como hacer el hechizo y no tuvo mejor idea que demostrarlo conmigo…  
- Algun problema evans?- el tono de james era frìo y por un minuto vi como una lagrima intentaba salir de los ojos de lily  
- No ninguno potter, pero mas les vale que se vayan con cuidado, ustedes dos, los estoy vigilando…  
- Sabes que no puedes castigarnos arbitrariamente y sacarnos puntos del mismo modo, no?- le dije acercando mi cara a la de ella- me tendras que encontrar en alguna situación que merezca castigo, si no ni se te ocurra castigarme por cualquier cosa porque me conoceras…  
- Ja!-me dijo- quien te crees que eres?  
- Yo…-le dije desafiante- yo soy la merodeadora de howgarts…tienes algun problema?  
- No, ninguno  
- Menos mal…- le dije sin desviar mi mirada y mirándola mas desafiante que nunca- ahora james vamos a desayuna, canuto y lunático nos deben estar esperando…  
- Vamos- me dijo james mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Ya cuando salimo…- y tu ahora desde cuando eres asì con evans?  
- Te molesta?…  
- No, me gusta que la hagas sacar canas verdes!!…para que aprenda que nadie le tiene miedo…y menos nosotros…  
- LOS MERODEADORES!!- le dije  
- Si, jaja, menos, jaja, nosotros los merodeadores…  
- Bien, ahora a pensar una broma para quejicus, hace mucho que no le hacemos nada…  
- Ahora si piensas como toda una merodeadora…  
- No seas asì!!  
- Bien, a desayunar!  
- Vamos niños?  
- Vamos!!- rápidamente los niños empezaron a correr con destino al gran salon. Sirius y remus ya estaban ahì y cuando entramos hubo otra cuota de suspiros…yo diverida, me sente entre sirius y james conteniendo la risa. James otra vez se habìa ganado la mayor cantidad de suspiros de howgarts.- a ver como le haces canuto…  
- Porque?-me pregunto mientras leìa el profeta  
- Porque cornamenta te esta ganando en suspiros de mujeres…  
- Ah…en eso, ya vere que puedo hacer…  
- Nos cruzamos con evansª!  
- Te dijo algo, ali?  
- Que nos iba a estar vigilando!  
- Gran cosa, nos vigila desde que le dieron la maldita insignia…  
- Y desde antes tambien…  
- Tienes razon, alu  
- No me digas alu!!  
- Porque??  
- No me gusta!!  
- Esta bien!  
- Buenos dìas a todo el mundo!  
- Buenos dìas alice!- le dije- siéntate, por favor que necesito gente civilizada para hablar!!  
- Dices que no somos civilizados?  
- Solo remus, es civilizados…ustedes dos- dije mirando a james y a sirius- son unos barbaros!!  
- A bueno!!  
- Es verdad!1  
- Gracias al!-dijo remus  
- Tu eres civilizado, ellos, no…  
- Gracias ali!  
- De nada mis niñitos!-le dije abrzandolos- estaba jugando, aunque si…  
- Sique?  
- Maduraran, un poco…  
- Yo soy maduro!-dijo sirius  
- Bein, ahora si, entramos en la hora de la pavada!!-dijo alice- vamos black!!  
- Nada,m ustedes me pueden, no se puede hablar…  
- Ya se de que podemos hablar…  
- De que?  
- Tengo ganas de hacerle una broma a sniverillus- dije con sonrisa maliciosa  
- A ver merodeadora…- me decìa james- que se te ha ocurrido?  
- No se, solo se que quiero hacerle una broma, hace rato que no me rìo…  
- Pues ahora en la hora de pociones se la hacemos quieres?  
- Si!!!!- dije casi gritando.  
- Bueno, calmate, pareces una niña pequeña!!-me dijo james  
- Espero que ustedes tres no esten planeando ninguna travesura- dijo una desabrida lily  
- Piérdete evans!-le dije- no me amargues la mañana!  
- Si evnas, piérdete, no nos amargues la mañana que venìa tan bien!!  
- Estupidos!- musito lily  
- Estupida tu hermana!!-dijo james  
- James!  
- Que??  
- Callate y vamos a clases!-le dije- por favor, por favor, ven al!  
- Vamos todos juntos"!  
Gracias!!!-dije y salimos los tres y alice y frank…


	8. Chapter 8

8ª dìa de castigo y novedades…  
-

caminamos hasta las mazmorras, riendo y hablando de un monton de cosas. Llegamos y nos sentamos donde nos correspondìa e inmediatamente comenzamos a hablar sobre la broma y sobre como podìa ganarle sirius a evans, ya james no querìa besarce con lily pero los tres sabíamos que si un merodeador perdía alguna apuesta quedarìa marcado en el registro merodeador.  
- bien que le haremos a quejicus?-pregunte cuando nos sentamos- sea lo que sea lo tenemos que planear ahora antes que venga prefecta evans…  
- bien, podriamos…-james se quedo pensando mirándome directo a la cara-  
- hola!-le dije, movi mi mano por su cara- hoja james??  
- que haces no ves que estoy pensando!  
- Aleluya!-dije- estas pensando!!  
- No seas asì!-me dijo- a ya se!!…vamos y le tiramos forunculo larguinoso…  
- A donde?-pregunto canuto  
- Canuto, la verdad es que eres idiota o solamente te entrenas?  
- Ninguna de la dos, ahora diganme de que demonios estan hablando!!  
- Le ponemos en el caldero forúnculos larguinosos, cuando no nos vea, asi la pocion estalla y…  
- Nos manchamos!!- le dije- vamos son las nueve de la mañana no quiero irme a bañar tan temprano…  
- Crees que el se bañara?  
- Quien snape?…el no se baña desde hace…mas o menos…unos dieciséis años…esperas que se bañe solamente por una broma??…me sorprendes cornamenta con tu ingenuidad…  
- Es verdad…bien que tal si hacemos que se bañe…  
- Que haras le echaras agua hasta que termines de sacarle la grasa del pelo, niño, estaras minimo un año!!  
- Pues que tal si hacemos que se bañe con el calamar gigante?  
- No, hoy no, es muy complicado, pero queda pendiente, ahora se callan que viene prefecta evans!  
- Bien, durante la clase vemos que le hacemos!-dijo james  
- Que haces ustedes?-pregunto lily  
- Nada que te importe!-le contesto cornamenta- a ver canuto, cuanto has estidiado para pociones, espero que poco, dejate ganar porque no me quiero besar con una prefecta, traerìa mala reputación…  
- Callate potter!-le dijo lily- no me besarìa contigo aunque mi vida dependiese de ello…  
- Bien, pues entonces nos entendemos!  
- Bien-dijo lily y se dispuso a copiar los ingredientes de la pocio que debiamo hacer-  
- A ver alumnos-dijo el profesor slughor- hoy veremos la pocima edenteserum…alguien puede decirme que hace?  
- Yo profesor!- dijo sirius- yo se…  
- Lo sabes?- le pregunte en voz baja  
- Es la pocima que mi madre me daba cuando querìa saber donde andaba!  
- A ver black, que sabes acerca de la pocima edenteserum…  
- Bien,- toda la clase estaba expectante, aquí veìamos, no solo si canuto sabìa o no, si no el destino de la apuesta- bien, vera profesor la pocima edenteserum, es una de las tantas pocimas de la verdad. Es mas leve que la veritaserum, y puede sacar solo detalles parciales sobre los secretos de una persona. Es efectiva para encontrar paraderos y detectar pequeñas metirillas. Todas las personas que esten bajo su efecto estan obligadas a decir la verdad, a no ser que sean muy poderosos y sepan contrarestarla…  
- Cual es el antidoto, o la pocion que debe realizarse para que la persona que la tome anule los efectos de la edenteserum?  
- La pocion viguile- contesto seguro sirius- o bien meterse un bezoar en la boca…  
- Cosa que no me agradarìa!-le dije a james por lo bajo  
- Bien, como se hace la pocion viguile?  
- Con caparazón de tortuga…  
- Cual tortuga?  
- La marina, anapio, opalo, sangre de rana y aconito-dijo sirius  
- De que color es la pocion?  
- Cual?  
- Las dos!  
- La viguile es incolora, pero posee un fuerte olor capaz de contrarestarse con una gota de tritone  
- Que es el tritone?  
- Es otra forma de decirle a la escencia de vainilla muggle…  
- Y de que color es la pocion edenteserum?  
- Es de color…- sirius comenzo a dudar pero al final lo dijo- es de color verde oscuro y es grumosa…  
- Bien, black, debo decir que has estudiado, debe ser a la compañera con la que te puesto, seguro ha sido eso…muy bien lilian  
- Señor?  
- Si,  
- Puedo decirle que lo he aprendido…pero evans, no me lo enseño, me lo enseño alina  
- Señorita spellman…bien, se nota que ha estidiado y eso me complace, veinte puntos para usted señorita spellman por haber hecho que este…sujeto haya aprendido algo de pociones  
- Gracias señor…  
- Ves black, deberìas tener mas amigos como la señorita spellman o el señor lupin…-dijo slughorn  
- Esta diciendo que no soy un buen amigo?- musitaba james  
- Vamos cornamenta no armes desorden- le dije tomándole la mano- por lo menos lo tenemos de buen humor, mejor para la broma, ya se que le voy a hechar a la pocion de quejicus- le dije sin soltarle la mano  
- Y veinte puntos para usted señor black por sus conocimientos demostrados…ahora copien la pocion y me la dejan al terminar la clase…hoy señores, he creido interesante que quien acabase con la pocion y fuese la mejor, le darìa un botellita de feliz felicis…alguien sabe que es eso?  
- Yo!-dije levantando mi mano- yo se profesor…  
- A ver señorita spellman?  
- La pocion feliz felicis, es pocion de la suerte liquida, hace que la persona que la tome sea afortunado mientras dure los efectos de la pocion…  
- Excelente…otros diez puntos para gryffindor…bien quien haga la mejor pocion esta clase, recibira una botella mediana de felix felicis, para tener uno o tla vez dos dìas de suerte…  
- Genial!!-dije- tendre suerte instantánea!!  
- No si te gano!-me dijo sirius  
- Una cosa es que la hayas tomado, otra distinta es que alguna vez en tu vida la hayas preparado…  
- Veras como te gano!!-me dijo sirius  
- A ver si se callan ambos-dijo lily- intento hacer un pocion!!  
- Si evans!-dije- bien james, cubreme que voy a ponerle…luco a la pocion de snape…  
- Como lo entrengo?  
- Pues, no se, que se ocurra algo!!-dije y me puse de pie, me acerque al armario todo lleno de moho, donde el profesor slughorn tenìa todos los ingredientes. Saque de uno de los millones de recipientes que tiene este buen hombre en el armario saque unas hojas marrones y las escondi dentro de mi manga. Busque a james con la mirada pero en ese momento estaba slughorn viendo nuestras pociones- demonios- musite- bien a hacerlo todo, como siempre!- me acerque al caldero de snape- cuidado sniverillus!-le dije con sonrisa burlona  
- Que haces aquí?-me pregunto cubriendo su caldero  
- A ver severitus, no me vas a ganar la feliz felicis, pero como soy buena amiga voy a ayudar a mi amiga que no tiene buena cara-dije señalando a dana.  
- Muévete asquerosa gryffindor…  
- Ya voy serpiente inmunda!-le dije. Cuando pase tire las hojas que habìa triturado en mi mano y snape comenzo a revolver la pocion. Gire y volví a mi caldero.  
- Lo hiciste?-me pregunto james  
- Sipsis!!-le dije alegre  
- Que hiciste spellman?- me pregunto lily  
- Nada- le conteste- porque?  
- Por nada!-me contesto. En ese momento PUM!!! La pocion en el caldero de snape habìa hervido de mas y habìa explotado, gracias a mis hojas!!- de lujo!!-dije  
- Esto lo hiciste vos?-me pregunto lily retorciéndose de la risa. Snape estaba todo cubierto de un pocion rosa chillona  
- Te qued divino el rosa seve-dijo james- si fueras mas lindo me gustarias!  
- Callate!-le dije- que nos van a castigar!!  
- POTTER, BLACK, SPELLMAN Y EVANS!!-dijo slughorn- ustedes se quedan despues de clase!!  
- Porque?-dijo sirius- nosotros no hicimos nada!  
- Pues,, no les creo!  
- Pero señor!-dijo lily- tengo deberes de prefecta!!  
- No importa señorita evans, estoy seguro que han sido ustedes cuatro!!-dijo slughorn mientras snape limpiaba todo- ustedes cuatro se quedan después de clase!  
Todos se callaron y terminaron sus pociones. Dejaron al finalizar la clase las botellitas con la pocion.  
- bien ahora salgan todos, menos, evans, spellman, black y potter  
- demonios!-dijo james- creì que zafabamos!!  
- Con slughorn?-le pregunte- en tus mejores sueños!!  
- Era mucho pedir, no?-pregunto sirius  
- Muchísimo!le conteste. Estaba el escritorio del profesor y nostros tres estabamos en la parte derecha y lily sola en la izquierda.  
- A ver…-dijo slughorn- si me dicen quien fue…a esa persona le quitare el castigo…-nadie dijo nada. Me extraño que lily no abriera su boca para replicar pero entendía que esperaba que con el castigo pudiera hacer lasa pases con james, no conmigo y por lo bajo comenze a reirme- como veo que nadie habla…debere entender que fueron los cuatro…bien estuve averiguando y cumplirán su castigo el dìa sabado a las nueve de la noche con hagrid…  
- Que haremos??  
- Se internaran en el bosque prohibido y haran lo que el les diga…  
- En el bosque?-pregunto lily  
- Si, porque hay algun problema?-pregunto slughorn  
- Ese bosque esta prohibido APRA todos los estudiantes…  
- No para todos-le dije a james ne voz baja  
- Es verdad!.-me dijo mirándome a los ojos  
- Profesor-dije en voz alta- no se que tendra que hacer la señorita evans pero yo tengo clases de estudios muggles con el señor potter- lily se querìa matar!!- y llegaremosm tarde solo porque a la señorita evans le aterra el bosque…bien no se ella, pero yo  
- Y yo  
- Y yo  
- Bien, nosotros tres iremos el sabado con hagrid, asì que por favor…  
- Si vallanse  
- Yo tambien me voy-dijo lily  
- Ah…ya me olvidaba cinco puntos menos para gryffindor por cada uno…-nos dijo mientras salìamos.  
- Oh…grandioso!!-dijo lily- que emocion compartir el castigo con los tres chiflados!- dijo mientras salìan  
- A quien demonios estas llamando chiflados?-pregunte fuera de si en el pasillo- dime evans a quien le dices tres chiflados?  
- A ti , a potter y black!  
- Pues no te has mirado en el espejo?-le pregunto sirius  
- Calmate canuto, no le hagas caso…-le dije- solo esta celosa  
- Jaja!!ya quisieras!- me contesto. La hice caer en la trampa- no estoy celosa de ti…  
- Vamos a mi no me mientes!-le dije- tu estas celosa porque soy la mejor amiga de james y tu prima esta celosa porque soy la mejor amiga de sirius…  
- Ya quisieras!  
- No quiero! Porque lo se!-le dije- se que estan celosas y saben que me importa un bledo y medio!…ademas ahora tienes que cumplir con la apuesta que jugamos!-le dije- o salvo que seas gallina!  
- No soy gallina!-me contesto  
- Te dare veritaserum para ver si es verdad!  
- O edenteserum!  
- No, veritaserum, para sacarte un par de secretillos!-le dije  
- Callate!-me dijo y se fue caminando-  
- Y con eso queda claro que lilian evans esta celosa!!  
- Callate spellman!-me dijo. Inmediatamente un haz de luz azul saliò de su varita  
- AL!!-me dijo james- PROTEGEO!!  
- Demonios!-dije- evans ven aquí!!  
- Al, estas bien?-me pregunto james- alina…  
- La voy a matar cuando la vea!!  
- Que haces? Alina!!-james me solto, le deje la mochila y salì detrás de lily.  
- Esta me las va a pagar!musite al aire- HEY EVANS!!- grite cuando estuve cerca de ella- DIME QUE DEMONIOS TIENES CONTRA MI??  
- QUIERES SABER EN VERDAD?  
- POR SUPUESTO, ME TIRASTE UN HECHIZO ATURDIDOR QUE SI JAMES NO…  
- HE AHÌ MI PROBLEMA!!  
- QUE??  
- JAMES!!  
O POR MERLÍN!!-le dije todavía gritando en la mitad de los terrenos del colegio. Ya nada me importaba- LO QUE ME FALTABA ESCUAHAR A LAS ONCE DE LA MA–ANA, ESTAS CELOSA PORQUE JAMES ES "MI", MI AMIGO??…PAMPLINAS, DEMONIOS Y MALDICIONES ESTAS LOCA EVANS-me calle y puse cara pensativa la iba a sacar a la bestia de su jaula- CON RAZON…CON RAZON NO ME MANDASTE AL FRENTE CON SLUGHORN, LO HICISTE PORQUE QUIRES COMPARTIR EL CASTIGO CON POTTER…CON RAZON!!-le dije riendo- A VER SI ASÌ TE PERDONA POR TODO LO QUE ME DIJSTE EN EL CUARTO??…LO CREES EN VERDAD!! AY MERLÍN!!  
- Y QUE QUIRES QUE HICIERA?  
- A SI QUE LO RECONOCES!!!  
POR SUPUESTO!!  
- Y MATT???  
- Y RYAN??  
- QUE CON EL?  
- NO ES ACASO TU NOVIO?  
- POR SUPUESTO!!  
- Y JAMES??…QUE DEMONIOS ES JAMES??  
- MI MEJOR AMIGO!!!…MI HERMANO DE ALMA!!!- grite a todo pulmon, sin saber que con cada palabra que decìa un cuchillo afilado cortaba a james- ES LA PERSONA MAS IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA!!…DESPU…S DE RYAN Y MIS PADRES!!…FUE MI PRIMER AMIGO, HACE CASI TRECE A–OS QUE NOS CONOCEMOS!!!…NO SEIS!! Y TE PUSO JURAR QUE NUNCA, JAMAS EN MI VIDA ME HA GUSTADO!! NO PODRÍA GUSTARME!!!…NO QUERÌA QUE ME GUSTARA!!!…ENTIENDES EN ESE MINÚSCULO CEREBRO QUE TIENES EN RELACION AL AMOR, QUE JAMAS ME GUSTARA JAMES!!… DIME LILIAN…LO ENTIENDES??  
- SILENCIUS!!- me rugio la chica- ERES UNA RASTRERA!! PERRA!  
- PROTEGEO!!!- dije- LEVICORPUS!!!!  
- PROTEGEO!! MUFFLIATO!!  
- NO TIENES NADA MEJOR???- le pregunte- EXPELLIARMUS, FLIPENDO!!- la varita de lily salio despedida de sus manos pero al flipendo lo detuvo con un embrujo sin varita  
- SABES HACER ALGO MAS QUE HECHIZOS EN VOZ ALTA…  
- Callate!!-le dije levicorpus!! Pense y lily comenzo a levitar- AHORA PIDEMOE PERDON POR LO QUE HAS DICHO!!  
- JAMAS!!  
- PIDEME PERDON!!-le dije enfurecida- yo no te insulte!! Aunque podría haberlo hecho!! No lo hice!!  
- Bien hecho spellman, al fin encontramos una persona que no es traidora a su sangre!-dijo la inconfundible voz de bellatrix black  
- A ver bella si te cayas!!-le dije silencius pense y la chica se callo- EVANS VOLVAMOS A LO TUYO!…PIDEME PERDON!  
- JAMAS!!  
- HAZLO!!  
- SE–ORITA SPELLMAN!!-la voz de mcgonagall. Sin darnos cuenta la mitad de howgarts estaba observan nuestra pelea- BAJELA AHORA MISMO!!  
- NO HASTA QUE ME PIDA PERDON!!  
- QUE LE DIJO??  
- PERRA Y RASTRERA!!  
- Y USTED??  
- NADA!…AUNQUE AHORA MISMO SE ME OCURREN UN PAR DE INSULTOS, PERO NO LOS DIRE PORQUE OFENDERÍAN A UN MONTON DE GENTE LAS CUALES SON MIS AMIGOS Y NO QUIERO PERDER SU AMISTAD…PERO, A EVANS NO LA BAJARE HASTA QUE ME PIDA PERDON!!  
- LILY…-dijo la profesora mcgonagall- PIDELE PERDON…  
- ESTA BIEN!-dijo la chica a regañadientes- perdoname  
- No te escuche!!le dije- dimelo mas fuerte!!  
- PERDONAME!!-me grito colada boca a bajo. Habìa que darle gracias al señor que ese dìa tuviera puesto el pantalón del colegio  
- Gracias, liberacorpus-dije y callo redondita al suelo  
- Bien, ustedes dos a mi despacho!!…ahora!!!- nos dijo mcgonagall. Caminábamos las dos los mas lejos posible. Si me ponìan al lado mìo un fosforo estallaba. Llegamos al despacho de la profesora y las dos ingresamos.- a ver niñas que es ese comportamiento que han tenido??…de los demas podría haberlo llegar a esperado hsta cierto punto pero de ustedes dos?…jamas…ademas todas las cosas que han dicho…  
- Sobre potter-dije con media sonrisa- es que profesora la prefecta de gryffindor esta perdidamente enamorada de potter…  
- Mentira  
- Y ami no me gusta el quiddich…  
- No me gusta potter…  
- Y repito, a mi no me gusta el quiddich  
- Pero no entiendo? Ustedes eran amigas…que paso?  
- Un disturbio…y la verdad…-dije- anoche la señorita me dijo todo lo que pensaba de mi y de mi amistad con james…  
- Sreñorita evans!-exclamo mcgonagall- es eso verdad?  
- Si profesora- dijo lily mientras bajaba la cabeza- es verdad…  
- Bien, ademas de insultarme y decirme unas cuantas cosas, no paso nada, cuando sali de la habitación sentì como tiraban un florero y una serie de insultos contra mì persona-termine diciendo  
- Y porque no decís spellman donde dormiste?  
- Donde durmió señorita spellman?-pregunto alarmada la profesora mcgonagall  
- En la habitación de los merodeadores…-dije- en la cama de frank longbottom  
- Y el señor longbottom, donde durmió?  
- En el sillon de la sala comun-dijo lily  
- A ver…lo que hicieron las dos no estuvo bien, pero…primero veinte puntos menos señorita spellman por dormir en otro dormitorio que no sea el suyo y ademas por hechizar a una compañera y usted señorita evans veinte puntos menos por insultar a una compañera repetidas veces y romper un florero contra la pared…ademas tendran las dos un castigo, el viernes de la semana siguiente ustedes dos tendran que limpiar el atico del colegio sin magia…vengan el viernes a las seis de la tarde y se quedaran hasta que terminen…  
- Profesora?  
- Si señorita spellman…  
- Quisiera que me cambien de habitación, porque considero que en esa habitación corre peligro mi integridad física y mental…puede ser?  
- Si, señorita elija usted alguna de sus compañeras y las cambio a las dos de habitación-dijo mcgonagall. Una sonrisa se me dibujo en el rostro-  
- Gracias profesora-dije  
- Acuérdense el viernes que viene a las seis de la tarde-nos repitio mientras salìamos del despacho.  
- Aquí me voy!-dije- estudios muggles me espera…y james tambien  
- Grrrrrrrrr…-gruño lily. Hay como disfruto hacerla sufrir!! Que malvada!!. Camine hasta el aula de estudios muggles y el profesor hock, estaba explicando sobre la importancia de la sal para los pueblos antiguos muggles  
- Señorita spellman, me alegra que se haya dignado a acompañarnos en esta clase, quisiera decirme que le paso?  
- Lo siento profesor hock, estuve en el despacho de la profesora mcgonagall-le dije sentándome en mi lugar al lado de james.  
- Bien, después me cerciorare de que sea verdad, debo advertirle que si me esta mintiendo sera castigada y su casa perdera puntos…  
- Si profesor-le dije cabizbaja  
- Que paso?-me pregunto james ne voz baja mientras copiábamos lo que habìa en el pizarron.  
- Mcgonagall y su sermón, ahora tengo el viernes que ir a limpiar el atico de la escuela con evans, sin magia…-dije- que horror!!  
- Ya le dire a canuto que hagamos unbroma…  
- Para que?  
- Para que nos castiguen y estemos contigo…si no con evans se mataran!  
- Es verdad…  
- Le dijo sobre que dormiste en nuestro cuarto?  
- Si…  
- Y que dijo mcgonagall?  
- Que me cambaira de habitación a mi y a otra persona…que yo elija.-le dije mirándole- mujer-agregue rapidamente al ver al cara que ponìa…  
- A bueno, me tranquiliza saber que no estaras mas con evans!-me dijo james  
- Gracias amigo…-le dije  
- …y tendran que entregarme la semana que viene un pergamino de cuarenta y cinco centímetros sobre la importancia de la sal para los muggles antiguos- termino el profesor- ahora todos salgan!  
- Al fin termino la clase!!-le dije- y tenemos una hora libre antes de…  
- DCAO!-termino sirius que venìa detrás nuestro  
- De donde vienes?-le pregunte  
- de otra hora libre!- me contesto  
- canuto, tu vives de horas libres!- le dije  
- eso esta mal?- me pregunto con sonrisa de niño que nunca habìa hecho nada malo  
- pues…creo que no!-le dije- ah…alice amiga ahì estas!!-  
- ey tu!-me dijo- te vi en la pelea con evans, muy buena, espero que jamas me cuelgues de los pies…  
- dalo por hecho!-le dije  
- que vas a hacer?-me pregunto  
- con que?  
- No puedes dormir en esa habitación, un dìa de estos apareceras muerta!-me contesto  
- Mcgonagall me cambiara de cuarto, y me dijo que me cambiara con alguien con quien quisiera!  
- Yo me apunto-dijo alice- ayer no las bancaba a las evans, despotricaron contra voz, no sabes, no te dolieron las orejas de lo feo que te sacaron el cuero?  
- No lo se, dormía!-le dije- siento que frank haya tenido que dormir en el sillon de la sala comun  
- No te preocupes que solo no durmió!  
- Ah…bueno!-dije- entonces le digo que me cambio contigo?  
- Dale!-me contesto- nos vemos en una hora, ahora tengo adivinación…  
- Tenemos ahora adivinación?  
- Sip, es verdad, al, tenemos adivinación- me dijo- anda ya y busca tus cosas…  
- Vamos!- le dije- nos vemos cornamenta, canuto…  
- Nos vemos!-me contestaron gritando.

Alice y yo subimos las escaleras corriendo a todo el mundo de nuestro camino. Llegamos a la sala comun y corrimos por las escaleras. Llegamos a la que en esos momentos era nuestra habitación, y rápidamente saque las cosas para adivinación y selle mi baul y la parte de ropero que me tocaba con un hechizo profundo para que no pudieran hacerle nada a mi ropa.  
- ahora con pendragan, si no nos castigara y tendre cartón lleno!  
- Vamos alina!-me dijo alice y volvimos a correr escaleras abajo. Salimos por el retrato en el mismo momento en que james y sirius estaban entrando.  
- Lo siento!!llegue a gritarles.  
Corrimos porque nos quedaban diez minutos y debiamos llegar a la cima de la torre para adivinación. Llegamos casi medio minuto antes que la profesora ingresase al aula. El atico de aquella torre, era siempre lo mismo: entre los sahumerios que colocaba la profeora que adormecían a los alumnos y las millones de taza de te, de porcelana, china, japonesa, inglesa…etc y los miles de libros sobre la adivinación. En el suelo al mejor estilo japones habìa casi un centenar de mesitas negras y cojines, muchos cojines de todos los colores, texturas y demas…  
La profesora kassandra pendragan, era ya bastante anciana, sus cabellos blancos eran largos y siempre los llevaba suelto. Las tunicas que solìa utilizar siempre iban en los mismos colores, rosa chillon, bordo, roja o negra. Y no se iba de esos colores. Sus ojos marrones claros, en esos tiempo seguían siendo igualmente de misterios y curiosos.  
- buenos dìas mis queridos alumnos-dijo sentándose en su silla mientras tomaba la bola de cristal- este es nuestro ultimo año juntos, tanto para ustedes, como para mì. Deben saber que me jubilo en año siguiente, asì que ya no sere su profesora en las artes adivinatorias, asì que disfrutemos este ultimo año…  
- si profesora-contesto el curso  
- bien, comenzaremos con la quiromancia, abran sus libros en la pagina quince y hagan toda la tareas…con su pareja, vean cual es su futuro a traves de las lineas de la mano…y de tarea, escogan a otro alumnos y ahgan los mismo, mas otro pergamino de cuarenta centímetros en donde hagan lo mismo que hacen ahora con otro compañero o amigo…ahora a trabajar…

la clase tediosa, primero porque la quirmancia se nos dificultaba porque hablábamos de millones de cosas que no tenìan nada que ver con la materia, sin contar que el aroma de los sahumerios nos dormía de una forma tal…que era toda una hazaña no dormirse en medio de la clase…  
el mediodìa llego como caìdo del cielo, comimos con alice, james, sirius, remus y frank. Tambien se nos acerco sarah, que conversaba animadamente con remus. Ahh…el amor!!…que tiernos que se ven los dos!!. Comimos y después descansamos un rato ya que ese dìa a la tarde no tenìamos clases.  
- deberíamos decirle a mcgonagall que queremos que nos cambie de habitación, porque si no…  
- si es verdad-dije- vamos al, a no ser que tengas cosas mas interesantes que hacer…  
- pues, ah…frank amor,  
- que?  
- Me acompañas ahasta el despacho de mcgonagall?  
- Para?  
- Para que nos cambie a las dos de habitación, si no ambas morimos…  
- Entonces si als acompaño…-dijo frank  
- Yo voy…-dijo james  
- Te invitas solo, no james?-le pregunto alice  
- No hay drama, tu y frank estarasn muy entretenido y yo no quiero quedar colgada asì que, por favor, acompañame….le dije a james  
- No me lo pidas dos veces…-me contesto.  
- Bien-dijo alice- vamos que tenemos ademas de las tareas que cambiar de habitación…  
- Vamos…

Salimos los cuatro y algunos chismosos comenzaron a hablar en voz baja.  
- ya estoy media harta…-dije al fin  
- de que?-me pregunto james  
- de que crean que salgo contigo…-dije sin rodeos- es odioso…  
- pero…y vos que contestas?  
- Que ya tengo novio!-le dije- que queres que conteste…  
- Ah…-cdijo james desviando la mirada. En ese momento no entendía que le pasaba, se lo atribuí al cmabio de tiempo, no me acuerdo en realidad pero james, estaba raro…bien raro…  
- Bueno, chicos-dijo alice- alina, es ahora o nunca…  
- Ahora?  
- Ahora!!-me dijo alice- pero tu tocas la puerta…  
- Tenlo por seguro…-me acerque a la puerta del despacho y toque con cierta mezcla de suavidad y vertigo  
- Adelante…-le voz de la profesora mcgonagall. Y nos tomamos de valor y entramos- buenas tardes señoritas que se les ofrece?  
- Profesora…yo vengo para que me cambie de habitación…con alice-dije entrecortadamente. En el hombro sentì la mano de james que me daba fuerzas. GRACIAS HERMANITO!!, me daban ganas de decirle pero iba a quedar re colgado  
- Ah…si, señorita spellman, ah…ahora que esta señor longbottom…-dijo mcgonagall. Ay merlín, se acordo de lo que le tuve que decir por culpa de lily- me entere que cuando la señorita spellman durmió en su cuarto, usted amablemente le cedio su cama…sigame donde durmió?- no tuve tiempo de mirarlo ni nada, asi que ahora de lo unico que me valìa era de la respuesta que me podìa llegar a dar  
- En el sillon de la sala comun profesora-dijo frank con toda convicción- no dormirìa con ella en la misma cama…  
- Que bueno señor longbottom que lo tenga presente…a ver alina y alice, vayan a ala habitación beta de sexto de las gryffindor…y diganle a las señoritas zoe y allison que se vallan a su habitación…  
- Si profesora…-dijimos las dos.

Los cuatro nos dimos vuelta…pero  
- señorita spellman, señor potter…ustedes se quedan…  
- vallanse-le dije a alice- cambia de habitación a las chicas y después nos vemos…  
- ok, nos vemos luego…  
- señores, diganme la verdad…- hay demonios que moco nos habìamos hechado!!- ustedes son pareja?  
- Que??-pregunte con los ojos desorbitados…  
- Que si son pareja…-dijo con naturalidad la profesora-  
- Lo unico que me faltaba…no profesora mcgonagall, nosotros no somo pareja, usted sabe que james es como mi hermano…  
- Pero últimamente el señor esta mas protector con usted  
- Profesora, es mi hermana como no quiere que este protector con ella, si las evans por poco y la quieren matar…no se que nos quiere decir, pero le aseguro que no somos pareja…  
- Ademas, yo estoy saliendo actualmente con un chico de durmstrang…ryan altwood  
- El hijo de…  
- Si, el mismo-dijo james- asì que profesora, si es tan amable de dejarnos ir…  
- Si potter, váyanse…-dijo la profesora. Salì hecha una furia, eso era lo unico que me faltaba ese dìa, que la profesora supervisora de nuestra casa me digiera, me pregutara, si tenìa una relacion amorosa con james potter, no si la suerte que estaba teniendo era realmente envidiable…demonios!!  
- Viste mcgonagall?-le dije a james- eso era lo unico que me faltaba!!!!  
- Calmate al-me dijo james  
- Que te pasa?  
- Nada…  
- Oh…vamos  
- Que?  
- Que te pasa?  
- Nada!  
- A mi no me mientes, que te pasa james axel potter?  
- Nada, alina Salomé spellman…  
- Vale-le dije no muy convencida- si no me quieres decir, lo acepto…  
- Pero es que no me pasa nada-me dijo adelantándose y poneidose delante mìo y sonriéndome de manera curiosa. Era la primera vez que me sonreìa asì, y a mì no se me movio un solo pelo  
- Esta bien!!-le dije- voy a tener que creerte!  
- Pero…  
- Que?  
- Cambia la cara  
- No te gusta?  
- No mucho…  
- Mala suerte, es la unica que tengo…  
- Alina!!  
- Que?  
- Esa es mi frase!…te voy a cobrar por cada frase mìa que uses…  
- Jaja!…vos cobrarme a mì?…si seguramente!!  
- No me crees?  
- No?  
- Porque?  
- Porque a vos tanto como a canutito, lo tengo dados vuelta en la palma de mi mano…mas o menos como la tiene canuto a rosy…  
- Tan faciles de manejar somos?  
- Si sabes que decir y tácticas usar…son muy faciles cornamenta!  
- Le voy a decir a canuto para que cambiemos!  
- Y yo los seguire teniendo en la palma de mi mano…  
- Que creida!!  
- Aprendì del mejor!!  
- Osea de mi!- me dijo abrazandome- y esta es la hora que el alumno supera al maestro…  
- Viste…  
- Que rapido crecen los chicos…me hace sentir viejo…  
- Oh…callate, te tomas todo a la ligera… y lo unico que tomaban encerio ahora no lo haces.  
- Evans?  
- Si, a ella la tomabas bien enserio…  
- No te pongas celosa!-me dijo abrazandome mas fuerte  
- Suéltame que quiero respirar…  
- Ah bueno!-me dijo y me solto- hola dama gorda…  
- Hola mis niños…-dijo la dama gorda- contraseña?  
- Triunfos de leones!- le dije y los dos ingresamos a la sala comun. Los unicos que estaban eran evans y lunático- que haces lunático?  
- La tarea…  
- De que?  
- De pociones-me contesto  
- malditas pociones…slughorn nos llena de tarea…-dije sentándome al lado de el  
- veo que no voy a poder trabajar tranquila-dijo evans y se levanto y se fue  
- esta loca de remate…-dijo james  
- callate, que si te hubiera preguntado hace un mes, nos decías que era la mujer mas hermosa en todo howgarts…-le dije sacando de mi mochila el ejemplar de pociones- ahora la odias, porque sera que no te creo…  
- pues, debes creerme ya no siento nada por evans…-nos dijo- nada de nada  
- si, cornamenta, seguramente…-dijo remus  
- ah…ustedes no me creen…  
- ahora volveras a las andadas y ligaras con las barbies…-le dije- eso amigo mìo, es un retroceso en tu maduracion…  
- hecha la sabia!-dijo james- a que no me pongo de novio con nadie…  
- no resistiras…-le dije- no prometas o jures algo que tienes perdido de ante mano…  
- pero, es la verdad, me gusta otra persona…  
- he ahì la diferencia…-le dije- te gusta no la amas…  
- pues, creanme, yo no amo y lilian rata de biblioteca evans…-dij james solemnemente. En ese momento escuchamos caer uno librosç  
- me parece que alguien se emociono con la noticia…-dijo remus  
- su club de fans-respondì- mañana tenemos un lista en el gran salón esperando una cita con james capitan potter…  
- cortala con capitan…  
- porque?  
- No me gusta!  
- Ah…bueno, si tanto te molesta!–le dije  
- Gracias-me respondio  
- Bueno, chiquitos míos, me voy a dormir, a ver cuantos tuviste hoy?  
- Castigos?-pregunto remus  
- Uno solo, todo un record, tu?  
- Dos, y si no me voy a dormir creo que seran tres…  
- Durmes con evans?  
- No!!-le dije- donde estaban cornamenta cuando mcgonagall dijo que me cambiaba de habitación??  
- Volando!-contesto remus- últimamente esta volando demasiado…  
- Me voy a dormir…-dije porque vi la cara que james le ponìa a remus y me di cuenta que se avecinaba una "pequeña discusión".- tengo que ver a mis nuevas compañeras…  
Subi las escaleras y alice me estaba esperando para que mostrarme donde iba a dormir. Pasamos por la puerta de nuestras ex —compañeras y descubrimos que lily estaba llorando." Tal vez haya sido ella quien dejo caer los libros…pensaba. Alice me saco de mis sumergidos pensamientos y las dos entramos a nuestro nueva habitación. Era igual que la anterior solo que habìa dos chicas esperándonos. La que faltaba estaba completamente dormida.   
Compartìamos el cuarto con fay eyter. La chica era igual de alta que nosotrasque y tenìa el cabello largo y castaño rojizo. Su nariz era respindonga y sus ojos negros profundos siemore miraban con severidad.  
Vanesa smith, era otra de nuestras nuevas compañeras y la chica tenìa el cabello negro azulado y los ojos color grises intermedios. Muchos chicos gustaban de ellas y sirius siempre la habìa querido para èl, pero la chica nunca le habìa hecho caso por mas de que aunque lo negara estaba enamorada del merodeador. Tenìa muy buen cuerpo y era inteligente.  
La chica que estaba durmiendo era como nosotras las llamábamos una completa barbie. Su nombre era sibilas evil. La chica era rubia con ojos verdes claros y tenìan un buen cuerpo, pero era completamente hueca. Si uno golpeaba su cabeza podìa escuchar el eco del golpe que le habìan pegado. Sus unicos temas de conversación eran…chicos, actores, chicos…y tenìa una voz chillona y casi no tenìa amigas entre las gryffindors y tenìa muchas en las slytherins.  
- hola alina- me slaudo Vanesa- bienvenida a este cuarto…  
- hola alice, alina!- nos saludo fay- como estan?  
- Bien-conteste-  
- Ayer escuchamos la conversación entre tu y lily, realmente, evans se esta comportando como una tirana…-dijo Vanesa- es la verdad, ademas esta muerta con potter y el ahora no le da ni la hora…  
- Y a ti si?…dime por favor que a ti si!!- le pregunto fay mientras salìa del baño- veran chicas a vane, desde primero le gusta peter pettigrew y ya no se como decirle que se fije en otro…porque el chico es bastante feito…o no alina?  
- Peter?…es bastante feo APRA mi gusto, no, pero si a ti vane te gusta, pues dale para adelante…  
- Pero es que no me animo…-me contesto Vanesa- bueno, pero si entonces si hablamos de amores…-dijo Vanesa que habìa enrojecido muchísimo- tu estas detrás de sirius desde que te conozco…  
- Pero, veras, black, si bien esta bueno…porque tenemos que decir la verdad, esta bueno…es como decirlo…un egocéntrico, loco, testarudo que solo piensa en el y en sus proximas conquistas, y ami te digo la idea de ser la segundona o la que siempre esta cuando se cancela la cita o en otras palabras el segundo plato no me gusta…no soy el segundo plato de nadie…-dijo decidida fay mientras se cepillaba el cabello  
- Y menos de sirius-dije- si, me parece que lo he escuchado decir algo de ti…dice que eres muy hermosa…  
- Pero el segundo plato…  
- Y la unica chica en howgarts, ademas de mi, alice, evans, y sarah…eres la unica que no le ha dado bola…  
- Osea nadie!-coincidio ella- que bueno!!  
- Pero…ya vere que puedo hacer por ti y sirius- le dije metiendome al baño  
- ALINA!!!.-la voz de canuto inundaba la habitación- ALINA EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO ME CONTESTAS NI–A O SI NO…  
- Que?-pregunto fay- donde estas black?  
- QUIEN HABLAR?? EXIGO SABER QUIEN TIENE EL ESPEJO DE MI MEJOR AMIGA…  
- Fay eyten…-respondio la chica  
- EYTEN EYTEN…-sirius estaba pensando quien era la chica, seguramente y no creo poder imaginar la cara que debe haber puesto cuando se acrodo- AH FAY…-dijo con voz seductora- PUEDES PASARME CON AL?  
- Si claro…-dijo la chica- solo neceisto que me digas donde esta la cosa…  
- Que cosa?  
- La cosa con la que se comunican…  
- AH ES UN ESPEJO…LOS SIENTO NO TE LO HABÌA DICHO…  
- Viste, este siempre intentando ligar-le dije a alice al salir del baño con el camisón y el cabello mojado- HOLA CANUTITO!!  
- CANUTO!…CANUTO!! CANUTITO ES DE CHIQUILLOS…  
- AH…LO SIENTO CANUTO-dije acercándome a mi baul y lo primero que aparecio era un espejo con la cara de sirius- que haces?  
- Nada, toy aburrido y cornamenta no sube…  
- Se debe haber quedado hablando con remus, me parece que estaban por tener un "pequeña conversación"  
- Motivo?  
- Ninguno aparentemente…o tal vez porque james estos dìas esta volando mucho en otro universo…  
- Porque sera…  
- Tu sabes?  
- No- mintió  
- Oh…vamos yo se que sabes y si no me dices te voy a maldecir…  
- Lo haras mañana…  
- Me voy ahora mismo a tu habitación canuto…no me obligues…  
- Es que viste que a james le gusta otra chica,  
- Eso es mentira…- le dije  
- Pues no, mi niña, le gusta otra chica que conoces muy bien, casi te digo que eres la que mejor la conoce…  
- Sarah?  
- No, tonta esa es de luantico…  
- Ah…cierto-dije- pues no se…con lily y dana estoy peleada…ellas no pueden ser…  
- Piénsalo y luego que dices tus conclusiones quieres?  
- Piérdete…-le dije  
- Sus deseos son ordenes majestad…  
- Gracias sirviente…  
- No me vendras a dar mi besito de las buenas noches?  
- Ni lo sueñes…-le dije- nos vemos canuto…-meti el espejo al fondo del baul- esas mis queridas amigas, son nuestras conversaciones didactas, con el señor black…  
- Muy entretenidas- exclamo fay  
- Muy muy interesantes, estaba peter por ahí?-pregunto Vanesa  
- Segura niña que no tienes encima un filtro de amor?-le dije  
- No, creo no…  
- Entonces, buenas noches-dije metiendome a la cama  
- Buenas noches-dijieron las demas  
- QUE SUE–EN CONMIGO!!la voz de canuto  
- SEGURAMENTE!!…NO TE PREOCUPES, MA–ANA TE DIGO QUE SO–E!!  
- LO HARAS?  
- TE LO ASEGURO!  
- PUES BUENAS NOCHES AS…  
- BUENAS NOCHES CANUTO…  
- Alina?  
- Si Vanesa?  
- Porque te dicen as?  
- Porque dicen que siempre tengo algo bajo mi manga y porque soy…como era?…bah ya ni me acuerdo mañana le preguntamos a cornamenta!  
- Cornamenta?  
- Potter…-dije- ahora a dormir que si no mañana no nos levantamos…  
- Buenas noches-dijo fay  
- Buenas noches-cotneste

Mientras nosotras dormíamos o charlábamos…  
- QUE ME ESTAS DICIENDO??-gritaba desesperado james- PRETENDES QUE ME OLVIDE DE ELLA??  
- Eso serìa lo mejor, si no james, vas a sufrir mucho  
- PERO NO QUIERO, NO LO HARE, YO ESTARE A SU LADO HASTA EL DÌA EN QUE ME MUERA…-dijo james y se fue a su cuarto.  
Ingreso y descubrio que el unico que estaba despierto era sirius. Paso al baño y luego se fue a su cama, cerro las cortinas y en la penumbra plateadas lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas mientras la luz de la luna embargaba la habitación y la parte de su cama  
HOLAS!!!...SE IMAGINAN LA CONVERSACION COMPLETA??...VIENE EN EL PROX CAP!!!  
NOS VEMOS  
CON CARI–OS


	9. Chapter 9

9ª el atico de howgarts…

- tal vez no sea lo mejor…-dijo remus en voz baja mientras veìa subir a su amigo las escaleras- ay…cornamenta como te estas equivocando…-luego cerro su libro de pociones y subio por el mismo camino que lo habìa hecho su amigo…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 FLASH BACK o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- me voy a dormir- dije  
- buenas noches-dijo james ne voz baja- que sueñes conmigo…-no lo escuche  
- a ver cornamenta…  
- que lunático?- james tenìa miedo porque la cara de remus era inquisidora al igual que su mirada- que pasa?  
- Eso, quiero saber, que demonios te pasa?  
- Con que?  
- Con esa persona que acaba de subir las escaleras…  
- Quien? Evans o al?  
- Sabes muy bien a quien me refiero…  
- No, te entiendo…-dijo james nervioso desviando la mirada  
- Sabes que quiero decir, vas a sufrir…  
- Porque?  
- Porque ella no te quiere, de ese modo…  
- Pero puedo hacer que me quiera…  
- Eso y que tu pierdas tu puesto como el mas galantero de howgarts son cosas radicalmente imposibles…  
- Porque?  
- Porque no te basta que tenga novio…  
- Y, crees que no lo dejarì por mi?  
- Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que te crees la gran cosa?…pues, fijate cornamenta, no te dara la hora de ese modo, tu eres su hermano SU HERMANO, a ver si te lo grabas, ademas porque cambiaste los sentimientos por ella?…estas completamente loco?  
- De amor…  
- Ah.bueno sabes el dolor que le vas a causar cuando se entere?  
- Tiene que enterarse?  
- Como le diras lo que sientes?…se lo vas a escribir y le mandaras una lechuza??  
- Puede ser, es un buena idea…  
- James, porque demonios eres tan testarudo, ella no te querra, no lo hara del modo en que quieras, y al final terminaras herido porque ella te va a rechazar y si por lily llorabas en su hombro y ella era la que te consolada…cuando te pelees con ella…porque sabes que cuando se entere no te volvera a dirigir la palbra…que haras??…sobre que maldito hombre lloraras?-le dijo remus perdiendo la paciencia, lo cual en el era muy raro  
- SOBRE EL TUYO SEGURAMENTE NO!!-le dijo james enfurecido- ADEMÁS QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA DECIRME ESTO?…CREES QUE NO PODRE CONQUISTARLA??…ESO CREES?? PUES SABES ALGO, YO LA CONOZCO MEJOR QUE NADIE EN ESTE MALDITO CASTILLO, LA CONOZCO COMO LA PALMA DE MI MANO…SE QUE LE GUSTA Y QUE NO…  
- Y tu eres una de las cosas que no le gusta…-prosiguio remus decidido a hacer entrar a su amigo en razones  
- SABES ALGO LUNÁTICO…ESTAS CELOSO, A TI TAMBIEN TE GUSTA Y ME LA QUIERES SACAR…ES ESO VERDAD??  
- Y la locura te llego por completo…-le dijo remus- para que veas a mi no me gusta, yo amo con el alma a cuerpo a sarah, pero ella es mi mejor amiga, la primera que se entero de mi secreto y la que siempre me ofrecio acompañarme a mis trasformaciones…ella nunca me desprecio y siempre me esperaba después de mis transformaciones para ayudarme…ella era la que estaba en la enfermerìa cuando yo volvía a ser yo…era la primera vision que tenìa…ella es mas que mi amiga, es mi protectora y yo no la puedo dejar sufrir si puedo encontrar el modo de evitarlo…ademas tu tambien eres uno de mis mejores amigo y no quiero que después cuando èl venga tu estes llorándola por los rincones…porque sabes que cuando venga ella ya no estara pendiente de ti, se ira y te dejara solo…y que haras??…que haras cornamenta??…que demonios haras??…porque sabes que ella no lo va a cambiar por compartir mas tiempo contigo…  
- CALLATE LUANTICO!!le bramo james a remus. En sus ojos las lagrimas afloraban- CREES QUE NO LO SE…PUES TE INFORMO QUE YA LO SE!! HACE DÌAS QUE LO SE!! TODAVÍA NO ME HAGO A LA IDEA QUE ME PUEDA CAMBIAR POR AQUEL ESTUPIDO…  
- Pero es que no te cambiara como hermano, tu te vas a sentir cambiado porque ya no compartirà todo el tiempo como lo comparte ahora si no que como es lógico lo querra compartir con SU novio-remus recalco el su, y a james eso le callo con un balde de agua fría en la cabeza- dime desde que viste a lily y matt te creció esta…obsesion  
- NO ES UNA OBSESION ES AMOR…  
- Como tu lo digas cornamenta, como tu lo digas…  
- YO LA AMO REMUS, LUNÁTICO YO LA AMO…  
- Como a lily?  
- NO, NO SE PUEDE COMPARAR ESOS DOS TIPOS DE AMORES, YO AL AMO A ELLA, NO A EVANS…  
- Te bloqueaste…como la viste con matt te bloqueaste y te concentraste en la presa mas cercana en este caso…  
- SI ELLA, PERO QUIERO QUE TE QUEDE BIEN EN CLARO YO NO AMO, NI ME GUSTA EVANS!…SOLO TENGO OJOS Y CORAZON PARA ELLA…  
- Estas chiflado, peor que lily, realmente chiflado, veras el mes que viene cuando ya no la tengas a tu disposición las 24 horas estaras destruido y lloraras por los rincones  
- Y QUE ME RECOMIENDAS AMIGO…QUE ME RECOMIENDAS ¿??…QUE LA OLVIDE, QUE YA NO LE HABLE, ESO SERÌA PEOR, REMUS YO NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN ELLA, NO PUEDO Y NO QUIERO VIVIR SI ELLA ESTA AFUERA DE MI VIDA…  
- Pero cornamenta si no te hara mal…mucho mal!!  
- QUE ME ESTAS DICIENDO??-gritaba desesperado james- PRETENDES QUE ME OLVIDE DE ELLA??  
- Eso serìa lo mejor, si no james, vas a sufrir mucho  
- PERO NO QUIERO, NO LO HARE, YO ESTARE A SU LADO HASTA EL DÌA EN QUE ME MUERA…-dijo james y se fue a su cuarto.  
- tal vez no sea lo mejor…-dijo remus en voz baja mientras veìa subir a su amigo las escaleras- ay…cornamenta como te estas equivocando…-luego cerro su libro de pociones y subio por el mismo camino que lo habìa hecho su amigo…  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 FIN DEL FLASH BACK o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

el viernes amaneció soleado y sin ninguna nube en el cielo. Ese dìa a la noche se suponìa que debìamos cumplir el bendito castigo de mcgonagall. Para esas alturas y como era de imaginarse, cornamenta y canuto ya se habìa mandado un moco de dimensiones extravagantes. Habìa puesto una laguna oliente disfrazada(ejem…ejem lunático me parece que ideo el plan!!) a la salida de la sala comun de los slytherin. Fue brillante y todos los slytherins olieron mal todo el dìa y cada vez que iban y se bañaban volvían y comenzaban a oler mal de nuevo. El unico que al parecer no le importo fue…como siempre…sniverillus. Los merodeadores, o mas bien cornamenta y canuto, habìan sido bucheonados por nuestra miss perfection lilian evans, que como ella dijo: " me vi en la obligación de delatarlos porque ese es mi deber como prefecta". Asì que sirius y james estaban castigados con nosotras.  
La relacion entre james y remus estaba algo tirante o siempre que me daba vuelta remus estaba observando con cara en mitad de resignación y mitad severo. Habìa algo que me habìa perdido y no entendía que demonios estaba pasando.  
Les presente a peter y sirius a fay y Vanesa. Peter como era de esperarse, después de salir del shock inicial de saber que habìa una chica tan bonita como Vanesa detrás de èl, le conmociono enormemente. No solo a ellos si no tambien a unos cuantos gryffindors mas, sin contar los chicos de las demas casas. Por esos dìas los nombres de Vanesa y fay rondaban mucho por el castillo. Jamas supe porque hablaban tanto de nosotras cuatro y de apoco lily, dana y sarah quedaron en el olvido.  
Por otro lado, sirius habìa quedao encantado con fay y la chica cada vez que lo miraba se perdía en las inmensidades de sus ojos grises. Habìa actuado cupido nuevamente…se avecinaba relacion amorosa…y no habìamos olvidado la apuesta…canuto seguía insistiendo en que debiamos hacerla cumplir, porque eramos los merodeadores y no podìamos hecharnos para atrás…asì que, ahì estabamos. James por otro lado que era quien debìa ejecutarla no le hacìa mucha gracia la idea de tener que besar a evans y realmente no lo culpaba.  
Desde hacìa una semana, nos trataba horrible, no solo a nosotros si no tambien a los niños pequeños. Una noche le pare en carro en seco cuando estuvo regañando durante una hora reloj a un niño de primero porque habìa regresado tarde de la biblioteca, el niño casi al borde de las lagrimas se fue corriendo por las escaleras cuando con james le indicamos que asì lo hiciera, para que!! Ya chiflada se le volaron los pocos pajaros que le podìan quedar en la cabeza y comenzo a tirarse contra los merodeadores…  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 FLASH BACK 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

era jueves por la noche y los merodedores y fay y vanessa estabamos todos concentrados en la tarea de trasformaciones. Hacìa una hora reloj que miss perfection evans estaba regañando a luke mcrhea, el chico habìa llegado tarde de la biblioteca y ella no tuvo mejor idea que largarle un sermón que parecìa no acabar jamas.  
- hacemos algo cornamenta?-le dije a james por lo bajo- pobre luke me da pena, solo se retraso en la biblioteca  
- sip, es verdad miss perfection esta vez se esta pasando…  
- A VER NI–O Y ME ENTIENDES QUE CUANDO UN PROFESOR O PREFECTO COMO YO PONEMOS UN HORARIO PARA EL TOQUE DE QUEDA, ENTIENDE QUE DEBES RESPETARLO PORQUE…  
- Porque si no tienes que escuchar los dulces gritos de miss perfectio…-le dije al niño- entendiste luke?  
- Si alina-me contesto el chico casi al borde de las lagrimas-  
- Ahora entiendes que el toque de queda es para que ustedes esten a salvo en las salas comunes y no sepierdan en el castillo?  
- Si,  
- Bueno porque lo rompiste?-le pregunte poniéndome en cuclillas  
- No fue queriendo, estaba en la biblioteca y se me hizo tarde…  
- Bien, espero que me estes diciendo la verda, porque mañana voy a hablar con madame pince…asì que por favor no me mientas…  
- No alina, encerio, no te miento…  
- Bien, ahora sube arriba y vete a dormir porque si no mañana no te despertaras…  
- Si alina…- el niño subio las escaleras y lilian me miraba con cara de odio  
- Te…das…cuenta …de lo que acabas de hacer?  
- Si, acabo de hacer subir a un niño de primero que el unico mal que habìa hecho fue quedarse hasta tarde…estudiando!!-le dije mirándole a los ojos. Ella tuvo que bajar la mirada  
- Me desacreditaste…-me dijo  
- Oh…merlín, no quiero pelear contigo, de nuevo…  
- Quien esta peleando?-dijo ella- solo estamos conversando que acaso no podemos conversar…  
- Claro que si evans- le dije cansada- pero en otra ocasión, por favor ahora la tarea me esta matando…  
- Ah…primero era potter, ahora la tarea…-decìa lilian  
- Que demonios le pasa?-me susurro sirius  
- Si yo supiera…-le conteste  
- A ver, evans si te callas que quiero terminar con mis deberes, si no mcgonagall me volvera a castigar…  
- Que te castiguen!dijo lily- total, mal no te vendría…  
- Por favor!!le dije- haz que te castiguen porque no quiero compartir el castigo con ella!!!  
- Ni yo contigo!!!-me dijo lily subiendo las escaleras- malditos merodeadores, porque demonios se me ocurrio venir a este lugar…deberìa haber aceptado la carta de beabuxtons…  
- ESO HABRÌA SIDO UN ALIVIO PARA TODOS!!- grito james  
- MUERETE POTTER!!!le grito lily  
- Seguro que ha maldecido!-le dije sonriente- a ver ahora que efectos tiene!  
- Callate!!-dijo james- TERIMNEª!!! Me voy a dormir!-dijo y se levanto-  
- Nos vemos-le dije  
- Adios bonita!-me dijo y me dio unbeso en la mejilla. Paso y saludo a fay y vanessa y subio  
- Demonios me falta la mitad de la redacción…  
- Cópiasela a james…-me dijo remus  
- Seee, dos veces!-le dije- es james, ese escribe solo lo necesario y con letra grande para ocupar lugar…  
- Y tu eres la tipica traga que escribe de todo referido al hechizo…  
- Claro, ecptuando lo de traga…  
- Seguramente!!-dijo remus- bien, chicos yo diría que nos fueramos a dormir…  
- Vamos, ya no la podre terminar seguramente…-dije y subi con fay y vanessa. Alice ya se habìa acostado hacìa rato y con sibilas no nos hablábamos, en realidad ninguna se hablaba…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 FIN DEL FLASH BACK 0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o

Eran las seis de la tarde de viernes. Tenìa que cumplir el castigo de mcgonagall, ademas, ese mismo dìa a la mañana en clase de pociones james y sirius habìa hecho explotar la pocion de snivellus, asì que slughorn los habìa castigado, lo que no sabíamos era que se habìa puestod deacuerdo con la profesora mcgonagall.  
Llevaba en mi bolsillo derecho de la tunica el espejo con el cual nos comunicábamos y en la otra una navaja que todo abrìa parecida a la que tenìa sirius. El espejo habìa sido un regalo de los dos para que asì pudiéramos hablar cuando cumpliéramos castigos separados. Y la navaja me la habìa regalado remus…  
Llegamos al despacho de mcgonagall y entramos cautelosas. Aundo ingresmos con dimos con la grata sorpresa de los merodeadores, o por lo menos sirius y james…  
- hoy estan todos…no me falta ninguno…-dijo mcgonagall- a ver, escuchen, los castigos seran de a dos y mixtos, porque no los quiero a ninguno con el otro- lo dijo señalando a sirius y a james- …bien, potter y spellman ustedes iran al atico del colegio y lo limpiaran…a la hora de la comida se les pondra comida para que coman y luego siguen con la tarea…y ustedes black y evans tienen que ir a la mazmorra cinco…  
- pero esta en desuso…-dijo lily  
- le agradecerìa señorita evans que me dejase continuar…-dijo mcgonagall. Lily bajo la cabeza y se puso igual de colorada que su cabello- van a ir a la mazmorra cinco para limpiarla porque como ha dicho la señorita evans esta en desuso… váyanse y cuando terminen vuelvan a la sala comun, porque mañana tienen castigo con hagrid…asì que terminen rapido y dejen sus varitas aquí…por favor-dijo mcgonagall  
- si profesora-dijimos todos y dejamos nuestras varitas. Salimos al pasillo y lily iba maldiciendo.  
- Por favor esten atentos a los espejos porque si no no se que hare con miss perfection evans hasta que terminemos…-nos rogaba sirius- deberìa haber traido la varita de lunático!  
- calmate…tal vez y te enamoras de ella…-dijo james  
- Tu estas completamente loco!!-le dijo sirius- solamente a ti se te podría ocurrir enamorarte de semejante prefecta…  
- Callate, la verdad es que no estaba en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales…-le contesto james  
- Ok-dije- vamos a dejar la conversación aquí que el atico que tenemos para limpiar es grande…no te preocupes canuto, dejaremos a la vista los espejos para que puedas hablar con nosotros…feliz?  
- Mucho…  
- Bien, ahora vamos cornamenta que como ya dije es grande el atico…  
- Bien-me contesto el chico- vamos!  
- Gracias!-le dije  
- Ey…cornamenta-lo llamo sirius  
- Que?  
- Ven aca un rato…  
- Canuto…-le dije  
- Vete sola, cornamenta ya te alcanza, salvo que le tengas miedo a la oscuridad como niña pequeña!!- me dijo sirius  
- Ay veces que te pasas!-le conteste- nos vemos arriba cornamenta!  
- Nos vemos…-dijo james.

Me di vuelta y comenze a caminar, me aleje y ellos dos se quedaron hablando solo dios sabe de que…

- ey…cornamenta, ni se te ocurra pasarte de listo…-le decìa sirius  
- a que te refieres?  
- Mira, en dos semanas viene ryan asì que no se te ocurra pasarte de listo porque cuando venga te va a facturar…y lo sabes…-le dijo sirius poniendo cara seria  
- See…-dijo james- vamos canuto no me la quiero levantar…  
- See claro, crees que no me dado cuenta como la miras?…vamos cornamenta, lo unico que te digo es que no te pases de listo…porque cuando venga ryan te la va a facturar…quedas avisado…  
- Algo mas?  
- Nada mas…  
- Entonces me voy porque tengo un castigo que cumplir…-le dijo james fulminándolo con la mirada- nos vemos luego canuto…  
- ALI!!- me grito después que corrio un buen trecho  
- Ah hola!-le salude- que te dijo canuto??  
- Nada de importacia!-me contesto  
- Bueno…-deje el tema ahì porque si no me querìa contestar o contarme la verdad, no lo harìa. Hacì mucho tiempo que lo conocía y sabìa que esperar de èl.- ahora vayamos a limpiar el atico…  
- Vamos!!

Caminamos un trecho mas y subimos cinco pisos. El ultimo piso del colegio esta lleno de cuadros y muy pocas veces lo usamos, salvo claro que vayamos con novios o novias y busquemos un poco de privacidad, si no, pocas personas lo usan.

- a ver…-dije- rufus…rufus??- el cuadro de un hombre gordo y borracho supuestamente encerraba la entrada a el atico- RUFUS!!-grite  
- quien osa depertame de mi sueño??  
- Nosotros…  
- Quienes son ustedes?  
- Venimos por el castigo de la profesora mcgonagall…  
- Asì que ustedes son los que vienen a limpiar esta pocilga…pues les deso muy buena suerte…  
- Gracias…-dijimos los dos  
- Contraseña?  
- Ehh…-no sabìa que decir. Mcgonagall habìa oviado ese pequeño detalle- que le decimos?  
- No se…- contesto james  
- A ver…-comenze a pensar cualquier tontería- cucurucho cucarachas…  
- Grifos dorados…-dijo james  
- Asì es!…-contesto el retrato. Bien ahora en ese punto ya no sabìa donde mirar y que decir. James lo adivino y contesto- no se como ocurrio…  
- Esta bien- le conteste- dejémosla ahì quieres?  
- Quiero…-me contesto. Entramos por el hueco y tuvimos la sensación de que entramos a una sala comun o algo por el estilo-  
- Como hacemos la luz aquí?  
- Lumos-dijo james y las velas del lugar se encendieron  
- Como demonios…?  
- No preguntes…  
- Que es este lugar?-pregunte acercándome mas a el- tengo miedo…- me agarre de su brazo y esto era lo que pensaba: " bien, por lo menos la voy a tener cerca mìo. Pero…sera verdad lo que me dijo lunático??…yo la amo, no la voy a dejar y si por lo menos asì la puedo tener cerca mìo, mejor, con el tiempo, voy a lograr que me quiera, lo aseguro…" QUE DESGRACIADO!!!…pero que tierno, volvamos a la historia…  
- Es un atico…- me dijo no muy convencido. JA!! El tambien tenìa miedo, aunque no lo demostraba  
- En tus sueños!-le dije con temor en mis ojos- esto no es un atico y yo no tengo mi varita…  
- Pero yo si…-era la voz de nick casi decapitado- tomen se las manda dumblendore…dicen que les puede ser de utilidad…  
- Sir nicholas!!-le dije- la proxima vez que se le ocurra aparecer de ese modo…  
- Que? Me matas?  
- Oh…basta- le dije- que es este lugar?  
- Un atico!-dijo james- ya te lo habìa dicho  
- No es un atico-dijo sir nick  
- A bueno, entonces si esto no es un atico que demonios es??  
- Una habitación!-contesto de buen agrado  
- Y la habitación de quien es??  
- Eso es lo que tienen que averiguar, y buscar un libro…especial…  
- En que sentido?-pregunto james  
- Ay potter, si tu no encuentras las respuestas, estonces nadie lo hara…ahora chicos si me disculpan me tengo que ir, nos vemos!  
- Adios sir nicholas- dijimos los dos  
- Si tu no encuentras las respuestas nadie lo hara?-dije con cara divertida- en donde demonios nos han metido??  
- Ni idea…-me contesto james  
- Que alivio!-le dije ironica  
- Bueno, algo es algo, no?  
- Muerete!-le dije  
- Vamos a limpiar!  
- Vamos!

No les puedo decir cuantas horas estuvimos ahì limpiando. Nos parecìa que la habitación se agrandaba cada vez que terminabamos con una parte. La sala circular donde estaba la mesa las sillas y unas butacas tenìa otras tres puertas hechas de roble oscuro.  
Una daba a la habitación de la persona que vivio allì, o mejor dicho, del matrimonio. La habitación constaba de una gran cama matrimonial que databa del siglo xv dos mesas de luz, un ropero y una comoda.  
Otra de las puertas daba a un baño y la ultima daba a un biblioteca que al igual que la sala era circular. La unica pared estaba cubierta de libros. Tenìa tambien un escritorio y unas butacas trapeadas con un terciopelo que habìa visto dìas mejores.  
Si bien la sala estaba llena de libros, el unico que me llamo realmente la atención fue un libro que estaba depositado sobre el escritorio. Era de tapa de cuero negro con unos extraños símbolos en color azul hielo, esos extraños símbolos eran de un idioma elfico.  
- JAMES!!-grite- VENÌ A VER LO QUE ENCONTRE!!!  
- Que encontraste??  
- Un libro…  
- Y que queres que haga con eso??  
- Es un libro especial tiene símbolos elficos!!!-le dije  
- Ay voy!!-me contesto.  
- Que demonios dira?-dije observando con detenimiento el libro- y de quien es esta habitación??  
- Alina!!-me dijo james- que tienees??  
- Mira1-le dije tendiéndole el libro- que crees que sea?  
- Esto es elfico…-dijo james- y si mis conocimientos no me traicionan…aquí dice " la familia gryffindor"  
- Esto es de godric gryffindor??-pregunte atontada  
- Si, pero no se como abrirlo…-dijo james  
- A ver!-le dije- dame el libro- lo examine con cuidado y me fije que en uno de los costados por donde se asomaban las hojas amarillentas, habia una especie de hueco donde habìa que encastrar una llave, pero no era una llave cualquiera, si no que era una con forma de leon- que oportuno!-dije- debemos encontrar un llave con forma de leon, para que puedas abrirlo…  
- Nada mas?  
- Por lo que veo nada mas…-dije  
- Pues ahora a buscar la llave, que me he quedado con la duda…  
- Crees que este es el llibro de sir nicholas hablaba?  
- Puede ser…-dijo james mirándome a los ojos- te ves rara a la luz de las velas…pareces mas fantasmal…  
- Callate!!- le dije

Comenzamos a buscar el leon-llave para poder abrir aquel libro que nos volvía locos a los dos. Volví a la bibilioteca y por esas casualidades de la vida se me ocurrio agarrar un libro de tapa de cuero marro. Habìa lgo extraño en ese libro. No era un libro comun y corriente, no era nisiquiera un libro…por dentro era hueco y para mi sorpresa que habìa adentro?  
- JAMES!!!!  
- Que?!?!?!?!?!  
- ENCONTRE LA LLAVE!!!  
- COMO??  
- QUE ENCONTRE LA LLAVE SORDO!!  
- A VER!!me dijo james.

Saque la llave y me puse a contemplarla por un minuto, era exactamente igual al agujero que habìa en el cerrojo del libro, ahora podríamos ver que era lo que escondìa ese libro.

- a ver que encontraste?- la voz de james me saco de mis pensamientos  
- mira la llave!-le dije dándosela  
- es igual al cerrojo…-dijo james  
- y me parece que abre un par de cositas mas…  
- que clase de cosas?  
- No se, primero veamos el libro y después comprobamos o no mis temores…  
- Ahora son temores!!-dijo james  
- Vamos!-le dije  
Volvimos a la sala y sobre la mesa estaba el libro. Ambos lo miramos con cierta ansiedad porque no sabíamos que debìamos esperar o que secretos nos iba a revelar. James lo tomo y le di la llave, esta como era de esperarse encastro perfecto y con un sonoro crack el libro se abriò. La primera hoja no habìa nada estaba en blanco. Literalmente porque luego de tantos años las hojas estaban amarillas. Pasamos a la segunda hoja y con letras de una esmerada caligrafía pudimos leer " gryffindors family" (familia gryffindor) these is the family tree…(este es el arbol familiar)  
- cornamenta?-  
- que?  
- Viste el tapete que hay en la casa de sirius  
- Si…  
- Me parece que esto es lo mismo…  
- Mira…  
El libro mostraba una frase que decìa asì: " si eres un gryffindor, una gota de tu sangre bastara para que el arbol familiar te muestre"  
- bien, cornamenta-le dije- te pones con la sangre?  
- Traes la navaja?  
- Claro…  
- Pues damela-dijo james seguro de lo que decìa- estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo, james??  
- Si, claro, no te preocupes…-cornamenta tomo la navaja y se pincho el dedo anular. Un gota de su sangre cayo sobre la hoja amarillenta. Instantáneamente la gota desaparecio entre las lineas de la hoja. James corrio las hojas y comenzo a ver como los nombres de la familia- mira alina!!  
- Que?  
- Mira ese es mi padre…-dijo james.  
Corri mi cabeza hacia el lugar donde el me decìa y era verdadª!!!!!!!...Christopher estaba ahì…y a la misma altura que el aparecía gabrielle, y por debajo de ellos dos estaba JAMEs!!!  
- MERLÍN!!!  
- Que pasa al?  
- Merlín, eres el herededo de gryffindor…tu familia es descendiente de èl!!  
- Merlín, esto no puede ser verdad…-dijo james  
- Observa bien este libro…los mas ilustres magos estan aquí…merlín!!! Son la mayoria directa o indirectamente parientes de gryffindor…  
- Soy, descendiente de gofic gryffindor…-decìa james que no lo podìa creer- de gryffindor…vamos a hablar con dumblendore…  
- Que??-dije  
- Tenemos que llevarle este libro a dumblendore…-dijo decidido james  
- Bien, vamos!-dije.  
Entre de nuevo a la biblioteca  
- Que haces ahì adentro?…tenemos que salir por donde vinimos  
- No…ven…-dije- trae la llave…pase al lado de una de las estanterías y comenze a tantear- aquí esta!!-dije- dame la llave…  
- Donde la meteras?  
- Aquí…-dije introduciéndola en otro hueco-leon. Un pasaje se abrio ante nosotros- desde aquí vamos al despacho de dumblendore…  
- Como lo sabes?  
- Solo digamos que lo se…-le dije- vamos…  
- Vamos…  
Y los dos nos adentramos a ese lugar que no conocíamos.


	10. Chapter 10

10ª EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO…

el pasaje era tortuoso y en muchas partes iba hacia abajo. Con las varitas levantadas caminamos tan pegados como pudimos(no piensen mal, imaginenesen en esa situación). Cuando llegamos al final una puerta de hierro.  
- genial-me dijo james- y ahora como salimos…  
- tocamos?  
- Si no nos queda de otra…  
Pero no nos hizo falta tocar de ningun lado. La enorme puerta se abrio lentamente ante nosotros y ante nosotros aparecio dumblendore…  
- los estaba esperando…pero salgan de aquí…  
- si señor!-contestamos  
entramos al despacho de dumblendore, y tomamos las dos sillas que habìa ante su ancestral escritorio.  
- encontraron el libro-familia?  
- Señor?-pregunot james- podría descartar un par de mis dudas?  
- Que te pasa james?-le pregunto el director mientras se reclinaba sobre su silla  
- Porque el libro responde con mi sangre??  
- No lo ves?-le pregunto alina- enserio que eres ciego o…  
- Bueno, lo que la señorita spellman quiere decir james, es que esos tipos de libros responden a la sangre para abrirse…por eso, ese libro que responde a tu sabgre, quiere decir que eres un descendiente de esa familia!  
- Me quiere decir que soy descendiente de gryffindor?-pregunto  
- Si, james, eso te quiero decir…-dijo dumblendore- tu eres el mas joven descendiente de gryffindor  
- Osea que no fue casualidad que nos mandasen al atico de la escuela!- exclamè- estaba pensado1!!  
- Dos cosas alina…primero, no es un atico es la ancestral sala de godric gryffindor…la unica que queda de los cuatro fundadores y segundo es verdad, estaba planeado que ustedes dos fuesen a ese lugar…ahora, me parece que deberían irse a dormir, porque si la memoria no me falla, ustedes dos tienen un castigo mañana…no es asì?  
- Si señor…-contestaron los chicos  
- Es verdad…-dije  
- Bien, niños los veo en la mañana y james, habla con tus padres, ellos te van a saber guiar, en especial con tu padre…  
- Si señor!-le contesto james  
Los dos salimos del lugar y comenzamos a bajar por las escaleras de caracol. Observamos la luna. Si la cuenta no me fallaba, y casi nunca lo hacìa…hoy habìa luna nueva! Que oportunamente estaba cubierta por las nubes.  
- y ahora como debere llamarte?-le pregunte haciendo un mueca para quebrar el silecio  
- vamos…no seas tonta!-me contesto- llamame como siempre!  
- Si señor gryffindor!-dije risueña  
- Oh…callate!-me dijo- que no estoy para bromas!  
- Esta bien-le dije- si tanto te molesta…  
- Gracias!  
- De nada!-le dije  
- Contraseña?-nos pregunto la dama gorda  
- Triunfo de leones!-dijo james  
- Que tengan buenas noches!-dijo la dama  
- Gracias dama gorda!-le conteste.  
Entramos a la sala comun y vimos que estaba desierta. El fuego que cuando nos fuimos crepitaba cona ardor ahora se estaba consumiendo lentamente. Solo quedaban las cenizas y vi como james se desplomaba y se quiaba los anteojos. Se notaba que tenìa mucho que asimilar. Pero el era mi hermano y se supone que los hermanos siempre estan para ayudarse asì que hice honor a ese dicho  
- que traes?-le pregunte haciendo que se sentara en el sillon  
- tengo que pensar…-me dijo- vete a dormir si quieres!  
- No lo hare!dije decidida. Por alguna razon los ojos de james comenzaron a brillar- eres mi hermano y me quedare para ayudarte en lo que necesites!-le dije y de nuevo ese brillo se apago- a ver quitate!l- le dije para que me pusiera acomododar. Me sente y subi las piernas al sillon- ven recuéstate y piensa- le dije y apoyo su cabeza contra mis piernas- que te trae de este modo cornamenta!  
- Mi nuevo pasado que me acabo de enterar!-me dijo  
- No, no es solamente eso!-dije- hace dìas que te veo raro…-le dije- que te pasa james?  
- Nada al, no te preocupes…no me pasa nada!-me dijo  
- Bueno, por esta vez confiare en ti!-le dije. No creìa ni media palabra. Sabìa que habìa algo que lo traìa mal, pero no podìa precisa que es lo que era- descansa, mañana tendremos un dìa movido!  
- Porque lo dices?  
- Porque es sabado, porque tendre que cruzarme con la cara amargada de miss perfection evans todo el dìa…y veras…te apuesto lo que quieras a que mañana seguro que discutimos por alguna soberana estupidez!…y como si fuera poco a la noche tenemos que ir al bosque prohibido!  
- Como le habra ido a canuto?  
- Canuto?-dije- ese si que no le ha ido bien!-dije- james?  
- Queps?  
- Crees que ha canuto le guste fay?  
- Fay eyden?-me pregunto  
- Si, esa…  
- Pues creo que siente algo por ella  
- Pero…algo como que?  
- No se, no estoy permanentemente en a cabeza de canuto! Eso pregúntaselo a èl!  
- Mañana mismo se lo pregunto!  
- Y yo que?  
- Que con que?  
- Nada!-me dio  
- Eso, es mañana en el castigo se lo pregunto!!  
- Planeas mandarme con evans en ese castigo?  
- Vamos, porque no!-dije- total, no es que no te gusta!-le dijo haciendole una mueca- o si te gusta?  
- No no me gusta!- me contesto decido  
- Esta bien, si no te gusta no te gusta!- le dije divertida  
- Tengo la sensación que te complace hacerme contestar estas preguntas tontas!!  
- Como me conoces!-le dije  
- Viste!-me dijo. James cerro los ojos y se abandono a sus pensamientos. Yo mientras tanto me quede mirando el fuego. Todo estaba oscuro y nosotros dos en el sillon medio dormitando los dos  
- Bien-le dije- no se tu pero yo…  
- No dejo de pensar ni un segundo me logro despojar!  
- No me cargues!!-le dije- desde cuando te gusta luis miguel!?  
- Desde que por culpa tuya lo escucho!  
- Con razon!-le dije- bien, no se tu, pero yo me estoy durmiendo…asì que porque no nos vamos a dormir?  
- Vamos!-dijo james- a dormir al!  
- Que sueñes con los angelitos!!  
- Que sueñes conmigo!-me dijo james  
- Si sueño contigo seran pesadillas!-le dije  
- Asì??- me dijo poniendo los ojos como platos- no sabìa que provocase pesadillas?  
- Tu solo a mi me provocas pesadillas…al otro 99,99 de howgarts le provocas sueños intesamente placenteros…  
- Ah bueno, que me has querido decir?  
- Piénsalo y mañana me lo comentas!!- le dije ahora a dormir  
- Nos vemos al!  
- Hasta mañana cornamenta!-le dije, le dio un beso en la mejilla y subi a mi habitación. Antes pase por la habitación de lily y me asegure que ella estuviera.  
Sabado, dìa de poco trabajo por las tardes. Las mañanas como solìa suceder, parecìa un dìa comun y corriente, si bien nos dejaban usar otras ropas, nosotros estabamos estudiando y haciendo tareas. Bien, la apreciación correcta serìa, que yo, remus, vanessa y fay eramos los que haciamos la tarea. James, sirius y colagusano estaban como siempre en las nubes. James y sirius planeaban un broma para quejicus y colagusano no apartaba la vista de un punto dijo de la biblioteca donde, raramente no habìa nada.  
- a ver ustedes dos…-dije mirando severamente- no me hace falta el puesto de prefcta para decirles que si no se ponen en este preciso instante a realizar los deberes se las veran conmigo…  
- que haras?-me pregunto canuto  
- no me hagas que lo piense…ya ves como se me ocurren un par de cositas…yo tambien tengo emtne rapida en cuanto de bromas hablamos…-dije  
- a ver!-dijo canuto. Con un acto reflejo me quito mi varita y salio corriendo de la biblioteca. Tome la varita de fay que era la mas cercana y me dispuse a darle carrera.  
- EN LA BIBLIOTECA NO SE CORREª!!!!- gritaba madame pince  
- LO SIENTO MADAME!!-le grite yo desde el corredor- SIRIUS BLACK!! REGRESA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE CON MI VARITA!! SI NO LO HACES ME LAS PAGARAS Y CARO!!  
- PREFIERO PAGARTE!!-dijo el chico. Su voz me sonaba lejos. Se cruzo y llego a los terrenos cerca del lago  
- DAME MI VARITA!!-le grite cuando llegamos ambos muertos- VAMOS CANUTO NO HAGAS QUE TE EMBRUJE!!  
- TU A MI??-pregunto incrédulo  
- Ahora veras!! Expelliarmus!  
- Protegeo  
- Flipendo!  
- Protegeo…- una sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de canuto, y ahora veras, pensaba para mi. Un haz de luz azulada salio de la varita de fay y otro amarillento. El primero hizo que canuto quedase colgado por un tobillo. Consecuencia, como todos los muchachos solìa usar el pantalón mas holagado de lo normal, asì que…el pantalón se corrio y dejo ver un boxer negro. Consecuencia dos…suspiros y chillidos por todo el lugar. Acontecimiento de menor importancia, las dos varitas que poseìa salieron volando y llegaron a mì- ahora si que te has pasado…  
- Soy una merodeadora…que esperabas menos de mi??  
- La verdad?  
- Sip  
- Muchísimo menos!  
- Pero, mira el lado positivo, estas dando un espectáculo…que ni te cuento!  
- Me quitaras mis pantalones?  
- Porque?  
- Es lo que te falta para que ellas caigan desmayadas a mis pies…  
- No te creas la gran cosa de howgarts!-dijo jame que habìa llegado con los demas- no lo eres!  
- Verdad!!  
- Yo lo soy!-rectifico el chico  
- Ah bueno!-dije. Me di vuelta e hize el mismo proceso antes. La varita de james quedo a mis pies y me la guarde junto a las demas en mi bolsillo y ahora los suspiros femeninos eran dobles. Merlín cuando vieron semejante espectáculo.- ahora que piensan de mi?  
- Que te hemos entrenado muy bien!-dijo james  
- La alumna supera a los maestros!-dijo sirius  
- A ver sirusin y jamsie!-dije sonriendo maquiavélicamente- ahoran no creen que necesiten que alguien les baje los humos?  
- Podría ser…dijo james- bah, no creo  
- Pues yo sì!-dije. Los conduje con mi varita hasta el lago  
- Sueltanos!!-decìan los chicos  
- Sus deseos son ordenes amos!-dije y los deje caer en el lago. Medio minuto depuse que cayeron ambos estaban saliendo del lago todos empapados- adios muchachos!-les dije tirandoles sus varitas. Me heche a correr antes que pusdieran reaccionar  
- LA VENGANZA SERA TERRIBLE!!-me digieron  
- LO DUDO!!-les conteste  
El resto del dìa me la pace en la sala comun o en lugares donde ellos no se pudieran meter, ejem, mi habitación. A la ocho y media de la noche salì con los chicos y miss perfection a nuestro ultimo caastigo con hagrid y el bosque prohibido. No teniamos idea que demonios ibamos a hacer ahì, pero tampoco no ibamos arriesgar. Los tres acordamos que si a alguno de los tres le pasaba algo inmediatamente sacarìa chispas rojas de su varita. Lilians no participo porque no nos escucho.  
Caminamos por los terrenos, la noche era hermosa, si bien no habìa luna las estrellas brillaban de sobre manera asì que podiamos observar bien lo que pasaba. Llegamos los cuatro a la cabaña de hagrid, y tocamos la puerta. El guardabosques salio y nos miro a cada uno de sobre manera  
- que hicieron esta vez?-nos pregunto a nosotros  
- nosotras-dije señalando a lily- nos peleamos en la mitad de los terrenos  
- y nosotros hicimos trabajar un poco mas de la cuenta a filch!-dijo sirus  
- que hicieron sirius?  
- Creamos una laguna en la mitad de uno de los pasillos…  
- Ay merlín caundo madutraran ustedes tres…  
- Jamas!-dijo lily- por favor hagrid podemos acabar ocn esto…no me gusta mucho la idea de tener que estar en el bosque prohibido de dìa, menos aun me gusta la idea de estar en la noche…  
- Bien, chicos, lo que vamos a hacer hoy es descubrir quien o que ha estado matando a los unicornios…  
- Hay unicornios aquí?-pregunte  
- Te asombrarias de ver todo lo que hay en este lugar!-dijo hagrid  
- Esta noche no quero!!-dije  
- Niña pequeña!-dijo james abrandome- yo te protegere…  
- Y yo a los dos!-dijo sirius  
- Y yo a los tres porque si le tengo mi seguridad a los dos muero…-dije  
- Que mala concepción de nuestra persona…-dijo sirius  
- Ustedes se la han sabido ganar…-dije  
- Bien…haber james y alina vayan por allì…-dijo hagrid cuando dejamos de caminar y llegamos a un claro- lily y sirius  
- Maldición!! Otra vez con miss perfection!!-dijo sirius- que traen conmigo??  
- Vayan por alla…-dijo hagrid- y si les pasa algo lanzen chispas rojas…  
- Bien…-dijimos los cuatro.  
- Nos vemos!!-le dijimos a canuto- tenemos los espejos encendidos…  
- Alguna se apagan?  
- No lo se!-le grite antes de doblar por un arbol- james…james?-pregunte- demonios!!!-cornamenta habìa desaparecido- cornamenta si esta es una broma es pesada…amigo no me gusta"!! sal, james sal basta no me quiero quedar sola en este terrorífico bosque…  
No habìa respuesta…nadie me contestaba, donde demonios se habìa metido cornamenta?? No podìa ser que de la nada la tierra se lo hubiera tragado…ay merlín!!…segui caminando con la sensación de que alguien o algo me estaba mirando. CRAC! Pise una rama y…  
- ARA–A EXUMAI!!!-chille desesperada. Una araña de tamaño considerable salto hacia mi pero le dio el hechizo y salio disparada.   
Comenze a correr, no importaba donde, solo corrìa y para mi suerte me encontre con alguien a quien no tenìa ganas de hacerlo.  
Delante de mi se alzaba un mortifago que estaba a punto de matar a un unicornio que estaba tomando agua de un pequeño riachuelo.  
- accio varita!!-dije. La varita del encapuchado salio volvando hacia mi.  
- Que haces??-me pregunto el encapuchado. El miedo me embargada, no sabìa que hacer.- devuélveme mi varita!!  
- Obligame!!-le dije con coraje que no tenìa- deja el unicornio en paz!!  
- No sbes nada!-el hombre movio su mano y salio disparada otra varita. Tiro un hechizo que de milagro esquive. Cuando me iba a tirar un maldición imperdonable salio en mi defensa un centauro. El animal lo golpeo y el mortifago desaparecio. Para esas alturas ya estaba llorando de manera descontrolada  
- Que hace una humana por aquì?-me pregunto  
- Vine…porque…tu…tuve…-sollozaba tenìa muchísimo miedo y mis amigos no estaban para ayudarme- los siento…dime has visto a hagrid por casualidad?  
- Esta en los lindes del bosque…sabes como llegar?  
- No, no lo se…-le dije. Era realmente lo que me faltaba. No sabìa como salir de ese infernal bosque  
- Yo te llevare…-me dijo el centauro  
- Que?  
- Que te llevare…-me volvio a repetir  
- Gracias…-le dije  
- Montate sobre mi porque habra que hacerlo rapido sino las arañas te deboraran…-me dijo- solo subete y agarrate despacio de mi cuello…  
- Si, gracias…-volvi a repetir. Hize lo que me dijo y comenzo a galopar. Pasamos por partes del bosque que nisiquiera sabìa que existìan. Llegamos hasta donde estaban los chicos y james parecìa que caminaba por los arboles estaba realmente mal, no recuerdo al ultima vez que lo vìa asì. Lo primero que hice al bajarme fue tirarme contra los brazos de sirius y llorar como magdalena  
- Que paso al??-me pregunto al ver el estado de mi "casi" ataque de nervios…  
- Mal!!-le dije sin chistar- potter…a tì no se que te cae peor, el enamoramiento o el desenamoramientos…mira que me dejaste sola!!!!  
- Perdonde no querìa que te pasara nada!…-me dijo abrazandome- era una broma…sabes que no podría vivir si algo te pasase…  
- Pues …sabes que me encontre con una mega araña que para mejores…casi me come!…corrì y descubrì que o quien esta amtando a los unicornios…  
- Que son?-pregunto hagrid  
- Son mortifagos…pero no se para que la quieren…-dije sollozando. Si bien james me tenìa abrazada con fuerza y mu juraba que nunca mas me iba dejar sola yo todavía estaba temblando como una hoja  
- Como llegaste hasta aquí?-me pregunto james  
- Me trajo un…  
- Centauro?-pregunto hagrid- seguramente fue quiron…  
- Quiron?-pregunte- como el griego??  
- No em preguntes el porque de los nombres de los centauros…pero seguramente ha sido el…es el unico que tiene contacto con los humanos…  
- Bien…la proxima vez que lo vea le dare las gracias!  
- No creo que exista una proxima vez, ya de por si es bastante complicado que se te de por primera vez…una segunda vez…lo veo imposible…  
- Bien…-dije- no me des mas animos hagrid!!  
- Ahora váyanse a dormir, han cumplido con el castigo!-nos dijo  
- Bien! Dijimos.

Los cuatro salimos caminando, sirius como vio que temblaba me dio su chaqueta y me tenìa abrazada por la cintura. De vez en cuando me decìa un par de cosas como para que me calamara, ya se habìa olvidado de la venganza.  
Llegamos a la sala comun y subimos directamente hasta nuestra habitación. Al dìa siguiente era domingo y planeaba dormir todo el dìa.


	11. Chapter 11

11ª hay una razon por la cual yo no juego quiddich cuando llueve!!

Domingo, santo dìa, que es lo que la mayorìa de la gente normal planea hacer…pues dormir!!…yo querìa dormir…dormir, cerrar mis ojos y soñar con cualquier estupidez que se me cruzara pero…a fn de cuentas no pude hacerlo.  
- al!, al- una voz extrañamente familiar me hablaba  
- james, basta!-decìa otra voz- es domingo te va a matar!  
- No lo hara!  
- Pues que si lo hara!  
- Matare a cualquier persona que se le ocurra hacerme abrir mis bonitos parpados entendieron?  
- Claro!-dijo sirius- te lo dije cornamenta  
- Hola guapo!-le dije abriendo medio ojo  
- Hola preciosa!- me contesto jame socn una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
- Que hora es?  
- Las seis menos cuarto…  
- De que???  
- De la mañana-dijo james  
- Yo a ti te mato!!-le dije cubriéndome con las sabanas- se puede saber que demonios has planeado para levantarme tan temprano??  
- Ir a jugar al quiddich…  
- Solo por eso??-le dije como quien no quiere la cosa- Crei que iba a ser algun justificativo por la soberana boludez que te mandaste ayer…  
- Puede ser, por eso tambien!-me dijo en tono de misterio  
- Ay bien…merlín porque demonios sera que me convenzo de cualquier tontería que dicen??-me pregunte mas a mi misma que a ellos- me pueden contestar eso??  
- No creo!-dijo james- estas bajo nuestros encantos…  
- Y llego muy temprano la hora de tontera!!-dije sonriente  
- Vamos saca ropa y vena cambiarte a nuestro cuarto…-dijo canuto- aquí despertaras a todo el mundo…  
- Como hicieron para subir??  
- Dudas de nuestro estado fisico??-me pregunto james  
- Deberìa?  
- Pues claro que no!!-contesto sirius  
- Como entraron?  
- Por la puerta…vamos al, dale saca ropa comoda y ven a cambiarte a nuestro cuarto…  
- Remus y frank??  
- Despiertos…-dijieron los dos  
- Asì que jugaresmos los seis…ustedes cuatro,peter y yo…  
- Y yo!-dijo alice que estab buscandoa tantas ropa- dale al, vamos a cambiarnos!!  
- A su cuarto??  
- Vamos che que los chicos no comen!  
- Desde caundo piensas asì?  
- Desde que salgo con frank??  
- Bien…no soy la unica fenómeno que se cambie en un cuarto ajeno, ya somos dos, somos una población!!- exclame  
- Población o no, em voy a cambiar a otro cuarto…  
- Che, que tal si le hacemos una broma a sibilas?-pregunto sirius  
- No hay nda mas en esta tierra que me interese tanto!.le dije a canuto- pero lo haras mañana…o durante el transcurso del dìa…dime ya ligaste con ella?  
- En tercero y después en quinto!-me contesto- besa bien, pero hueca hueca!!  
- No cambias mas, eh canutito amigo!!-dije sentándome en mi cama y resignándome. Tenìa puesto un pantalón corto y una remera de tirantes finos y me parecio observar que james se sonrojaba levemente. No le di importancia porque no sabìa si lo que habìa visto era verdad o solo fruto de mi imaginación.- ay voy!-me puse de pie y a tantas saque un conjunto de gimnasia pantalón negro, una musculosa blanca y una campera negra con lineas blancas. Mis zapatillas negras, mi varita, importante y unas coletas para el cabello- vamos!-dije y me calse una capa para cubrir mi pijama aunque a esa hora no habìa nadie desìerto no me gustaba pasearme en pijama por la sala comun.  
Llegamos a la habitación de los merodeadores y efectivamente remus y frank estaban levantados…pero peter dormía placidamente  
- que colagusano no va?-pregunte a cualquiera que me cotnestara  
- no!!-me dijo remus abrazandome y dándome dos besos- como andas??  
- He estado mejor…cuando duermo entre ocho y diez horas seguidas!!-le dije mirando directamente a canuto y cornamenta que se dieron vuelta y siguieron con lo suyo- me cambio y desayunamos…  
- Tu con james…-dijo remus- nosotros bajamos a la cocina  
- Veran a los elfos!!-dije- mandale mis saludos a honey…please??  
- Como negarme a semejante carita de angelª!  
- De angel??…de angel yo solamente tengo la cara…-dije mientras entraba al baño  
- Hasta por ahì!-dijo canuto.  
Este me va a escuchar cuando salga, quien se cree quee s???…ya se solamente el merodeador mas lindo de howgarts…y bla bla bla…pero para mi sigue siendo mi canuto…mio mio!! Jaja!! Que posesiva!! En realidad para mi todos los merodeadores, a excepción tal vez de peter, son míos…jeje…que posesiva, es que es la costumbre!! Y to soy de ellos…saben que me pueden manejar a voluntad y que jamas le diría que no, salvo que esten planendo algo demasiado alocado…y creo que tal vez asì tampoco…- hola alice!-dije al entrar al baño. Alice tambien se estaba cambiando. Como pudimos las dos nos cambiamos. Se ve que el baño de los chicops no es tan grande como el nuestro…pero como era de esperar hay dos millones, y no les miento, de gel, lociones, crema de agfeitar, lociones corporales, de cara…todo de los chicos…no exagero no conozco mas chicos que estos cuatro gryffindors(remus, james, sirius y frank) que se preocupen como nosotras por como lucen. Se a ciencia cierta que james debe pasar cerca de media hora en el baño, no me pregunten que hace, porque el dice que va a peinarse, lo curioso de eso?…siempre igual!!! El pelo de cornamenta es el cabello mas despeinado y desordenado que he visto en mi vida.  
- ahora a desayunar!!-dice alice y se va. Bien, ahora quedo yo sola y el espejo  
- CHICOS!!!- grito  
- QUE??- me contesta james  
- DONDE HAY PEINES EN ESTE LUGAR???…YA ENTIENDO CORNAMENTA QUE TU NO LOS UTILIZES…PERO PUEDO APOSTAR MI VARITA A QUE SIRIUS DEBE TENER ALGUNO EN ALGUN LADO Y NO LO ENCUENTRO…  
- ES QUE NO ESTA EN EL BA–O!!-me grito sirius desde afuera  
- Y DONDE LO TIENES??-grito dándome vuelta  
- EN MI CAJON DE ROPA INTERIOR!!  
- Me lo buscas??-pregunte asomando mi cabeza- dale canuto!!  
- Porque no lo buscas tu??  
- Porque es tu ropa interior!!…-le dije- en todos los años que te conozco jamas he tocado tu ropa interior y espero que ustedes hayan hecho lo mismo!!  
- Por supuesto!!- me contesto canuto- que me dices??…pevertido??…yo??  
- No, mi hermano!!!-dije señalando- tu eres un pevertido!!  
- En tus dulces pesadillas!-me contesto james- ahora vamos a desayunar!!  
- No sin que antes tenga mi peine…el peine de canuto…va cualquier peine que este en este cuarto!!  
- Toma, peinate y baja a desayunar!-me dijo remus dándome un cepillo. Oigan esperen este es mìo!!  
- Que haces tu con mi cepillo para el cabello??-le pregunte- no me digas que estas afeminado????  
- Como crees!!-me contesto remus, por si no te acuerdas tu me lo diste…  
- Cuando??-pregunte  
- En la casa de james!-me dijo  
- Ah!!!-dije tomando el cepillo- ya me acuerdo!!  
- Que tiene ese cepillo??-me pregunto james  
- Nada que te incumba!!- el dije conrtante  
- Bueno!!-me dijo intentando hacerse el enojado  
- Ya basta!-le dije- no me pongas esa cara de perro mojado!!  
Volví de nuevo al baño y comenze a cepillarme. Pase un minuto antes que james volvio a entrar al baño  
- hola!-me dijo  
- hola extraño!!-le conteste- los chicos??  
- Alice, morìa de hambre y han bajado a desayunar…  
- Extraño a los elfos!!-le dije haciendo pucheros- porque demonios no desayunamos como las personas normales!!  
- Vamos!-me dijo- esto es mas intimo! Ademas es como para retribuirte por las estupideces que hice ayer…  
- No me gusta esto!-me dije a mi misma. Va mi reflejo me dijo. Hay algo que noto extraño, james no es el mismo de siempre, esta cambiado y la verdad, era que en ese momento no tenìa la mas mínima idea de porque actuaba asì…pero al final iba a llegar a la verdad- ya tenemos nuevas bromas a quejicus??  
- No merodeadora…estaba pensando en que nos podìas decir…-dijo acercándose hatsa el lavabo. Abrio al canilla y dejo caer un poco de agua antes de empaparme a mi-  
- Lo haces aproposito??-le pregunte  
- Hacer que??  
- Interrumpir momentos de tensión o agradables…  
- Cual es este??  
- Tensión!!-dije- no me decido entre el cabello recogido y suelto!!  
- Para mi quedas mas bonita con el cabello suelto  
- Entonces sera recogido!!-dije firmemente. Lo unico que me faltaba era que cornamenta me encontrase linda, bonita, en un sentido que sea mas amplio que un apodo o un saludo…  
- Bien…- me contesto- nos vamos bonita??  
- Nos vamos guapo!-le dije. Salimos los dos y caminamos por los entendiblemente desiertos pasillos. Quiero dormir!!!!…pero no puedo!!! Espero que cornamenta haya puesto mucho café!1 porque lo necesitare!!  
- Bien…-dijo cuando llegamos a la sala de los menesteres. Paso tres veces y una puerta se abrio. Me encanta esta sala!!- pasamos??  
- Vamos!! Le dije que muero de hambre!!  
- Yo tambien!!- me contesto- entre una cosa y otra anoche no pudimos cenar!!  
- Y las arañas últimamente me abren el apetito!!  
- Basta si?? Puedes dejar de echarme en cara??  
- No lo hare hasta que no te remiendes conmigo!!.le dije ingresando. Habìa que reconocerlo el chico se habìa esmerado!! Estab re lindo!! Habìa un gran ventanal donde comenzaba a salir el sol. Una mesa con dos desayunos bastantes cargados con todo y dos sillas. Ademas nuestras escobas estaban allì!!- quedo muy bien!-le dije para animarlo un poco  
- Te gusta??-me pregunto  
- Mucho!.- exclame. Cruze mi mirada con la de el y vi un destello especial. Ese destello ya se me estaba haciendo bastante familiar.  
- Que bueno!!  
Conversamos de todo, pasamos por el tema del quiddich y al final le pregunte a cornamenta si ya habìa comenzado a gustarle alguien, solo me contesto con una sonrisa. Bien, era una avanze, si le hubiera pregutado una semana atrás seguro que me mandaba a la mierda, o me miraba con rencor!  
- vamos a jugar??-propuse- no se cuanto tarden en desayunar, pero seguro que mucho menos que nosotros…  
- no lo creas, canuto ahora ha tenido un hambre mas boras…  
- con todo??  
- A que te refieres??- una sonrisa picara aparecio en su rostro  
- Ya sabes!!!-le conteste  
- Vamos mujer! Sabes que no se!!!  
- Callate!-le dije ironica- la mentira jamas ha sido tu fuerte!!  
- Vamos!!-me dijo  
- A jugar!! Que tengo muchas ganas de ganarte!!  
- Tu?? A ami???  
- No a mi abuela!!-le dije saliendo disparada hacia los pasillos- A QUE TE GANO CORRIENDO HASTA EL ESTADIO??  
- QUE APOSTAMOS??- me pregunto mientras corrìa detrás mìo  
- Lo…que …quieras!-conteste mientras seguía corriendo  
- Bien…si te gano…no se…a ver…le juegas una broma muy cruda a alice  
- Fatal!!-le dije- es mi mejor amiga!!!!! Porque no a evans??  
- No, quiero que sea alice  
- Bien…si yo gano le haces una broma a evans…entendido??  
- Pan comido!!  
- Bien!! Ahora anda planeando la broma para evans!!  
Seguimos corriendo y le saque cierta ventaja al final, casi me gana pero hice buen uso de mi escoba y lo hize tropezar(que mala soy!!) y gane, ahora el debìa hacerle la broma a evans!! Jaja!! Ademas iba con el punto para que sus sentimientos se aclararan, podría apostar mi varita a que no le hara la broma. Todavía la quiere y estoy feliz por eso…  
Llegamos a los terrenos mas muertos que vivos ambos, los demas nos miraban, habìa cierta sonrisa de complicidad y remus que esta muy avivado últimamente se dio cuenta…  
- que han apostado??-nos pregunto directamente  
- que??  
- Que, que han apostado??…ustedes dos nunca traen esas sonrisas, salvo cuando, apuestan…que apostaron??  
- Una carrera!-le dije- le gane al llegar aquí y ahora debe hacerle una broma fea a evans!!  
- Verdad??-dijo remus  
- Verdad!.-repitio james- y ya tengo unas cuantas ideas…  
CHAN!! Pense en mi cabeza, se la va a hacer al final??…pero…no era que la amaba?? Era verdad todas las tonteras que me venìa diciendo hace dos semana???…se la habìa olvidado!?!? CHAN!!  
- una muy buena debe ser he cornamenta??  
- Esta en juego tu orgullo como merodeador!  
- Y yo lo voy a defender bastante bien!!- dijo el chico montándose a la escoba- bien, como jugamos??  
- Piedra papel o tijera??-propuse- los que pierdan hacen un equipo y los que ganan otro…  
- Sip!-dijo alice- me parece bien!!  
- Cornamenta baja y ve a que grupo de toca!!!-le dije  
- Ya voy!-me dijo pero antes hizo una rara maniobra para agarrar la snich dorada. Demonios que increíbles reflejos tiene!!  
- Me parece que esta por llover!-dijo alice  
- Tu crees??-le pregunte  
- No lo se!-me cotnesto  
- Espero que no!-le dije  
- Porque??  
- No juego quiddich cuando llueve!  
- Porque??  
- Porque…  
- A ver si empezamos a jugar!!-dijo remus- ya estoy muriendo de sueño…  
- Bien!!-dijo james- quien empieza??  
- Yo y alice!!-dije.- aver al!…piedra papel o tijera??  
- Piedra!!-dije- gane!!  
Seguimos hasta que quedamos armados asì: en el primer equipo estaban alice, frank y remus…en el otro equipo estabamos james, sirius y yo…  
- esto va hacer choreo!!-dijo remus- no podemos jugar asì!!  
- Que te quejas!!-le dije- yo por mi parte no podre tocar esa quaffle a menos que james se digne a quedarse en el suelo…cosa que conociéndolo como lo conozco no creo!!  
- Como me conoces!!-dijo james- ahora te quedas…ey!!  
- Que??-le dije sacándola la quaffle- la quieres??-le dije estando a cinco metros o tal vez mas de el en las alturas- pues tendras que venir por ella!!  
- Ya vas a ver!!-me contesto james que salio en picada a sacarme la quaffle  
- Canuto!!-dije tirandole la pelota antes que james me la quitara.  
- Cornamenta a ver si me la sacas??-dijo sirius que empezo a volar. Los demas que se dieron cuenta del juego comenzaron a subir y entre todos hicimos que el que perdía la pelota la debìa buscar. Una especie de juego muggle como el alto pelota, o algo asì…nos divertimos muchísimo…hasta que el cielo de la nada se nublo y comenzo a llover. Jugamos un rato mas entre la lluvia pero al final desistimos…  
Empapados, embarrados, pero risueños volvimos al castillo. Al final habìamos bajdo y subido a esas escobas no menos de un millar de veces. Llegamos las puertas y observamos como las miradas se posaban en nosotros. Demonios!!…era por eso que no me gustaba jugar quiddich cuando llovía!!!…ahora tenìa un pantalón clsa pegado, literalemte, a mis piernas, y una musculosa blanca, va que en su momento fue blanca pegada al cuerpo y denotaba mas de los que yo hubiese querido. Maldición!!!  
- me siento observada!!-me dijo alice  
- no sera porque tenemos la ropa pegada al cuerpo??-pregunte ironica-  
- que les pasa a ustedes dos??-nos pregunto james  
- es que sabes que no juego quiddich cuando llueve!!  
- Porque??-me pregunto alice  
- Porque hace unos años, era rellenita y se me marcaba la panza!!  
- Ahora no tienes nada, es mas…hay decenas de chicos de todas las casas y cursos que darìan lo que fuera por invitarte a salir!!-me dijo james. Este por dentro pensaba: " cualquiera que se le ocurra hacerlo, lo mato…lo mato"  
- Si, pero sigo con mi problema!!  
- Cual??  
- Hay una razon por la cual yo no juego quiddich cuando llueve…-le dije- lo comprobaras cuando entre al gran salon…- estaba parada delante de la puerta- tienes una capa seca por las dudas??  
- Siempre!-dijo remus, tomando su mochila  
- Eres mi salvador lunático!!  
- No puede ser tan malo!-dijo canuto  
- Ay…espera y veras!!  
Entramos estando yo a un costado, cornamenta al lado mìo, alice, frank. Lunático y canuto iban a tras hablando solo valla a saber merlín de que!.  
Los silbidos no se hicieron esperar, pero ahora los silbidos de los hombres sobrepasaban a los de las mujeres. Mire a james y se dio cuenta a quien iban dirigidos  
- esa es mi razon por la cual no juego al quiddich cuando llueve!-le dije sentándome entre el y canuto en la mesa de gryffindor.  
- SPELLMAN!! PORQUE NO VIENES Y TE SIGUES MOJANDO CONMIGO!!  
- Yo a malfoy lo mato!.dijo james  
- No te preocupes…-le dije. Me di vuelñta y lo mira con cara de odio- SILENCIUS!!!  
Malfoy que estaba descollándose de risa, no se dio cuenta del hechizo y este le dio de lleno en el pecho haciendo que callera de espalda.  
- el proximo que diga algo de mi o me silbe termina en la enfermerìa, con heridas que comprometeran eternamente su masculinidad…entendido??-pregunte. Todos asintieron con la cabeza y nadie dijo nada.  
- Bien, por lo menos ahora se van a callar-dije- lunático pasame la capa, por fas??  
- Toma!-me dijo  
- Pero miren quienes estan aquí…si son los egocéntricos meodeadores, alice porque te juntas con ellos??…no entiendes que tienen mas ego que cerebro- quien podìa haber sido??…merlín si me suerte era envidiable!! Mis perfection evans con sua dorable prima estaban en el gran comedor, seguramente me estaban intentadno sacar la mala, pero no lo harìan, ahora mi ego estaba engrandecido por lo de malfoy. Bien, hoy no iba a pelear con niñatas.  
- Mis perfection, porque no intentas desayunar, digo, porque para decir tantas estupideces de una sola vez se necesita tener una fuerte a limentacion en…no se…idioteces tal vez??…mira niña, no voy a pelear contigo porque te tendria que dejar en la enfermerìa y no tengo gans de que me castiguen por tan poca cosa, como…-dije y entre a mirarlas de arriba a bajo- ustedes…asì que desayunen hagan su vida, y dejan la mìa tranquila…HA!! Hola saris!!-dije abrazando y dándole dos besos a la chica- como estas???  
- Bien…-contesto timidamente la chica- tu??  
- Excelente!!…-dije- una buena sesion de quiddich me ha levantado mucho el animo!!…no es verdad james??  
- Muy cierto!!-dijo el chico  
- Nos vemos mas tarde al!  
- Nos vemos sar!  
- Estas de buen humor no??-me pregunto canuto  
- Entre malfoy y evans?…estoy de excelente humor!!.-le dije- porque no me pasas las tostadas y la mantequilla??  
- Ay van!!.dijo sirius.  
Era domingo, terminamos de desayunar y yo comprensiblemente querìa dormir. Como el dìa esta total y completamente estropeado por la lluvia, cortamos por lo sano. Fuimos todos a la sala de los menesteres. En el camino se nos unieron fay y vanessa.  
- estoy aburrida!!!- dije mientras miraba crepitar el fuego- muy aburrida!!  
- Y que quieres que hagamos?…eh, nos disfrazamos de payasos y montamos un circo??-dijo canuto  
- Estas bien??-le pregunte- porque lo unico que dije es que estoy aburrida, no que querìa que te disfrazaras de payaso…aunque la idea es tentadora!!  
- Ni muerto y enterrado!!dijo canuto  
- Apostemos!-dije  
- Que apostamos??-preguntom alice  
- Apostemos entre nosotras!-le dije  
- Yo me prendo!-dijo james  
- Yo también!-dijo frank  
- Bien…-dijo alice- pues…como eres buena bailarina…  
- Que??-pregunte, ay merlín, ya me estaba imaginando donde me habìa metido…y no me gustaba…- que pasa??  
- A que no te animas a bailar un tango…con musica, vestido y todos el circo en plena clase de mcgonagall??  
- Yo??…-le dije mirándola auto suficientemente- yo por supuesto que me animo…y tu tendras que bailar una salsa con todo el nuemerito en plena explicación de slughorn!!  
- Chicas, y digo, yo nomas…a nosotros no nos piensan preguntar??-dijo franck  
- Es que lo de ustedes no se dicute, ustedes se prendieron, ahora se joden!!-le dije- bien…al…la pareja que gane tendra a la otra de…  
- Esclava!!  
- En todo sentido de la palabra…por??  
- Una semana!  
- Hecho!-dije- vete preparando porque perderas!!  
- En tus dulces pesadillas!-me contesto abrazando a franck  
- Cornamenta??  
- Queps??  
- Tendremos que bailar un tango en plena clase de mcgonagall…  
- Menudo castigo tendremos…  
- Pero ganamos un par de sirvientes por una semana!!  
- Tentador!!-me contesto  
- Que tentador, ni tentador…tenemos que ganar…yo tengo la mejor fama de bailarina aquí…asì que no puedo perder!  
- Che!-dijo alice  
- Que??  
- Que pasa si ambas parejas cumplimos el reto??  
- Pues…se los dejamos a nuestro queridos compañeros…-dije- y vemos quien gana!…te gusta??  
- Mucho!.-dijo alice- ahoras perderas en verdad!  
- No creo!-dije- lo tendre a los varones comiendo de mi mano con el vestido que me tendre que poner!  
- Ja y yo que??  
- Las chicas siempre suspiran y hacen todo lo que les diga…hsata evans!!  
- Jaja!-ese es un buen chiste!!  
- Nada de chiste!-le dije- que es verdad!!  
- Vamos!!-me dijo- podemos dejar esta conversación aquí??  
- La dejamos donde quieras!!- le dije  
- Bien…chicos…no se ustedes pero la tarea me esta llamando!!  
- A ti te llama la tarea de lunes a lunes todas las horas!! Luantico!!-dijo canuto- puedes aunque sea una vez calmarte??  
- Donde esta colagusano??-pregunte  
- Valla a saber merlín donde anda!!.-me contesto cornamenta  
- Bien…-le dije- por lo menos sabemos que esta en el colegio!!…ah alice tenemos hasta el viernes que viene para cumplir la apuesta!!  
- Si no??-pregunto la chica  
- Decimos que somo gays! Los cuatro!-dije  
- Ni loco!!-contesto franck  
- Pues…procura que tu novia entonces haga la apuesta!! Que la cumpla!!  
- Porque sera que tengo que apostar contigo!??-pregunto abatida alice  
- Porque soy con la unica que haces estas cosas!!-le dije- soy tan loca como tu!!  
- Ese es mi castigoª!1  
- Cual??  
- Haber encontrado a otra loca como tu!!  
- Bueno…pues…yo que tu lo supero!!-le dije  
- Ya lo debere hacer!!-me contesto- cuanto falta para que acabe septiembre??  
- Dos semanas!!-dije emocionado  
- Desde cuando sabes en que dìas estas metida??-me pregunto canuto empujándome suavemente mientras salìamos de nuestra amada sala de los menesteres.  
- Desde que con ellos puedo decirte cuando ryan va a venir!!!-dije. Mientras cominabamos me parecio escuchar algo que decia cornamenta pero no le entedì.  
- Mierda!!-decìa james- no tiene otro tema que hablar??…solo es ryan, ryan, ryan!!me canso!!  
- A ver…no hablara de el porque es el novio??-le dijo canuto- ya cortala cornamenta!!!  
- Pero es que me exaspera!!  
- Bueno, que no lo haga!!´-dijo sirius  
- Y como le hago??-pregunto el chico para si mismo. Por eso de quedarse hablando con canuto se habìa retrasado bastante y tuvo que alcanzarnos.  
Llegamos a la sala comun y terminamos con la tarea…o eso intentamos…no lo se, las tareas complicadas habìan hecho su aparicion…lo unico bueno era que dorian estaba cantando…ya pensaba en terminar una de las tareas y sentarme a cantar un rato…total que mal me iba a hacer…  
Lily se me adelanto un poco, ella termino antes que yo y le pidio a dorian que le prestara la guitarra. Inmediatamente se callo toda la sala comun. La chica era muy buena cantante no tanto como yo( mi super ego, cortesía de los chicos!!), pero buena cantante al fin…  
Se aclaro la garganta y comenzo a cantar.  
La chica termino de cantar y literalmente mando a dormir a todos los enanos de los otros cursos. Solo quedamos sexto y séptimo, y las chicas nos quedamos mirando. James absorto en su muy interesante redacción de transformación sobre las transformaciones escepcionales logradas por los brujos del siglo xv, no escucho o mejor dicho…pretendio no escuchar el tema  
- hola??-le dije  
- hola!.-me contesto alegre mientras corrìa la vista del libro  
- escuchaste algo de la canción??  
- Que canción??  
- La que canto evans…  
- Ahh…esa canción…no hechize mis oidos para no poder escuchar…ingenioso no??  
- Mucho!-le dije sin gracia.- dame!- le dije para que me tendiera un pedazo de pergamino. La canción me habìa dejado una gran duda, la verdad era que a mi sola no, pero al mayorìa de los gryffindors preferìamos no generar problemas con la niña mimada de los profesores…era algo que siempre que podìamos solìamos evitar…  
- Como era la canción??-me pregunto cornamenta  
- Quieres que te la escriba??-le dije  
- No, solo que la cantes…-me contesto  
- Bien…-dije y comenze a tararear. Al final después que acabe de escribir mas o menos quedo asì:

Cada vez que no te miro,  
me olvido de lo que estaba por pensar  
Quiero decirte te quiero conmigo  
y lo que digo es de verdad  
No es que te mire  
no te quiero mirar  
solo quiero ver quien te acompaña.

Miro hacia atrás  
y no encuentro un lugar  
entre tus palabras  
Quiero decirte al oído sin voz,  
lo que digo está dicho en mis ojos  
No es que te mire  
no es que quiera mirar  
simplemente prefiero evitarte.

Quiero que el sol  
no vuelva mas acá  
quiero que estés allá  
donde ya no pueda verte más.

Cada vez que veo  
en la forma en que me quedo  
te persigo a donde puedo  
ya no puedo seguir más...

Cada vez que no te miro,  
me olvido de lo que estaba por pensar  
Quiero decirte al oído sin voz,  
lo que digo está dicho en mis ojos  
No es que te mire  
no te quiero mirar  
solo quiero ver quien te acompaña.

Quiero que el sol, no vaya más allá  
quiero que siempre estés  
donde ya no pueda verte más.

Cada vez que veo  
en la forma en que me quedo  
te persigo a donde puedo  
ya no puedo seguir más  
cada vez que veo  
en la forma en que me quedo  
te persigo a donde puedo  
ya no puedo seguir mas.

- de quien demonios habla??-pregunto vanessa- a quien demonios esta dedicada??  
- Tengo mis serias dudas…-dije- ay algo que no me termina de cerrar…alice??  
- Queps?  
- Últimamente has visto que evans…  
- Adios niñas!!-dijo james  
- Adios cornamenta!!-dije medio perdida- alice?  
- No le quita el ojo de encima a potter??  
- Sips…últimamente la he visto muy perdida en el cabello de cornamenta…que bueno que no soy la unica!!!  
- No, hace dos semanas que viene asì…que tal si…?-pero alice no acabo la frase. Le miro con los ojos desorbitados- podra ser merlín que??  
- Estoy mas que segura ahora!!-dije- vamos arriba aquí…-dije mirando a las insipientes miradas- no se puede mantener una conversación privada con las amigas sin que lo que hablemos se convierta en una gran bola de rumores!!…  
- a ver muchachos si vuelven a sus tareas que aquí no hay nada!!-dijo alice antes de regoger sus cosas- pero por si las dudas no tentemos a nuestra envidiable suerte!!  
- Vamos arriba!-dijo fay  
- Vamos!-dije levantándome. Salude con la mano a aquellos que conocía que eran bastantes…y subimos todas calladas. Como rayos entramos a la habitación y hechizamos las puertas para que los curiosos no pegaran las orejas extensibles. Para nuestra rara "buena" suerte, sibilas no estaba…  
- Bien…-dije vanessa- o nos comentan que saben o les damos veritaserum para que lo hagan!!  
- Bien!!-conteste- no te sulfures nena!!  
- Que es lo que saben??-dijo fay saliendo con el camisón ya puesto  
- Puede ser que tal vez…evans sienta algo por potter…  
- Si…odio!-contesto vane  
- No…me refiero a cariño??  
- Cariño??-pregunto desconcertada vane  
- Si, cariño, amor…nose!!-le conteste tomando de nuevo el pergamino- mira dice: " cada vez que no te miro me olvido de lo que estaba por pensar…"  
- Aunque ustedes no lo crean, desde primero, lily siempre se ha sentado detrás de james o cerca y cada vez que contesta primero lo mira…es una rara…pero siempre lo hacìa y ahora lo hace mas…  
- Pero…desde tercero potter se sienta detrás de ella??  
- Nunca se han percatado que lils se da vuelta dismuladamente??  
- Jamas  
- Que buena es!.-dijo alice  
- Yo se lo enseñe!-le dije-  
- No te cansas de tener una ego tan grande??-me pregunto tirandome una almohada  
- La verdad??…no, tengo que estar a la altura de los merodeadores!!-le dije  
- Menos mal!-contesto alice- creì que te estabamos perdiendo!  
- Bien…-dijo fay- sigan diciendo…la canción sigue: quiero decirte te quiero al oido y lo que digo es de verdad…"  
- Bien…-dije- desde primero a lily le gusta james…y nunca le dio bola, por mas que se morìa porque…el es un loco, arrogante, egocéntrico…esa es su opinión…para mi solo son locos!  
- No es que te mire no te quiero mirar, solo quiero ver quien te acompaña"- dijo vane  
- Eso es por las novias…-dije  
- Que chica complicada!!-dijo fay- sabes si potter me diera bola asì…que no harìa!!!  
- Si quien te da bola??-pregunto canuto desde el espejo  
- Hola canuto para ti tambien, deja a la pobre chica en paz!-le dije  
- Fay??-pregunto canuto- de quien estabas hablando??  
- De quete!-le contesto- desde cuando a ti te importa de mis asuntos sentimentales??  
- Desde…??-el chico se quedo pensando  
- Desde cuando son fay y sirius??-pregunte- que parte de esta historia me perdí??  
- Ni idea!-dije alice  
- Ustedes si que estan apartadas de noticias!!-dijo vanessa-  
- Vamos…desde cuando dejaron de ser eylen y black??  
- Desde la tarea de ayer…-contesto vane  
- Mira lo que hacen las tareas!-dije  
- No lo puedo creer!!-dije alice- bien merodeadores, hasta mañana!!  
- Chauchis!!-dije  
- Adios bonita!!-dijo cornamenta  
- Chao…-dijo sirius  
- Desde cuando te pego el italiano??-le pregunte tomando el espejo mientras me metìa en la cama  
- Callate!-me dijo- nos vemos mañana!- dijo con una sonrisa retorcida que a ninguna de nosotras le agrado  
- Este tiene una broma!-dije  
- Para nosotras??  
- Para mi…-dije- esta es la venganza!  
- Yo te sientas tan perseguida, ya veras que mañana no hacen nada!-me contesto alice  
- Bien…me creo tu buen juicio!-le conteste  
- A dormir!!-dijo vanessa  
- Ah…hola sibilas!-dije, al ver entrar a nuestra compañera.  
- Hola viste??-le dijo alice al ver que no nos contestaba no le dimos mucha importacia- esta chica deberìa ser una slytherin…-  
- Tienes razon…pero lo hablamos mañana??  
- Por supuesto-dijo alice- hasta mañana!!  
- Chau!!-la voz de vane  
- Nos vemos mañana!!-dijo fay- que alguien me despierte!!  
- Como quieras!!- conteste- pero después no te quejes!!  
- Lo prometo!-contesto

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

HOLITAS, HOLITAS!!!

jeje...aca estamos actualizando u rato!!!...nos gana el vicio!!!...jeje bueno, los dejamos con esta pequeña hisotira, se aceptan sugerencias...dejen criicas!!!!...nos vemos!!

cariños

lizzie y natys!


	12. Chapter 12

12ª otra mañana normal en la sala de gryffindor…

eran las siete de la mañana y estaba dando vueltas en mi mullidita camita, pensando en como hacer para que el tiempo no pasase tan deprisa, querìa dormir otro rato mas…podìa hechizar el despertador y decr que fue una especie de broma…no, mcgonagall seguramente culparìa a los chicos, y lo ultimo que querìa era, que los castigasen. Bien, como no puedo hechizar nada para excusarme, bien arriba.  
Me levante con cierta dificultad, estaba calentita la cama y tentaba a seguir recostada. Al final me levante, dichosas mis amigas que seguían recostadas y durmiendo. Mentalmente repase que debìa despertar a fay porque no querìa llegar tarde, y querìa comer un suculento desayuno. Entre al baño y me di una ducha con agua tibia, casi me duermo en la ducha, mala elección si estas dormida poner una ducha tibia.  
- alina??- era la voz de alice que me llegaba desde la habitación  
- que pasa alice??-le pregunte mientras me secaba el cabello  
- nada!-me contesto solo querìa saber si estabas aca!!  
- La despertaste a fay??-le pregunte  
- No!! Ese privilegio te lo dejo a vos!- me contesto- pero salte rapido del baño…lo quiero usar!!  
- Ya salgo!!-le conteste. Me termine de secar el cabello, lo ate en una coleta alta dejando escapar dos mechones y envuelta en la toalla salì del baño.  
- Peinado nuevo??-me pregunto alice  
- Nop, solo que hoy, ahora tenemos herbologìa y siempre termino con el pelo hecho un asco, asì que paso…hoy llevo coleta-dije. Me acerce hasta donde teniamos nosotras nuestras polleras y camisas de la escuela.  
- Al!!-dijo alice- que hacemos con fay??  
- La despertamos??-pregunte  
- La despertamos!!-dijo alice.  
Nos acercamos hasta la cama donde fay estaba apaciblemente dormida. Pobrecita mi niña, dormida tenìa una cara de santa impresionante, ahora cuando estaba despierta era otra cosa. Pobrecita me daba pena despertarla pero si no mcgonagall la matarìa por quedarse dormida.  
- fay- le dije cansada moviéndola- vamos fay que tenemos clases!  
- Dejame dormir!-me contesto  
- Vamos fay!  
- Dejame dormir!!-me dijo tapándose la cara  
- Vamos!!  
- No!!-me contesto  
- Basta!-dije- FAY LEVANTATE!!  
- NO!! QUIERO DORMIR!!!  
- AGUAMENTI!!-dije y un chorro de agua fría le dio de lleno  
- ALINA SPELLMAN!!!!!-grito  
- Que??-pregunto la chica- tu me dijiste que te despertara!!  
- Corre o te mato!!  
- Porque tan temprano!!-dije. Gracias a merlín tenìa puesto una musculosa blanca y un short blanco tambien- alice la proxima vez la despiertas tu!!  
- Corre o te mata!!- me dijo alice. Fay ya se estaba levantando con la varita en mano, sabìa que me hacìa la broma, pero igual le seguía el juego.  
- Demonios!!-dije y salì corriendo de la habitación- lo siento!!-le dije a una niña de séptimo que me lleve puesta. Detrás mìo sentìa los gritos de fay  
- MAS TE VALE QUE CORRAS FUERTE PORQUE SI NO ERES MUJER MUERTA!!  
- EN TUS SUEÑOS!!-le conteste- O SE CORREN O LOS HECHIZO!!!  
Seguì corriendo y baje las escaleras y baje a la sal comun. Allì habìa muchos chicos y unas cuantas chicas. Me percate de que los chicos me miraba de arriba abajo y cuchicheaban  
- cuantito sepa que hablan de mi, terminan en la enfermerìa…-dije- buenos dìas merodeadores!!  
- Ese es el nuevo uniforme??-pregunto james-  
- Hola para ti tambien cornamenta!-le dije- como han dormido??…espero que bien ahora vengan!-le dije tirandolos para que quedasen de cara a las escaleras- si se mueven los mando al frente!-les dije. James, sirius y remus se miraa y no entendían que demonios sucedìa  
- SPELLMAN!!- gritaba fay  
- Hola!-le dije detrás de las espaldas de los chico  
- Que viva eres!!…-me contesto- estas tras los merodeadores!! Ahora no te podre hechizar!!  
- No necesito de ellos para defenderme!!-le dije. CHAN!…habìa mordido el anzuelo. Me habìa alejado de la espaldas de los merodeadores.- porque sera que siempre caigo en lo mismo??  
- No lo se!-me contesto fay- fregotepo!!  
- Ey!!-le dije- protegeo…pompas!!  
- Protegeo!! Silencius!  
- Protegeo piernas gelatinas!!  
- BASTA!!-dijo remus- entiendo que este practicando como nos dijo el de DCAO, pero este no es el modo…ademas las dos estan en pijamas…niñas vayan a su cuarto, se cambian, bajan a desayunar y se a su clase…cualquiera que sera!!  
- Herbologìa!!-dije- ustedes que tienen??  
- Horas librees!!-dijo canuto  
- Y montañas de tareas!!-contesto james  
- Diganme que clases estan tomando??  
- Pociones, transformaciones, DCAO,encantamientos, historia de la magia, astronomía, cuidado de las criaturas magicas y adivinación…  
- Toman adivinación??-pregunto fay  
- No digas nada que tu tambien la tomas!-dijo sirius  
- Es verdad…pero nunca lo habìa visto…- contesto la chica  
- Es que por lo general nos sentamos en los ultimos bancos…-contesto james- es la unica hora en la que podemos tramar bromas!  
- Y yo donde demonios estoy??-pregunte  
- Atendiendo en clases y haciendole caso a trelawney…  
- Esa kassandra…-dijo sirius- es buena!  
- En que sentido??-le pregunte arqueando la ceja- no me digas que ya te acostaste con ella??  
- Como crees eso de mì!-dijo canuto  
- Vamos black!!-dijo fay- que aquí no estas hablando precisamente entre santos!!  
- No, no,no!!!-dijo firmemente- no me he acostado con ninguna profesora…aunque estuve bastante tentado!  
- Que creido!!-me salio- a ver fay, que tal si vamos y nos cambiamos…bajamos de nuevo…y porque demonios se estan riendo??-pregunte directamente al ver que los merodeadores estaban conteniendo la risa- que pasa canuto??…cornamenta??…lunático??  
- No pasa nada!-se apresuro a decir canuto- es que te tenemos que explicar la nueva broma para quejicus!!…nos estamos imaginando su cara!  
- A que gracioso!!-le dije- son unos graciosos barbaros!  
- Viste!!-dijo cornamenta- creo que deberìas ir a cambiarte pues tienes la miradas de la mayorìa de los chicos puestas en ti!…  
- Que guardabosques!!- le conteste- que guardabosques eres cornamenta hermano!!  
- Y como crees que estara tu…novio-lo dijo entre diente, no le entendí- cuando vengan todos los durmstrangs, sin contar la cantidad de chicos que traes detrás de ti de este colegio!  
- Callate!! Para eso estan las medio veelas de bebaxtuns!!  
- Yo prometo solemnemente que no mirare a ninguna francesa…por el periodo de sesenta segundos!!-dijo canuto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
- Ay…canuto que hare contigo!!-dije abrazandolo. Pobre fay la felicidad que habìa tenido hasta ese momento se habìa esfumado como habìa aparecido. Porque demonios los chicos siempre decìan cosas que no debìan en esos momentos!!!…pobre fay, no empezaba muy bien su mañana.  
- Vamos a cambiarnos!!-dijo fay  
- Vamos mi niñita!-le dije abrazandola  
- Joder!!-dijo canuto- ustedes se pelean y se perdonan de la nada!!  
- Quien te dijo a ti que nosotras estabamos peleadas??-le dije  
- Pero…lo de esta mañana??…si no estan peleadas??…chicas ustedes me vuelven loco!!  
Las dos estallamos en risas y cuando llegamos al pie de las escaleras me dirigi hasta fay:  
- una carrera, la que gane toma los apuntes de la historia de la magia!!  
- No es justo!!-dijo fay- el fantasma parece que lo unico que le sale bien, es hablar, sobre historia!!!…me aburro y me duermo en sus clases!!!…ademas te pido los apuntes a ti!!  
- Y yo se los pido a remus!!-dije  
- Nunca tomas apuntes??-me pregunto fay  
- No, la verdad de nuestro pacto merodeador, con respecto al colegio es que remus toma los apuntes de historia de la magia…james aporta lo suyo en transformaciones…yo en pociones y herbologìa…sirius en DCAO…y asì nos mantenemos…aunque como veras…no me puedo jugar a ver que notas toman en DCOA y transformaciones asì que con remus las tomamos nosotros y nos dedicamos a hechizar a canuto y cornamenta por lo bajo cuando no nos ven!-dije feliz- ahora competimos??- no le di tiempo a que me respondiera, ya que salì corriendo escaleras arriba  
- Eres una tramposa!!-me gritaba desde las escaleras y salìa a mi alcanze-  
- Lo aprendi de cornamenta!!  
- De quien??  
- De potter!"!  
- Potter eres un tramposo enseña trampas!!- le grito desde las escaleras de las chicas  
- Esta es una loca!!-dijo james  
- Igual que ali y alice!-dijo sirius- pero locas en buen sentido!!-agrego al ver la cara que ponìan frank y james- vamos chicos, que las chicas no estan del todo cuerdas!!  
- Eso es verdad!-dijo james- a Alina se lo hemos pegado nosotros!!…no era asì cuando eramos chicos…  
- Como era??  
- Siempre fue bastante dada con la gente…y no era tan loca…usualmente ella era la voz de mi conciencia!!  
- Que hacìan cundo no venìan aquí??  
- No nos creeras, pero me acuerdo que un año, fuimos a una escuela muggle…me reì todo el año y los pobres muggles terminaron con algun hechizo…  
- Pero si no podìas tener varita??  
- Los padres de alina la dejaban…porque decìan que ella era demasiado madura para su edad…  
- Todo lo contrario a ti!  
- Por eso somo hermanos!-dijo james con una sonrisa- que crees que nos haga después que se entere??  
- De eso?-pregunto  
- No se espera…  
- JAMES AXEL POTTER!!!!…SIRIUS ORION BLACK!!!!……CUANDO BAJE Y LOS VEA…NO SOLO QUE LOS MATO!!! SI NO QUE LOS DEPEDAZO Y LOS MANDO CON TU MADRE SIRIUS!!!!!……SEGURAMENTE ELLA SABRA QUE HACER CON USTEDES DOS!!!……  
- O MEJOR DICHO LOS PEDAZOS QUE QUEDEN DE ELLOS!!!  
- Ahì tienes tu respuesta!-dijo remus- ahora vean como le hacen!!  
- REMUS LUPÌN!!!!…-era la voz de vanessa- TE MATARE CAUNDO BAJE DE ESTA HABITACI"N!!!……CORRE Y ESCONDETE DETRÁS DE SARAH SI PUEDES, PORQUE SI NO, TERMINARAS MUERTO!!!…  
- A TI TAMBIEN TE MANDAREMOS CON WALBURGA!!!………O TAL VEZ SEA MEJOR QUE LOS MANDEMOS CON LUCRETIA PARA QUE LES DISEQUE LA CABEZA A LOS TRES!!!  
- DESPU…S HAREMOS UNA SUBASTA HABER CUANTO DARAN POR SUS CABEZAS!!!!-esa era alice  
- Mejor que nos vallamos de aquí y las evitemos el resto del dìa!!-opino sabiamente remus- pero les aseguro que temo por la venganza, alguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta en donde demonios nos hemo metido??  
- No pasara nada!!-dijo sirius- ademas que le debiamo a alina una venganza por lo del lago!!  
- Si, pero era alina, no todas las pobres chicas que duermen con ella…  
- No todas…a sibilas no la hemos tocado!!-se excuso james  
- La tocarìan de todos modos??-pregunto remus  
- Ni de loco!-contesto james  
- Ni aunque con eso lograse que mi madre pase a mejor vida…  
- Tanto asì??-pregunto james  
- Tanto!!-contesto sirius- como le doy gracias a los horarios que hoy solo nos cruzemos cinco de las nueve clases con las chicas!!  
- Ay canuto!!.-dijo remus-es como dice alina que se hara contigo!!  
- Nada!!…-contesto el chico- no se cambia la perfeccion!  
- Perfeccion??-pregunto remus- ay…vamos a desayunar y volemos a la sala de los menesteres.  
- Alina nos encontrara!!-dijo james  
- Que prefieres??…por lo menos en la sala de los menesteres no podra matarnos!!  
- Querras decir si salen de su cuarto!-dijo sirius- conozco a alina y a las chicas, no saldran de su cuarto…  
- Esperemos que no lo hagan!!-dijo remus- vamos!!!  
- Esta bien!!-contestaron los otros dos morenos y los tres salieron de la sala comun

Nosotras mientras tanto…

- te gane, te gane!!-le decìa a fay- te gane fay deberas tomar mis apuntes en historia de la magia!!!  
- Mentirosa!!- me decìa la chica- tramposa!!! Tramposa!!!  
- No es trampa que corra mas rapido que tu!!  
- Chicas?-dijo vanessa que estaba bien palida  
- Que tienes van?-le pregunte-  
- Donde estan nuestras polleras??-pregunto- aquí no hay ninguna!!  
- Como que no hay ninguna??-pregunto fay acercándose a las perchas donde dejábamos nuestras camisas y polleras- maldición es verdad no hay ninguna!!  
- A ver!!-dije. Me acerque y mire sobre mi percha habìa un pedazo de pergamino. La nota rezaba:

Hola alucha(COMO ODIO QUE ME DIGAN ASÌ!!!…TENÌAN QUE SER…):  
Como estas??…como veras esto viene en venganza del lago…amigasa nuestra…nadie se mete con los merodeadores sin recibir a cambio una bromita nuestra(MENUDA BROMA!!!…PERO YA ME IBAN A CONOCER!!!…JAMAS EN MI VIDA LES HABÌA HECHO UNA BROMA COMPLICADA A ELLOS COMO LAS QUE LE HACIAMOS A QUEJICUS…AHORA VERAN!!! NO ME HABRAN QUERIDO CONOCER!!) No te enojes, solo les hemos sacado sus polleras…a ver como las recuperan…ah! Alicha, no estan en nuestro cuarto!(canutito, que pedazo de bobito, seguramente que no estaban en su habitación?…pero si…

- JAMES AXEL POTTER!!!!…-gritaba y maldecía a toda voz. La mayorìa de las chicas que pasaban por afuera de nuestra puerta nos escuchaban…-SIRIUS ORION BLACK!!!!……CUANDO BAJE Y LOS VEA…NO SOLO QUE LOS MATO!!! SI NO QUE LOS DEPEDAZO Y LOS MANDO CON TU MADRE SIRIUS!!!!!……SEGURAMENTE ELLA SABRA QUE HACER CON USTEDES DOS!!!……- habiamos mágicamente, aumentado el timbre de nuestra voz y seguramente llegaba a la sala comun  
- O MEJOR DICHO LOS PEDAZOS QUE QUEDEN DE ELLOS!!!- dijo fay poniéndose un jean- esto no se queda asì!!!  
- REMUS LUPÌN!!!!…-era la voz de vanessa- TE MATARE CAUNDO BAJE DE ESTA HABITACI"N!!!……CORRE Y ESCONDETE DETRÁS DE SARAH SI PUEDES, PORQUE SI NO, TERMINARAS MUERTO!!!…  
- A TI TAMBIEN TE MANDAREMOS CON WALBURGA!!!………O TAL VEZ SEA MEJOR QUE LOS MANDEMOS CON LUCRETIA PARA QUE LES DISEQUE LA CABEZA A LOS TRES!!!  
- DESPU…S HAREMOS UNA SUBASTA HABER CUANTO DARAN POR SUS CABEZAS!!!!-esa era alice  
- Muy bueno…pero que tal, si antes lo humillamos un poquito??-dije con sonrisa retorcida  
- Tu??…hechizando a tus adorados merodeadores??…eso lo quiero ver!!-dijo fay  
- Ahora si que se fueron al asco!-dije- esto no se queda asì!!…pero, necesitamos…  
- Un nombre para un grupo de bromistas que le hagan la contra a los merodedores!!- el foquito de las locas ideas se habìa prendido en la cabeza de alice- nosotras le haremos la contra!!!  
- Como??-pregunte  
- Para eso estas amiga…-me contesto- tu los conoces de memoria y podras ayudarnos en cuanto lo necesitemos…ademas… ladys…somos mujeres y solemos utilizar mas el cerebro que los muchachos…les haremos bromas que los humillen públicamente!!  
- Y las que nos devuelvan seran el dobles de amplias!-dije  
- No importa!!…mira falta poco menos de una mes para que vengan los extranjeros…-dijo alice- las veelas francesas estaran que babearan por los merodeadores y por los, fuertísimos, chicos de dumstrang…  
- Che que ahí esta metido mi novio!!dije  
- Bueno, seamos honestas, tu novio esta fuertísimo!!!-dijo fay  
- Bien, gracias por la sinceridad!-dije- pero les recuerdo que no tenemos polleras y tenemos exactamente media hora antes que comienzen las clases y a menos que sepamos tranformar cualquier cosa para que nos dure…-me calle la boca y me quede mirando la puerta  
- Que estas pensando??  
- Vengan…-fue lo unico que dije. Me puse un jean y salimos de la habitación  
- A donde demonios se supone que vamos al??-pregunto fay  
- Ya lo veran!-dije  
Comenzamos a caminar y yo estaba a la cabeza del grupo. Salimos de la parte de las mujeres y entramos a la parte de los chicos. Unos chicos de séptimo se estaban cambiando y fay se quedo mirándolos…  
- hola nick!-dije- como has dormido??  
- Espectacularmente!-me contesto el chico- que hacen por aquí tan temprano??…ademas los merodeadores ya no estan aquí!  
- Un tanto mejor!-le dije- no te preocupes!!…ah!…nick ella es mi amiga fay!…fay el es nick london  
- Mucho gusto!-dijo el chico  
- El gusto es mìo!-contesto la chica  
- Hola adam, luke, cornell…  
- Hola alina!  
- Spellman!  
- Chicos, los dejamos, mas tarde los vemos!-dije  
- Estas en proceso de broma??-me pregunto nick  
- Tu que crees??-le conteste  
- Pues yo creo que si!  
- Cuanta razon tienes!  
- Que quisiste decir??-me pregunto vanessa  
- Ohh…ya veran!!…vayan pensado un nombre porque después de lo hagamos hoy y mañana quedaremos en la historia de howgarts!  
- Merlín que se te ha ocurrido?-preguto alice  
- Crees que los merodeadores…va,crees que sirius y james son los que planean las bromas contra quejicus??…no darling, somos remus y yo…asì que…tengo unas cuantas bromitas para los niños malos…-dijo con sonrisa malévola  
Seguimos caminando, y me di cuenta de que las miradas de las chicas estaban un tanto entrelazadas pues no sabìan que nueva locura se me podìa haber ocurrido. Jeje, los merodeadores acaban de meter en dedo en la llaga…ya van a ver…lo unico que me pregunto es que tal se veran con polleras??…jeje  
- bien…-dije cuando llegamos a la puerta de los merodeadores- esto es nuevo!!-dije, en la puerta habìa una cartel que rezaba : "aquí duermen los merodeadores…" y habìa un perro, un ciervo, una rata(que asco!!!) y un lobo. Que raro ellos y sus dibujos…  
- miren!-dijo fay  
- que??-dije  
- hay una leona!-contesto alice- allì!!  
Era verdad a una costado de merodeadores habìa una leona. Que tiernos!!!…pèro…bue…habìa una vengaza que cumplir!!…  
- vamos, vamos, ese leon debe significar gryffindor!!-dije- vamos adentro!!  
- A ver!-dijo alice.- hey!!! No se puede abrir!!  
- Como que no??-pregunto fay. Se acerco a la puerta, intento abrirla y efectivamente no se podìa abrir  
- Melou!-dije tomando el picaporte. Se escucho CRAC! Y gire la perilla y la puertita se abrio.- hola colagusano! Petrifcus total!!-pobre pero necesitaba que no me molestara en lo que estaba por hacer…- bien vanessa ahì tienes a tu amor!  
- ALINA!-dijo- era necesario que hicieras todo eso…  
- Muy necesario!!-sin decir mas palabras, me acerque hasta donde estaba su placard- bien…haber mis niños…-abri la puerta y encontre lo andaba buscando- BINGO!!!- grite extasiada  
- Pero, si solo son pantalones de colegio!!-dijo alice- que se supone que haremos con ellos?  
- Nosotras??-dije- solo los adaptaremos a nuestras piernas, solo los del colegio y los demas no los llevaremos…  
- Y con eso que ganamos??-dijo alice  
- Espera…-dije- aquí traigo una camara muggle…vamos a dejarla aquí-la dejamos bien escondida, para que los chicos no la descubriesen- ahora esto grabara desde este momento hasta por lo menos mañana por la noche…  
- Y??-pregunto fay- vuelvo a la pregunta de alice…que demonios hacemos con los demas pantalones???  
- Los escondemos!-dije con franqueza- escondemos los demas pantalones y les decimos que para que se los devolvamos…tienen que devolvernos nuestras polleras, no sin antes, hacerlos que se las pongan y le sacamos fotos asì!!…y mañana a la mañana o a pasado mandamos esas fotos por todo howgarts…quieren??  
- Muy bueno!!-dijo vanessa.- ya me imagino la cara que pondran las chicas al ver eso!!  
- Que creen??-pregunto fay- tendremos que ahcerlo, nos ganremos una reprimenda de los merodeadores!!  
- Si tienes miedo de jugarle una broma a los merodeadores…o mejor dicho a tu querido sirusin…no te preocupes…nosotras se las haremos, no??  
- Ali, no te quiero bajar la autoestima pero los chicos se van a vengar…-dijo vanessa  
- Pues bien…les hacemos un encantamiento olvidador, y basta!!-dije  
- Que encantamiento olvidador??-pregunto alcie que rapidamente se habìa prendido a la idea  
- Lovilendo?-dije- observen…finite incantatem…-dije y peter comenzo a moverse…- lovilendo!!- un rayo azulado penetro en el cerebro del chico y lo dejo suavemente acostado en su cama- ahora tenemos exactamente un minuto y cincuenta y seis segundo para desaparecer de aquí!  
- Genial!-dijo alice- ahora si que no tienen excusas para no unirse…a nuestra…va a su broma!  
- Nuestra broma!!-dije- pero seguimos necesitando un nombre- y apodos!!  
- De una cosa a la vez!!-dijo vanessa- veamos ahora lo de los pantalones…  
- Eso me encargo yo!-dijo fay. Tenìa una mochila fucsia que era imposible no reconocerla. Adentro habìa no menos de dos docenas de pantalones, entre los del colegio, jean, y pantalones de vestir.- ahora vamos al cuarto  
Caminamos, ya era oficial no quedaba nadie en esa sala comun, llegamos a nuestra habitación y sacamos dos pares de pantalones de colegio.  
- bien- dije- quien hace la reducción??  
- A ver!-dijo alice. Tomo un pantalón que le quedaba enormemente enorme- alina??  
- Que??  
- Reduccio amor??  
- Bien…-dije- aunque creo que luces bien asì!!  
- Basta ya!! Reduce este pantalón asì podemos asistir a clases!!  
- Bien…-dije- reduccio!!  
El pantalón de alice se redujo en la cadera y un poco en las piernas, asì que era bien ajustado en la cadera, y un poco mas abierto en las piernas. Le quedaba perfecto. La camisa que le llegaba un poco mas abajo del ombligo, no le hizo falta colocársela dentro del mismo, si no que la dejo afuera y se desabrocho el primer y segundo boton. La corbata algo floja, tomo su mochila y se dirigio hacia la puerta.  
- bien que tal si se apuran??–dijo- quiero ver la expresión de los merodeadores al vernos asì!!  
- Menos mal que sprout cuando tenemos herbologìa nos deja estar sin tunica arriba!! (n/as: bien, para nosotras el uniforme es igual que en las películas, asi que las tunicas serìan lo que dan, rupert, emma y tom usan arriba de la camisa y los pantalones, sips??…bien, dejenos muchas criticas!"!!, que si no sacamos el ff!!)-dijo alice  
- Bien…-dije- quien sigue??  
Cinco minutos después, estabamos todas igual a alice, realmente esos pantalones nos caìan como anillos al dedo.  
- bien-dijo vanessa- vamos a desayunar!!  
- Bajemos!!-dijo fay  
- Vamos!!-dije

Salimos de la sala comun, y nos dirigimos por las escaleras hasta el gran comedor. A nuestro paso, habìa silbidos y ciertas miradas reprobatorias de las chicas. Bien, debo decir, que en ese momento, sentì lo que sentìan los chicos cada mañana, cuando pasaban y todas als chicas le silbaban,  
- chicas, recuérdenme darle las gracias a los merodeadores por hacer la broma!-dijo alice- me encanta que me silben!!  
- Bien, después, tendras a frank asesinando a la mitad del colegio…-dije  
- Que bueno!!-contesto alice- vamos chicas, no em digan que no les gustan que las celen??  
- A mi no me cela nadie!-dije  
- Por ahora!!dijo vanessa- ya veremos cuando venga ryan!!  
- Pero como puede ser??-dije- jamas lo han visto??  
- Pero, si es como todos los durmstrang, seguro que esta fuerte!!-dijo fay  
- Ah…callate!!-dije- seguro que ahora sirius te nota!  
- Ja!-comento la chica- como si yo?…quisiera que ese mequetrefe mi mirase!  
- Te mueres porque lo haga!-dijo  
- Mentira!-me dijo fay  
- Cinco galeons a que al final del año escolar, fay y sirius son novios!-dije  
- Pero black dura con sus novias lo que nosotras con estos pantalones…que por cierto debido a la aceptación masculina, nos deben quedar relamente bien!-dijo alice  
- Bien, a que termina de novio con sirusin black por mas de…un mes!-dije  
- Jaja!-dijo alice- tienes cinco galeons perdidos amiga!  
- No lo creas amiga!-dije  
- Ah…bueno, ahora si comenzamos de 10 nuestro dìa!-dijo alice  
- Hola chicas!-nos saludo un de séptimo de ravenclaw  
- Hola ludwing!-lo salude  
- Porque sera que conoces a todos los del colegio??-me pregunto alice  
- Sera, porque es muy buena, compañera, bonita, inteligente, excelente cantante, muy social…  
- Hola para ti tambien jeff!-dije- puedes acabar de tirarme con flores?…no me gusta que lo hagan!  
- Pero es la verdad!-me contesto dándome un beso y un abrazo  
- Terminaste de desayunar??-le pregunte  
- No, la verdad es que haci allì me dirigía…-contesto jeff- vienen conmigo??  
- Por supuesto!-afirme tomándome del brazo que me ofrecía  
- Vamos a desayunar!-dijo fay  
Caminamos hasta el gran comedor donde entramos hablando animadamente de trivialidades, quiddich…el nuevo torneo, quiddich de nuevo… loren asquas…era la chica que le gustaba a jeff desde que lo conocía, pero la chica ni lo pelaba porque estab completamente enamorada de james, y para mejores me odiaba porque según ella, yo y james eramos demasiados amigos.  
Cuando entramos un silecio sepulcral se levanto en todo el gran salon. Era una de las pocas veces en que venìan chicas con pantalones de escuela, que ademas les quedasen tan bien.  
- porque todo el mundo se quedo callado???-pregunto fay- que tenemos monos en nuestras caras??  
- La verdad es que odio que se queden mirándonos, esto nos pasa este año porque estamos con ustedes chicas, ven son malas influencias para nosotras!!-dijo fay  
- Bueno, si quieres nos dejamos de juntar contigo!-dijo alice  
- Ni locas por favor!-dijo vanessa.- que si no solamente yo tendre que aguantarla!!  
Nos sentamos en la mesa de gryffindor, un poco mas alejadas de los chicos que estaban atonitos ante nuestra nueva apariencia.jeje, esperen a que se enteraran que esos pantalones no eran otros mas que los suyos  
- Ah…-dijo alice- alina??  
- Que??-le pregunte con cara preocupada, en su cara se habìa una sonrisa maquiavélica que no me gustaba nada de nada  
- La apuesta del baile!-contesto  
- Mañana tenemos pociones y transformaciones…-dije- bien, tendre que hablarlo con mi compañero…JAMES POTTER!!!  
- QUE???- me contestaba gritando  
- SI NO TIENES NADA IMPORTANTE QUE HACER…AHORA MISMO!!…VENTE PARA ACA!!-le dije y me dirigi hacia mi taza de te  
- Hola…bonita!-dijo james observando de nuevo mi nuevo uniforme- que necesitas??-intento preguntar mostrando tanta indefirencia como le salio  
- Tenemos una apuesta pendiente con alice y frank!-le dije con franqueza- que haremos al respecto?  
- Ganarla!-dijo el chico- teniamos que??  
- Bailar, un tango en plena explicación de mcgonagall…  
- Ah…eso…he bueno, bien cuando tenemos transformaciones??  
- Mañana??-dije  
- Demonios!-contesto- pues que tal si nos juntamos a practicar después de clases??  
- Bien, por mì!-dije  
- Genial!…ah…chicas…y los pantalones??  
- Como me quistaste las polleras tuvimos que usar pantalones…-dije simplemente  
- No habra represalias??-pregunto james  
- No, porque espero que nos devuelvan nuestras polleras!  
- Y de donde sacaron estos pantalones??  
- No, te preocupes, unos amigos de fay nos lo prestaron!-dije  
- Bien, chicas!-dijo fay- me voy llendo, me deje un libro en la sala comun y no tengo ganas que sprout me castigue por no llevarlo  
- Hola fay!-era la voz seductora de sirius  
- Hola black!-contesto fay con fingida indiferencia. Bien, fingida para nosotras , pero la verdad es que le salio bastante bien!!- bueno chicas las veo en clases!…james, black!  
- Porque no sirius??  
No hubo respuesto porque cuando el chico le grito, prácticamente la pregunta, fay habìa desaparecido del gran salon.  
- ay canutito!-le dije- esta presa no es facil de coger!  
- Que presa??-pregunto james  
- No viste el destello en los ojos de sirius??-,le pregunte  
- Que destello?-pregunto peter que recien acababa de entrar y traìa una cara de estar casi por vomitar. Demonios, me habrìa pasado en el encantamiento??  
- Que cara traes peter!-dije sin esbosar sonrisa y pareciendo preocuapada- estas bien??  
- Si, no es nada ali, no te preocupes!  
- No, si esta bien, si tu me lo dices…-dije tomando otro sorbo de te- sirius, volviendo a tu tema, no te metas con fay, porque terminaraas mal…mira que ella no es como las barbies…tiene su carácter!!…en eso se parece mucho a ti!  
- Pero si yo no dije nada!!- reprocho el chico  
- Vamos canuto!!-le dije. Le tome del brazo y a tirones y silbidos desaprobatorios de las chicas me lo lleve de la sala comun. Cuando ya estabamos afuera del gran comedor lo encare- ni se te ocurra hacerla sufrir!!  
- A quien??  
- Vamos black, que no nacì ayer y no te conozco desde hace dos minutos…vamos a ti te atrae fay…y te matare si le haces daño, caniche??  
- Caniche!…pero…  
- Pero nada…si la dañas  
- Me matas!-me respondio- pero, ali, escuchame se que soy un cassanova  
- Que lindo!!…dije…por lo menos lo reconoces!!-exclame  
- Vamos alina!! Quiero asentar cabeza!!  
- Y yo quiero un millon de galeons, ambos sabemos que son cosas imposibles!!  
- Tanta poca fe me tienes??  
- Aja!  
- Te apuesto lo que quieras…que para fin de año, termino siendo el novio de fay…  
- Por mas de dos meses!!-termine  
- Trato!  
- Trato!…ahora me podrías decir donde anda fay??  
- Ni idea, fue a buscar algo a la sala comun, fijate si esta alla!!-le dije


	13. Chapter 13

13ª MORTE INSTANTÁNEA……  
sirius, estaba corriendo con dirección a nuestra sala comun. Llego casi sin aire, y le dijo con hondos suspiros de por medio, la contraseña a la dama gorda. Busco a fay por todos lados, pero no la encontro.  
- donde demonios puede andar??-pregunto en voz alta para si mismo  
- el castillo es grande…-dijo franck que estaba bajando las escaleras- te costara encontrarla…  
entonces, una luz se prendio en el cerebro de canuto, corrio escaleras arriba, entro como un rayo al cuarto, y saco del baul de james un andrajoso pergamino.  
- juro solemnemente que mis inteciones no son buenas!  
Del que hasta ese momento parecìa un andrajoso pergamino, ahora era un mapa, con los lugares reconditos de todo howgarts y hogsmade. Ahì, perdida en el séptimo piso, estaba fay, caminando, lo que según el juicio de canuto, tranquila y despreocupada. Se paro delante del…¿tapete de la sala de los menesteres?…sabría fay lo que habìa allì…pues claro, que pedazo de idiota, se recrimo a si mismo, si ella y vanessa estuivieron con nosotros en la sala!!…bien, ahora miremos!, se dijo a si miso. Justo en el mismo instante en que iba a buscarla, vio fugazmente que en el mapa aparecia otra persona con fay: jeff clondan…ese mequetrefe de ravenclaw iba a ver!!!…doscientas millones de hipótesis cruzaron en pocos instantes, su ya de por si, desquiciada mente.  
- canuto??-pregunte entrando a la habitación- que tienes??  
- Mira el mapa…-me gruño  
- Que tiene el mapa??-pregunte asustada. La mirada de sirius denotaba cierto deje de desquiciamiento y, parecida, un leon enjaulado, ademas…percìa un homicida.  
- Canuto que planeas hacer??  
- Matar a clondan!!-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible  
- NI SE TE OCURRA!!!!!!- le ordene- tu le tocas un pelo a jeff y yo te dejo pelado!!…DE POR VIDA!!  
- No te atreverìas!!!-me dijo desafiándome  
- No me pruebes!!-le conteste- ademas fay no siente nada por èl…ella te quiere a ti!!…ups, demonios!! Se me salio!!  
- Que dijiste alina salome spellman??  
- Nada!-me paresure a decir mientras salìa corriendo  
Salì corriendo de la sala comun y me dirigi hacia el invernadero, en el camino me encontre con remus, que me pregunto hacia donde me corrìa el tren y a los gritos le conteste que hasta el invernadero cinco, el cual efectivamente estaba lleno de chicos de gryffindor y hufflepufs, no sabìa si era porque sprout era la jefa de la casa, o porque realmente los hufflepufs adoraban la materia, la mayorìa de los que trabajábamos ese año allì, eran de la casa de sprout.ç  
- lo siento, profesora-dije casi sin respirar- es que…  
- no me importa señorita spellman, haber si ahora se sienta, y comienza a trabajar con la mandulus floricus…  
- si, profesora!-conteste.  
Me dedique a buscar un asiento vacìo, pero el unico que quedaba era con…mis perfection evans, asì que, hacia la boca del leon me dirigi.  
- no tienes otro lugar para sentarte??-me pregunto secamente  
- sabes que…observa por dos segundos seguidos el invernadero y te daras cuenta de que no hay otro lugar libre, y para que sepas, no me gusta mas que a ti esto de sentarnos juntas, pero…asì son las cosas, ademas…tengo trabajo que hacer y una mandulus me espera…  
- y luego potter…-la escuche susurrar.  
Bien, ustedes se daran cuenta, de que la niña estaba realmente molesta por la relacion, pero que se joda, ella no se avivo cuando pudo, ahora que cornamenta no le da ni la hora, pretende echarme la culpa de todo aquello a mì. Bien, puedo llegar a ser bastante acida, caundo me lo propongo, directa e indirecta cuando la situación lo necesita  
- bien evans, dejame trabajar que después tenemos pociones… menos mal que james me hace las clases mas llevaderas- bien, he ahì una muestra. No les puedo explicar la cara que esa niña traìa en esos instantes. Después de soltar lo del pobre cornamenta, me sente con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia…bien, me querìas acida y mala…pues me encontrabas acida y mala.  
Toda la hora trabajamos, sobre aquellas rosadas plantas. La mejor descripción que se podìa hacer sobre aquellas cosas, que denominábamos plantas, eran…un gran chicle rosado fuerte con puntiagudas y chillonas flores turquesas. Y ademas…para completar el "lindo" aspecto, se encontraban unas afilosisimas púas en cada rama. Toda una delicia!!…la tarea??…debiamos quitar todas las púas o espinas, o las cosas que fuesen…y debiamos extraer de esos agujeros, un liquido morado oscuro de fetido olor que se utilizaba en las pociones del muerto viviente. Todo bajo control!!…solamente quede toda manchada, sudada, oliendo a feto podrido, con un par de raspones y con unas cuantas marcas de uñas, por parte de evans, aunque en mi defensa debo adjudicar que le deje toditotas mis largas uñitas clavadas en cada parte de su brazito.  
Ttoco la campana, y todos intentamos salir de ese invernadero. No se nos veìan las patas, salimos lo mas rapido posible, ya que nadie se querìa quedar en ese tormentoso lugar un segundo mas, las modulus habìa sido demasiado para nosotros.  
Cuando al fin pude salir de aquel invernadero, me estaban esperando, james, remus  
- donde se ha metido canuto??-pregunte  
- ni idea, desde el desayuno que no lo vemos!!.-contesto james- decime de donde han sacado esos pantalones??  
- Te soprenderìa saberlo!-le conteste- son esas cosas e mujeres que no quieres enterarte!  
MENTIROSA!!!!……que feo se me hacìa mentirle, pero el se la habìa buscado!!!…ahora debìa primero, buscar a fay y preguntarle donde demonios habìa metido esos benditos pantalones y preguntarle que hacìa con jeff en el séptimo piso, segundo: buscar a canuto y explicarle cualquier cosa que hay sucedido, o no. Tercero debìa buscar a alice y vanessa y preguntarles si habìan encontrado o no un nombre para el grupo…  
- chicos, siento dejarlos aquí…pero debo buscar a mis amigas!-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada merodeador- nos vemos en clase de slughorn!!  
- Chao!-dijo remus- ey…cornamenta!!-le dijo moviéndole la mano delante de los ojos, pero el pobre parcìa hipnotizado- cornamenta??  
- Eh…que??  
- Nada, que hare contigo!!  
- Nada?-contesto el cornamenta

Yo, mientras tanto corrìa por el, lleno de chiquillos y no tan chiquillos, pasillo.  
- permiso!!-decìa mientras intentaba pasar entre dos mastodontes de séptimo de slytherin- que tal si se corren??  
- Piertede gryffindor!-me contesto  
- Bien, lo harìa si me dejasen pasar!  
- Vete por otro lugar!!-me dijo el otro  
- Haber…slytherins, porque no se corren??-pregunte con impaciencia- llegare tarde a mi clase!!  
- Asì que llegas tarde a tu clase??-me contesto el mas grandote- pùes que pena!!-me dijo con una sonrisa torcida en la cara  
- Dejenme pasar, se los advierto!!-les dije desafiante  
- Que nos haras??…- me pregutaron todavía mas desafiantes  
- Los dejare un mes seguido en la enfermerìa y quitense que en verdad llego tarde a mi clase de pociones…  
- Miren a la traidora a la sangre!!-dijo snape  
- Sniverillus!!-dije- que gusta volver a verte!!…mira hoy no tengo mucho tiempo como para hechizarte y darte tu cuota de humillación regular…asì que dejenme pasar!!  
- Que te hace pensar que te dejaremos pasar??-dijo una voz  
- A ver…regulus, tu sueles pensar un poco mas que tus cabeza de alconorque amigos, asì que seras realista y me dejaras pasar…no??  
- La verdad…no.-me respondio el chico- es mas divertido verte asì!!  
- Alejense de mi!!-les dije con la varita en alto pero calmada, si eso era posible- no respondere de mi si los hechizo!!  
- Tu??…a nosotros??-dijo malfoy que recien llegaba  
- A…llego la cabeza de los idiotas, bueno ya que estamos todos, debo decirles que debo irme!-les dije intenando pechar a malfoy. Por detrás de ellos y con cara de que iban a matar a alguien se encontraba los merodeadores que hasta ese momento no habìa intervenido en la conversación pero como siempre esperaban mi señal  
- A donde crees que vas??-me dijo regulus  
- A clase con slughonr!  
- Y que te hace pensar que te dejaremos ir??-dijo snape acercándose a mi. MERLÍN!!!……era verdad, ese niño no se lavaba jamas el cabellos. El olor que traìa era nauseabundo, que asco!!  
- Vamos severitus, no yte hagas el maton conmigo…-le dije- sabes que te patearìa el trasero cada vezq ue hiciese falta…  
- Tu y cuantos mas??  
- Conmigo sola basta y sobra snape!-le dije segura  
- Tu no podrías ganarme sola!-me contesto el asqueroso de snape  
- Pero con nosotros si!-dijo james- petrificus total!- los cuerpos petrificados de todos los slytherins cayeron al suelo  
- Menos mal que estan siempre para salvarme!!-les dije a los merodeadores abrazandolos- no se que harìa sin ustedes!!  
- Seguramente lo mismo que ahora pero sin mucho control de nosotros!!-dijo peter  
- Gracias colagusano!-le conteste- mucho apoyo!!…chicos tenemos pociones con slughorn!! Y el siempre que puede les quita puntos y los castiga!  
- Vamos"-dijo remus- no quiero castigo con slughorn!!  
- Vamos!!-contesto canuto  
- Ahh…contigo tengo que hablar muy seriamente!!-le dije  
- De que??-me pregunto haciendose el inocente  
- Vamos canuto que tu sabes de que quiero hablar contigo  
- No lo se!!-me contesto  
Caminamos todos juntos hasta las mazmorras, donde mis amigas me estaban esperando. Una vez que todos entramos nos ubicamos en nuestros respectivos lugares. Canuto se sento con evans, james y yo nos sentamos hablando de quiddich, peter se sento con la otra evans, remus con sarah, fay se sento con mathew parkinson,para el desagrado de ambos y ahora se incluìa sirius, vanessa se sentaba con ludmila oldman.  
- buenos dìas-saludo slughorn  
- buenos dìas- contestamos los demas  
- bien, el dìa de hoy, intetaran realizar la, tal vez, mas difícil de las pociones conocidas. El dìa de hoy intentaran realizar la pocion morte instantánea…  
- esta chiflado!!-dije- pretende que creemos que la muerte en pocion??  
- Ahora si es definitivo…-dijo james- el viejo slu se le han zafado los pocos tornillos que le quedaban!!  
- Shh!!-nos dijo evans- yo a diferencia de ustedes pretendo aprender algo en las clases!!  
- Seguramente, haras bien la pocion y envenaras nuestra comida-le dije  
- Ahora tendremos que tener siempre antídotos en nuestras tunicas…-dijo james  
- No seas estupido!!le regañe- esta es la pocion de la muerte…no puedes tener antidoto. Si tomas esto, tendras una muerte dolorosa y lenta. Primero te sangraran la nariz, la boca, los ojos y los oidos. Tus organos se carcormeran por dentro…y no existe ningun tipo de antidoto contra esta pocion…  
- Osea que si la tomas te mueres?-me pregunto james con los ojos como platos  
- Pues si, si la toma te mueres, asì de simple!-le dije  
- Señorita spellman- dijo slughorn, he ahì otra vez mi envidiable suerte- podrías decirnos a la clase cuales son los ingredientes de la pocion morte instantánea y sus consecuencias??  
- Si, señor- conteste- la consecuencia inmediata de la pocion es la muerte, pero no es muerte instantánea como lo dice el nombre sino, que tarda aproximadamenta unos dos a cuatro minutos en surtir efecto. Primero al tomarla no se siente nada, pero luego comienza a quemarle el cuerpo por dentro, la pocion hace que los organos se derritan, literalmente, y que luego por un proceso creado por la misma pocion estos sean expulsados del cuerpo. Primero sangra la boca y na nariz, luego los ojos y los oidos. Ademas que yo sepa, esa pocion esta prohibida por el ministerio de magia, y no existe un antidoto conocido…  
- Cuales son los ingredientes de la pocion alina?-me prgunto slughorn  
- Los ingredientes son: sufila de bilboa, la sufila es un liquido verdusco que se obtiene…  
- Perdon profesor!-dijo el grupo de los slytherins- lamentamos llegar tarde!  
- Ay…ay…ay…ay, severus, lucius, rodolphus…miren,sientensen en sus lugares y atiendan a la clase, después de ella se quedaran para que les diga sus castigos y atiendan estamos viendo como se compone la pocion morte instantánea…  
- Ahh!!-dijo snape con cara alegre- yo se como se hace!!  
- Me alegro severus, pero la señorita spellman tiene la palabra, asì que dejela terminar y si ve que le falta algo, se lo agrega, si?  
- Si señor- contesto snape, dirigiéndome una mirada asesina y yo solo sonrei  
- Señortita spellman??  
- Si, señor-conteste- estabamos hablando de los ingredientes necesarios para realizar la pocion de morte instantánea se necesita: sufila de bilboa, que es un liquido verdusco, que se crea cuando un unicornio en herdo en el cuello con una daga envenenada con veneno de basilisco, tambien se requiere un beozar, orina de murciélago, sangre de dragon y medio cerebro descompuesto de gryndilow.  
- Como se consigue que el cerebro del gryndilow se descomponga??-me pregunto slughorn. Como siempre la mano de snape a estaba levantada- lo sabe alina?  
- Por supuesto señor!-le conteste  
- Señor snape, le agradecerìa que bajase su mano!-le dijo slughorn- alina tiene usted la palabra…  
- Bien, para lograr que un cerebro de gryndilow se descomponga, primero hay que quitárselo al animal cuando todavía este con vida, segundo hay que colocar el cerebro en un recipiente con agua y luego agregarle malta de azucar. Se lo deja marinar por tres dìas y luego se lo saca y se lo deja al sol por otro dos dìas seguidos.  
- Excelente señorita spellman, treinta puntos para gryffindor…-sono la campana, GRACIAS A DIOS!!…- la tarea que tienen son: tres pergaminos con todo lo que encuentren sobre esta pocion…  
- Salgamos!!-dije- por favore!!!  
- Tus deseos son ordenes!!-dijo james  
- Que piensas hacer??…correr a todo el mundo para que nosotros pasemos??-le pregunte  
- Podría hacerlo!!-me contesto-  
- Callate!!-le dije. Al final mientras hablábamos terminamos saliendo de la mazmorra  
- Fay, ali-dijo vanessa- tenemos que ir a adivinación!!  
- Porque toman adivinación??-preguntò sirius  
- Porque es la unica clase en la cual podemos chusmear en paz y tranquilidad mientras tomamos te!-dijo vanessa- ademas suelo dormirme…  
- Pero…-dijo peter- para eso existen las clases de binns!  
- Sips, pero ella duerme en cualquier clase que puede!!-contesto fay  
- Exacto!-corroboro vanessa  
- Yo pienso que la adivinación es una vil farsa!!-dije  
- Y entonces para que tomas la clase??-dijo james  
- Porque en esas clases me inspiro para crear bromas!!-conteste- y tengo ganas de hacere una broma a alguien!!  
- A snivellus??-dijo sirius- mira que me prendo!!  
- Voy a ver que se me ocurre!-dije- ahora mis niños…los dejo nos vemos en el almuerzo!!  
- Nos vemos!!-dijo remus  
- Adios ali!-dijo srius- fay!!  
- Chao black!!le grito la chica  
- Cornamenta??-pregunto remus- eh!! James!!…oye!! estamos aquí en la tierra!!  
- Que??-pregunto el chico desconcertado  
- Ya es la segunda vez en el dìa!!-le dijo remus  
- La segunda vez en el dìa de que??-pregunto sirius  
- De nada!-contesto remus- vamos a buscar libros para pociones??  
- Porque??-preguntaron sirius, james y peter, como niños pequeños  
- Porque tenemos tarea!!dijo remus- asì que vamos!!  
- Ni loco!!-dijo sirius  
- Piérdete lunático!!-dijo james  
- Ademas pasado mañana en luna llena!!-dijo peter  
- CALLATE PETER!!!-le rugio remus  
- Bueno, es la verdad!!-se defendio el chico- asì que dejemos la tarea para después!!  
- Porque??-pregunto james  
- No preguntes porques james, unete a la cruzada y ya!!-dijo sirus- NO a las tareas por hoy!!  
- Alina los va a matar!!-dijo remus  
- Que lo intente!!-dijo sirius  
- Vamos, canuto que ambos dos estan saben bien que ella los da vuelta en dos segundos!!  
- Ni modo!-dijo james- no quiero que se enoje conmigo, después se pasa la vida sin hablarme!!  
- Que pollerudo!!-dijo sirius- primero evans y ahora alina!!…cornamenta para mi que eres un sometido!!  
- Canuto!-le dijo james dándose vuelta tranquilamente pero escondiendo la varita y con sigilo colocándosela en la entre pierna- la proxima vez que digas algo por ese estilo…te juro que te las corto!  
- Bien, cornamenta!-dijo sirius  
- Menos mal que nos entendemos!!-dijo james

Nosotras mientras ellos tenìan esta lucrativa conversación, nosotras ibamos tranquilamente hablando sobre como demonios nos ibamos a llamar. En eso se nos unio alice a la conversación.  
- y bien, alguien tiene alguna propuesta??-pregunte  
- nada!-contesto fay  
- toy bloqueada!!-dijo vanessa  
- no estoy mejor que ustedes!-dijo alice  
- porque demonios sera que es tan complicado ponernos un nombre!!-se quejaba fay mientras terminábamos de subir las escaleras para llegar a la cima de la torre.  
- No importa veamos, ahora tenemos dos horas para pensar en un nombre…-dije- vamos que trelawney…seguramente debe estar hablando tonteras y quiero tener todo el tiempo necesario para pensar en el nombre!!  
Subimos y entramos a la derecho a la ultima mesa y la que mas alejada estaba de la mesa de trelawney.  
- buenos dìas mis queridisimos niños!!-nos saludo  
- bueno dìas!-contestamos sin animo  
- mis niños, esta parte del año, veremos la técnica de la quiromancia, o la lectura de las lineas de la mano…  
- aja!!-dije por lo bajo- que interesante!!  
- Ustedes, ahora tendran que leerles la suerte a sus compañeros…  
- Mira vos!!-dijo fay- que esta buena mujer me espere sentada porque si no se va a cansar!!  
- Ahora comienzen a trabajar!-nos ordeno  
- Bien, podemos hablar del hecho que estamos por jugar la broma del siglo a los merodeadores y no tenemos un nombre!!-dijo alice  
- No se como nos podemos llamar!!-dije- ya se!! Escribamos diferentes nombres en este pergamino y después votamos, quieren??  
- Dale!!-contestaron los demas  
Durante los siguientes cuarenta y cinoc minutos nos disputamos el nombre que debiamos colocarle al grupo…  
- entonces, bajo el consentimiento de todas, no llamamos……


	14. Chapter 14

14ª la sala de los menesteres……  
- seguras??-pregunte  
- mas que seguras!-dijo alice  
- estan seguras del nombre??-pregunte un poco sorprendida, a mi personalmente no me gustaba, pero bue…gano la mayorìa.  
- Segurísimas!!dijo vanessa  
- Apodos?¿?-pregunte  
- Tu?…-dijo alice-  
- Haber señoritas!!-dijo la profesora trelawney que acababa de pasar por le lugar donde estaban discutiendo las chicas- podría laguna decirme que ve en la mano de la otra??  
- Si profesora!-contesto alice- a ver al?  
- Dale, predíceme el futuro!!!-dije  
- A ver alina…mmm???…según tu linea de vida, tendras una vida alrga, algo complicada, pero larga, tres hijos…dos niñas y un niño!!… no te preocupes por el dinero, tendras a montones  
- Por lo menos sere rica!!-dije en voz baja  
- Jeje!!dijo alice- lo siento profesora!-agrego al ver la cara de la profesora trelawney- ademas, veo en tu futuro…una complicación cercana?…habra problemas…estan cerca!  
- Campana!!dijo fay- recreo y luego almuerzo!!!  
- Yluego horas libres!!-dijo vanessa  
- Para ustedes!!-dijo alice- tengo que ir a practicar la salsa con frank  
- Esperemos que solo sea practicar salsa-dijo fay  
- Oh…vamos!!-dijo alice coloradísima- de que me creen capaz??  
- De muchas y variadas cosas!!-conteste  
- Joder!!-dijo alice  
- Te ha salido la española!!-le dije- ole!!  
- Callate!!-me dijo- que tu tienes un tango!!…no hay baile mas complicado que ese!!  
- Quien te lo dijo??-le dije con sonrisa traviesa- no es tan complicado!!  
- Para ti el baile y el canto no son nada complicado!!me dijo fay- y mas te vale que ganes alice porque le quiero ganar a sirius…  
- Sirius??-dije con cara divertida  
- Que??…-se defendio fay- oh vamos!!…la cuestion es que quiero tenerlo de crado una semana!!…y no quiero ser la suya!!  
- Que linda la niña!!-dije- asì que ha estado apostando detrás nuestro alice!!  
- Que hacemos??  
- Le jugamos una broma!!-dije  
- Que haran??-pregunto asustada fay.  
- Nosotras??…-dije mirando a alice- pues nada!!…que te podriamos hacer??  
- Nada!!-dijo alice- por supuesto amigueta que nada!!  
- Tal vez…-dijo alice- podríamos…no se!  
- Bueno, ya que no saben que hacerme, dejémoslo aquí, quieren??-dijo fay mientras bajaba rapidamente las escaleras.  
Cuantas veces habremos subido y bajado esas escaleras??…dos millones por lo menos, no iba a imaginar que…

- FAY!!!!…-gritamos todas, arrojando los libros.  
Cuando fay habìa llegado a la mitad de la escalera, no sabemos como, se tropezo y callo. La escalera era caracol, fay habìa tropezado y habìa prácticamente saltado involuntariamente de la escalera. La caida era libre y complicada, y por la posición en la que estaba fay caerìa de cabeza, a esas alturas, si llegaba darse la cabeza contra el suelo seguramente morìa.  
Nuestro grito se escucho hasta la el pasillo del séptimo piso donde nacìa aquella torre. Adivinen quienes podìan estar pasando por ese lugar…NUESTROS QUERIDOS MERODEADORES!!…que magica sorpresa no creen??…ya me parece que se la acostumbrado demasiado usar el bendito mapa…  
- FAY!!!-gritaba vanessa mientras corrìa escaleras abajo  
- FAY!!…VANESSA!!!-grito alice  
- SIRIUS!!!!-grite al aire- atrapala por favor!!-rogue a cualquiera que me escuchase- SIRIUS!!!!…  
No se escucho nada, ni un solo sonido, de caìda, un grito, un alarido, gritos de chicas que pudiesen impresionarse por la sangre, nada de nada. De pronto lo escuchamos y nos parecio que la vida nos habìa devuelto el aliento  
- PERO BLACK!!!……QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES???…BAJAME!!!  
- PERO SI TE HE SALVADO LA VIDA!!  
- TU A MI?…JA!!…ESO EN TUS MAS DULCES SUE–OS!!…AHORA TE HE DICHO QUE ME BAJES!!!…  
- QUE PASA SI NO LO HAGO??  
- TE MANDO UN MES A LA PARTE DE SAN MUNGO PARA HERIDAS GRAVES O PARA LA PARTE DE LOCOS IRRECUPERABLES!!…TU DECIDES!!  
- PARA NINGUNA!!-exclamo el chico  
- Sera de merlín, que podrè alguna vez…ver el dìa en que ustedes dos dejen de pelear?!?!?!-pregunte al llegar a la base de las escaleras  
- No lo veras nunca!-dijo james- no mientras estos dos no piensen en perder un poco de terreno!  
- Yo?…-dijo fay mientras se alisaba el pantalón- el??…no pelear??.…ustedes piden imposibles!!  
- Que linda eres!!-dije- siempre tan sincera!!  
- Por supuesto!!-me contesto- siempre honesta!!…  
- Pero a veces debes tener un poco de tacto!!-le dijo alice- no le grites pobre sirius, la proxima vez dejala que se rompa la cabeza!  
- Esta bien!- contesto el chico  
- No!!-exclamo fay- odio, cuando me hacen esto…es verdad, deberìa darte las gracias black  
- Tu crees?-pregunto el chico intentando parecer sorprendido  
- Bien…gracias sirius!-dijo fay aprovechando la oportunidad para darle un beso en la mejilla. Consecuencia, tanto canuto como fay, mas colorados que el cabello de evans!  
- Bien, ya que todos hemos hecho las pases…-dijo alice- vamos a almorzar!!…estoy que muero de hambre!!  
- Vamos a almorzar!!-dije. Primero aparte a fay hacia un costado- esta bien?'  
- Sip!-me dijo, aunque estab algo palida  
- Que paso??  
- En la habitación tu cuento!-me contesto  
- Fay no me dejes…  
- En la habitación te cuento!-me dijo cortante  
- Esta bien!!- le dije. Canuto ha advertido nuestra demora y se acercaba hacia nosotras  
- Les sucede algo a ustedes dos??  
- Nada de nada!-le conteste- y que tal te parece ingresar al gran comedor con nosotras de los brazos??  
- Me interesa la propuesta!!-contesto el merodeador  
- Como se nota que no eres merodeador por nada canuto!le dije  
- Vamos a almorzar!!-le dije  
Caminamos los tres entrelazados por los brazos y riendo y hablando de tonteras. Llegamos y nos sentamos ne la mesa de los gryffindors, nos llego algun que otro ya normal insulto por codearnos con los merodeadores.  
- hoy ha sido un buen dìa!-dije- pociones hemos salido librados, no hemos hecho ninguna pocion…  
- si, pero tenemos que hacer una redacción sobre la morte instantánea!!…-dijo sirius- dime alinita como demonios salimos ganando??  
- Facil!-les dije- como se nota que ustedes solo utilizan su magia para hacer bromas y contra embrujos…existe mas de una forma de escribir!  
- Eyyy!!-dijo fay- que ese era nuestro secreto!!  
- Que secreto??dijo james interesado  
- Conocen algo que se denomina biblioteca??-les pregunte  
- Por supuesto!-dijo james- de nombre nomas…porque adentro conocemos lo que ustedes conocen de…  
- Futboll americano!!-dijo peter  
- Futboll americano??-pregunte- bien, eso ahora no importa…escuchen niñitos lindos…existen encantamientos que nos ayudan en las tareas ordinarias…ejem…tareas  
- Pero, ahora-dijo fay- con lo que le vallamos a decir deberan quedarse callados…de por vida, porque si los profesores se enteran que andamos haciendo estos hechizos seguramente nos haran escribir la tarea a mano!!  
- Bien-dijo remus- pueden abandonar el misterio y decirnos que demonios ocurre??  
- No- corto secamente fay- no aquí, no ahora!  
- Vengan a la vieja aula de enseñas domesticas…  
- El aula de que??-pregunto james  
- Enserio chicos, que no leen la historia de howgarts??-pregunto alice  
- Un NO por respuesta, les parece demasiado familiar?-dijo vanessa- ellos?…historia?…todo en la misma oracion y sin un NO como nexo??…locura, simplemente locura…  
- Bien-dije- chiquillos…hasta no hace mucho tiempo atrás, habìa una materia que se llamaba enseñas domesticas…era para las brujas que procedìan de familias enteramente brujas y se manejaban todo con magia y no conocían los metodos muggles…no se, algo por el estilo leì…la materia se enseñaba caundo todavía era director, el profesor dippet…  
- Ahhh…dijo sirius- era tan complicado decirnos eso??  
- Cállense!-dije- vayan esta noche a las siete a esa aula y nosotras les mostramos!  
- Sale??-pregunto james haciendo referencia al mapa  
- Por supuesto que sale!!-le dije- crees que lunático solo lo hizo??…buscalo…si el nombre y te aparecera el lugar exacto!  
- Que vivas eres!-dijo sirius-  
- Y si, no me llamo sirius black!-le dije  
- Jaja…- la risa de sirius se corto, habìa comprendido mi chiste- corre porque si te agarro te tiro al lago!!  
- Lo harìas??-le dije  
- Ahora me parece una idea muy tentadora…  
- Basta canuto!!le dije- ni se te ocurra!!  
- Me seguiras…  
- Bien, acabare con mis bromas pesadas!!-dije- aunque la verdad a veces duele!!-le susurre a james al oido.  
- Tu crees?-me pregunte en un susurro tambien  
- Sips!-le conteste en voz alta. Sostuvimos la mirada un segundo y ambos prorrumpimos en sonoras carcajadas.  
- Y a ustedes tortolos que les pasa?-pregunto dana evans  
- Que NO somos pareja!-dije- haber…harè un lista con todos aquellos que sostengan lo contrario!!  
- Entonces tendras que poner a todo howgarts ahì!!-dijo alice  
- Pues entonces…todo howgarts es estupido!!…-analize- hace demasiado que vngo diciendo que no tengo nada con potter…porque no me creen??  
- Después lo vemos!dijo fay.  
- Ayaaaaaay!!-exclame mientras sigilosamente le pasaba un papelito a sarah en la mano.  
" hola saris: hoy a las siete en el mismo lugar…yo que tu me pongo guapa…"

decìa la nota. Bien, ahora les voy a pasar a explicar un poco la situación. Desde que con alice nos habiamos cambiando de habitación, habiamos congeniado excelente con las chicas y habiamos encontrado en unos de los libros un encatamiento para varitas, asì que nosotras hechizábamos nuestras varitas para que todas escribiesen solamente lo que nosotras les dictasemos, no lo que escribian las demas. Asì no llegábamos tan cansadas y podimos ocuparnos de buscar las respuestas para otras tareas, mientras nuestras super varitas escribìan solas. Si rita skeeter podìa lograrlo, nosotras todavía mejor.

Ademas a sarah no le habiamos dicho que le ibamos a hacer la broma a los merodeadores y en cierto punto, se lo ibamos a decir porque sabiamos que no nos iba a delatar frente a las evans, y querìamos que ella y remus terminasen de novios, porque ellos se lo merecían, ya que remus estaba perdiamente enamorado de la chica desde la primera vez en que la vio y la chica habìa quedado igual de prendado con el merodeador. Mis niñitos que rapido crecen!!

No le dijimos que remus iba porque seguramente se iba a acobardar y no ir. Siempre hacìa lo mismo, asì que con alice la ibamos a ayudar, les habiamos dado orden estricta a las chicas que no los perdieran de vista, que no los dejaran solos ni en silencio. Esto se debìa a que nosotras ibamos a ir a practicar para nuestra bendita apuesta, menos mal que conocía ese hechizo, doy gracias a fay y su interes en los encantamientos…

Son las ocho de la noche, estaba en la sala de los menesteres, pensaba como demonios ibamos hacer para conseguir sacar ese bendito tango. Menos mal que me habìa ido a la sala de los menesteres, entre e inmediatamente comenzo a sonar musica relajante con la cual me eslongue todavía pensando en como sacar el tango. Habìa bailado, hacìa ya mucho tiempo un tango. Musica muy argentina y con mucha emocion. Pero mucho no me acordaba de cómo bailarlo en esos momentos. Termine de eslongar y comenze a pensar en un ambito de tango.  
PUF!!…de la nada la sala cambio y ahora tenìa…un piso de madera bien encerado para poder resbalar con facilidad. En una de las paredes habìa un espejo gigante de largo y ancho, que ocupaba toda la pared…mas alla habìa un sillon color marron chocolate muy mullido. Sobre este estaba nuestro vestuario  
- no se como lo haces!…-dije al aire- pero ,me encanta!!  
- Que te encanta??- era la voz de james  
- Esta sala…me encanta!!…hola cornamenta!-le dije dándole un beso. Me dedico una de sus mas bonitas sonrisas, no se porque desde hace unas semanas solo me dedica ese tipo de sonrisas que solamente eran para evans…raro-  
- Hola ali!!- me contesto  
JP: " si hubiera una canción para poder decirle todo lo que siento!!…pero si la hay…hay millones…pero POTTER!!! Que demonios estas pensado!!… es que es la verdad…serìa

Si tu supieras que me pasa cada vez que te veo  
Quisiera confesarte lo que siento y no me atrevo  
Si las emociones me dominan cada vez que te veo  
Te veo cerca y a la misma vez te siento tan lejos

Bien, hay que admitir que cuando tienes razon potter, la tienes…  
Gracias!!

- JAMES!!!…-le decìa exasperada mientras le movìa la mano por delante de los ojos- james potter…me estas escuchando??  
- Que dijiste al??.-me pregunto  
- Nada!-le conteste- allì en el sillon estan nuestros vestuarios…  
- Criollo…serìa disfraces!!-me dijo  
- Como le quieras llamar…yo te diría que te lo vallas poniendo, mira que tenemos un larga noche por delante, sin contar que luego tenemos los deberes…  
- Tienes que decirme ese hechizo para las tareas…  
- Ah!!!…cierto!-dije- como la estaran pasando los chicos??  
- A ver…remus y sarah…seguramente que nada mal…  
- Fay y canuto??  
- Ahì tendran un problema!-me contesto- porque es tan arisca fay?…tendrías que haber visto la cara que puso cuando canuto la atrapo…para mi que le gusta!  
- Es que la verdad…es que le gusta!-le dije sincera- pero tiene miedo de ser un trofeo y que el la quiera solo cuando una de sus citas se halla cancelado…  
- No te suena familiar??-pregunto  
- Bastante…es que ustedes tienden a generar ese tipo de problemas en las chicas que de verdad los quieren…-le dije mientras tomaba en vestido y las sandalias  
- En verdad??-me pregunto mientras me metìa a una vestuario que habìa aparecido de la nada  
Deje el vestido en una silla y coamenze a sacarme la ropa. Observe el vestido, era muy lindo en verdad, pero tenìa mis serias dificultades de que pudiera entrar y calazarme bien.  
El vestido era negro, largo hasta las rodillas, con dos tajos a cada lado de la pollera. El escote era bajo y cuadrado. El vestido era chiquito y estrecho, para ponérselo habìa que ser estremadamente delgada, o bulímica o anorexica(N/AS: una cruel y dura realidad). El cabello que ya lo tenìa atado en una coleta me la ajuste un poco mas y tenìa las clásicas medias de red negra y las sandalias negras con taco fino. TENÌA QUE BAILAR CON ESAS SANDALIAS!!!…hay señor!!

- estas lista???…-era la voz de james que me llegaba por detrás de la puerta- dale alina que tenemos millones de tareas!!  
- Ay voy!!-dije saliendo del baño- y que tal??- no hubo respuesta solo unos cuantos silbido en señal de aprobación- es mi imaginación o te gusta??  
- Me encanta!!-dijo el chico bien sincero- ahora no podre dejarte salir de la sala de los menesteres de este modo porque si no…  
- Callate!!-le dije- tu tampoco estas nada mal!!  
Era verdad, el traje le sentaba muy bien. La camisa blanca como siempre la llevaba desabrochada en los dos primeros botones, dejando al descubierto el estructural fisico que habìa ganado a causa del quiddich…el traje que le calzaba a la perfeccion lo hacìa ver mas alto y delgado, como si eso fuese posible!!, y el sombrero en la cabeza le daba un toque misterioso que le asentaba de maravillas. Si no hubiera sido mi hermano…hubiese pensado en cualquier cosa!! Jeje!!

- vamos a practicar??-le pregunte  
- practiquemos!-me contesto  
comenzo a sonar la musica, vimos una especie de película en donde una pareja bailaba el tango que habiamos elegido a la perfeccion.  
- bien mas vale que nos pongamos a practicar si queremos que nos salga asì…-me dijo- porque se nos ocurrio elegir semejante tango??  
- Oh…vamos!!!–le dije–no es un tango complicado!  
- Para ti que bailas todo bien!!-me dijo  
- Callate!-le dije  
Coloque mi mano en su hombro y el, que estaba tembloroso, lo cual era bien rarito, cruzo su mano sobre mi cintura. Habìa algo en el y, creo que, en mì que hizo que ambos nos sintieramos muy comodos con el baile. La musica sonaba, el taguero cantaba y nosotros bailabamos sin equivocarnos y mirandonos directo en los ojos ese tango…la cancion acabo, la bailamos genial, solo debìamos esperar que mañana nos pasase lo mismo…


	15. Chapter 15

15ª sarah  
que me abra querido decir alina cuando me escribio que me pusiera guapa??…dudas, dudas, mas dudas!!!!!……que me quiso decir????…ahora por culpa de lily y dana, no puedo conversar abiertamente con ella…porque aquellas dos locas se pelearon y lo peor es que alina tiene razon!!!!…ya no se como decirle a lily que alina y potter…NO SON NADA!!!!…es mas, me animarìa a decir que la nada es mas que ellos…pero no, la colorada esta encaprichada con que ellos tienen algo.

- sarah??…-la voz lejana no me importaba- sarah me estas escuchando??  
- Eh…si- conteste saliendo de mis pensamientos- que me decìas??  
- Que spellman y potter…  
- BASTA CON ESO!!!!…-dije ya harta- no tienes otro tema de conversacion que no sea la vida amorosa de mi MEJOR amiga!!- recalque el mejor- ya no se como decirte lils que entre ellos no hay nada!!  
Volvi a perder mi mirada en la ventana. Habìa algo que no me cerraba, porque guapa??…ay!!!! miles de preguntas, dudas, pero bueno, no me iba a poner a ver cuanta verdad podìa haber. Yo voy a ir y ahì veo que pasa

BUM!!!  
- y ahora que demonios paso?¿?-pregunte volteando mi cabeza- ah…ustedes!!  
- Hola sarita!!-me dijo sirius- como estas este dìa??  
- Genial!-se apresuro a decir lily- hasta quew tuvimos que verlos!!  
- Ah…evans!-le dijo james- eres una amargada!!!…che, alguien sabe donde anda al??  
- Alina?-pregunte- creo que debe estar en la biblioteca  
- Esperare a que venga!!-dijo-  
- No entraras a la biblioteca aunque tu vida dependiese de ello?¿?-le dije  
- NO!!!!-me contesto- ey!!! Fay!!  
- Que pasa james?¿?-le contesto la chica  
- La has visto a alina??  
- En los terrenos con jeff!-le contesto subiendo las escaleras  
- Che, no saludas a tus conocidos??-le pregunto sirius  
- Ah…lo siento!!-respondio la chica- hola sarah, james, remus!!-que acababa de entrar…ah!!! Que chico lindo!!- peter!  
- Y a mi?¿?dijo sirius con cara visiblemente enojada  
- Y a ti que??-le dijo sentandose al lado de remus. Uggggggggg!!!!!…cuanto darìa por estar en ese lugar!!  
- James!-dijo sirius- JAMES!!!!  
- QUE??-contesto el chico mientras al mismo tiempo salìa por el retrato  
- A DONDE VAS???-pregunto sirius, pero la respuesta quedo en el vacìo  
- diez a uno a que va por alina!-dijo fay- ultimamente esta demasiado sobre protector, digo esta bien que la quiera como una hermana, pero de ahì a buscarla cuando esta por los terrenos en compañìa de un muchacho, hay una gran diferencia…o no??  
- Tienes razon!!-conteste. Remus y sirius se dieron una mirada complice que no entendì.  
- Bien, remus esta noche tenemos reunion de prefectos…  
- Lily, me parece que tendras que ir sola…  
- Porque??-pregunto lily  
- Porque…-remus se quedo pensativo y compartio otra mirada complice con sirius  
- Porque nuestro querido luna…digo, remus, tiene una cita!!  
- Una cita??-preguntamos las dos al uniso  
- Sips, una cita…-contesto sirius como si eso fuese lo mas normal del mundo. Bueno, la verdad es que era lo mas normal del mundo, pero para mì era una tragedia!!!  
- Que acaso no puedo??-pregunto remus  
- Y quien es la afortunada??-pregunto lily  
- No la conoces…!-contesto. Menos mal!!!…porque si la conozco la mato!!!  
- Eh…chicos!-dije- me voy llendo, tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer!  
- A donde vas?-me pregunto remus  
- A mi habitacion, porque?-le respondio  
- No, por nada!-me contesto  
- Ah…-conteste  
Subi las escaleras, ahora si estaba decidido, iba a ir muy guapa, conociendo a alina como la conozco, podrìa ser que no estudiaramos y nos fueramos a hogsmade, OJALA!!!… asi me olvidaba de lupin.  
Siete de la tarde, en media hora se supone que tengo que ir al aula de domestica, jeje.  
- sarah!!  
- Que dana??-pregunte metiendome al baño  
- Te vas a algun lado??  
- Porque??  
- Por la ropa que tenes en la cama…  
- Si!!  
- A donde??  
- A caminar!!-le conteste- necesito algun motivo en particular como para hacerlo??  
- No!-me contesto  
- Bien!!- le dije.  
Me bañe y con la varita me seque el pelo. Envuelta en una toalla salì del baño. Lily, dana y nuestras dos nuevas compañeras, dos barbies totales!!…estaban en la cama de lily hablando de los chicos de ravenclaw. Entre diggory y herman, sus respectivas orejas deberìan haber estado del color del cabello de lily y tan grnades como rusia.  
- a donde vas tan linda!?!?!- me dijo zoe- deberiamos decirle a lupin que se cuide…  
- ya basta!-le respondi- pueden conrtarla- me voy un rato a los jardines…no se!…voy a buscar a…  
- alina??-termino de decir lily- esa chica- le dijo en tono despectivo- es muy mala influencia  
- lilians, ya me hartaste!!!…cuando piensas entender que entre ella y potter no hay nada mas que una simple amistad!!!!  
- Por parte de ella!-dijo ironica dana- no creo que no hayas observado como la mira potter!!  
- Y como la mira??-le pregunte  
- Como…no se!!  
- Bueno si tu no me sabes decir como la mira…entonces no me digas nada!!-le dije- y ya basta siempre con este tema!!!…pobre alina, ella no tiene nada que ver!!!  
- No me voy a pelear contigo por esa…  
- Nada!!-le corte- que ella siempre ha estado para nosotras cuando la hemos necesitado asì que no entiendo a que vienen sus celos!!…y dana, si quieres algo con black, mas te vale que empiezes a buscarlo por ti misma…no esperes o pienses que los demas viviremos siempre para ti!…ahora que no tienes a alina para que te haga la pata tienes que valerte por ti misma…  
- Tienes algun problema??-me pregunto dana- estas…  
- Cambiada??-le respondi terminando de miranrme en el espejo- si, talv ez, no lo se, ahora dejame ir, que tengo cosas interesantes que hacer…  
- Hasta chica juntarse tanto con spellman le esta haciendo mal!!-dijo lily  
- Basta lils!- le dije mientras salìa y movìa la mano.- ahora veamos que me tiene deparado alina…  
Baje las escaleras y un par de chicas de septimo me preguntaron a donde iba tan guapa, para ser dìa de semana. Bueno, no me habìa fijado mucho en la apariencia. Nos llevababamos bastante bien con las chicas mas grandes, en especial ali…  
Caminaba distraìda por los pasillos por cierto desiertos, hasta que alguien me saco de mis pensamientos…  
- hola sarah!-me dijo fay- vienes??  
- A donde iremos?-pregunte  
- A la sala de enseñas domesticas!!-me respondio como si fuera la cosa mas natural del mundo- a donde creiste??  
- Es que alina…me dijo…mas bien me escribio-dije contrariada.- olvidalo!  
- Bueno!-dijo la chica esbozando un divertida sonirsa.  
Caminamos un poco mas y entramos en una vieja aula. Si uno la veìa por fuera parecia que estaba llena de polvo, pero cuando entrabas, no habìamos esmerado bastante en dejarla bastante mas limpia. Ahora habìa cuatro mesas dobles, y al fondo teniamos siempre comida, bebida y libros.  
- yo que tu sar-me dijo fay- no me sorprendo esta noche!  
- Que me quieres decir??-le pregunte  
- Nada!…-me contesto- nada de nada!!  
- Que??-pregunte contrariada  
- Nada!!  
- Hola sarah!!.-me saludo alice- que tal si comenzamos??  
- Espera!-ijo vanessa- ah…holas sarah!!…falta gente!!  
- Sip!-dije por primera vez mirando alrededor- falta alina!!  
- No me refiero a ella!-respondio vanessa- me refiero a ellos!-dijo señalando la puerta.  
- Espero que esta noche no pelees con lupin!-dijo alice  
- Lupin??-dije- pero si ese tiene una cita!!  
- Con las tareas!!-me contesto- por eso…no la conoces!!  
- Que idiota!!-le dije.- a ver si hacemos las tareas!!…ESPEREN!!!…NO PIENSO HACERLAS A MANO!!!…NI LOCA!!!…YA ME ACOSTUMBRADO HA……  
- Puedes calmarte!!!-me dijo alice- que ellos vienen para que les digamos el hechizo, ademas a partir de ahora los tendremos que aguantar en nuestras sesiones semanales de tareas!!  
- NO PUEDE SER!!-dije- ahora no podremos hablar de ellos!!…no es justo!!1 y a mi que me encantaba sacarles el cuero!!!  
- Puedes hacerlo!-dijo remus- solo procura que no te escuche!  
- Y si lo haces que me haras??…-dije. Ahhhh…como me movìa el piso ese chico  
- Tengo algunas muy buenas ideas!!-me contesto dejando las cosas sobre una de las mesas, ahora si me muero, como demonios hago para que no se me note que me gusta???…  
- Sarah??-me pregunto fay sacandome de mis absortos pensamientos- sarah me estas escuahdno, has perdido tenes que sentarte con lupin!!  
- Que que???…-respondi  
- Que perdiste, ahora te sientas con lupin!!-me volvio a contestar  
- Donde esta alice y alina??…y potter y frank??  
- Tienen cosas mas interesantes que hacer!!-me respondio  
- CHAN!!…-respondi- que estan haciendo alina y james??  
- Practicando para un apuesta…mañana tendresmo un dìa movido!-termino remus  
- Que tierno!-conteste- y de que se trata la apuesta??  
- Es una sorpresa, ahora, chicas, no se ustedes, pero yo tengo ganas de terminar con estos malditos deberes asì me puedo ir…  
- A dormir!-dijo fay- te falta sueño remus, estas muy demacrado!  
- No, es nada fay- contesto dedicandole un tierna sonrisa. AH!!!…COMO ME GUSTARÌA QUE ESAS SONRISAS FUESEN PARA MÌ!!!!- terminemos la tarea…  
- Bah!!-dijo sirius- las terminaremos rapido con estas chicas enseñandonos!-dijo mosyrando su sonrisa perfecta que enamoraba y arrancaba suspiros de casi todas las chicas  
- Habla por ti mismo sirius!-dijo peter- que yo voy a tener que hacerlo a la antigua…  
- Ahh…-dije- ven peter que te enseño el encantamiento!!  
- NO!!-dijo remus- a peter se lo enseña vanessa…a sirius se lo enseña fay…tu me lo tienes que enseñar a mi!  
- Pierdete lupin!!-le conteste frìamente- es muy simple y seguro que a ti desde el principio te sale…  
- Y como es el bendito encantamiento??-pregunto remus  
- Es asì…  
- BLACK!!!-le oì gritar a fay- PUEDES POR FAVOR CONCENTRARTE POR UNA SOLA VEZ EN TU MISERABLE VIDA????  
- Bueno, perdon!-le contesto  
- Ahhh…black, bendita la suerte que hizo que nos sentaramos juntos!!!…SARAH!!!!  
- QUE??-pregunte-  
- Porque no me cambias????…tu entiendes a este tarado de black, eres la unica, ademas con lupin me llevo bien!!!!  
- Que??-volvì a preguntar  
- Sips!!-me contesto tomando su mochila- vete con black!!-me dijo empujandme- si me quedo con black, lo mato!!…te lo aseguro!!  
- Pero!!-dije  
- Pero que??…-me contesta- a poco y quieres estar con lupin!!  
- NADA DE ESO!!-le conteste- SIRIUS!!!  
- QUE??  
- AHI VOY!- conteste tomando mi mochila y dirigiedome hacia el. Antes, corro mi cara y veo en la cara de remus una rara expresion…¿decepcion tal vez?…OJALA!!!  
- Holas saris!-dijo sirius  
- como estas sirius??-le pregunte  
- ahora que estas conmigo…mas que bien!!!  
- Porque no te guardas los piropos para las demas…en especial para dana…  
- Que con ella??  
- Eso mismo pregunto!!-le dije- que con ella??…te dejo de gustar??  
- No…-me contesto- y que con fay??  
- Fay??-vuelve a decir- nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! Ella es mi amiga, pero no la quiero de otro modo!!…-dijo corriendo la cara hacia un costado. Aqui habìa gato encerrado, que les paso a estos dos??  
- Y ella a ti??-le dije  
- Nops, no me quiere, somos buenos amigos, pero hasta ahì llegamos!!!- sin volverme la cara, ahora si habìa dolor en la voz. El, la quiere, y sospecho que ella tambien!!…pero que habra pasado??  
- Pero…?-no podìa articular palabras- entonces quien le gusta??  
- Si te lo digo…no debes decir nada de nada!!  
- Dale!!-le dije  
- Bien, le gusta…dorian!!- me dijo con los ojos casi aguados  
- NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grite levantandome. La escepcion, es que no era la unica. Adivinen quien mas se habìa levantado??  
- REMUS!!-dijo fay- te pedì que callaras!!  
- Lo siento!!  
- De que hablan a quellos dos??-le pregunte a sirius  
- Celosa??  
- Yo??…celosa??-dije riendome y aparentando indiferencia- por favor!!  
- A que si!!-dijo sirius  
- Callate black!!.-le conteste- ahora podemos comenzar a trabajar??  
- Bueno, pero dime, como es ese bendito hechizo??  
- Ah!!…cierto que ustedes no lo saben!!-dije con superioridad. No muchas veces se daba que supieras algo mas que los merodeadores.  
- Y no me gusta no saber!!-me contesto  
- Bien, es facil, es hechizo es risbricer…  
- Rebri que??  
- Risbricer!!-le dije con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia- oh…vamos es muy facil!!  
Tome mi varita, saque un pergamino y abri el libro de cuidado de las criaturas magicas.  
- teniamos que escribir sobre las acromatulas, verdad??  
- Si…contesto sirius todavìa no muy convencido  
- Observa!…-le dije- risbricer!-dije apuntando al pergamino- en el centro tarea de cuidado de las criaturas magicas puntos suspensivos , nombre, dos puntos, sarah michelle gellar…- en el pergamino aparecio:

Tarea de cuidado de las criaturas magicas…  
Nombre: sarah michelle gellar.

- wow!!-dijo sirius  
- espera todavìa hay mas!!-le conteste- La acromántula es una monstruosa araña de ocho ojos que puede hablar con las personas. Es originaria de Borneo, donde habita en la jungla impenetrable. Sus características distintivas incluyen un grueso pelo negro que cubre su cuerpo; unas patas cuya envergadura puede alcanzar hasta cuatro metros y medio; sus pinzas, que producen un chasquido peculiar cuando la acromántula está excitada o enfadada; y una secreción venenosa. Esta criatura es carnívora y prefiere las presas grandes. Teje su tela con forma de cúpula sobre la tierra. La hembra es más grande que el macho y puede depositar hasta cien huevos en una puesta.  
Aparecio en el pergamino…

La acromántula es una monstruosa araña de ocho ojos que puede hablar con las personas. Es originaria de Borneo, donde habita en la jungla impenetrable. Sus características distintivas incluyen un grueso pelo negro que cubre su cuerpo; unas patas cuya envergadura puede alcanzar hasta cuatro metros y medio; sus pinzas, que producen un chasquido peculiar cuando la acromántula está excitada o enfadada; y una secreción venenosa. Esta criatura es carnívora y prefiere las presas grandes. Teje su tela con forma de cúpula sobre la tierra. La hembra es más grande que el macho y puede depositar hasta cien huevos en una puesta.

- donde estabamos nosotros cuando enseñaron esto??-pregunto  
- punto final. en ningun lado…porque no nos lo enseñaron sirius!!- le conteste sonriente- ahora te toca a ti hacerlo!!  
- A ver…como me dices que se llamaba el hechizo??  
- Risbricer!-le dije  
- A ver!…risbricer!-dijo apuntando su pergamino  
- Ahora dice algo y automaticamente comenzara la pluma a escribir, solo tu voz la activa y solo escribe lo que tu voz dice!  
- Excelente!!!-dijo y automaticamente aparecio excelente en su pergamino  
- Viste!!-le dije  
- Ehh…sarah??  
- Si?-dije guirando mi cabeza. REMUS!!!!…AHHHH……ERA REMUS !!!!!  
- Puedes acompañarme afuera??  
- Si vamos!!- le conteste- ah…sirius, cuando termines o no quieras poner nada mas…di punto final, y acabaras con esa redaccion…entendiste??  
- Que crees que tengo tres años??-me pregunto  
- Debo contestar??-le respondi  
- No, no lo hagas!!-me dijo  
- Bien…  
- Vamos sarah?-me pregunto remus  
- Vamos!!-le conteste  
salimos los dos de la sala y comenzamos a caminar, sentìa que me iba a estalla el corazon en doscientos de pedazos, ademas de tener adrenalina y el corazon en la garganta.  
- ehh…comenze a balbucear- de que querìas hablar remus??  
- Ehhh…-me contestaba. Bueno, por lo menos el estaba igual que yo!!- no, de nada en especial  
- Ah…-conteste- bonita la luna…  
- Si…-contesto ausente- muy bonita…pero no tanto como vos…  
- Que?-pretendì no haber escuchado la ultima frase  
- Ven!-me dijo tomando mi mano- acompañame- hasta el fin del mundo si me lo pides asì!!…pensaba  
- Si…-apenas logre articular.

Caminamos por los terrenos hasta el haya donde mas de una vez nos encontramos, ese arbol lo teniamos abonado, siempre estabamos los gryffindors allì…es mas casi siempre estabamos los mismos.

- sarah…-comenzo a decir.- mira, yo…bueno, te invite…  
- puedes decrme lo ue me tengas que decir de una vez, no me gustan los rodeos!!-le dije  
- no nada,- habìa ahora cierto deje de…dolor??  
- Que pasa remus??-le pregunte tomandole la barbilla hasta dejarla a mi altura- que tienes???  
- Nada!!-dijo levantandose.

Que hacìa!!!!…en esos momentos no pensaba muy rapido que digamos, que hago se estaba levantando, todo pasaba en camara lenta.

- espera!-le dije tomandolo del brazo- no te vallas!!- mire sus ojos y ya no me cabìan dudas, si no estaba al lado de ese chico sentìa que morìa.  
- Ehh…-remus me miraba y yo me perdìa en esa mirada, por una fraccion de segundo cruzo por mi mente la loca idea de plantarle ahì nomas un beso…pero alguien lo penso antes.  
Mi miro y despues me acerco mas a el y sin previo a viso me beso. NO POR NADA ERA MERODEADOR!!!!…me sentìa en el cielo!!!…el paraìso, jamas habìa provado un beso mas dulce que el de aquel chico. Me movia el piso y sentìa que si no lo tenìa a mi lado, me morìa.  
Nos besamos por lo que parecieron horas…al final nos tuvimos que separar…el me miro y yo lo mire( n/as: QUE NOVELESCO!!!), habìa algo en su mirada, pero no podìa descifrar que  
- lo siento- exclamo- lo siento, esto no puede ser…  
- remus??…-le conteste- que tienes??…que pasa??  
- No eres tu preciosa, soy yo…hay algo lo siento perdoname…  
- Que pasa??-le pregunte con los ojos llorosos- hay otra verdad??  
- NO!!!…-me contesto- yo solo tengo ojos para ti princesa, pero…no puedo, lo siento, perdoname…  
Y sin decir mas, se fue, se hizo humo. Lo veìa correr y sentìa que se me acongojaba el corazon, que podìa ser??…ay merlin porque demonios es tan complicado el amor??  
De pronto, y puedo decir feasientemente que fue la causa de mi llanto, se me vino a la mente una cancion…

Amor que me desgarras, que me partes de miedo  
Que a veces te me escapas y de pronto no encuentro  
Amor de tantas dudas Y remordimientos  
Que a veces me callo, que a veces me creo.

Amor que es tan letal como una puñalada  
Primero, me hiere después me desangra  
Amor esta locura que ha desesperado  
Amor es no tenerte y no haberte olvidado

Coro:  
Toda mi vida se apaga, mi mundo se ciega  
Amor es pedirte y gritarte que vuelvas  
Que estoy de bajada, mi alma está en quiebra  
Hoy quiero pedirte y gritarte que vuelvas  
Amor es decirte mi amor que vuelvas por favor  
A que condena y que dolor me has sentenciado  
A que condena y que dolor me has sentenciado

Amor eres tu la verdad de mi tiempo  
Mi dulce mi amado..mi casa..mi templo!  
Mi amor mi verdad mi pasión mi intención  
Mi secreto que viene y que va con el viento

Amor eres tu, amar eres tu  
La noche y tus ojos que son gotas de luz  
Y escucho tu voz y te siento aquí  
Y te siento inundándolo todo..aahhh!!

Coro:  
Toda mi vida se apaga, mi mundo se ciega  
Amor es pedirte y gritarte que vuelvas  
Que estoy de bajada, mi alma esta en quiebra  
Hoy quiero pedirte y gritarte que vuelvas  
Amor es decirte mi amor, que vuelvas por favor  
Que soy un alma en plena muerte...

Pasaje:  
Un alma que condena si fue sentenciado  
Un alma que de pena tu has crucificado  
Un alma que va, un alma que no está  
Un alma que se pierde en el vacío...ohhh

Coro:  
Toda mi vida se apaga, mi mundo se ciega  
Amor es pedirte y gritarte que vuelvas  
Que estoy de bajada, mi alma está en quiebra  
Hoy quiero pedirte y gritarte que vuelvas  
Amor es decirte mi amor que vuelvas por favor  
A que condena y que dolor me has sentenciado  
A que condena y que dolor me has sentenciado


	16. disculpas

**Nota de la autora…**

**Hola a todo los lectores. Les escribo, porque me han llegado unos pares de criticas, donde, a mi parecer, increpan y sin respeto preguntan cuando se va a actualizar. Pues bien, aquí obtienen una respuesta, que a decir verdad, no se si la verán como satisfactoria o no, pero esta es…**

**No hemos podido actualizar hace ya muuucho tiempo, y por eso nos disculpamos, porque:**

**1Ro: las vacaciones de verano, cada una salió con su familia, y ninguna de las dos llevo la compu en el auto para continuar la historia.**

**2do: cuando volvimos de las vacaciones, nos enteramos de una fatal noticia, Lizzie, se iba a vivir por razones laborales a Neuquen, así que allí se perdía mucho tiempo, fijando los limites y viendo que empacar y que no**

**3ro: como si eso, ya no fuese malo, de un mail, que mando alguien que no conocemos, entró un virus a la compu, donde casualmente, teníamos escrito muchos capitulos…no crean que hasta aquí estaba escrita la historia, no, pues claro que no, lo que faltaba era tiempo para actualizar, pero la historia estaba escrita hasta el capitulo 36, con muchas ideas muy buenas… Este bendito virus, hizo que se perdiera todo el disco duro de la maquina, si fue un virus muy potente. Para cuando arreglaron la maquina, se nos advirtió que habíamos perdido todos los documentos que teníamos en ella, y así no solo perdimos esta historia, sino las que le seguían, hemos perdido al menos tres historias y casi diez song-fics terminados.**

**4to: como veran las circunstancias no están de nuestro lado, pero no importa, porque hemos decidido, no dejar colgado este fic, gracias a esa critica a nuestro parecer grosera, nos ha hecho entrar en razón y ver, que debemos terminar de escribir, no solo por los lectores, sino tambien por nosotras mismas, porque este ff, es algo que estabamos construyendo las dos juntas, pero ahora que solo he quedado yo, Natys, recurrí a la mejor de las ayudas, a mi hermanita. Eli, me va a ayudar a concretar todas las ideas que he hemos. Tenemos, a nuestra disposición, una especie de resumen de capitulos que habíamos hecho e impreso, solo por si acaso, que ahora nos esta salvando, porque gracias a eso, hemos podido re-descubrir el camino hacia donde nos llevaba la historia.**

**La historia, es en muchos sentidos, algo muy parecido a lo que hemos vivido nosotras en nuestras vidas, un poco de cada una. Y mucha imaginación. Los personajes principales, y el contexto, no nos pertencen, sino que le pertenecen a la genia de Joanne K. Rowling, de quien estamos esperando mucho, para este último llibro de la saga de Harry Potter.**

**Sin mas, nos despedimos, intentando que sepan comprender nuestras razones, y disculpen las molestias ocasionadas…**

**Besos y cariños para todos**

**Natys, Lizzie y Eli**

**P/D: esta es la última actualización de Lizzie**

Ollllllllllllllllloooop0p´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´l´


	17. Chapter 16

**16 Fay y Sirius…**

Era muy poco probable que entre esos dos existiese alguna vez una pareja. Nadie, en todo Hogwarts, les daba ni siquiera dos días. Pero, como siempre pasa, las cosas pueden cambiar, los roles, se pueden invertir, y aquello fue lo que pasó.

puedes por el amor de Dios, o merlín, o ala…o quien se te venga en ganas decirme que te pasa con sirius?…-le pregunté a Fay cuando estabamos ambas en la habitación

a mí?…-contesto tratando de desviar la atención

no me vengas con cosas raras, que yo se perfectamente que algo sientes por él, no me vengas con tonterías…

no siento nada por él, además él cree que el dueño de mi amor es…

dorian…-completó la frase Alice- pero eso solo se lo cree ella…y no se hasta que punto…

che, pueden dejar de tirarme tantos palos!…-pidió Fay

es que como podemos hacer para explicarte que lo que estas haciendo esta no mal…

MUUY MAL!!…-termino Alice

Ya!!…-se quejó Fay- ustedes si que pueden sacar de quicio a cualquiera…- y se fue de la habitación

Crees que esta bien, lo que hacemos?…-pregunto Vanesa

Le debo una enorme a canuto, si no se la cobraba con esta, no se de donde lo hara…-conteste mirándola- espero que todo salga bien… de ahora en mas lo dejemos todo en las manos del azar y la buena suerte!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o00o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o

Fay que estaba realmente molesta con nosotras, bajo las escaleras y se acostó a sus anchas en el sillón de la sal común. Cerró los ojos y se quedo pensando, y divagando entre todo lo que había ocurrido esa semana. La mentira a Sirius, las mentiras a sus amigas, todo, ¿por qué?, simplemente porque tenía miedo a enamorarse…

Tu nombre es mi dulce castigo  
Mi sangre, mi droga y rubí  
Mi parte de vos, mi destino  
Tu nombre me sabe a jazmín

La culpa la atormentaba de sobre manera y no sabía como hacer para poder hablar con sirius y dejarle las cosas en claro. Estaba claro que ella no quería a Dorian, es mas, Dorian significaba para ella, lo mismo que Sirius para mí, era como un hermano, el primer amigo varón que conoció en el anden 3 ¾. Él había sido por mucho tiempo, su confidente, su exponedor del otro lado. Cuando las cosas iban mal, siempre era Dorian quien tenía una palabra de aliento para ella…

Tu nombre no tiene palabras  
Si está escrito en mi corazón   
Y de pronto sale de cualquier lugar  
No sabe más que hacerme sentir mal  
Tu nombre tan inoportuno no sabe llamar

En cambio, esto que sentía por sirius, era completamente diferente a lo que nunca hubiera sentido jamás por ningún otro muchacho. Era casi indescriptible. Si esa era la palabra, esto que sentía era indescriptible, era la sensación que te produce un primer beso en el estomago, como cuando sientes que se te queda vacío por un instante al recordar. O también, cuando pasas de sentirlo vació a sentirlo completamente revuelto por culpa de las enormes mariposas que vuelan dentro tuyo. Es la emoción de saber que tu corazón rebosa de alegría al verlo, y se entristece cuando lo tienes lejos…

Y es así que trato de contarte todo ésto que siento  
Es así que estoy adormecido en el mar de ilusión  
Es así que todo vale todo y todo se termina  
Todo se termina   
Todo menos vos

Quería tenerlo enfrente y decirle, o mas bien gritarle a los cuatro vientos, que él era de ella. Como así también, que ella solamente le pertenecería a él. No había cabida en su vida para otro amor. Ese sentimiento, que tantas veces declaro pero que nunca sintió, ahora le estaba jugando en contra, porque por primera vez en quince años, desconocía la forma de hacerle llegar al chico, sus sentimientos. Había una parte de ella que le decía que sus sentimientos también eran correspondidos, pero también existía otra que le decía que se cuidara, que no confiara ciegamente en él, porque después de todo, él seguía siendo un merodeador…

Tu nombre me tiene perdido  
Vagando en el mar de ilusión  
Yo nunca me doy por vencido  
Yo nunca me rindo... al menos por hoy

Donde estabas Sirius?…esa era la preguntaba que rondaba la cabeza de Fay. Mil y una respuestas pasaron por su cabeza, desde la mas facil de Hogwarts, hasta con snape. En ese punto, una mueca torcida se apareció en su cara, y lo único que pensó fue, "bueno, es probable que lo este hechizando…¿o no?"… sorprendentemente abrió los ojos y casi saltó del sillón donde hasta hace dos segundos había estado acostada.

Y es así que trato de contarte todo ésto que siento  
Y es así que estoy adormecido en el mar de ilusión  
Es así que todo vale todo y todo se termina  
Todo se termina  
Todo menos vos

qué hago!?…-se preguntaba Fay- lo busco?, me quedo?, lo espero?

Qué tal si por empezar te calmas…-esa era la voz de James- de ese modo, no lo encontraras…

No estoy buscando a nadie…-trató de mentir

Vamos, Fay, no hay que ser adivino para darse cuenta que tu estas muerta con Sirius…y lo mismo le pasa a él…

Enserio?…-pregunto la chica

Si, tanto que me molesto cuando le dije que me había enamorado, que ahora que a él le toco lo mismo, no puedo tolerarlo, menos si cree que su enamorada esta enamorada de otro…

Juego de palabras?…-pregunto al chica divertida- donde lo puedo encontrar?…

Pues bien…

Y es así que trato de encontrarte por nuevos caminos  
Es así que en tu nombre hago rimas para ser feliz  
Es así que todo vale todo y todo se termina  
Todo se termina  
Todo menos vos

Todo se termina  
Todo menos vos

Fay iba caminando, va iba corriendo por los pasillos, sabía que si Filch o algún profesor la descubría estaría muerta, muuuy muerta. Pero eso fue lo mas minimo que le importo, con tal de poder encontrar a Sirius, si tenía que ir al fin del mundo para buscarlo iría. De eso no había problema. Llegó al retrato de Bernabas el chiflado, que como era previsible, estaba en el mas profundo de los sueños.

barnabas…pss…barnabas…oye!!…-le dijo golpeando el marco- lo siento, pero necesito que me dejes entrar y que no dejes entrar a nadie mas, has entendido?

Quien en su sano juicio vendría a las casi tres de la mañana a esta sala…

Mis amigos…-contesto. Como nos conocía, esa era la verdad, pero ya teniamos orden estricta de sirius de no molestar.

Esta bien, prometo que no dejare entrar a nadie al recinto!-concluyó Barnabas dándose vuelta y volviendo a dormir.

Gracias…-contesto Fay y pasó tres veces por el umbral.

Entró a la sala y estaba todo a oscuras no se veía nada de nada. A lo lejos divisó una chimenea donde crepitaba un buen fuego. Había una mesa con un precioso mantel bordo, y las mejores comidas que cualquiera se hubiera imaginado jamas…

yo no desee esto…-comento Fay para sus adentros

tu no, pero yo sí…mi reina…-ese era Sirius que estaba de rodillas a Fay besándole la mano- gusta de sentarse a comer conmigo en esta adorable velada?

Me encantaría…pero no creo que mis ropajes sean los adecuados…-contesto Fay

Tonterías, para mi, siempre estas preciosa…-y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Tu, debes ser el único que piensa eso…-contesto la chica sentándose en la silla

Y que… para mí no hay mujer mas hermosa que tu…

Eres muy galante…-contesto Fay

Solo con las personas que lo merecen…

Me siento halagada

Pues deberías

Gracias…-contesto Fay tomando la copa de vino borgoña que sirius le extendía- es legal que tomemos estas cosas?

La verdad que no, pero la pasta solo se puede tomar bien con un borgoña…

Pasta?…-pregunto la chica con un brillo en los ojos

Me entere que esta noche no has cenado nada…así que asumí que deberías tener mucha hambre…

Sirius…-le dijo ella de una forma tan dulce que hace que el chico casi se derrita- gracias por todo…

No hay de que…sabes que por ti la vida…

No, enserio, gracias por todo lo que haces por mí, a veces creo que no te trato como mereces, lo siento de verdad…-dijo agachando la cabeza

Ni ninia…-le dijo levantándole la cabeza- no te preocupes, yo no soy una persona facil, lo reconozco, pero…si es por ti aguantaría todos los insultos que tuviera que aguantar, ahora entiendo porque James aguantaba los insultos de lily…

Pero…nada lo justifica.

Esto lo justifica…le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella- que estes conmigo aquí y ahora lo justifica…y no sabes cuanto…

Quizas esto lo justifique mas…-Fay termino con la distancia que los separaba y lo beso. Fue un beso dulce, tierno, cargado de amor, de juramentos. Cuando se separaron Sirius le dijo

Me parece que deberíamos comer antes que se enfrie…

Y después como le hacemos para ir a la sala común!!…-dijo Fay- no podemos quedar aquí?

No sabía que tenías la mente tan pervertida…

Puedes descubrir tantas cosas de mí que no sabías…-le contesto la chica incando el tenedor en la pasta…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

crees que hicimos lo correcto al dejar a esos dos solos?…-pregunte

pues claro!…-contesto James. Ah…lo lamento, los merodeadores, lease Remus y James, había ido a nuestra habitación con Frank

donde anda colagusano?…-pregunte

si te contesto que no tengo la mas palida idea…-contesto Remus- hace tiempo que esta bastante raro con nosotros…

no me imagino a Peter por su lado…-dije- lo lamento no me miren de ese modo, pero saben que es la verdad…-me acosté en las piernas de James- es su sombra … capaz que por su culpa ustedes tengan ese ego tan enorme que poseen…

lin…-advirtió James- no te pases…

pero es que no me paso!…es la verdad…el victorea todo lo que haces…ya diría que es otro de tus muuy muchos fans!

Bien, basta gracias…-contesto James- han sido demasiados insultos gratuitos por una noche…

Que hora es?…-pregunto Vanesa- me preocupa que esta chiquita no venga!!

No te preocupes que sola no se encuentra!!…-conteste y me gane una collejada de James- oyeme miento acaso!

No, no mientes, pero tampoco molestes!…-contesto Remus

Ohh…-conteste- como si ustedes no tuvieran sueños caldeados…

Tu sueñas con Ryan?…-pregunto Remus

Si, de veez en cuando…-conteste

Que haces en tus sueños?

Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer en mis sueños…son cosa mía…pero jamas he llegado a cosas impúdicas…creo…-agregué y todos dentro de esa habitación rieron- ven me falta Sarah…

Por qué?

Porque ella conoce a Ryan, y le diría que esos sueños estan muuy bien justificados!…-conteste

A ver…-contesto James- y después el que sueña cosas raras soy yo…

Pero sho nunca jamas en mi vida he dicho…si lily contigo lo que quieras!…- risas generales en todo el lugar- con esto hemos comenzado a ponernos nerviosos…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

sirius?…-pregunto fay que estaba acostada en un sillón con la cabeza en el pecho del chico

mmm…

estas jugando algún juego sucio?

Que?

Que si estas jugando algún juego sucio en el cual yo pueda salir lastimada… porque de ser así…- pero no pudo seguir hablando porque sirius la silencio con un beso

Entiéndelo de una vez…a ti jamas te hare daño…no puedo y no quiero…y que se cuiden los hombres de Hogwarts, porque a partir de ahora tu eres mía… y solamente mía…

Lo mismo para tus fans…tu eres mío…y solamente mío…

Ahora y por siempre…-contesto el muchacho antes de besarla con mas pasión y profundidad

Nota de la autora:

Bueno, este es el primer capitulo que actualizamos sin Lizzie, así que sean un poco mas contempladores con nosotros…puede ser?…prometemos capitulos mas divertidos y ciertamente con mucha mas acción, que los problemas están a la orden del día…

Adelantos del proximo capitulo.

**17 los preparativos…**

no encontraron algo mas lindo que "esto"?…-pregunto Alice

ciertamente…-contesto Fay

no molesten, es lo que hay…-conteste- además esta imagen atrae a la mala suerte…

JA!…-dijo fay- justo ahora que consigo que Sirius Black me de bola, pretendemos


	18. Chapter 17

**17° Vanesa, los pantalones y los preparativos de una broma…**

Miércoles, el día del sándwich, para las clases, no?…ese miércoles no era como los demás. La realidad, es que ningún día era como el anterior. En Hogwarts hacía mucho tiempo, que había dejado de existir el monotonismo. Todos los días eran diferentes, ninguno parecido a otro. Eso se lo debíamos gran parte a los merodeadores.

Lina!…-decía sirius mientras estábamos en el gran comedor- me estas escuchando?

Siempre hermanito…-conteste- hoy por lo menos una broma a los sly…esto de no hacer bromas, me esta matando!!!

Y como harás cuando venga tu novio, dado que no podes tener actitudes que atenten contra las normativas del colegio…

Vamos que no soy prefecta!!…-conteste- para eso están tu remus y miss perfection.

No seas así de mala…

Claro, ella puede llamar con muchos e indecorosos adjetivos pero yo no puedo delegarle las responsabilidades que le corresponden, si que estamos haciendo mal las cosas me parece…

Basta lina…-dijo Remus- no me quiero pelear con nadie hoy…

Alina tiene razón!…-dijo sirius- no seas aguafiestas lunatico!!…hagámosle una broma a Evans…

No porque Sarah esta con ella, y ella no tiene la culpa de que Evans sea como sea…

De que no tengo la culpa yo?…-pregunto Sarah- buenos días merodeadores… James, Sirius, chicas…- paso olímpicamente a Remus?…que ha pasado?

Buenos días sarita!…-contestaron todos, y de pronto Remus encontró muy atrapante su plato de cereales…se ve que había muchas formas en el cereal

Estamos todos bien?…-pregunta retorica a ver como contestan

Todos de maravilla…-contesto Sarah- chicos?

Excelentes…-dijo Sirius- Cornamenta, hemos de buscarte una nueva muchacha…

Sirius…

Tienes que volver a las andadas…

Canuto!…-esa era yo- cuidado con lo que dices…

No seas evans!

Confunda pero no ofenda…-conteste- lo lamento Sarah

No te preocupes…

Te has peleado con ellas?

No, Dana esta en sus muy malos días, y lily esta cada vez mas concentrada en el estudio…así que me vengo contigo y estos malandrines…

Que pasó con Remus?…-pregunte

Nada, luego te cuento…

Mas te vale…-conteste- muchachos, creanme que si fuera por mí, seguiríamos desayunando pero nos queda alrededor de diez minutos para subir todas las escaleras, y llegar al salón de transformaciones…

Mcgonagall…-dijo James- ni modo de hacerla enojar…vamos yendo muchachos

Si mi capitan!…-conteste

No me llames así…-contesto

Ves ahora que puedes decir, soy el capitan de quiddich de mi casa, te me hechas atrás, comienzas a perder protagonismo en la escuela…-dije- Sirius comienza a ser mas importante que James Potter

Eso nunca mi ninia hermosa…-contesto abrazandome- yo sigo en carrera,l es mas nunca me fui…

Ya me veo con cuñada nueva…-conteste- que tenga alguito, aunque sea un poquitito de cerebrito, puede ser?

Vere que se puede hacer…-contesto

Gracias por tenerme en cuenta…-conteste

Oigan…-comento Sarah- esos son los slytherins?…-pregunto apuntando a un grupo de podriamos decir casi zombies, porque entre las caras que llevaban, y las ropas parecían eso

Que han hecho?…-pregunté en voz baja

Nada…-contesto sirius entrando al salón de clases- piensas quedarte afuera todo el día?

No, claro que no…-conteste dándole un coscorrón y entrando al salón imitándolo- ahora y la verdad, que les han hecho a los slytherins…

Te digo que nada…-sonrio picaramente- bueno, quiza comieron algo que les cayo mal…

Algo como que?

Panecillos con hechizo…-contesto inocentemente

No, eso sería muy trillado…-conteste- panecillos con poción…

Cuanto nos conoces!!…-dijo James

Ahora viene lo importante, que poción?…-pregunte

No lo recuerdo.…-contesto canuto. En sus ojos había verdad, así que podiamos esperar cualquier cosa…

Nunca se te ocurrió pensar que podían ser alérgicos a alguna poción…-pregunte- sin contar que saben que fueron ustedes.

Pero no tienen pruebas…-contesto canuto

Si yo no hablo de pruebas, hablo de vengnazas y…

No nos tocaran…

A ustedes no, pero a ella sí…-dije señalando a Fay- saca la cuenta siete gorutas y dos chicas que son mas machos que chicas…va o por lo menos una…

Mierda…-contesto- no lo había visto así…

Ellos saben lo que sientes por Fay…-conteste- bajale a las bromas Sirius, porque yo me puedo defender, y Fay es muy buena, pero no se hasta que punto, y eso que solo pienso en venganzas donde haya duelos y hechizos, porque donde haya violencia física estamos acabadas…nos sacan minimo tres cuerpos…

Mierda…-volvió a repetir

Que les pasa a ustedes dos?…-pregunto Fay

Nada que ahora nos tenemos que andar con cuidados, por lo menos una semana, porque a tu adorable novio, se le ocurrió zombizar a los sly…-conteste

Estas loco…-contesto Fay- ahora me tendras con custodia personal…

Maldita la hora en que se les ocurrio ser guardaespaldas…-conteste

Qué paso?….-pregunto James

Nada le hize ver a canuto las consecuencias de su "pequeñísima" bromita…

Fue divertida…-comento

Yo solo te digo que tengas siempre prendido ese maldito espejo, porque cuando los sly se venguen al primero que matare sera a ti…-conteste y me sente con Sarah- hola bonita…

Hola ali…-contesto

Pasa algo amor?…-pregunte

Nada…

Y todo…-complete la frase- a ver mi niña, cuentame que es lo que te pasa…que pasó con Remus?

Nada…

Como que nada?

Es que justamente eso fue lo que paso…nada…

Cuentame…

Bien, todo empezo cuando…- y comenzó a contarme todo loq ue había pasado. Apra cuando terminó lo único que tenía ganas de hacer era ir en ese mismo momento y matar a Remus…como podía ser que fuera tan testarudo a veces… y además como si no supiera que nada del pasado de Sarah.

A ver mi veela amiga…-conteste- yo creo que deberías hablar de nuevo con él, y pedirle alguna explicación…

No puedes hablar tu con él?…-pregunto suplicante Sarah

Porque siempre me puedes…-conteste y ella sonrio- esta bien, esta bien, yo hablaré con él

Gracias!!

A VER SEÑORITAS SPELLMAN Y GELLAR, puedo continuar mi clase?

Si profesora…-contestamos las dos bajando la cabeza- lo sentimos…

No se preocupen, ahora callensen y dejenme continuar la clase…

Se han hecho retar?…-pregunto sirius que estaba sentado con Fay- esto merece una celebración…

Comprate un bosque con enanitos y piérdete adentro…pero ojo…-y le hize la seña- con lo que hagas con los enanitos, mira que ahora tienes novia y es una de mis mejores amigas…

Porque siempre tan protectora?

Soy igual con ustedes, así que no molestes…-conteste

Esta bien…-contesto James que estaba sentado con Remus delante de nosotros

Tenemos reunion?…-pregunto Vanesa

Que?

Estamos en plena reunion, porque si siguen hablando mcgonagall los comera vivos…

Yo no quiero ser aperitivo de mcgonagall…-conteste- así que si me disculpan pretendo seguir atendiendo en clases…

Y entonces deberán escribir por lo menos dos pergaminos acerca de las transformaciones de humanos a animales…

Y bueno…-contesto sirius- si no nos queda de otra…

Que pretendes ponerle?…-pregunte y calle la pregunta porque estaban las chicas y ellas no sabían nada de nada…

Pueden retirarse…-dijo mcgonagall

A adivinación…-dije- bueno, tenemos por lo menos dos horas catedras para hablar idioteces!!

El nombre del grupo podría ser uno…-dijo mordaz Vanesa

Tienes razón vane…-conteste.- pero, valga en rebundancia…eso ya lo elegimos…

Si, si…-contesto Fay que iba abrazada a Sirius

Que hablan ustedes dos?…-pregunto el muchacho

Nada de nada…-conteste- porque quieres saber todo…

Porque soy muy metiche…

Hora buena que te has dado cuenta!

Amiga mía o del leon?

Sabes que nuestra casa es un leon?

Rectificó…amiga mía o de las serpientes?

Tuya…sin duditas algunas…

Gracias little sister…-contesto dándome un beso en la mejilla- tu novio?

En el cole…espero…-conteste

Seguro…como te sientes, dentro de unas semanitas, lo tienes aquí contigo…

FELIZ!!!…-conteste- si por mi fuera saltaría en una patita!!

Y te nos quebrarías…-contesto remus

Malo!!…-conteste- oye James, estas con nosotros en este mundo?

Yo creo que vuela en otro mundo.-dijo Sirius

Un colorado mundo?

No, amiguita, no es para nada colorado…

Explicate!-odené

No tiene por que…-contesto James

Okey…si todos estabamos de mal humor, avisar antes así le comunicaba eso a mi genio…-conteste- adivinación…- le dije a las chicas y seguimos subiendo las escaleras-

Me encanta…-suspiro Fay

No te preocupes, que ya nos hemos dado cuenta…-conteste riendo

Oye lin…-pregunto alice- estas muy enamorada de Ryan, verdad?

A donde nos lleva esta conversación?.…-pregunté

A ningun lado…

Y puede que ha muchos lados…-contesto Vane

A ver, mis adorables niñitas, si me dicen que es lo que se traen entre manos…

Nada de nada…-contesto Fay

Pero es que, las reacciones de James…

Mas que ahora no esta "enamorado de lily"

Mas, que te sobreprotege demasiado…

Mas que le enferma que hablemos de Ryan cuando él esta presente…

Mas las miradas desnudatoririas que te da entre clases…

Ya!!…-conteste- que les entendí el punto!!…basta con eso, James, es mi amigo, mi hermano del alma, y nada cambiara esa perspectiva, me han entendido?

Todas nos quedamos calladas. Es que las chias, no sabían cuando había que quedarse calladas las boca. Lo que tuviéramos James y yo, solo son competía a nosotros, he hablado de nosotros en un plural?…esto no me da buena espina…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

James, James, POTTER!!…-gritó Remus- cornamenta, segues conmigo, en este mundo?

Eh?

No estas conmigo…-sentenció Remus- lina?

Que con ella?

Te has quedado pensando?…qué piensas?

Nada…

Cornamenta que te conozco de memoria…

No crees que es muy hermosa?

Y aquí comenzamos de nuevo…

Eh?

James, baja de las nubes, que ella nunca te vera de ese modo…comenzara a sospechar, y la vas a perder, porque eso haras, la perderas…

Que dices lunático?

Nada, solo te digo la verdad…-contesto el muchacho- cuidado en como la tratas…

Remus, yo…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

puedo decidir sin miedo a equivocarme que esta ha sido la hora mas larga de mi vida…-dijo Vane- esta profesora tiene un apego especial, por indicarme que me vida llevo una equivocación encima…

a ti porque no te dice que veras morir a los que amas…-dije- esto me esta hartando…quiero que me diga mi futuro…amo a muchas personas… y no quiero ver morir a ninguna!!

FAY?…-pregunto Alice- estas con nosotras?

Si, si, claro…

No era verdad, Fay no estaba con nosotras, estaba en un mundo paralelo, tal vez recordando lo que la condenada profesora le había dicho…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o FLASH BACK 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

la profe caminaba por cada mesa, divagando entre cada una con los pobres que estabamos allí. Hasta que como de costumbre llego a nuestra…

señorita spellman, puede decirme que ve en la taza de su compañera?- vieja loca!!…mi compañera era Fay…así que…allí vamos

pues, por lo que veo, tendra un romance fogoso…oye yo quiero un amante chocolate tambien, una vida prospera, y que es esto que veo…ademas de todo el buen se…-no pude completar mi idea

SEÑORITA!!…--dijo indignada

Bueno, a pesar de todo lo bueno que tendras, además de todo eso, seras millonaria, puede darme por favor un cachito de tu suerte?

A ver, dejame ver…-tomo la taza de fay y su cara palideció con mortalidad- niña, mejor sería que te saltearas esta materia…- dijo dirigiéndose a quien les habla( o les escribe!!)- fay Eaten, lo siento, mi niña, pero…esta desencadenado, lo lamento, no hay nada para hacer, mas te conviene tener una vida normal, dentro de lo que puedas…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o FIN DEL FLASH BACK 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

todas ibamos caminando, pero yo y Fay ibamos enfrascadas en nuestros pensamientos, era automatico lo nuestro, ibamos donde nuestros pies nos llevaban.

No quería preguntar que era lo que no sabía, pero habái descubierto un apr de veces, a Fay llorar en los baños, o a Vanesa con largas ojeras, de tanto cuidarla por las noches.

Pero sabía que esos eran secretos, que no podría saber tan rápidamente, era parecido, a lo que nos pasaba con Remus.

Todos eramos sus amigos, pero solos los mas cercanos, sabíamos la verdad de su condición, y entendía el porque de ellas al no querer contarnos, pero, Fay no era el único tema que me preocupaba.

Sarah, y Remus, embargaba mas seguido mi mente. Quería y deseaba saber que era eso que les había pasado, porque hasta ese momento, nadie deseaba contarme algo de lo sucedido, y quería saber…

sarah?…-pregunté

mmm?

Me diras que te ha pasado con Remus?

Podemos ir a otro lado?…-pregunto

Pues claro…-conteste- muchachas, nos vemos ne la sala comín, nosotras nos vamos un rato al lago, puede ser?

Si, claro, no se preocupen…-dijo Vanesa- solo recuerda, el plan…

El plan!!…-conteste- como me voy a olvidar de él!!

Tonta!!…-contestaron als demás

Que plan?

Un plancito…-conteste- quieres formar parte, te tendras que ir a dormir con nosotras esta noche…

Ya veremos…-contesto Sarah sentándonos bajo la sombra de nuestro arbolito preferido

Qué pasa mi niña?…-conteste- que ha hecho remus?

Nada…

Nada?

Si, eso, absolutamente nada…-contesto Sarah, y sus ojos se empañaron- veras…

Estuvo mucho, pero cuando digo mucho, fue mucho tiempo, contándome que le pasaba. Para cuando terminaba, siendo que salimos de clases casi a las cinco, y todavía había mucho sol, estaa anocheciendo, seamos un pocos matemáticos y saquemos la cuenta…dos horas y media, casi tres minimo…

ya mi amiguita querida, dejalo…-conteste- en mis manos…

no, Lina!!…-contesto Sarah- no seas así, por favor no digas anda…esto es un problema que tengoque resolver yo sola, no puedo depender siempre de tu ayuda!!

Okey…-conteste- si tu lo dices, así se hara, no me metere en este asunto, aunque crea que te estas equivocando…-cruze los dedos por detrás de mi espalda.- ahora vamos a comer, que ya estoy muerindo de hambre!!!

Cuando tu con hambre?…eh?

No seas así!!!…--conteste- si tengo hambrecito es mi culpita!!

No comes nada tu!!…-contesto- eres igual a Sirius!!

En que es igual a mí?…-pregunto canutito

En mi hambre!!…-conteste- no se sacea con nada!!!

Estas loca!!…-contesto Fay

Si, si…la locura que me ha pegado tu novio!!…-conteste y me senté en el lugar de gryffindor

Hasta que apareces!!…-ese era James

Hola para ti también…-conteste cansina- estabamos hablando con sarah…¿qué acaso ya ni eso puedo hacer?

No, claro que puedes, pero avisar para que no nos preocupemos, también puedes hacerlo…

Pareces mi mama…-conteste- ya calmate…

Pero…

Pero nada…-conteste- buscaque una novia, y una vida, y algo para hacer…

Quiddich!!

Que este año no tendremos la copa de quiddich…-conteste

Desgracias…-contesto sirius

Desgracias?…-pregunte- tu nisiquiera juegas!!!

Solo, porque no me gusta…

No te gusta jugar al quiddich?…te estas escuchando?…eres el mejor bateador que he visto en mucho tiempo…descntando a frank…y me dices que no te gusta…que?…jugar en público?…pánico escénico?

Nada de eso, solo que no deseo jugar en el equipo de mi casa, no tiene nada de malo… osí?

No, claro que no…-conteste-

Si vamos al caso, tu tampoco juegas y eres genial como buscadora y excelente cazadora…-contesto Sirius

Yo, ocupo mi tiempo en cosas mas valiosas…

Mas valioso que el quiddich?…-preguntó James

Si, victorearlos a ustedes!…-conteste- va solo a ti James…

Ahh…

La cena pasó tranquila, Lily no bajó a y note que James lo noto, y también noté como se mordía la lengua hasta sangrar para no preguntarle a Sarah. Acabamos de comer, y fuimos a la sal común, donde nos quedamos un rato, y luego nos excusamos, apra ir a nuestro dormitorio, es que entiendanos, estabamos "MUUY" cansadas, y que nada mejor que una camita calentita para recuperar horas de sueño.

estamos todas listas?…-pregunte casi tres horas después, eran como la una de la madrugada

si, esperando a Sarah…-contesto Alice

ya no espere más…-contesto entrando a la habitación- hasta que Lily se durmió…

sueño demasiado ligero…-contestamos al uniso con Alice

exacto…-conteste- queríasn saber algo, hablaba en sueños…

hace mucho que no lo hace!…-dije- de nuevo pelea con su hermana?

No, se disculpaba…con un muchacho…adivina con quien?…

Es ese muchacho que yo creo?…-pregunte

No, no…no era ese…-contesto

Entonces me doy…-conteste

Te dejare en suspenso…

Mala!!

Bien, la estatua?…-pregunté

Aquí…-y Vanesa me la dio. A decir verdades era bastante feita…

no encontraron algo mas lindo que "esto"?…-pregunto Alice

ciertamente…-contesto Fay

no molesten, es lo que hay…-conteste- además esta imagen atrae a la mala suerte…

JA!…-dijo fay- justo ahora que consigo que Sirius Black me de bola, pretendemos tirarle mala suerte…

Somos así de unicas…-conteste

Tiren de vez en cuando para mí, quieren?

Siempre tiramos para ti…-contesto Alice- crees que si no supieramos que siris es una buena persona lo hubieramos dejado que ligara contigo?…

Estas muuy equivocada!…-contesto Vanesa

Bueno!!…-conteste- volvamos al tema…

Si, si…

Vane, Sarah…ustedes iran a colocar la estatua…

Y nosotras a la cama…-contesto Fay

Rapido que el tiempo apremia…-conteste y las chias salieron bajo la capa de invisibilidad de james…

Sarah y Vanesa, iban bastante rapido, no corrían pero tampoco caminaban. Llegaron a la puerta de los merodeoadores, y con un hechizo la puerta se abrió. Na, lo únicoq ue hicieron fue con un hechizo modificar una de las voces apra que s epareciera al mía…

La habitación estaba en silencio, sabían que debían ser rapidas, porque no podían darse el lujo de demorarase a quedarse viendo sus enamorados. James y sirius, dormían en boxers y todos despatarrados en la cama. Remus, solo lo hacía con un pantalón largo y en cuero. Babas de las chcias llenaron el lugar. Peter, ni siquiera se como domría, nunca me he fijado.

Dejaron la estatua, y en una gran mochila juntaron lo que debían…

accio pantalones…-dijo Vane y todos los pantalones los merodeadores salieron volando. Incluso el de remus, que tenía puesto. Y este ni se inmuto.

Vamos…-dijo sarah- primera fase cumplida…

Si…-contesto Vane. No sabía porque todos decían que él era una rata asquerosa, para Vanesa, Peter era el un merodeador, hecho y derecho, con todo lo que eso lleva…

Estas bien?…-pregunto Sarah

Si, excelente…vamos…- salió Vane y Sarah con un laser desde su varita apunto a la estatua y a esta le brillaron los ojos

Muy bien nos quedan dos minutos para volver a nuestra habitación…-dijo Sarah y ambas se dieron a la carrera de volver hasta sus camas…

Nota de la autora:

Holas, y que tal les pareció este capitulo?…recien calentito, lo hemos terminado hace media hora y corrimos al cyber a actualizar.

Para los lectores atentos, con quien se puede haber disculpado Lily?…dejen en una critica quienes ustedes crean que pudo haber sido.

Para los demás…comenzo a gestarse la broma mas grande que haya visto Hogwarts, no se si la mejor, pero ciertamente la mas grande. Conocen todo el castillo?… pues en el proximo cap, nos encargaremos de que así sea…así que mucha atención…

Con respecto al proximo cap…

1ro: pongamos un día en el cual podamos actualizar. A nosotras nos gusta los miércoles, epro eso va a depender, de cuan atrasadas estemos en el cole. Ya es la tercera semana que vamos, y ya tuvimos pruebas por todos lados, así que veamos como nos lleva el cole…

2do: pero no menos importantes…ADELANTOS!!

**18° Otra broma mas…pero no de los merodeadores…****i**

NO TENEMOS PANTALONES!!…- James

QUE TE QUEJAS, POR LO MENOS A TI NO TE LO SACARON MIENTRAS DORMÍAS!!…-Remus

A mi no me importa andar por al vida con boxers…-y si, ese era nuestro querido Sirusin, en un momento muy meditabundo

Qué esta esta "cosa"?…-Peter, siempre tan poco habilidoso…

Una estatua…-contesto Remus

MERODEADORES!!…-voz de ultra tumba. Merodeadores a tres metros con cara de susto

Si?…-se animo a decir James

Estos chicos iban corriendo por todo Hogwarts, lo que pasaba es que la capa la tenía yo, y el mapa también, pero les había dicho que los había dejado en la casa de los gritos, así que no se iban a ir hasta la casa para buscarlo y menos ne paños menores. Así que por primera vez en muuchos años, sientieron la falta de información…

uno, dos tres!…-dijo James y todos se levantaron las…

y hasta aquí dejamos!!…dejen muchas criticas!!!…sino no prometemos actualiza!!!

Jeje

No mentira!!

Nos vemos!!

Cariños Natys y Eli!!

Ollllllllllllllllloooop0p´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´l´

i


	19. Chapter 18

**18° Una noche movida…**

Sarah y Vanesa corrían por las escaleras, esperando la reacción de los chicos. Yo ya la imaginaba, pero nada pudo siquiera llegar al mismo escalon en risas, en todo lo que después me quedo de vida…

oigan…-dije cuando regresaron- pudieron con la estatuita?

Como crees…-contesto sarah- si hasta escuchamos el merodeoadores y todo…

A la cama…ya!…-dijo fay…

Si capitanana…

Mientras tanto…

Los chicos, estaban todos dormidos placidamente. Todos dormían hasta que nuestra bonita estatua comenzó su ritual…

1ro: un chirrido, hizo que los muchachitos saltasen de sus camas. De los ojos de nuestra estatuita, comenzaron a salir un rayos rojos que pasaron de cama en cama, y saltearon a Frank, ya que el tema no era con él.

2do: la reacción de los chicos…

James buscaba como un loco, algún joggin, jean, pantalón de escuela, algo que le sirviera que no fueran los boxers que tenía puesto.

Sirius, imitaba la situación y remus, remus solo digamos que estaba muy pensativo, porque el recordaba haberse acostado con algo mas que boxers.

NO TENEMOS PANTALONES!!…- James

QUE TE QUEJAS, POR LO MENOS A TI NO TE LO SACARON MIENTRAS DORMÍAS!!…-Remus

A mi no me importa andar por al vida con boxers…-y si, ese era nuestro querido Sirusin, en un momento muy meditabundo

Qué esta esta "cosa"?…-Peter, siempre tan poco habilidoso…

Una estatua…-contesto Remus

MERODEADORES!!…-voz de ultra tumba. Merodeadores a tres metros con cara de susto

Si?…-se animo a decir James

MERODEADORES!!!…-volvió a repetir

Que aquí estamos los cuatro!!…-contesto la imprudencia con patas, lease Sirius.

TODAS SUS FECHORÍAS HAN DE PAGAR…-comenzó, la voz de Fay distorsionada, era genial.- POR ESO, SI SUS PANTALONES HAN DE QUERER ENCONTRAR, LA FRUTA MAS RISUEÑA EN ESTE CASTILLO HAN DE TENER QUE HALLAR…- se calló. Bien, punto uno, completado, ahora veamos con cuanta astucia, cuentan nuestros queridos amigos.

Qué demonios ha sido eso?…-pregunto James

Que no lo ves?…-pregunto Sirius. Oh no!…se acercara un momento de extrema profundidad?…-deben ser nuestrs clubs de fans que quieren algo que tenga impregnado nuestro olor…-no, ningún comentario inteligente a la vista. Pobre sirius, sus padres debieron golpearlo en al cabezan cuando niño.

Canuto, tu no funcionas, de día, y veo que tampoco lo haces de noche…-contesto Remus- es un acertijo, pero no se quienes han de tener semejante ingenio apra hacer semejante broma…

Crees que es una broma?-pregunto Peter. Otro parecido a Sirius, que Dios o Merlín, me compadezcan por esto que acabo de decir…

Umm…no lo se colagusano, la verdad es que no tengo idea…- contesto Remus- pero creo que deberíamos ir a preguntarle a Lina, ella es la que se le dan esto de los acertijos…- y la pobre Lina, metida en al mitad de los problemas de los merodeadores.

Pretenedes que vayamos en boxers?…-preugnto acusadoramente James. Bien, bien, hermanito, una buena para ti…Sarah y Vanesa me escucharan, COMO SE LES OCURRE NO DEJARLES NI UNO SOLITO?… :S…CLARO AHORA QUIEN LOS TENDRA EN BOXERS EN SU HABITACIÓN?…PUES QUIEN LES ESCRIBE…bueno, por lo menos Fay estara Feliz!…jeje

Pretendes ir en zunga?…-respondio Remus- porque te explico que esto- señalando a los boxers que tenían puesto- y las zungas foforesentes…es lo único que nos han dejado…

A VER MUCHACHOS SE ME DEJAN DORMIR?…-dijo Frank- que yo no tengo la culpa que unas locas, fanaticas suyas, se les haya ocurrido dejarlos sin pantalones, así que no molesten a los que estamos durmieron, entendieron?

Si, señor…-contestaron lso cuatro

Vamos a hablar con lina, que ella nos ayude con todo este embrollo…-propuso sirius. La primera buena idea, en muchos, muchos años…

Vamos…-congeniaron los demás y se colocaron las capas para venir a nuestra habitación. Jaja, no sabían lo que les esperaba…

Los merodeadores salieron de la habitación y una muchacha, estaba en las escaleras con la capa de James…los observó y de pronto una ráfaga de viento les levanto las tunicas…misión cumplida, la broma había comenzado aquí, fase dos comenzando…

Los muchachos tuvieron que saltar un apr de escalones, apra poder llegar a nuestra habitación. Cuando llegaron, tocaron la puerta. Todas estabamos acostadas, es más Fay y Alice, habían caído en sueños ligeros, así que también estaban durmiendo cuando llegaron.

lin?…-ese era james- Lina?…Linita mi niña?

Que pretendes, James Potter, a estas horas de la mañana?…-pregunte- dejame en paz!!- pobrecito, sobre que esta pracicamente en pelotas, yo vengo y lo trato mal. Haber, dejemos la imaginación de las lectoras mujeres, como los imaginan?

Lo sentimos, lina…-ese era Remus- pero encontramos en nuestra habitación.

Un ratón?…conteste- no me extraña con al cantidad de porquerías que tienen ahí, pero por lo menos colagusano ahora no se siente del todo solo…

EY!…-contesto Peter

1ro, lo lamento, pero es la verdad, 2do, a ver muchachitos que demonios les pasa y porque estoy viendo demasiada piel.…-apenas conciente de que los muchachos efectivamente no traían puesto nada mas que una capa y los boxers. Me levante y busque unas toallas para darselas.

Por qué tenemos las luces encendidas?…-pregunto Fay sentándose en la cama- todavía no amanece…

Es verdad…-conteste buscando las toallas pasando por delante de su cama- vuelve a la cama, y a dormir…

Que hacen los merodeadores en neustra habitación?…-pregunto Alice- y por qué malditos demonios no traen pantalones puestos, no quiero ver boxers!

Boxers?…-pregunto Fay

Si boxers…-respondí cansina- tomen esto…y le tire una toalla a cada uno…y no molesten mas…han entendido?

Gracias?…-pregunto Remus, amarrandose la toalla a la cintura

Vamos canuto, que se que te encanta estar en boxers, y si fuera por ti, estarías así por todo Hogwarts, pero yo no quiero ver ningún paquete…así que, por respeto a esta pobre niña…

Ya entendí…-conteste sirius, y se ató la toalla sin rechistar- no te enojes mi niñita hermosha…

Que cosas me estas diciendo…-conteste- a ver…diganme que les ha pasado, porque, aunque la mayoría de ustedes, o por lo menos la mitad…-mirada a James y Sirius- les encanta estar en boxers, ninguno va a venir a hacer una muestra de nudismo a estas horas de la noche…que ha pasado?

Asume que algo debe haber pasado?…-pregunto Sirius- no podemos venir a hacer un acto de nudismo?

Como que poder, pueden, pero te aseguro porque los conozco desde hace muchos años, que no lo harían si yo les pido que no lo hagan…-conteste muy sonriente- a ver, en mi cama entramos tres, que lastima canuto, te ahs de ir a la cama de Fay y tu Peter a la Vanesa…muchachos?…-dije haciendoles una mirada mas que evidente.

Si.-contesto Remus- sabés que sirius, nos matara, verdad?

No lo hara…o lo hara a medias…-conteste- espero…

A ti no te tocara ni un pelo…-contesto James- te debe demasiadas…

Es mi niño precioso…-conteste- es solo eso…

Claro…-contesto Remus

Y si, James es mi niño del alma, mi deportista nato, y tu eres mi conciencia, el que me dicta hasta que punto puedo seguir a estos malandrines…-conteste

Me gusta como contestas las preguntas…-contesto Remus- pero mira, lo que nos lleva a buscarte un Jueves a las 2:30 de la madrugada… es que como veras, no tenemos pantalones…

Lo veo.

Y tenemos esta horrible estatua…-y Remus la dejo ver, Merlín que era horrible!

Que es esa cosa?

Si tuviéramos una idea!…contesto James

Bueno James, calmate…-conteste- a ver prestame pa´ca esa cosa…

Se encendió de pronto y comenzó a decir cosas con voz de ultratumba…

Jaja!!…-conteste- no me digas, y tambien se puso a bailar y todo…verdad'

No, eso no,…-contesto Sirius que había dejado los mimos para otra ocasión- pero que es espeluznante con solo verlo, no nos mientas…

Bien, es alguito raro…

Alguito?…-pregunto sirius

Bien, ya entendí el punto…-conteste- qué les dijo?…

Algo que las fechorías vamos a pagar…

Muy razonable…-conteste- que no me mires así…le hasn jugado alguna broma a todo el coelgio, incluyendo a los profesores…Slughorn, Flitwick, la de Astronomía y Adivinación…-y yo seguía contando con mis dedos, ya casi no me quedaba ninguno.

Bien, ademas, algo de una fruta risueña…-dijo James- ilustrame…

Fruta risueña?…-pregunte y me hize la que pensaba, que molestia!!…yo había escrito las pistas, pero bue, había que hacer el esfuerzo…- una frutita risueña?

La pera de la cocina…-contesto Remus

Eh?…-pregunte

Si, la pera del cuadro que te lleva a las cocinas si le haces cosquillas que hace?…

Pues, se ríe…-conteste

Eres una genia…-contesto Remus

Eso ya lo sabía…-conteste

Jeje…-contesto James- podemos movernos que quiero recuperar nuestros pantalones?

Si, claro…-contesto Remus- vamos Sirius!!

Ey!…-dijo Sirius- el mapa y la capa?

En la casa…-conteste- los quieres ir a buscar?

Prodían explicar que ninguna entiende?…-pregunto Vane

Otro día!…-conteste- ahora merodeadores, vayan a recuperar eso que llaman pantalones…-conteste y casi los heche de la habitación…

Nos vemos por la mañana!!…-contesto Sirius- Fay!!

Tu hermana bien gracias!!…-conteste haciendome la enfadada- eres un completo tarado…

Eh!!…-contesto canuto

Vamos Canuto!!…-dijo James- muévete!!

Los cuatro merodeadores, salieron de la habitación, y las chicas tratamos de esconder las sonrisas socarronas y las carcajadas. Vanesa y Fay, no parecían estar en este mundo, sino en otro aparte, llamado, Siri-boy y Peter…

buenas a todo el mundo…-esa era Sarah que venía debajo de la capa de James- como estamos?

Te has perdido el espectáculo…-dijo Alice- no todas las noches, puedes tener a los merodeadores en tu habitación…

Y menos en boxers!…-dije

Que mal!!…-contesto Sarah- de seguro que Black y Pettigrew han de ser un buen par de especimens…- unos pares de almohadas se fueron a dar en la cara de Sarah

Bien, bien…-conteste y acabé de ponerme un joggin y una remera- a la segunda parte de este plan…

Yo quiero domir!!…-dijo Sarah- a poco y quieres ir solita, verdad?

Me mandaras sola a seguir a ese cuarteto de casi-hombres, que yo denomino hermanos?

Si…

Que mala eres.

Ni modo, estoy en mi periodo…-contesto Sarah que se metió en mi cama y cerró las cortinas- buenas noches…

Buenas noches…-conteste antes de salir bajó la capa y con el mapa y en el bolsillo de la campera el espejito merodeador.

Los muchachos, mentras tanto, estaban demasiados preocupados en encontrar sus pantalones como para preocuparse por algo más. Iban corriendo algo desesperados, porque había comenzado a refrescar, y ellos en boxers(N/A: es que nunca me voy a cansar de aclarar que estaban en boxers?…pues no, creo que no, es una imagen muy tentadora!!!… XD). Llegaron a la dichosa pintura, y comprobaron que hubiese nadie observandolos, pero equivocaciones a la orden del día, si había alguien observándolos…

y ahora que hacemos?…-pregunto Peter

que no es obvio, hazle cosquillas a esta bendita fruta…-dijo Sirius

crees que estén aquí?…-pregunto James

la verdad?…-pregunto Sirius- eso espero…pero no lo creo…a decir verdades…

pues, si no nos atrevemos, no lo sabremos.-dijo Remus y se dispuso a hacerle cosquillas a la frutita- cuchi, cuchi, cuchi…

hacía falta el cuchi, cuchi?…-pregunto James

cualquier cosa es bien recibida…

vamos…-la puerta de las cocinas se abrieron y los chicos pasaron. Eran casi as tes de la madrugada y los elfos a esas horas estaban durmiendo, así que no esperaban encontrar sus pantalones…

necesitan algo los señoritos merodeadores?…-pregunto una elfina

no honey, gracias…-contesto Remus- eh, Honey, tienes por casualidad…

si, una notita que me dejaron para ustedes…-contesto la elfina

quién te la dejo honey?…-pregunto James

no, lo sé, no me la dieron en mano a mí, se la dieron a Rudoph, y él, se ha encargado de darmela…pero como s nuevo, no conce a los señoritos y las señoritas…

no ha habido nadie extraño?…-pregunto Sirius

además de ustedes?…-respondio la elfina

si, honey, ademas de nosotros…-contesto dulcemente Remus

las niñas de su misma casa…la señorita evans…

lily y Dana?…-pregunto Remus

si, ellas estuvieron a la tarde, comieron mucho chocolate…-contesto la elfina

ejem…ejem…-carraspeo James(N/A: me hace acordar a la tos de Umbridge!!!…no!!!…XD)- qué tal si buscamos nuestros…?

Si, claro…-contesto Peter- que dice el pergaminito…

"_Muy bien merodeadores, hasta ahora las neuronas les han servido, pero la cosa esta mas difícil, cuando nadie quiere entrar, ella quiere salir. Llantos lastimeros, inundan el lugar. Pero nadie puede subestimar, el último del lado derecho…"_

si el castellano nos sirviese…-contesto Sirius- el último del lado derecho?

Cuando nadie quiere entrar ella quiere salir…?- pregunto James- son demasiados enigmas para una sola noche!!!

Inundar?…-se pregunto a sí mismo Remus- nadie entra y ella sale…lamentos, le último del lado derecho…Prongs?

Qué?…-contesto James

Quién es la única fantasma en todo Hogwarts que muere por ti?…-pregunto Remus

Myrtle…-la voz se le ensombreció- que tiene que ver myrtle la llorona con nuestros pantalones, y con este maldito pedazo de pergamino…

A ver, a ver, mi querido prongs…-dijo Remus- sigueme…

Donde esta Myrtle?

En el baño de las chicas en segundo piso…

Qué hace myrtle?

Además de molestarme por una cita?

No te suena conocido?…-dijo Sirius

Callate Pad!…-contesto James

Volvamos…-dijo Remus- qué hace myrtle?

Llora, y llora, y llora…-contesto Peter

Hace desplantes…-contesto James

Y que terminan esos desplantes?

En llanto…

Y el llanto en que acaba la mayoría de las veces?

En la inundación del baño…

Y cuando nadie quiere entrar…ella se escapa…-dijo James

Además…-pregunto Remus- cuál es el su lugar de siempre?…el lugar de donde comienzan todas las inundaciones?

En el último de la derecha…-contsto Sirius

Vamos a buscar myrtle ya mismo!!…-dijo Peter.(N/A: una buena idea cada tanto… por favor!!…no pidamos mucho más…)

Y le toca a James, llevar la voz cantante!…-dijo sarcásticamente Sirius

Hay veces que te pasa Pad…-contesto James

Lo lamento, pero es que me encanta…-contesto el chico

Idiota!…-contesto James

Bueno, a ver si dejamos de pelear, y nos apresuramos…-dijo Remus

Si, Moony, tiene razón…-concordaron James y sirius

Los merodeadores, corrían, concientes que su estadía en las cocinas, se había prolongado, mas de que ellos hubiesen querido, porque lo último que necesitaban era que Filch los descubriera.

Corrieron a todo lo que sus piernas le daban. La puerta del baño de las mujeres del segundo piso, estaba media entreabierta. James se aclaró la garganta, pensando primero en que sus amigos, le deberían una enorme, y luego en el que había realizado esta estupida broma…a su parecer, claro, pagaría de una forma nunca antes vista en Hogwarts, y comenzaba a imaginar sucios trucos y demás…

myrtle?…-pregunto timídamente

James!!…-contesto la fantasma que salió de su baño y se plantó delante de él. Si no hubiese sido fantasma, todos hubieramos jurados que ella estaba sonrojada.( N/A: Y si, con esa imagen, cualquiera se sonrojaría!!…)- has venido a visitarme?…

Pues fijate que no…-contesto Sirius

Black…-agregó de manera despectiva- Remus, Peter…un gusto de verlos…

Myrtle?…-agregó tímidamente James- alguién te ha dejado algo, cualquier cosa, que sea para nosotros?

A decir verdad, si…-contesto la fantasma- ese bonito cartel…-señalo el vidrio de uno de los lavabos que estaba escrito con una caligrafía impecable y lápiz labial…

Miren si serán pu…

CANUTO!!…-le recordó Moony- basta…

A ver…-dijo James leyendo con atención…

" _Es seguro que al lavabo llegaron, pero las condiciones en las que salgan no se las aseguramos. Dejen a Myrtle contenta y ella les dara una oferta…_

_Ah…Por cierto, esta no es la última parada, pues los calderos están hirviendo, y los están llamando…"_

qué la dejemos contenta?…-ese era Sirius- están acaso todos locos?

Por qué?…-pregunto Peter

Por nada, Wort…-contesto Sirius- a veces creo que te pasas de idiota…

Eh!!…-contesto el muchacho. Pobre Peter, tampoco era para que lo tratase así, si sabemos que es medio Tontito, y demás pero, eso no es excusa…

Bueno Myrtle…-James reunía fuerzas de donde no las tenìa…- qué quieres?

Una cita contigo…-contesto de lo mas feliz la fantasma

Hecho…-contesto cabizbajo- como gustes…

Si!…-exclamó con triunfo

No puedes…-dijo Sirius- oyeme me estàs escuchando?…qué no puedes!!!

Oh…vamos!!…-contesto James- no esta viva, aunque se que suena mal, pero es la verdad, así que no me puede costar mucho- ahora danos esa oferta…

Si, si, claro…ejem ejem…-se aclaró la garganta como para recitar algo que habìa aprendida cuando niña- como sus pantalones no tienen…yo algo les puedo ofrecer…

Qué?…-pregunto desconfiado Sirius

Para que vean los que nosotras sufrimos, en los dìas de frío, yo Myrtle, les doy estos regalitos…-y señalo el cubiculo continuo al suyo. Remus, indeciso, se diò a la tarea de abrir la puerta y ver cuàl era el regalo. Y que regalo!!!…habìa sobre la tapa del inodoro cuatro preciosas faldas de la escuela.

NO PRETENDERAN QUE USEMOS ESTO!!…-chillò Sirius

Ya no molestes, pontelas que si no, no nos dejara ir!!…-respondió James tomando una- o me equivoco?

Pues no lo haces…-contesto embelesada la fantasma- ustedes de aquí sin esas faldas no se van…

Bien!!…-contesto Sirius y tomo a regañadientes una- oigan, que tal si le hacemos a Myrtle la pose con las faldas arriba?

Si!!…-dijo Peter- yo me apunto…

Y bueno, si estamos en el baile, pues, bailemos…-dijo James y Remus suspiro cansinamente.

Bien?…-dijo Sirius- pues bien…

1,2 y …3!!…-y los cuatro se levantaron la parte de atrás de las polleras. Excelente imagen!!…jeje…muy buena, como foto…me parece que estoy hablando de más!

Feliz?…-pregunto James

Mucho!!…-contesto Canuto

Vamos…-dijo Remus observando- que el camino a las mazmorras es laargo…

Mazmorras?

En que otro lugar puedes encontrar calderos hirviendo?

Mazmorras…-contesto Sirius

Y falta poco para el amanecer…-prosiguió Remus antes de salir por la puerta del baño

Mierda…-susurró James

Desde el baño del segundo piso, hasta las mazmorras que están en el subsuelo, imaginasen cuanto tuvieron que correr. Las polleras volaban a esas alturas, y a ninguno le importaba mucho que digamos.

Los caminos, y los pasajes, hicieron que el trayecto disminuyera considerablemente, pero ante la posibilidad que los atraparan, hizo crecer la amplitud del juego, donde los tres( Remus, James y Sirius, porque Peter, ni pincha ni corta) querìan ganar, pasar el sistema, demostrar que son merodeadores, y que por eso, le ponían el pecho a las balas, para lo que fuera. Querían ser como siempre, mas que el juego…mucho más…

Llegaron casi sin aliento a las mazmorras y desde allí se dieron a la tarea de abrir la puerta que, claro esta, estaba cerrada.

Alohomora!!…-dijo Sirius sin mucha convicción, tras haber intentado una docena de veces abrirla.

Chicos…-dijo Peter- deben ver esto…-e indico con el dedo un pequeño lagartito que estaba sentado en una roca con un pergamino en la mano. Esa estatua, la habíamos comprado en Hogsmade, de contrabando, por supuesto…era muy bonita…

Que demonios…?…-pregunto sirius tomando el pergamino- me estoy hartando de toda esta mier…

Sirius!!…-le advirtió Remus

Lo siento, Moony, pero es la verdad…-contesto el chico

Miremos que es lo que nos dicen ahora…-dijo James y abrió el pergamino

" _Merodeadores, nos sorprenden que hasta aquí hayan podido llegar, pero nuevamente otra prueba les hemos de poner, la puerta de las mazmorras esta completamente cerrada, y por mucho conjuro que intenten, no la podrán abrir…_

_Pero, no desesperéis, porque les traemos la solución. Una llave podra abrir la puerta, claro esta, pero el problema se cierna ahora, ¿cuál llave es la correcta y cuál es la llave que a la muerte los llevara?…_

_Una sola ayuda se llevaran, si las hermanas son muchas y todas iguales, ¿dónde esta la diferente?…"_

muerte?…-pregunto Pad- estamos todos locos?…yo no recuerdo nunca que hayamos hecho alguna broma donde alguien pudiera morir…

ay Padffot!!…-contesto James- puedes dejar de ser tan melodramático!!…que no va a morir nadie…es una metáfora…

o no!!…-replicó el chico

si, Pad, como quieras!!…-contesto Remus y se acerco al lagartito que ahora había cambiado al posición y los estaba mirando muy divertido

dime donde están las llaves!…-exigió James. El lagartito, solo bufó y señalo una bolsa de terciopelo azul. James la tomó e inmediatamente sintió como muchas, pero muchas llaves comenzaban a moverse en el interior de la bolsita.

Cuántas hay?…-pregunto Sirius- no puede haber tantas…

O sí…-replicó Peter

Me parece, que Peter tiene razón…-dijo James dando vuelta la condenada bolsa, de donde salieron muchas llaves. Demasiadas para el gusto de los merodeadores.

No pueden ser tantas!!!…-dijo fuera de sí sirius- que pretendes que estemos toda la maldita noche buscando la condenadísima llave?

Apresurate…-fue lo único que dijo James tironeándolo para que acercara al montículo de llaves- mientras mas rapido al busquemos mas rapido la encontraremos!!

Te afecta la maduración?…-pregunto Remus.- nunca te había visto así…

Viste lo que logra el amor…-dijo Sirius- Li…

Callate Pad!!…-y James lo golpeo con fuerza en la cabeza- dejala fuera de esto…

Ah la protección del enamorado…-dijo Sirius

Córtala Sirius…-dijo Remus- que si te pega, como pienso que lo hara si sigues molestando, tendra toda la razón

Oh!!…-resopló sirius- tu nunca tiras para mí verdad?

Si dices idioteces, tirare contra tí, cuantas veces sean necesarias…-contestó Remus

Gracias, de verdad, a veces se pasan en amigos…-dijo Cansinamente Sirius.

Por nada, Pad…-contesto James

Los chicos no volvieron a hablar en una eternidad de tiempo, cada uno estaba muy concentrado en probar las llaves, pero ninguno se había dado cuenta que solo había una que se distinguía de las demás. Es decir, había como 50 llaves que eran iguales, todas, menos una que era la que abría la puerta, pero eso los chicos no lo sabían. Bah, en realidad, si lo sabían pero, no se habían percatado…Hasta que Sirius tomo el pergamino y lo volvió a releer con mucha mas atención.

Una sola ayuda se llevaran, si las hermanas son muchas y todas iguales, ¿dónde esta la diferente?…- recitó- oigan presenme esas dos llaves…-señalo una de cada mano de James y Remus- observen son exactamtne iguales…

Hermanas?…-pregunto Remus- hermanas, porque son todas hechas en el mismo lugar, y iguales, porque están hechas bajo el mismo molde!!

Hay que buscar que es diferentes a las demás…

Eso y mandarnos a la mierda, es prácticamente lo mismo…-dijo sirius y tomo una llave al azar- mira son exactamente…diferentes…-Sirius, se había sorprendido porque las dos llaves no eran iguales- sera esta la llave que stamos buscando?

Que tal si nos dejamos de mimetismos?…-pregunto James- a ver, prestame esta bendita llave…- la coloco dentro de la cerradura, y esta con un sonoro clic se abrió- Eureka!!

Arquimides…te falto…-agregó sirius corriendo a su amigo para entrar a las mazmorras. En lo que sería el escritorio de Slughorn, había cinco calderos, todos llenos de espumantes pociones, que hasta hacía cinco minutos había estado revolviendo.- que demonios es esto?

Pociones…-contesto Peter, como si eso fuese lo mas obvio del mundo

Eso ya lo había descubierto wort…-contesto Sirius- no seas tan evidente…

Pad…-advirtió- cuidado en lo que dices…

Podemos terminar con esto?…-pregunto el muchacho acercándose a los calderos- Puga!!!…esto huele como los pies de Slu…

Te oliste alguna vez los pies a slu?…-pregunto James

En un castigo, hace mucho años, y te juro que todavía ese olor no se me quita!…-contesto Pad, cerrando los ojos, imaginando, y luego como le recorrió por la espina dorsal un escalofrío.

No quiero preguntar…-contesto Remus- veamos que demonios es todo esto…

Mira!…-dijo Sirius y le señalo el pizarron que estaba escrito

"_Bravo, Bravísimo, Merodeadores, han superado nuestras expectativas. Con sinceridad, no creímos que hubiesen llegado hasta aquí, pero vemos que nuestras expectativas han superado, ¡Bien por ustedes!, ahora vamos a los nos compete…_

_Las pociones son gemelas, y al mismo tiempo, opuestas. Las claras son oscuras y las tenebrosas, pueden llegar a tener una verdad. Sueños y realidades se mezclan, y ustedes han de tratar de elegir…_

_Ninguna la muerte les causara, eso les aseguramos, pero no podemos asegurarles que no queden con algún daño colateral…_

_Una poción, y solo una, les dara la pista que necesitan, las demás los haran desvariar, en el mejor de los casos, pero la verdadera pregunta ahora es…¿cuál es la pocion que deben escoger?…"_

Habían siete pociones en la mesa, debían de elegir una y rogar que esa fuera la que necesitaban. Los mas variados colores comenzaban a asomarse y los olores se entremezclaban, haciendo que los chicos no supieran por donde empezar…

¿Cuál tomamos?…-pregunto Remus

tomamos, es mucha gente…-dijo Sirius, velo al cobarde!!…si a veces, no se como le hizo apra terminar en gryffindor!!…un mentira!!!…mi ninio hermoso!!!- yo voto por que lo tome uno…

que uno tomé todas las pociones?…-James comenzo a abrir desmensuradamente los ojos.

No idiota!!…-contesto Remus exasperado, esto de no dormir, hacía sacar lo peor de la gente…- que cada uno valla probando una de las pociones, así podemos saber que efectos tiene, y socorrerlo…

Ahh…-contesto James suspirando aliviado- con cuál empezamos?

Yo digo con la de la esquina…-apunto Sirius señalando uno de los calderos

Bien, tomá un vaso y probá suerte…-ordenó Remus. Sirius, con cara de oveja que llevan al matadero, tomo uno de los vasos, y se acerco al caldero, si mi memoria no me fallaba, y muy pocas veces lo hacía, esa poción, era para hacer crecer la nariz y las orejas de tamaños insospechados…pobre canuto…llenó el vaso y se dispuso a tomarlo- a la salud de nuestros pantalones…

Vamos Paddy, un fondo blanco directo…-dijo James palmeándole la espalda en señal de apoyo

Mierda…-contesto Sirius. Se armó con todo el valor que tenían los gryffindors y le dio un largo sorbo a la poción. Primero, nada ocurrió, pero luego, las orejas y la nariz comenzaron a crecer, y crecieron, y crecieron un poco más, y luego que, pues claro, siguieron creciendo-LUNATICO!!!…MOONY!!!…DAME ALGO PARA ACABAR CONE STO!!!…MIERDA!! LA PUTA MADRE!!!… ACABEN CON ESTO!!!…NO ES GRACIOSOS!!!!!

Callate Pad!!…-dijo James pegándole una cachetada- ya estás?

Lo siento…-respondio Sirius- lo necesitaba…pero puedes apurarte moony?

Es que no se cuál puede ser el antidoto!!!

Es probable que sea otra poción…-opinó James- a ver Wort, elige una y tomele un sorbo…

Ah…por qué yo?…vamos James, hazlo tu!!!…-contesto siempre, el tan guardian Peter- ni en chiste…elige tu James, y hechale un sorbo!!

Okey!!…-contesto el pelinegro. Ese es mi hermanito, carajo!!- esta…-y tomo otro vaso y tomo de una poción de color violacio- 1…2…3…que sea lo que Merlín quiera!!- y se la tomó toda de un solo trago. James, comenzó a retorcerse, le dolía el estomago, y lo huesos, pues, había tomado la poción crece huesos, y estos comenzaron cada vez a hacerse mas largos, y mas largos y mas, mas, mas largos…- UN ANTÍDOTO!!!

Vuelvo a insistir que no se!!…-dijo Remus- a ver dejenme ver que pociones quedan…- a mucho esfuerzo de concentrar la mente, en recordar de que color debáin ser supuestamente los colores de los antídotos…- crece huesos, antidoto, colo verde-bosta…-dijo y tomó un vaso y saco de uno de los calderos mas cercanos hacia donde estaba él y le dio rápido el vaso a James, que sin muchos premedicitaciones, le dio un fondo blanco, y casi instantáneamente, los huesos comenzarona encogerse hasta que quedaron a su tamaño normal- ahora crece orejas y nariz…contra poción?…contra poción, antídoto…ah ya se!!… es de color azul…-y tomo otro vaso y lo llenó del liquido que estaba en un caldero del medio, y se lo dio a Sirius para que lo tomara, este lo hizo de un modo que parecía casi frenetico, como si toda su vida depensiese de ello, aunque a decir verdades, pues la vida le dependía de ello, porque con orejas y naria grande, Paddy perdía todo su encanto!…qué mala que estoy!!…esto de no poder dormir, me tiene mal, y las chicas se han quedado preparando otras cosas, así que espero poder dormir, aunque sea un momento…ya pediría prestado un viejo utensillo…

Vamos, chicos nos quedan tres pociones, es una de tres…no podemos errarle tanto…-dijo Peter. Como yo tenía mucho sueño y me quería ir a domir, realmente, que opte, por acercarme con sigilo a Peter y con la varita en el cuello apra mimetizar la voz-

la pocion negra…

la pocion negra?

Que has dicho Peter?…-pregunto Remus

La pocion negra, veamos con esa, total que mas podemos perder. Peter miraba compungido la situación. James le tendió el vaso y Wort, se acerco al caldero que contenía la poción negra, tomo un sorbo con cierto miedo, pero descubrio que…-chicos esto sabe a chocolatada…

Que?

Es chocolatada…-volvió a repetir. Y no estaba equivocado, en realidad era una chocolatada. ¿qué creían que les ibamos a poner todas pociones crecedoras de alguna parte del cuerpo?

Mira que solamente Peter, puede tener tanto ocote!!…-dijo Sirius y comenzó a tomar del liquido en conjunto con los demás. Cuando acabaron con todo el contenido descubrieron que había algo escrito con letras plateadas en el fondo…

"_¿estaba rica la lechita?…esperamos que haya sido de su agrado personal, pero hasta aquí llega el juego, han pasado todas las pruebas que les hemos puesto, una noche movida a agitado sus vidas, y no precisamente ha de tener que ver con los deseos carnarles…_

_Nos imaginamos que deben querer saber, ¿dónde están nuestros pantalones?…pues, la respuesta es muy simple, la trampilla, puede ser de gran ayuda, solo si sabes que vas a guardar…"_

trampillas?…-pregunto James- donde hay trampillas en todo el ancho colegio?- y golpeo el aire

Nota de la autora:

Hola gente, como están?…dejamos hasta aquí el capitulo, porque queremos que nos manden muchos reviews, ¿en todo el ancho Hogwarts, donde puede haber trampillas?

Si se les ocurre un buen lugar, por muy tonto que a ustedes les parezca, mandennos un review deciendolo, y nosotras es propable que lo pongamos para el proximo capitulo…

Ah…antes de olvidarnos, gracias a todos los que nos dejan reviews, gracias a ustedes seguimos escribiendo, que entienden nuestros problemas y nos ayudan a seguir a delante, para que no hay confunsiones…

Esta historia estaba antes publicada en Fanautores, y es una pre-historia de nuestra primera historia, la unica que escribimos Lizzie y yo(Natys), solitas, con esta historia, podrán entender, muchas cosas del otro fan fic, "La historia antes de la historia", que a decir verdad, la hemos estado releyendo, y cambiando un par de cositas, así que entre esas cosas que le cambiamos ha sido el nombre, pero eso luego se lo comentaremos…

Si se quedan hasta el final de este fanfic, y si tenía que llegar la hora del chantaje, jaja, podrán entender muchas de las situaciones de "La historia…" y "Crónica de una guerra!, que es el fan fic que le sigue a "la Historia…"

Esperamos que nos dejen muchos reviews, los que son de esta pagina, y los que como muchos de nosotros, hemos migrado de Fanautores, a los brazos abiertos de Fan fiction, así que no queremos entreterlos mas…

Nos vemos,

Con muchos beshos y abrashos

Los dejamos

Natys y Eli!


	20. Chapter 19

**19° Unos pares de giratiempo…**

"_¿estaba rica la lechita?…esperamos que haya sido de su agrado personal, pero hasta aquí llega el juego, han pasado todas las pruebas que les hemos puesto, una noche movida a agitado sus vidas, y no precisamente ha de tener que ver con los deseos carnarles…_

_Nos imaginamos que deben querer saber, ¿dónde están nuestros pantalones?…pues, la respuesta es muy simple, la trampilla, puede ser de gran ayuda, solo si sabes que vas a guardar…_

_La casa, habitaciones esconde, trampillas aquí, y otras por allá, pero no todas han sido descubiertas, hay una, esa en especial, ustedes saben de cuál hablo…esa es secreta, que esconde secretos, muchos secretos, preciados sean los secretos, si las hadas danzan en Luna Llena, los leones rugen cuando se les quita lo suyo…_

_Un mapa de Hogwarts, no les ayudara, tampoco lo hara la invisibilidad, solo tendran que ajustar sus mentes, y trabajar a mil por hora, porque si nuestros calculos no han fallado, no deben faltar tanto para que amanezca…"_

trampillas?…-pregunto James- donde hay trampillas en todo el ancho colegio?- y golpeo el aire

en muchos lados!!…-contesto gimiendo Canuto- que sean mas especificos!!

Trampillas!…-se dijo a sí mismo Remus, y tomó el pergamino y lo releyó- vamos!!

Moony, que te pasa?-pregunto Peter- no te ves bien…

Un mapa de Hogwarts…

Mapa?…-pregunto Sirius

Invisibilidad…-continuo- dime canuto, porque en vez de poner Mapa, no han puesto plano, croquis, dibujo…no han puesto significativamente mapa!!

Moony, el sueño me esta matando, no puedo entender que demonios me estas diciendo, se mas claro!!

Escucha…Mapa e invisibilidad…que tiene que ver la invisibilidad con el mapa?

Nada…-contesto mas perdido Pad

Y si el mapa fuese invisibible.

Invisible?

Paddy, caundo algo es invisible?

Cuando no lo puedes ver…

Pero sabes que existe, que esta presente…

Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver, Mapa! E Invisible!!

Puede que leyendo entre líneas lo descubras, pero habla de una trampilla invisible, una trampilla que nadie conoce, una trampilla oculta…

Releeme las lineas…-pidio James- mapa e invisible…y vamos por partes…

Pueda que estas personas…-dijo Remus sentándose en un banco- sepan nuestro secreto…o por lo menos algunos…- al cara de los demás merodeadores, palideció de repente, cuántas personas conocían sus secretos?

Cuáles crees que sepan?…-pregunto Padd

Por menos, el del Mapa y la Capa…-contesto Remus- fijate como los describen…-y Remus señalo las palabras Mapa e Invisibilidad

Es verdad…-contesto James

Ahora, la segunda parte de esto, que es lo que mas me interesa…-dijo Remus- en la casa…habitaciones esconde, esta hablando de nuestra casa, porque las habitaciones de los muchachos y la de las chicas están escondidas, detrás de las puertas…

Hay trampillas?…-pregunto Peter

Si, las chicas dicen que sí, Lina, tiene escondidos chocolates por toda la sala común, Lily guarda celosa unas cosas, en su habitación, y Lenna y Dalmira, no se que hablan de las trampillas de su cuarto… Son demasiadas trampillas para fijarse en una noche!!

Hay trampillas en Hogwarts…-contesto Sirius

Y muchas en Gryffindor…-dijo James

Entonces, nuestra trampilla no es tan especial como creíamos…-dijo Peter

La nuestra?…-pregunto James- qué tiene la nuestra?

Peter ERES UN GENIO!!!!…-dijo Remus- miren, la trampilla de nuestro cuarto, esta en la casa de gryffindor, esta en la habitación que esta oculta, además, esta la trampilla que nosotros hicimos, la que creamos para poder colocar el mapa, y la capa…y que pusimos encima?…

Pues un leon!!…-contesto Pad- entonces esa es la trampilla a la que se refiere este maldito pergamino…

Quien lo diría, Peter el genio?…-dijo James

No seas malo!!…-pedí en voz baja, los chicos no me escucharon!!…gracias a Dios, sino se me armaba una grande!!

Volvamos ya a la habitación!!…-dijo Pad

No sienten que es una ironía?

Una ironía?…-pregunto James

Si, mira, donde comenzó todo esto?

En nuestra habitación…

Y donde termina?

En la habitación…-contesto cansinamente Pad- podemos movernos?…quiero irme a dormir!!!…un poco aunque mas no sea!!!

Que día es hoy?…-pregunto james

Viernes…-contesto Moony

Hoy me toca bailar en plena clase de Mcgonagall…-contesto James- esta todo preparado para la distracción?

Como que preparado, esta todo preparado, pero, de todos modos no se si podremos llevarlo a cabo, me muero del sueño…y ns quedan apenas una esacasa hora antes que sean las siete de la mañana…

O no!!.-dijo Pad- una genial idea ha venido iluminando mi mente!

La locura de no dormir…

No, idiota°!!…-contesto Paddy- Moony, todavía tienes tu giratiempos?

Mi giratiempos?…-pregunto el lobito- si por qué?

Para poder dormir!!…-contesto el muchacho- no vamos algún lado, donde no nos molesten, y dormimos en paz!!

Nuestra habitación!!…-dijo moony- si de todos modos, no pasaremos en ella toda la noche, estaremos dando vueltas por todo el maldito colegio!!

Buen punto!!…-dijo James- además esty demasiado mal acostumbrado a mi camita!!…no me la pueden quitar!!

A que si te la pide…-ese era Pad, él siempre tan certero con sus comentarios…- Evans o…

Pad callate!!…-inquirieron Remus y James

Hay algo que yo no se y ustedes me ocultan?…-pregunto el muchacho

No nada…-contesto cansinamente Remus- no digas tanta estupidez!!

Okey…esta bien!!…-contesto Canuto. Yo también presentía que algo estos dos estaban ocultando, las miradas complices que se daban, eran mas que evidentes. Aunque en las de Moony, se podía descubrir que había cierto deje de tristeza, que era eso que nos estaban ocultando?

Estos chicos iban corriendo por todo Hogwarts, lo que pasaba es que la capa la tenía yo, y el mapa también, pero les había dicho que los había dejado en la casa de los gritos, así que no se iban a ir hasta la casa para buscarlo y menos ne paños menores. Así que por primera vez en muuchos años, sientieron la falta de información…

Las piernas les dolían, los brazos los tenían congelados, y las polleras habían pasado a mejor vida. Los merodeadores, estaban exhaustos, solo querían recostarse en sus camas y dormir, domir todo el maldito día, pero sabían que no lo podrían ahcer, porque Mcgonagall los haría llamar para que bajasen.

Sintieron que las escaleras, los pasajes y los atajos, muy poco les servían, porque además que se sentían muy cansados, no podían dar un paso más, y la mente ya no les respondía. Con casi los últimos suspiros llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Una nueva oleada de exitación, si esa era la última parada, y todos esperaban de corazón que lo fuera, podrían ir a dormir…

Los primeros rayos del sol, comenzaron a mostrarse por los critales de las ventanas, y los muchachos decidieron no correr, sino volar a su cuarto. Sabían que todavía la mayoría de la gente estaba durmiendo, pero no querían tentar la suerte…

La última escalera, se hizo mas que eterna, y cuando llegaron a su habitación, se encontraron con un Frank levantado…

demonios!!…-dijo señalando a los muchachos- nos sabían que se habían hecho transexuales…sera un gran golpe para las chicas…

callate Frank!!…-contesto James tirandose debajo de su cama para abrir la bendita trampilla- maldición!!…-dijo tomando todos los objetos de su falta de sueño.

Estan todos?…-pregunto Peter

Esta búsqueda del tesoro, me ha dejado exhausto…

Miren todavía hay mas…-dijo Peter señalando otro pergamino…

"_Merodeadores, Merodeadores, Merodeadores, han llegado al final del camino. ¡Por fín!…pero no crean que todo ha terminado, nada esta mas lejano a eso…todavía falta la segunda y mas divertidas de las partes…_

_Si el sol se esta asomando, y no han dormido nada, es realmente una pena, pero ha clases deben de ir, porque si no, los puntos de su cada van a disminuir…"_

ustedes creen que los o las que hayan hecho esto, están mas que locas?

Chifladas!!

Bueno!!…-dije con casi voz inaudible retirándome del lugar.- si que están locos…pero por lo menos ha sido divertido!

Llegué a la sala común, donde ya estab mis perfection, levantantada…como olvidarlo, ella se levanta muchísimo mas temprano que todos los demás. Mis facciones se endurecieron, todavía me dolían muchas de las cosas que me había dicho hacía unas semanas…

Evans?…pregunte temblorosa

Qué quieres, spellman?…-pregunto con odio en la voz

Qué te sucede?…estás bien?…-pregunte sincera

Para qué quieres saber…-contesto dándome vuelta la cara, donde pude observar que tenía unas ojeras pronunciadas- para burlarte de mí…anda, dejame sola…quiero estar sola…

Si así lo prefieres…-dije y subí las escaleras- puedes hablar con él…-agregué- sabés que siempre esta para escucharte…- Lilian Evans, solo me miró y no articulo palabra, pero sus ojos se llenaron de pequeñas lagrimas plateadas, que no pudo contener. Sospecho que lo que mas le duele, es haber perdido, la confidencia que tenía con James…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° FLASH BACK °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Estabamos en mi casa, era una de las muy pocas veces que nos reuníamos allí, porque mis padres estaban de viaje, y yo no había querido acompañarlos. Hacía una semana que habían comenzado las vacaciones, y me destinaba a pasarlo con mis amigos, porque luego, pasaría dos meses afuera en Roma, y ya no los podría ver…

El caso es que todos estabamos comiendo afuera, porque adentro de la casa, hacía demasiado calor. Habíamos terminado de comer, y solo quedaban James y Lily, que a duras penas, habían conseguido no pelearse, ni matarse…

evans…puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Ya la has hecho…-contesto la muchacha- pero puedes hacerme otra…

Esta bien…-contesto todavía medio turbado el chico- por qué me odias tanto?- lily que no esperaba esta pregunta dejo caer al suelo todos los platos que había levantado

Mierda…-contesto- reparo…-y todos los paltos volvieron a ser, lo que eran en una principio, osea plato y no solo trozos de ellos…- yo…mira Potter, yo…no…como decirlo!!…

Comienza por el inicio!!

Yo no te odio, jamás lo he hecho!!…-contesto la pelirroja- solo que no soporto algunas, va muchas de tus actitudes, de egolatra machista…

Bien…-James, que no se esperaba una respuesta tan directa no supo como contestarle- podrías, por lo menos considerar la idea de que seamos amigos?

Claro, por qué no, pero debes tratar de bajar los humos, y volver a pisar la tierra, estas demasiado alto en tu nube…-contesto la pelirroja- y ahroa contestame, Potter…

James…-dijo divertido el chico

Lo siento, James…-rectificó la chica- por qué tienes la cara tan larga?…qué te ha pasado?

Bueno, es algo serio…

Que no tienes porque contarme si no quieres hacerlo…-le dijo la chica tomando suavemente su mano

Pero quiero…mira, mi abuela materna esta pasando por una larga enfermedad, que no la tiene en estos tiempos muy bien que digamos…

Cuanto lo lamento…

Así, que estoy muy preocupado por ella…

Te entiendo, mi abuela era muy cercana a amí, y lloré mucho su perdida…-contesto la chica observando al cielo automáticamente- me costo mucho procesar su perdida…

Y tu hermana como lo tomó?…

Petunia?…-pregunto la chica-pues, lo tomó bien, creo, no lo sé, ella no era tan cercana a mi abuela como nosotras…

Nosotras?

Si, mi otra hermana y yo…-contesto la chica

Tienes otra hermana?…-pregunto el muchacho

Si, que Lina no te ha contado?…debe ser un milagro…

No, no me ha dicho nada…-y se sento en el pasto al lado de la chica

Pues, mi padre esta casado en segundas nupcias con mi madre, antes, mi papa tuvo a otra mujer, y con esa mujer, tuvo dos hijas, un par de mellizas…-conto la muchacha- desgraciadamente, la menor de las mellizas, murió al poco tiempo de nacer, de muerte subita…

Debió ser muy duro para él…verdad?

Claro que sí, desde ese momento, siempre fue muy cuidadoso con nosotras cuando eramos bebes…no quería volver a perder a otro hijo…

Como se llamaba tu abuela?…-pregunto james observándola directamente mientras ella miraba el cielo, según sus propias palabras, aprecía un angel, la luz de la Luna bañaba su cara y su cabello, los ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, pero tenía un brillo especial…

Su nombre era Lucero…-contesto la pelirroja- es un idiotez, pero creo, que en alguna estrella, esta escondida, mirándome, protegiéndome del mal…

Eso es muy profundo…

Gracias…-contesto la chica observándolo. James, si que era precioso a la luz de la luna…palabras de nuestra colorada amiga, le daba el efecto de misterio, que le volvía loca, y loos ojos, le brillaban de una forma que ella nunca antes había visto…- esto es de ella.-le dijo a James mostrándole el relicario de que era de su abuela, uno muy bonito que nunca se apartaba de su cuello

Eres preciosa…-el subconsciente lo traicionó- quiero, decir el collar es precioso… y como se llama tu otra hermana

La que murió?

Si, como se llamaba?

Brianna…es raro, vi fotos de ella, y era preciosa, como tods los bebes, pero me parece que de grande sería mucho mas hermosa…

Y su gemela?

Jazmín…-contesto la pelirroja- se llama Jazmín, la hermana que vivió, va cabe decir que gracias a ella, tengo un par de sobrinos preciosos…

Dejame adivinar…son mellizos?

No, son gemelos…-contesto la chica- en la familia de mi padre, siempre hay por lo menos un par de mellizos o gemelos, por lo general los primogénitos…

Y por qué Petunia no tiene un gemelo?

Porque Petunia no es la primogénita de papa…es la primera hija del segundo matrimonio…-contesto Lily- yo en cualquier caso que lo veamos, soy la hija mas chica…la nena de papa…

La nena de papa…-repitió Prongs.- quién lo diría?

Nadie, supongo…-contesto la chica- vamos adentro,q ue hayq ue terminar de limpiar…

Bien vamos…-le dijo James y le tendió al mano para ayudarla a levantar. Ambos se miraron, y cruzaron esas miradas que son cruciales, en las que, con la sola expresión de los ojos, puedes descifrar las mil emociones que te quieren transmitir.

Todavía no entiendo, como es que estos dos no están juntos, y es más, todavía no entiendo como es que James, ya no esta enamorado de ella, yo creo que si lo esta, solo que no lo quiere reconocer, porque eso le traera mucho mas dolor del que pueda soportar.

A la larga, la abuela de James, Dorea Black(N/A: si ya sabemos que supuestamente, ella es la madre de James, y abuela de Harry, pero para nosotras no, hay otros cabos para atar, y los que hayan leido el otro fic, sabran de que hablamos, los que no, solo conformensen con saber, que la madre de James, no es tan bruja como debe ser, es más, no corre una sola gota de "magia común!" en sus venas…), murió, y Lily estuvo muy cerca del él, ella pudo darle una contención que yo nunca hubiese podido, porque yo también estaba destruida, ella también era como mi abuela…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° FIN DL FLASH BACK °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

como puedo explicarles, que es te día, lo único que quiero hacer, es domir!!!…-dijo James tirandose a su cama

no hace falta!!…-contesto Sirius- pero te recuerdo que todavía tenemos clases…

sería excelente poder contar con el giratiempo de Remus!!…-dijo Peter dejándose caer en la cama

de eso veniamos hablando Wort…-dijo Sirius- gracias a merlín y el que haya creado el bendito giratiempos!!

Si, si, si!!…-canturreaba James mientras Remus entraba a la habitación- Remus!!

Me deben una enorme!!…he tenido que irlo a buscar a la sala de los menesteres…

Te debemos una enorme, pero te la pagaremos!!!…-contesto Sirius- vamos, vamos, vamos!!

Todos los merodeadores se juntaron en el centro de la habitación, y se colocaron debajo de la cadena del giratiempos de chico. Remus le dio unas cuantas vueltas al reloj, y luego lo dejo. La arenilla comenzó a pasar de un extremo al otro del giratiempo, y comenzaron a ver como el tiempo retrocedía. Muy rapidamente, hasta que ya era de noche, muy entrada la noche, ya ellos no estaban en sus camas. Y frank seguía durmiendo…

ya han regresado?…-pregunto el chico desde su cama

si, Frank…-contesto James-vuelve a domir…

puedes apostarlo!…-contesto Frank- no hagan demasiado ruido…

no lo haremos…-contesto Sirius tirandose en la cama y dejándose desfallecer.

Puedes apostarlo…-dijo James, imitando a su mejor amigo…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Era tan conocida esa casa, pero no podía recordar de quién era. La sensación de hogar, la embargaba, pero no podía descubrir quién la llamaba. Una punzada en el pecho, le hizo notar que las cosas, no estaban tan bien como ella pensaba. _

_El pasillo era largo, muuy largo, demasiado para su gusto. En la habitación, brillaba la luz de muchas varitas. El llanto de un bebe rompió la calma del lugar. Un llanto desconsolador, horrible, que te partía el alma. Y luego silencio, solo el silencio, y nada mas que ello, definitivamente las cosas no estaban para nada bien…_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

acabamos con todo?…-pregunte caundo salí del baño

finito todo…-contesto Vanesa

excelente!!…-conteste- me dejaron la tarea mas difícil!!!…

porque lo quisisite!!…-contesto Sarah- así que no molestes…

es verdad…-conteste- bueno… giratiempos amigos?

Aquí esta…-contesto Fay- ahora vamos llendo…

Sigilosamente, salimos todas debajo de la capa de James, y todavía no soy capaz de adivinar como lo hicimos, pero llegamos todas a la sala de los menesteres.

vamos que quiero domir!!!…-dijo Fay mientras echaba la cadena por sobre todas nosotras. Y comenzó el mismo proceso que hizo remus. Para cuando termino, la noche estaba muy entrada, así que todas nos acostamos y dormimos…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Nota de la autora!!

Holas mi gente!!!…va nuestra gente!!!…queremos agradecer por las criticas que nos han dejado hasta ahora, son muy importantes para nosotros!!!…así que MUCHAS GRACIAS!!

Y para los que leen esto y no dejan critica, los invitamos a que lo hagan, o si no estan ingresados a la pagina, pueden escribirnos a mi mail: Natucba1010hotmail., para poder pasarnos ideas y demás…

Ah…hay un pedazo que no tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero en realidad es muuy importante apra esta trama que estamos jugando de un triangulo, prontamente cuadrado amoroso…

Qué podrá ser?…esperamos ideas de todos ustedes…

El único adelanto, sera que el titulo es "the Love comes first"( el amor viene primero)

Nos vemos

Muchos beshos y abrashos

Natys y Eli!!


	21. Chapter 20

**20° The love comes fisrt…**

lily?…lily?…LILIAN EVANS!!…- gritó Dana para levantar a su prima

Qué pasa?…-preguntó la pelirroja- qué tienes Dana?

Mira!!…-contesto la albina mostrándole la lechuza que estaba sobre su mesita de luz

Qué demonios es esto?…-pregunto la pelirroja tomando la carta que tenía atada a la pata el tierno animalito.

Si tu no tienes idea…nadie mas la tiene!!

De seguro que es del enfermo de Potter!…-contesto la pelirroja

Asegurate!!…-contesto la prima- vamos leela!!

Esperate, que voy a buscar algo para tomar!…-contesto lily mientras se ponía su bata para dormir.

La pelirroja bajó con la carta en la mano, sin saber el destino que le aguardaba. El seuño que había tneido no la hbía dejado muy tranquila, así que había decidido, bajar, calmarse un poco, y ver de quién era la carta, y por qué no había podido esperar hasta la mañana para entregársela?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Había dos personas. Cada una era muy, pero muy diferente a la otra. Una divertida y extrovertida con todo el mundo. La otra un poco mas reservada, pero no menos extrovertida, caundo la conocías. Una amada y adorada por todo le mundo. La otra respetada por todo el mundo. Con una las palabras muchas veces estaban de más, solo necesitabas verla, apra comprender que era lo que le pasaba. La otra era un mundo de piedra, no podías descubrir en un solo golpe de vista, que era lo que le molestaba, que era lo que le pasaba, o que le atormentaba, simplemente no podías, porque con ella, todo era un misterio. Pero había algo en lo cual las dos coincidían. Con las dos, ningún día era igual…_

_Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.  
Amiga mía, tan sólo prentendo que cuentes conmigo.  
Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,  
por fin aprendo a hablar  
sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,  
que toda esta historia me importa  
porque eres mi amiga.  
__Amiga mía ..._

_Su corazón debía decidir, una había cautivado su caorazón desde la mas tierna infancia, y siempre había sido la hermana menor, pero ahora, que ya no era mas una nena de mama, cuando las formas de mujer se asomaban en su cuerpo, era mucho trabajo, no pensar en ella como la hermanita sino como la mujer detás de los rizos y las miradas expresivas…_

_Desde aquel momento en que te vi,  
no he dejado de pensar en ti...  
Y aunque solo fue una vez,  
cai rendido a tus pies...  
_

_La otra, era un verdadero misterio, un día arriba y al otro abajo, como las balanzas subía y bajaba de manera reiterada y asombrosa. Pero siempre era consistente con lo que pensaba y sentía. Era muy temperamental, y capaz de mal interpretar las situaciones. Tenía muy fuertes creencias, y vivía según ellas. No tneía miedo de decir loq ue pensaba o lo que sentía, porque tenía fuerza y coraje, su carácter, no flaqueaba, salvo, claro en ciertas oportunidades. Como la mas fuerte Tormenta en primavera era capaz de mover tus cimientos con una sola mirada de las joyas que tenía de ojo…_

_¿Comó sería capaz de elegir entre las dos personas que son mas desiguales en el planeta?…¿comó sería capaz de decirle a su mejor amiga, que estaba enamorado de ella, y que nada podía remediarlo?…nada podía ya hacer, para no sentir eso que estaba sintiendo, quería tenerla, acariciarla, abrazarla, quitarle todos sus miedos, bajarle la Luna y las estrellas, y mostrarle que nada es imposible, si con amor lo intentas._

_Por otro lado, no sabía, como hacer para que la niña de cabellos de fuego, entendiera de una vez por todas, eso que el sentía en el estomago. Una sensación de vacío cuando ella estaba lejos o enojada. La sensación de temblequeo en las piernas y rodillas cuanod se acercaba. La ilusión, solamente de verla cominar cada mñana por enfrente de él, sin improtarle, o sin querer escuchar el insulto que iba detrás de verlo…_

_La decisión le pintaba complicada y difícil, pero él jamás le agacharía la cebeza porque una descición fuese complicada. Además, ya no solo dependía de él. Había un cuarto en este extraño cuadrado que le pintaba. Ryan. Una palabra, cuatro letras, y tanto odio. Odio inusitado, que le provocaba el saber, que él disponía de sus horarios, de sus sueños y esperanzas, de sus miedos e intrigas. De su ser y su alma, y por un momento en muchos años, odio, y deseo el peor de los males a ese individuo, que era mas importante que él en la vida de la ella._

_Un resguardo le quedaba, la niña de cabellos de fuego, no tenía al final de muchas idas y venidas un novio. Aunque ella decía que había alguien que le atraía. Y el internamente, solo esperaba ser el afortunado._

_Quedamente, su corazón, debía elegir, entre ellas, ellas que como fuego y nieve, que como calma y tempestad, completaban y acomplejaban su vida. No creía que sin ellas fuese lo que era en ese momento. Todo lo que él era, era infinitamente gracias a ellas, y a la manera que lo trataban. Las tormentas y lo oasís, se fundían en uno solo, se completaban, y ensoñadoramente, los cabellos rojos y los ojos azules marinos, se fundían. Los rizos castaños claros y los ojos esmeraldas se enredaban. Lo cuerpos que unían y las formas de mujer de asomaban por encima de todo. Algo, le decía, que la decisión, no iba a ser fácil, pero a decir verdades, nada en su vida había sido fácil…_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Lily, leía, una y otra y otra vez, la misma carta que minutos antes había llegado a sus manos. Y de pronto sintió como su mundo caía a sus pies. Se sintió sola, y desesperada, sin nadie a quién poder ir a contarle que era aquello que le pasaba. Dana, no era exactamente, un haz en comprender a la gente, y ella necesitaba alguien que le diera protección, y le dijiese que todo estaría bien, en algún punto de su vida. Necesitaba ese cariño, esa protección, necesitaba a ese alguien.

_Me dedique a perderte  
y me ausente en momentos  
que se han ido para siempre  
Me dedique a no verte  
y me encerré en mi mundo  
y no pudiste detenerme  
Y me aleje mil veces  
y cuando regrese  
te había perdido para siempre  
y quise detenerte  
Entonces descubrí  
que ya mirabas diferente  
_

Un alguien que ella solita se había encargado de mantener lejos de su persona por culpa de sus estupidos celos de niña pequeña, de niña que todo quiere para ella, y no puede soportar la idea que otra mujer se acercara a él.

Culpa de esos celos, idiotas, lo había perdido para siempre, y había perdido para siempre la amistad de la única persona que siempre la había entendido y aconsejado, que se había jugado y la había apañado cuando lo necesitaba, la única persona con la cual podía contar incondicionalmente…

Todo culpa de hacer, justamente, lo único que su mejor amiga, siempre le había inculcado que no siguiera, los rumores mal intencionados…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° FLASH BACK °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

primero de septiembre, minutos antes de subir al expreso, mientras yo, estaba de vijae junto a mis apdres. Las muchachas, ya se encontraban en el anden…

sera de esta chiquilla que simpre llega tarde a todos lados?…-dijo Dana patenado el suelo- me exaspera!!!…

quitate del camino Evans…-dijo una voz fría por detrás de las chicas.

Lo siento, Atner, avisame quien en su no-sano juicio…te ha nombrado ama y señora…-contesto de nuevo Dana haciendole frente- comprate un bosque con enanoos y que sean muy pequeños, y piérdete dentro…el favor que le harías al mundo…

Estupida…-le dijo enérgicamente. Su cara pasó por todas las chicas que estaban en ese momento en el lugar, y se detuvo avidamente en el ade Lily, mostrándole una sonrisa muy maldita- sabés Evans, el nuevo rumor que corre en la escuela?

Qué Rumor?…-pregunto Lily como quién no quiere la cosa

Que al fin, la pareja que todos estaban esperando, se dio…

Qué pareja?

Como que, qué pareja?…-contesto la chica cambiando su ceño- la de Potter y spellman…-solto como si eso fuese lo mas natural del mundo…- como no sabías?…y eso que son mejores amigas…

Eso es mentira…-dijo Dana con un hilo de voz- no puede ser verdad…

O, si cariño…-aseguro su mejor amiga Loren- preguntale a cualquiera que haya estado este verano por Valle Godric, veras que todos te dirán lo mismo, mimos por aquí, y besos fugaces por alla…ahhh…-solto un suspiro- si hacen tan hermosa pareja…

Me estas mintiendo!…-trató de decir lily con mucha convicción, pero la convicción se perdió en el camino…

No Evans, a mí también me molesta, no te creas que me encanta la idea de que Jimmy y esa cualquiera…

Te recuerdo que es una de mis mejores amigas…-dijo Dana

Como sea, la cuestion radica, en que, Jimmy y spellman, están saliendo, yo lo comprobé con mis propios ojos…-terminó Karen- es horrible, y entiendo como te sientes Evans…porque a ti también te gustaba james…

A mí, no me gusta ni me gustara ese energúmeno…-el tono en que lo decía era seco y duro- alla él y Alina…-lo dijo con odio- son novios, son sus vidas y que sean felices!- contesto Lily dándole la vuelta a Karen y dirigiéndose al tren…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° FIN DEL FLASH BACK °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

James, después de ese sueño, que había hecho que sudara en frío. Esto de pensar en dos muchachas, lo tenía a muy mal traer. Se levató de su cama, y descubrió que los demás, todavía seguían dormidos, todos muy abrabazados a sus pantalones. Recordó la noche, y pensó que en esos momentos, su otro yo, estaría buscando los pantalones del mismo modo que lo habían hecho ellos.

Se puso una camiseta por encima del torso, y decidió que era mejor bajar las escaleras, para llegar a la sala común, confiaba enq ue ya nadie estaba allí, y son muy pocas las personas que tienen insomnio, entre las cuales, desagradablemente, se encontraba él…

Bajó con percimonía las escaleras, tatareando una canción, que hacía poquito tiempo, yo misma me había encargado de cantarla por casi una semana entera, apra que los demás se la aprendieran. James, iba en sus cavilaciones, que no vió, a Lily sentada en el sofa, y si hubiera puesto un poco mas de atención, hubiera visto los surcos que habían dejado las lagrimas…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Estimada señorita Evans:_

_Lamentamos informale, que en esta fecha, se ha producido, un nuevo ataque de mortifagos. En esta oportunidad debemos desde el ministerio, darle nuestro mas sentido pesame, porque, la casa que ha sido marcada por-quien-usted-sabe, ha sido la casa de su hermana-muggle._

_Con el mismo fín, lamentamos informarle, que quien-usted-sabe, no ha dejado sobrevivientes en el lugar._

_Volvemos a repetir, nuestro mas sentido pesame._

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Secretario general de Aurors_

Las lagrimas corrían, ya nada importaba, había que llorar a los muertos, pero ella no lo quería hacer; porque llorarlos era admitir que se habían ido de nuestras vidas para siempre, y ella no quería despegar a su hermana y a sus sobrinos de su alma.

De nuevo, una ola de dolor, embargo sus sentidos. Sus Sobrinos, esas almas de dios que habían llegado para darle color y sabor a su vida. Voldemort, se había encargado de quitarle todo eso que mas amaba, pero a que precio?… qué era lo que Voldemort quería?… qué quería con ella?…por qué ella y no otra persona?…qué demonios tenía lily Evans que no tenían las demás?

Ya nadie, podría contestar esas preguntas. No quería a nadie. Tenía miedo, muchísimo miedo, por sus padres, y por su otra hermana. Ella no tenía la culpa de ser su hermana. Comenzaba a pensar que en parte Petunia tenía razón en lo que siempre le decía, era todo una maldición ser bruja.

Las fuerzas comenzaban a fallarle, y ella no se los reprochaba. El sueño que había tenido había sido tan real, que no había tenido dudas de aquello que en esos momentos sentía. La casa era de su hermana, y lo que sentía, era la sensación de hogar, porque una cosa es la casa en donde vivimos. Un espacio de cuatro paredes, que no tiene impreso ninguna huella bien marcada acerca de nuestros intereses, o nuestras anécdotas; y otra cosa muy distinta es el hogar, y la sensación que ella te deja. Ese era su hogar, un hogar que Voldemort, se había encargado de corromper y destrozar, ese engendro no tenía perdón de ninguna clase…

Y Lily Evans, se dejo ver vulnerable, humana y por sobre todas las cosas, se dejo ver mujer. Y, no solamente el fuego la estaba observando…

James, estaba parado en la base de las escaleras, observando la desgarradora escena. Como autómatas, sus pies se fueron acercando a la chica, hasta que se sentó a su lado. Lily, ni siquiera corrió la cara para ver quién era la persona que estaba a su lado. James, mas a fuerza de voluntad que otra cosa, abrazó a la pelirroja con sus brazos, y esta perdió cualquier rastro de fuerza cuando sintió "esos" brazos que la abrazaban, y por demás siguió llorando, por su hermana, por sus sobrinos, por el amor, por el corazón desgarrado, y por el amor de ese hombre que ella tontamente había perdido…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Nota de las autoras:

Holas a todo el mundo!!!!…como esta todo el mundio?

Esperamos que bien…jeje…bueno aquí les dejamos otro capitulito mas de nuestra tierna historia…jeje…bueno, hablemos un poco de este capitulo…

Pobre Lily!!…como si la vida de ella no fuese difícil, aquí viene Voldemort y se la complica!!…pero todo tiene un porque, y como malas que somos, lo dejaremos en suspenso…

Solo decimos que en algún momento de la historia de desvelara que demonios esta pasando con esta gente…

Y no crean que nos hemos olvidado de Remus/Sarah…no,no,no,no, claritisimo que no, solo que nos estamos tomando un break de esta historia, pero falta a nuestro parecer, si es que las musas no se les ocurre desaparecerr, un par de capitulos, para que vean el descenlace de esta historia…jeje…podrán en algún momento, llegar a ser novios?

Y lily, James, Alina?…algún día este muchachito se pondra deacuerdo en lo que siente?…bueno, a la larga, si lo hace, pero hasta que llegue ese momento?… Vamos, que es odioso, estar decidiendo entre dos personas, es infernal, y es peor cuando sabés que una tiene dueño o dueña… es horroroso!!…pero nuestro querido Prongs, además de todo, es por derecho un leon y un gryffindor, así que valentía a la ordén del día, por tanto, tendremos mas enredos… sin contar los que llegaran cuando Ryan llegue a Hogwarts!!…jeje

Saben una cosa, el fic, comienza a gustarnos la forma que sta llevando…así por lo menos, se hace mas llevaderos, vamos intercalando, L/J, R/S, A/R…jeje tendremos parejas apra rato!!!…sin contar a los felices comen perdices de Sirius y Fay!!… osea, aquí estamos todos!!…

Jeje, los dejamos, el colegio nos esta llamando, y queremos perdernos apra que no nos lleve!!!…

Beshos y Abrashos a todos!!!!…

Natys y Eli!!


	22. Chapter 21

**21° Cuando se desatan las tormentas…**

Y sí, mientras unos dormían y otros consolaban amores perdidos, la pobre Lina, trataba de devolver el mapa y la capa a su lugar, sin levantar sospechas de mis hermanos… se imaginan lo que podrían hacerme si supieran que soy yo la ideadora de la broma?…

Pero, a decir verdades, la primera parte, solo la hemos visto, indirectamente los merodeadoreas, la mejor parte, llega ahora, en la hora del desayuno, para comenzar bien arriba con el animo, y luego de los luegos, debíamos terminar con la apuesta…así que a bailar tango se ha dicho…

He tenido que hechizar a Peeves, para dejarle bien en calro que no quiero que moleste a los que bailamos, y que distraiga a la profesora Mcgonagall. Me ha salido bastante cara la jugarreta, he prometido no meterme con las bromas que el hace y no hacerle frente cuanod moleste a niños mas pequeños que yo…

Por supuesto, que no lo cumplire, pero tampoco dejare que el se entere…en una mentirilla piadosa, que nos beneficia a ambos, así que todos contentos!!.

Era muy temprano en al mañana, seguramente, que los merodeadores, ya debían haber despertado, espero y supongo, sino aquí correra sangre…Volvía de la casa de los gritos, fingidamente con el mapa y la capa, y en el camino, me encontré con Remus…

tu eras justamente al único que quería ver esta mañana solitariamente…-dije apuntando un dedo en el pecho- como estas querido lunático?

Es eso en realidad una pregunta?…-me contesto

No, en realidad no, no tienes buena cara, y se que todavía faltan un apr de semanas para que llegue la Luna…-dije bajando la voz- debo suponer que tu mal es un mal de amor…acaso estoy equivocada?

Por qué nunca te equivocas?…-pregunto Remus- explicame eso?

Sarah?.-pregunté sentadome en la hierba a su lado

Jaja…-contesto- tanto se me nota?

Para los que te conocesmo desde que tneía esta altura…-y se lo exprese en señas con las manos- es obvio…que pasó?

Nada…absolutamente nada…-contesto dejándose caer en al hierba y yo me arrecoste ea su lado-

Eso lo veo…-conteste- se besaron?

Aja…-contesto escondiendo la cara entre las manos

Por qué te escondes?…-le dije como se le dice a un niño de seis años que no haga algo- eso no es algo malo…

Si que lo es…le he dado esperanzas, cuando tu bien sabes que yo, yo no puedo tener una realción con nadie…por…por…por mi pequeño problema…

Deja al conejo es paz…-conteste. En lenguaje merodeador, nosotros sabíamos, que la condición de Remus, era llamada por James, como pequeño problema peludo.- No puedes prohibirte enamorarte, además te recuerdo, que el pequeño problema peludo, nunca te molesto caundo saliste con Cindy, Katherin, Alicia, Agma…

Esta bien, esta bien…-contesto el merodeador- he comprendido la indirecta…

Bien, ahora dime cual es el real y verdadero motivo…

Ese es, no te miento lina…-contesto Remus mirándome a los ojos- si se entera y me ve como un mostruo?…y si se aleja?

No te das cuenta, que mintiéndole la alejas todavía mas?…-pregunte- dile la verdad y que ella vea si puede lidiar con ella o no…te aseguro que lo hara, ella te adora, vive por ti…y para ti…no seas así con ella Remus, no creo que se lo merezca…no le mientas sin necesidad…

No es tan simple…

Si que lo es…-conteste- solo tienes que decirle la verdad de tu problema, ella entenderá estoy segura, pero lo que pasa es que eres cobarde…tienes miedo…

A perderla…

No, a que ella se entrometa…

Qué?

No me mientas, tampoco se lo dijiste a los muchachos, porque tenías miedo que ellos se entrometieran… y de hecho que así lo hicieron… somos todos amigos… debes confiar en nosotros…

Y si la lastimo?

Y si no?

Pero que pasara si lo hago recuerda que cuando estoy así, lo menos que hago es actuar racionalmente…

No tienes que hacerlo…-dije levantadole al mirada- un hombre enamorado no es racional…

Pero yo no me refiero a eso…

Solo tenlo presente…un hombre que de verdad esta enamorado, no actua racionalmente, y lo que cree que esta mal, puede estar bien, y por proteger a los que ama, puede equivocarse…

Que quieres decir?…-pregunto Remus al ver que me alejaba

Tu piénsalo, ahora vamos a desayunar que tengo hambre…-conteste y lo olbigué a levantarse, porque era verdad, además que tenía hambre, era hora de ver al sorpresa de las Spies…

Ibamos con Remus, hablando trivialidades, cosas tontas, a decir verdad, pero bue, eso era lo que había. Llegamos al gran Salón, y todavía no había señales de James y de Sirius, a decir verdad, tampoco las había de Fay y Miss perfection. Uhh!!…yo sé de un perrito en problemas!!!…jeje Canutito y Fay!!!…jeje de seguro que Marie, escucha cada cosa…bueno, bueno, nos estamos llendo del tema principal.…¿Dónde demonios se puede haber metido ese energúmeno de mi hermano?…parece increíble, che, que nunca este caunod se lo necesita!!!…noe s que ahora se lo necesite, pero siempre las bromas son mas dulce cuando están todos presentes.

A decir verdades, no estaban ni James, ni Lily, solo me pregunto…-¿qué habra pasado entre ellos?…Uii!!!…yo conozco un ciervito en problemas!!!…jeje y la leoncita va zafando!!!…se me viene la noche cuando aparezca, lo que tiene que aparecer!!!…jeje, pero bueno, es un secreto, y ustedes no pueden divulgarlo, todo lo que pase aquí, se queda entre nosotros… es como una sociedad protagonista-lector…disculpen, es la hora, por las mañanas tan temprano, digo muchas tonteras, y después le recrimino a Sirius, por ahí, casi muchas veces, acabo ganándole yo, en cantidad de estupideces…

Entre estupidez y desvarío, llegaron al Gran Salón, con las ropas un poco corridas de lugar y los cabellos un poco alborotados, Sirius y Fay…

no creen que es muy temprano, para comenzar a darles alegrías al cuerpo?…-pregunte- miren que hay chiquillos de once años…

no hemos hecho nada…-contesto Fay sacándome la lengua

aún…-repliqué mordaz

quién te lo ha dicho?…-replicó sirius

no traes cara de idiota-embobado-enamorado…-conteste y me dedique a observar el periodico.

Una noticia, llamó mucho mi atención, otro asesinato, uno más. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo devastador, y donde estaba nuestra ministra de magia?…jugando al críquet on sus amigas en Salem…mierda, cuándo demonios, alguien le dijo a esa mujer que ser ministra de magia era tan simple?

Otro asesinato, y nuevamente Voldemort, lo ocasionaba. Leí un poco más, hablaba de un asesinato en un barrio muggle, que hacía Voldy en un barrio muggle?…qué habra estado buscando?

Una familia, la mujer y los hijos. Eran un par de Gemelos, pobrecitos, que dolor en el alma!!!…maldito voldy!!!…cuanto lo odio!!!…ya hora se esta transformando en un odio muy personal, me enferma lo que hace, quién demonios se cree él para venir, como dice y "limpiar la sangre", de que limpieza habla??…es probable que ni el mismo sepa que es lo que esta hablando!!…Idiota!!!…si,si, con todas las letritas de la palabra!!!

A ver, sigamos leyendo, "ayer falleció, un matrimonio muggle y sus hijos gemelos. La familila Dubois…" UN MOMENTO!!!…. la familia Dubois, los conozco estoy segura!!!!… ahora veamos de donde!!!… vamos Lina, conserva la calma, vamos, tu puedes, acuerdate…1,2,3…respira!!!…pero que demonios, no puedo hacerlo!!…los conozco, estoy segura!!!

Dubois, Dubois, Dubois??!!!…a ver… "La familia Dubois, Jazmín, Alfred, y los gemelos…

Dilan y Matthew…-dije en voz baja…

Qué te pasa Lina?…-pregunto Sirius

Remus…-dije sin mirar al chico

Que pasa?

Como se llamaba la hermana de Lily?

Cuál?

La que aceptaba la magia…

Jazmín, que tneía dos sobrinos, que los conocimos el año pasado…lee el artículo perodístico, y dime que estoy muy equivocada…-dije pasándole el diario, y sin quererlo comenzé a llorar…

Remus, que siguió leyendo y prestando mucha atención. Quería que me dijiese, que estaba muy equivocada, que esa no era la familia que yo creía que era. Y, como en casos así de extremos, una sola idea apareció en mi cabeza. Lily, la noche anterior, estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala común, estab llorando, y tenía en su regazo una carta…

Todo encajaba, ¡Por Dios y Melín!…Si era Jazmín…Mis ojos se aguaron, sentía el abrazo protector de Remus, que me susurraba al oido, cosas como "no te preocupes", o, "todo estara bien" pero yo sabía que nada estaría del todo bien. Y Lily?…como estaba?…bien, ella estaba enojada conmigo, pero aún así, no podía dejar de saber como se encontraba. Sabía muy bien, que si Lily, tenía un problema, y se perdía, era que algo muy malo estaba pasando. La vida de Lily, había sido buena, en terminos medios. Nada de cuentos de hadas, nada de cuentos de miedo, solo el medio. Sus padres se habían casado en segundas nupcias, y Lily, siempre había tenido que soportar, un millonada de cosas que no le correspondían. Ese era su talón de Aquiles, ella aguantaba todo, si bien era muy frontal, aguantaba todo. Los pesos que no eran suyos también los debía soportar. Lo hacía porque…por qué lo hacía?…ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía…

DANA!!…-grité y me acerque a ella

Spellman?…-contesto ella sentándose en un lugar en la mesa

Donde esta lily?

Como puedo yo saberlo…

Eres su prima…

Y tu su…- y dejo la frase a medio cortar- lo que sea…

Enserio Dana, no la has visto?

Por qué?

Has leído el periodico de hoy?

Recien me levanto Alina…-contesto

Te recomendó que lo leas…-dije y se lo dí- lee la primera plana…

Por Merlín!!-dijo y siguió leyendo a donde indicaba la noticia- Dios!!!…Merlín!!!… esto, esto, no puede estar pasando…

Donde puede estar lily?…-pregunte

No tengo idea…-contesto Dana- pero hay que encontrarla, ya sabes que cuando esta así…

Ya sé le pica la loca!!…-conteste- por eso debemos encontrarla!!!

A quién deben encontrar?…-pregunto Alice

A lily…-conteste

Que ha pasado con ella?…-Alice también estaba preocupada, yo lo sabía.

Ha muerto Jazmín…-fue la único que dije

Y los niños?

Con ella…-contesto Dana

Que Merlín nos ampare…-comento Alice- Voldemort?

Quién más?…-pregunto Dana. Mi mirada pasó de nuestra mesa, sin querelo a lo largo del Gran Salón, y me quede mirando a los Slytherins, había algo que no estaba bien…

Que tanto miras?…-pregunto Alice y comenzó a seguir mi mirada hasta donde terminaba- desde cuando tanto interes en las serpientes?

Desde que nos miran, leen el maldito diario y rien…-conteste endureciendo la mirada- estos no han tenido que ver directamente, pero me juego al cabeza, que sabían lo que pasaría…

Que crees que tienen, telequinecia?…una bolita de cristal?

No, algo mucho peor…-dije mirándola señuda- conocimientos…

Crees que ellos han sido?…-pregunto temerosa Alice

No, lo creo, esto es obra de Voldemort, aunque no descarto que tan involucrados, ellos han estado…-conteste- pero lo mas importante, DONDE DEMONIOS SE HA METIDO LILY?

A quién estan buscando con tanto ahinco?…-y si, quien podía ser, Karen Atner, no si para arpías en Hogwarts, estamos llenos!!

Que te importa…-le conteste- vuelve a tu mesa y no molestes…

Si no venía para hablar precisamente contigo…

James, no esta como te podrás dar cuenta, así que no molestes!…-dije- vete y no molestes con tu presencia…

Te has levantando con el pie izquierdo, Spellman?

El día de hoy, tengo dos pies izquierdo!…-conteste y me levante de la mesa. Con dirección, a fuera del Gran Salón, y desde allí vería…

Qué demonios esta ocurriendo?¡…-pregunto Sirius

En que planetas vives?…-pregunto Dana saliendo detrás de mí- he confirmado mi teoría, los noviazgos en ti acaban con las pocas neuronas que tienes, y este, perdoname Fay, sabés que no es nada en contra tuyo, ya terminado con la última que te queda…

Y nadie me ha contestado!!…-dijo Sirius casi perdiendo su ya de por si poca paciencia.

Lee el periodico…-fue lo único que dijo Remus

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hagamos un recorrido por Hogwarts, que es lo primero que encontramos afuera?…el Lago, y al frente el bosque prohibido.

Si, el bosque es enorme, todos lo sabemos. Y hay lugares que casi nadie conoce, como por ejemplo, el claro encantado. Así le decimos nosotros. Porque en el Bosque Prohibido, hay otro pequeño lago, muy chico, que tiene una vertiente. Ese río, del cual nace la vertiente, y desemboca en el lago se llama Linra-boco.

La historia de ese claro, va desde nuestro descubrimiento, se remonta hasta segundo, cuando de vez en cuando se transformaba en leona para acompañar a Remus en sus transformaciones.

Sabía que los chicos sabían donde quedaba porque muchas veces los había llevado allí, y la mayoría de las veces que yo quería pensar terminaba en el claro, tratando en vano de ordenar un poco mis muy marchitas ideas. Si bien, estoy un poco loca y que?

Pero, ahora lo único que me importaba era encontrar a Lily, ¿Dónde demonios se podría haber metido la muy tozuda?…

Mientras caminaba iba observando a todo lados, apra ver si la veía, o algo por el estilo, pero lo único que me pude topar fueron con los causantes de mis malos ratos en Hogwarts…

has leído lo del periodico?…-pregunto una de las voces, la reconocí al instante, era Lucius Malfoy, con su sizeante acento…maldita Serpiente!!

Qué si lo he leído?…-contesto la otra voz. Era Snape, de guatemala, nos vamos a guate peor…- por supuesto, y he tenido la gracia de verlo en vivo y directo…- qué demonios!!.…él estuvo presente?

Estuviste presente?

No, pero vi los recuerdos de Shiba…-contesto snape. Quién es Shiba?…

Como hizo para salirse?…-pregunto Malfoy. Buena pregunta, que o sepa, nadie más que nosotros conoce los pasajes de Hogwarts…

Por esa maldita sala…-sera la de los menesteres?

Qué maldita Sala?

Esa a la que nunca podemos encontrar!!…-contesto algo exasperado- solo te digo que hubiera querido ser yo, el que toturaba a la pudrienta familia muggle…

Pero, por qué muggle?…qué tenían de especial?.…-mi mayor duda, Lucius me parece que comenze a dominar la legilimancia…

No lo se, eso pregúntaselo al seños oscuro…-contesto Snape. Nunca tires un poco mas de información Snappi!!

Mierda…-susurré- esto clama venganza y sera terrible…-susurre y me fui de allí

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hasta aquí el capitulo 21…y como esta el fic??…interesante, horrible, aburrido, laargo!!…corto… diganme algo!!!…juaz!!!…esperamos que nos manden mas reviews, apra saber que es lo que piensan ustedes…

No falta demasiado para que se termine esta parte de la historia…como la historia se nos esta haciendo muy larga apra continuarla en un solo ff, que a decir verdades, debería tener como 100 capitulos, decidimos, que esta sera la primera parte, cuando lleguemos a la segunda parte, que es la del torneo, comenzaría un segundo ff, salvo que ustedes no quieran, entonces, la hacemos todo seguido, y que la historia tenga doscientos capitulos…jeje

Nos estamos leyendo!!!

Cariños

Natys y Eli!!


	23. Chapter 22

**23° Canta garganta con arena…**

podrían decirme que demonios estaban pensando?…-les pregunte cuando todos entraron a su cuarto- de verdad que les paso por la cabeza?

Bueno lina…

Si, si…los merodeadores, si que podían llegar a ser muy idiotas, eso yo ya lo sabía, ¡los conocía mejor que nadie!, pero nunca creí que tan idiotas…

La explicación que mejor me cerro, fue convenientemente la de Remus, que me dijo que como su orgullo hombre-merodeador, estaba por los suelos, lo único que hicieron fue terminar de maltratarlo…

Por su parte, Peter, que no había saltado, al fin demostraba algo de inteligencia, se había perdido con Vanesa, por algún lugar de Hogwarts, y eso que Hogwarts era grande. Pero, si él es merodeador, pues que no moleste, que se aleja con vane, y que no vuelvan hasta haber terminado, con cualquier cosa que hayan empezado…

Y las horas libres pasaron, y pasaron y debíamos irnos a clase de Mcgonagall. Alice, me veía con risa contenida, porque sabía que después de Mcgonagall, teníamos con slughorn, sería complicado hacer que Mcgonagall, nos dejase bailar tango en la mitad de su clase, por ende, que fue lo que hicimos, pedimos ayuda a peeves…

sabés donde demonios esta el maldita poltegirst?…-pregunto James

y no se, James, no tengo una bolita de cristal para fijarme, maldito sea, cuanod no lo queremos nos lame la suelas de los zapatos ahroa que lo precisamos, se las da con animos de desaparacer!!

Calma Lina, te saldran arrugas…

He llegado a ala conclusión que a ti, personalmente, el no estar enamorado carcome tus neuronas…-conteste dándole una sonrisa cargada de ironismo

Mala persona!!

No soy una mala persona, soy una persona bastante normal y frontal…-conteste- no te desesperes…

No lo hago

Genial!!!…PEEVES!!…MAS TE VALE QUE TE APAREZCAS ANTE NOSOTROS O SI NO…

O si no qué?…-respondió, preguntando el fantasmita

Sabía que aparecerías…-conteste- quiero cobrarme una vieja deuda…

Deuda?…-conteste- no me gusta como suena

Me importa muy poco como te parezca que suene, pero me voy a cobrar la que me debes peeves…

Qué te debo?

No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo, sabés que me refiero a la vez que te Salvé del Barón Sanquinario y por tanto de Mcgonagall, por las cosas que habías roto…-conteste- que me dijiste?

Qué te dije?

Quieres que te lo recuerde?

No hace falta…

Pero por las dudas, para que no te queden dudas…me dijiste muy claramente: "a partir de ahora y hasta que cobres mi deuda, te debo una enorme!" pues, esta son las horas en donde me cobró la que me debo…

Esta bien…-contesto cansinamente- qué pretendes de este pobre Polstergist?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Minerva Mcgonagall, caminaba por los pasillos de quinto corredor, en dirección a su aula, en donde enseñaba transformaciones a los chicos de sexto de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor. Todo estaba bien, hasta que vio como se avecinaba sir Nick, el fantasma de su casa, ya sabía ella, que la sola aparición del fantasma de su casa, era porque había noticias. Ya recordaba ella, sus años en Hogwarts.

sir nick, qué puedo hacer yo por usted?

Minerva, dejemosnos de tanto formalismo, todavía recuerdo cuando entraste por primera vez a estos pasillos…

Era muy niña, y muy inocente…

Bueno, ese no es punto, Peeves, se las esta dando de pintor, y adivina que ha escogido como salón de pintura?

Ilustrame, nick…

Ha escogido como salón de pintura la sala común de nuestra csas, y los pobres estudiantes, ya aprecen pinturas adantes.

Ya a ver que es lo que esta pasando…-dijo encaminándose detrás de nick

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Peeves y Nick, hicieron lo que les pedí, ahora todo queda en nuestras manos…- dije mirando a James

Sirius dará las presentaciones pertinente…

Sirius?

Sips, se las esta dando de presentador de programas…

Acabemos con esto…-dije y mi varita se movió en un ágil movimiento- ya que esamos en el baile, bailemos…

La música comenzó a sonar, el tango saldría con lo que tuviera que salir…

La puerta se abrió y la luz, solo me daba a mí, espraba qe James saliese, y salió. Los silbidos para mí, de los chicos, y los gritos ahogados de las chicas para James, era todo demasiado gracioso…

Una pirueta por aquí, y otra por alla. James, ya no tenía el saco y el sombrero. El maldito vestido se subía, gracias al señor que tenía puesto unos shorts, debajo del vestido. Las media de red negras, y las sandalias negras, completaban el atuendo, era muy gracioso. El cabello, lo tenía tirante en una coleta alta y bien planchado.

James reía por lo bajo…

no me dejes caer…-susurré cuando me levantó

crees que lo dejaría?…-pregunto en mi oido

La música acabó de sonar, y nosotros terminamos de bailar. Justo en ese preciso instante, ¿quién pudo haber hecho su aparición?…sips, Mcgonagall, en persona…

Había alguien arriba, que mucho, se ve, no me quería…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

a ver, niños…-como odiaba que Mcgonagall nos tratase de ese modo- en resumen, que ha sido todo esto?

Este…bueno…nosotros…la verdad…que.-Jameas solo balbuceaba palabras sin sentido. Maldita la hora que su mentirosismo- N/A: existirá loa bendita palabra?-, se le ocurrió irse del lugar!

Estabamos cumpliendo una apuesta…-dije. Maldición, la única vez que mi sinceridad, no debería haber ganando!!

Qué apuesta?

Este, una apuesta, que bueno, debíamos cumplir…

Qué tienen ustedes que ver con Peeves?

Además de las ganas que tenemos que desaparezca de Hogwarts?…-respondió James con otra pregunta

Qué ha hecho esta vez, mi lindo fantasmita?…-pregunté divertida

Ha estado pintando a los estudiantes…-confesó Mcgonagall, esperando ver en nuestros rostros, algún indicio, de miradas complices, o algo por el estilo, pero no lo consiguió, porque nosotros no teníamos idea que estaba haciendo Peeves

Y los niños?…-pregunté. Y eso, que "MIS" niños tenían once, doce y trece años de edad, los merodeadores, a su edad, tenían kilomentros recorridos, en cuanto a relaciones con las mujeres, es más, a los trece James, tuvo su primera relación seria…ups, estoy hablando de más!!

La mayoría bien, señrotia Spellman…-creo que la convencimos, de que no tenemos nada que ver, con los problemas ocasionados por Peeves- ahora, veinte puntos menos para gryffindor, por esa mal, digo bendita danza, y vallansen antes que decida imponerles un castigo…

Nos vemos profesora!!…-gritamos con James desde la puerta del aula, y con el vallansen, ya estabamos en al puerta…

Estos muchachos…-dijo- si no terminan juntos, se caera el mundo…- pues, el mundo que se caiga tranquilo, que juntos no terminaremos…

Si las corridas estuvieran penadas en Hogwarts, pues nuestra casa no tendría ningún punto. Llegamos a la puerta de las mazmorras, con aprención. Lily abrió las puertas, y por poco que suelta una limpia carcajada al ver lo colorados que estabamos…

a ver…-dijo con limpia sonrisa- nos hubieran avisados que se han quedado en algun pasillo oculto, haciendo quien sabe que, no los habríamos esperado…

piérdete lily!!…-dije- pero James, es muy buen amante!…-dije con una sonrisa y una sontrisa de lado, guiñándole un ojo

tu eres única!!…-contesto al pelirroja- usaló ahora, hasta aue venga Ryan!

Pelirroja?…-dijo James

Umm?

Tu utilizas a los hombres?…-preguntó bastante intrigado

Pues, la verdad que no, pero, ella es otro caso…-dijo señalándome a mí- no me gustan los que usan a las mujeres…

Y aún así, haz hecho una excepción…-dije muy bajito apra que solo ella escuchase. Y lo hizo, así que su cara se mimetizó con su cabello

Basta lina!…-dijo

Sigues, creyendo que un clavo, sacara a otro?…-pregunté en voz alta

Si…-contestaron Lily y James en voz alta

No te metas!!…-le dije pegándole en el brazo- era conversación de mujeres!!…pero ya que estamos, de verdad, crees que un clavo quita a otro?

Si…-respondio con simpleza- si tu quieres olvidar a alguien, porque te ha hecho mucho daño, y te empeñas a lograrlo, pues, acabaras encontrando, otra persona que te enamore, de igual manera, o tal vez de una manera todavía mas profunda, pro eso creo que un clavo quita a otro…

Muy buena respuesta…-dije mirando a lily, dándole a entender, que ella tiene delante de él, a un hueso duro de roer, porque cuando James se propone algo, siemrpe lo logra, salvo, como en todos los casos, conseguirla a ella, una estupidez, cambia desastrosamente, tu modo de vida, y por mas que quiera meterme en la vida de mis amigos, jamás terminaré de conformarlos a los dos, así que dejó que cada uno se haga cargo de lo que le corresponde, y cada uno a su rancho, y yo brindo apoyo moral…

Estabamos todos sentados, esperando que: 1) saliesen Frank y Alice a bailar la salsa- que por cierto, es una cosa graciosísima- 2) que saliese Slughorn y comenzasemos con las clases… pues ninguna de las dos cosas sucedió, quién pudó haber entrado? Albus Dumblendore…

señoritas Evans, necesito que me siga…-dijo el director. Lily solo tomó sus cosas, y siguió al director, bajó al atenta mirada de James

nos vemos chicos…-susurró en voz baja

no era que un clavo saca a otro?…-pregunté

claro, pero hasta que encuentre, quién me la ayudé a olvidar, observar no mata a nadie…-mintió James

eres desagradable, lo sabías?

Pus, claro, te encargas de recordármelo, cada vez que puedes…-contesto

Genial…-conteste- oye, no era que habías conseguido a una persona para olvidarla?

Si, pero me percaté del detalle que tiene novio…

Mala suerte, siempre te queda mi prima…-conteste

Dejala afuera de esto, pobrecita…-contesto James

Tu porque no la has visto!!…-dije

Qué quieres decir?…-pregunto Canuto que se unió a conversación

Los cambios hormonales nos llegan a todas…-conteste- esta preciosa, estuve con ella todo el verano, mira Sirius, yo creo que si no estuvieras tan enamorado como estas de Fay, pues serías el primero en tirartele encima…

Así de buena?…-pregunto Canuto

Si, si…- conteste- oh…creo que se viene una salsa…

Veamos…-dijo James y nos pusimos de cabeza a ver…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hello, every body… ¿cómo se encuentran?, esperamos que bien, primero que nada, muchas gracias por los reviews, segundo, a todos los que lean esta historia y no dejen critica, los incentivamos a que lo hagan, porque es algo muy bonito que lo único que hace es alimentar al ego de los escritores…

Jeje, no, bueno, hablando enserio, hemos tardado en actualizar porque yo(Natys) estoy fracturada del piesito, muy feito, con yesito y todito, jeje, así que hemos estados muy ausentes de la máquina, sin poder escribir, así que cuando nos hicimos un tiempito, escribimos, y aquí estamos actualizando!!!…jeje

Tango, salsas, ya no nos queda, ningún tipo de broma o apuesta por realizar, pero no crean que los merodeadores, han olvidado la broma de les realizaron, solo que como no saben quién es, no pueden concentrarse en nadie, pero ya lo descubrirán y la venganza será terrible…

Pobre Lily, sigue dando un poco de pena su situación, es que ella no se merece tanto dolor, aunque haya hecho sufrir a nuestros protagonistas un poco. Es decir, que ha hecho sufrir a Lina y James. Este fic, no es como los demás, ya que no se concentra mucho en la pareja de lily y James, ni en como se odian, sino que se concentra en Lina y la visión que ella tiene sobre las cosas y los sucesos que ocurren en Hogwarts, y eso que todavía lo mejor no ha llegado…

Para sacarle la duda a Lucy, una muy buena amiga nuestra, Lucy, mi niña, esta historia, aunque no lo creas, es una historia mas o menos veridica, porque hay muchas cosas que en verdad nos han pasado a nosotras, sería un desperdicio decirte cuales son reales y cuales mentira, pero te digo que no todo lo que se escriba aquí, es sacado de nuestra loca imaginación, hay cosas que están sacadas de nuestros locos recuerdos y locas experiencias…

El conflicto principal de la historia, la pelea "semioculta" pro el corazón de James Potter, entre Lily Evans, que esta conciente de eso, y Lina Spellman, que lo hace inconcientemente, es una verdad, una muy fea experiencia que me tocó vivir(Natys) con mi mejor amiga, por un muchacho, al final, nunca más volvimos a ser amigas, pero nos hablamos, y quisimos que eso cambiase en la historia, jeje…

Para los que saben observar, debajo de una trama, hay un par de detalles que son de verdadera importancia, ¿Podrán descubrir cualés son?…quieren que hagamos un trato?…si descubren cualés son, ya que no están tan escondidos, pero bue, los hicimos a propósito, si los descubren, podrán preguntarnos tal vez, tres o cuatro preguntas sobre el fic, o sobre lo que ustedes quieran…de acuerdo?

Bueno, esperamos que eso los motive a dejarnos criticas, jeje, que pedazo de chantaje!!…nos vemos queridos lectores

Cariños

Natys y Eli

Ollllllllllllllllloooop0p´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´l´


	24. Chapter 23

**24° El hogar…**

Lilian Evans, iba detrás del director de la escuela, tenía un nudo en la carganta. Sabía, o se hacía a una idea, de lo que iba a pasar, pero de todos modos todavía no se daba a la idea. Cada paso parecía una eternidad, hasta llegar a la oficina del Director. ¿Cuántos días le darían para ir a ver a su familia?, ¿Podría afrontar, los momentos, horripilantes, en el velorio de su hermana y sus sobrinos?, ¿Quién demonios se quedaría a ver las cosas en la casa de Jaz?. Solo algo era seguro, los días que pasase en casa, serían duros, muy duros.

Dana Evans mientras tanto, se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Todavía no podía creer que su prima estuviera muerta. Y sus sobrinos segundos también…Merlín, si que era malo, pero Voldemort, se las pagaría, descargaría con él, toda la furia de elfa contenida…

La estatua, la gárgola que a primera vista mete mucho miedo. No me gustaría tener que ir a la oficina de Dumblendore en la noche, cuanod esa gárgola esta alumbrada por al luz de las velas. Por qué Hogwarts es así, estamos en el 1970 y pico, y aún así seguimos sin conexiones eléctricas, y seguimos escribiendo a pergamino y tinta… Magos, solo vamos a dejarlo así…

Bueno, la cuestión era que las chicas, subieron detrás de Dumblendore las escaleras con el corazón ya en sus manos, esperando, a ver que era lo que pasaba. Los tres entraron a la sala del Director y Fawkes reparó en la pelirroja

hola Fawkes!…-dijo Lily- cómo te encuentras?- y se acerco a acariciarle las plumas- espero que estés mejor que yo…

Lily…-comenzó a decir Dumblendore- sabemos de tu situación, he estado habalndo con el ministro de magia, y todos los que han trabajado en la escena del crimen…-tomó aire para seguir- las cosas en la casa de tu hermana no han sido tocadas por nadie, expresa orden mía, y he estado habalndo con tus padres, tu padre esta destrozado, pero ha dicho que tú eres la única que podrá ver lo que ha quedado en la casa, y que no te preocupes que todo queda para ti, porque el se habré completamente de esto.

Típico, pensó Lily. Ese era el gran y único defecto que poseía su madre. Nunca había querido a Jaz, así que por consiguiente, no quería que su padre fuera a la casa de su hija muerta para ver nada, era muy probable que tampoco ella o Petunia se encontrarán en el funeral, y eso era una lastima, porque el esposo de Jaz, Alfred, era una persona que no tenía mucha familia. Era hijo único, y sus padres también lo eran. Así que familia directa, mucha no quedaba, y los primos lejanos y todo eso, no servían, no se llevarían nada de la casa de Jaz y Al, porque no tenían muchas cosas tampoco tan estrafalarias, eran un par de medicos en ascenso, así que tenían lo justo y necesario para vivir ellos y los niños…

Las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. Sus sobrinos, como sería la imagen de verlos a ellos en esos pequeños ataúdes. Sus piernas conezaban a fallarle, nuevamente.

lily?…-pregunto albus- estas bien?

Si, director, un poco perturbada…-contesto la pelirroja

Bien, escucha, el velorio se realizara mañana, y tienes permiso apra volver a clases recién el Lunes entrante…- el día de hoy es Martes!!- si quieres puedes irte esta noche…

Puede alguién acompañarme?…-preguntó Lily

Si lo necesites, que así sea…-contesto Albus.

La consideraba una bruja excelente, la mejor bruja de su camada, quizas igualada por James Potter, el mejor mago de su generación. Sentía simpatía por la dulzura de la chica, y por esa razón casi siempre cumplía todo lo que pedía, salvo cuando se trataban de castigos para los Merodeadores, ese grupo de chicos realmente podía con él. Los veía a ellos, y se veía a él mismo y a sus amigos cuando iban a la escuela.

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Lily, por lo menos podría ir con alguién. Dana hasta este momento fuera de la conversación, había guardado silencio.

Dana, lo mismo para ti, tu madre no tiene problemas, es más se ha visto shockeada con la noticia…

Dele las gracias al Profeta!…-dijo Dana de muy amla manera. Además de todos los problemas que tenía, estaba con la regla, lo cual hacía que su carácter de por sí explosivo, se multiplicara por cien, hasta mil…

Me encargaré personalmente…-Dumblendore, tenía ese tipo de humor negro, sarcástico, que a tantos nos gustaba. Sentíamos que con él, todos los problemas eran pequeñeces y que con un chiste o un comentario de su parte, todo estaría mejor…que suerte que la nuestra, que lo pudimos tener nuestros siete años de escuela, y después cuando fuimos a la academia de aurores…

Gracias profesor…-contesto Dana con una sonrisa de lado.

Muy bien, chicas, ahora que les he comunicado todo lo que les tneía que comunicar, las dejo apra que vuelvan a clases, y que preparen lo que necesiten, solo espero que estén aquí a las diez de la noche, y que me digan quien o quienes viajarán con ustedes…

Lo harán Alina y Sarah…-dijeron las Evans al mismo tiempo

Excelente, entonces la señorita Spellman y al señorita Gellar, viajaran con ustedes…

Si, profesor, de nuevo muchas gracias por permitir que ellas también viajen…-dijo lily mientras sonreía con sinceridad.

Vayan…-les dijo albus y movió una de sus manos y al puerta se abrió. Eso de la magia sin verita era excelente, ya veríamos nosotras cuando comenzaríamos a aprender un poco…

Las chicas bajaron las escaleras, apesadumbradas, pero con la firme creencia que mi presencia y la Sarah, harían que la cosas fuesen un poco mas llevaderas… Y nosotros haríamos todo lo posible, para que así sea…

Por ese día, no asistieron a ninguna otra clase, solo volvieron a la sala común, para esperar que el reloj diera las 10 para poder ir a la casa de Jazmín.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Eran las diez menos cinco, y las cuatro estabamos todas ya vestidas con ropas muggles y por encima con la capa de los gryffindor. Habíamos comido en la cena, bajo la atenta mirada de los muchachos, que no les gustaba ni tanto que nos fueramos a una casa que había estado asediada de Mortifagos, y que no fueramos con ellos. De veras que se habían quedado preocupados, James por sobre todos estaba que los techos le parecían suelos. No había poder de Merlín, que le hiciese entender que no podáin acompañarnos…

pero y si te pasa algo?…-pregunto por decimo cuarta vez en dos horas

y si no?

Vamos, Lin, con esas cosas no se juegan…

Y yo no estoy jugando…-conteste molesta ya por su inistencia- pero dejame en paz, Potter, has colmado mi paciencia, y mira que para ti, tengo mucha paciencia…

Vamos, Lina, no seas irracional…

Ja!…me hablas a mí de irracionalidad?…-pregunté tomando mochila- te has visto tú?

Vamos!!…yo solo lo hago apra protegerte…

Disculpame, pero ya se atarme los zapatos yo solita…-conteste- creo que puedo cuidarme sola, sin tener que tener a guardaespaldas por detrás de mí a cada paso que doy…

Esta bien…-contesto resignado pero de mala gana- si no quieres, no quieres…

Menos mal que te ha bajado la ficha!…-conteste

Pero, por favor, promete, que te vas a cuidar!

Pues claro James…me cuidaré!!

Mira que si a ti te pasa algo, yo…yo, la verdad es que no sé como reaccionaría…

A ver mi niño…-dije tomando su cara entre mis manos y acercando mi frente hasta que golpeo con la suya- tendré cuidado, y si necesito ayuda, serás el primero en saberlo…

No estoy del todo seguro que me vayas a decir…-contesto

Sabes que si es por decir, no diré nada…-conteste- pero la sangre tirá…-y le quiñe un ojo- ahora, oficialmente, nos vamos…

Vamos…-dijeron Lily y Dana y fueron las primeras en salir. Por detrás salí yo, y algo mas atrás Sarah…

Por detrás nuestro, salieron los merodeadores, con la excusa, que jóvenes tan bellas como nosotras- este, yo creo que solo ellos lo pensaban, o no!- no podían caminar, solas por los pasillos del castillo donde cualquier cosa podía pasarnos…

Así que, dolo dejamos que nos siguieran, hasta el despacho del director, donde nos percatamos que no conocíamos la clave, así que James, fue nuestro salvador, encantador a decir verdad…Bah!…nos ayudó y subió con nosotras y la tropilla merodeadora, al despacho de Dumblendore.

señoritas…me alegra su puntualidad…-es verdad, daban las diez en punto- ahora su son tan amables, utilizaremos la red de polvos flu, para transportarnos a la casa de su hermana, y allí las dejaré…

señor…disculpe que me intrometa…

si, James, que ocurre?

Estarán solas?

No, como se te ocurre, estarán con miembros del ministerio…-contesto Dumblendore, y por señas a James, le dí a entender un claro: te lo dije!!- ahora si no hay mas preguntas, vamos niñas?

Vamos director…-contesto lily que estaba algo palida.

Sabes como viajar por polvos flu?

Si, señor…-conteste- vamos chicas…- tomé a lily por la mano, ya que no se podía mover del miedo que tenía- Kingston Street, 348, Londres…-heché un puñado de polvos verdes a la chimenea, y nos escabullimos.

Les he dicho alguna vez, lo horrible que es viajar en polvos flu?…no, bueno, ahora se los digo, es malditamente horrible… Sentí una opresión en mi pecho y mi estomago. Mierda que fue horrible!!…llegamos a la casa, salimos del humareda y solo vimos a un par de aurors jóvenes, que nos estaban esperando…

Lilian Evans?…-pregunto un de los chicos

Ella…-conteste. Lily, parecía estar en otro lugar, muy lejos de esa casa, muy lejos de esa atormentada realidad- yo soy Alina Spellman…

Eres hija de Arnold?

Si, esa soy…-conteste.

Bien, esta parte de mi historia, no creo que la sepan, pero mi padre es…bueno, la realidad que no se, ni lo que, supongo que se llaman nefastor, o ines…inefable…inefa algo…realmente, no tengo idea, y por tanto, no se que demonios trabaja. Mi tío también trabaja de los mismo, creo que de ese modo se conocieron mis tíos. Bueno, la cuestión, es que mi padre trabaja en el ministerio, en el departamento de los misterios, y no es auror, y no se que rayos hace!!

Mi madre, mientras tanto, es o era, un rompe maldiciones, un trabjo entretenido que la llevó a viajar por todo el mundo, además, tiene una extraña afición a coleccionar cosas raras, y caundo digo raras, son raras en verdad. una amplia habiatación en mi casa, debe esconder, tantos objetos de magia negra, como de magia blanca. Creo, que solo nos falta para completar la colección, tener el Santo Grial… Pero, eso es imposible, o tal vez no, pero la cuestion es que el grial esta desaparecido, y yo creo fervientemente, que ya debe haber vuelto al suelo de donde salió…

ah…nosotros somos Chris y Ashton…-indicaron- un gusto en conocerlas, y seremos sus cuidadores, mientras estén en esta residencia…

no le digan residencia!!…-chilló Lily- este para mi, es mi hogar…

lo lamentamos…-contesto Chris.

Chris, era, a ver, un muchacho de alrededor de veinte años, que recien estaba comenzando sus estudios como auror, así que lo habían mandado a cuidarnos. Físicamente, era alto, de piel bronceada, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros. Su sonrisa era perfecta, pero, siempre hay un buen pero, no tenía tan buen físico. Digo, era flaco y sus abdominales apenas si estaban presentes, no como los de mi Jimmy…

Chicas!!…-escuchamos detrás nuestro unas voces conocidas- a ver si nos ayudan!!

Y ellas son?…-pregunto Ashton

Ellas son nuestras amigas, y también se quedaran en esta casa…-contesto Lily

Bien…-contesto Ashton

Ashton, era lo que podríamos denominar como un chico surfear. Alto, bronceado, rubio y de ojos azules. Tenía en el cuello un collar, valla saber dios de que era, pero un collar al fin…era en verdad el chico surfear. Vestía un jean oscuro y una remera y por encima una camisa blanca.

chicas!!…-dije una vez que todas nos pusimos de pie- vamos dejar las valijas…

es lo mejor…-contesto Dana- chicas…

mmm?…-conteste mientras tomaba mis valijas- ¿y Lily?

No lo sé…-conteste- no estaba con nosotras hace medio minuto?

Estaba…-contesto Dana poniéndose de inmediato de pie. A nuestro propio modo, Sarah y yo hicimos lo mismo

Vamos a ver a donde se dirigió…-dije una vez que estuvimos de pie con la ayuda de los aurors jóvenes.

Salimos del living y comenzamos a buscar con la mirada a Lily o Dana, cualquiera de las dos. Las encontramos, a ambas en la habitación de los hijos de Jaz. Lily estaba sentada contra una de las cunas de los niños, y con la foto de la familia en sus manos. ¡Se sentía tan sola y abandonada!

¿Dónde estará mi padre?…-pregunto con una voz ahogada por las lagrimas

no te tortures mas Lils…-dije- no fue tu culpa…

¿por qué a mí?

Lily, la etapa de los porque la pasate cuando tenías tres años, ahora no es momento que te heches la culpa por lo que halla pasado…-conteste- debemos saber que era lo que quería Voldemort con tu hermana…

¿Cómo sabes que quería algo con ella?- ups…he metido la pata hasta el fondo…

he estado enviando cartas a mi casa, preguntándole a mi padre cosas sobre Voldemort, pero al principio, parecía que no me quería decir nada…pero luego de mis inistencias y de amenazarlo que hablaría con Aurora si no me contaba, acabó deschabando todo…

Qué has averiguado?…-pregunto Dana quien lloraba al igual que Lily

Jaz era muggle, al igual que su marido y sus hijos, al igual que tu padre y tu hermana, pero creo que Brianna, tenía en sus venas, algo de magia…

Cómo lo sabes?

Porque en los registros que lleva el Ministerio de Magia en cuanto a la natalidad y la mortalidad, es muy estricto, y Brianna, tuvo sangre magica, estoy segurísima de ello, pues mi padre me mandó una fotocopia de esos archivos…

Una fotocopia?

Si, un tal Weasley, que adora a los muggle, les ha ayudado y le ha sacado eso…-conteste paciente- bueno la cuestión es que Bri, tenía sangre mágica, y una muy poderosa…

Poderosa?…-preguntó Lily

Si, según mi padre, Brianna Evans, fue una bruja con mucho poder…-conteste- Albus Dumblendore, estuvo en persona en el hospital cuando Bri tenía apenas un día de nacer…

¿Y?

Según mi padre, él también estuvo allí con Dumblendore, y vieron que con un pequeño estímulo, los objetos de la habitación comenzaron a moverse a levitar… y la única bruja que en ese momento realizaba magia era Brianna…

¿Y por qué murió?…-preguntó Lily

mi padre, no cree que haya muerto…-conteste- el dice que Brianna, era una niña saludable, que es imposible que haya sufrido una muerte subita o muerte de cuna, como dijeron los Muggles, él cree que detrás de todo eso, hubo una mano negra…

¿Cómo dices?

Creo que Tom Riddle, esta detrás de eso…-conteste

Pero que quería con mi hermana, si todavía era una bebe?

Eso, es lo que todavía no podemos descubrir…-conteste- mi padre, todavía no puede descifrarlo, pero cree que Tom, debe tener entre sus filas a alguna premosicionisa… ya sabes esas personas que tiene premoniciones del futuro y cosas así…

Crees que mi hermana haya sido un problema para él?

Puede que si, y quiso erradicarlo de raiz…-conteste- quien sabe, la cuestion, es que hay que averiguar que quería Tom, con Jazmín, y con los niños, que tenían ellos que ver con todo esto…

Los habrá matado él mismo?

Esto tiene su sello personal…-conteste- estoy segura…pero no se, espero ver a mis padres, o Aurora, cualquiera para que me de un poco de luz en este camino oscuro…

Vamos a dormir…-pidió Sarah- son demasiados acontecimientos para que en una noche tratemos de descubrir que planea ese tipo…

Vamos a dormir Lils…-dije y la tomé de las manos- ya mañana será otro día y te necesito entera…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hoolas!!!…cómo les va?…esperamos que bien, aca les dejamos otro capitulo, muy importante, aunque a simple vista no lo parezca. Por que, para que los capitulos sean interesantes, no se necesita solamente de duelos, y peleas…

Aunque, un poco de ello, no mata a nadie, y bien, un solo adelanto, habrá pelea, eso si… solo que no sabemos, si nuestros protagonistas van a pelear…

Por ahora lo más importante, ¿podrá Lily sobreponerse al dolor que le causará ver a su familia en ataúdes?¿Podrá averiguar que pretendía Voldy con sus hermanas?¿Y si en verdad Brianna representó una amenaza para él, cuál era el motivo?¿Por qué mato a Jazmín?¿Por qué a Alfred, si él era muggle también?¿Y los niños?¿Había tal vez sangre mágica en alguna de sus venas?

Estos interrogantes y muchos mas, en el próximo capítulo de esta historia, hasta entonces, nos vemos!!

Saludos!!… besos y abrazos virtuales!!!

Natys y Eli

Ollllllllllllllllloooop0p´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´l´


	25. Chapter 24

**25° El cementerio del Cáliz …**

Me levanté esa mañana y pudé ver por la ventana como afuera llovía a cantarós. Era horrible el día, pero estaba acorde a los sentmientos de Lily y Dana.

La noche anterior no había podido dormir tranquila, porque había estado escuchando los el llanto ahoga de Lily, ella había ido a dormir a la habitación de Jaz. Pero antes había tomado de la habitación de los niños, un osito de peluche que ella misma les había regalado, hacía algún tiempo.

Dana mientras tanto, estaba algo mejor que Lils, pero no mucho, sus ojos estaban hinchados, pero su fuerza de voluntad y su carácter, no le permitieron rendirse y bajar los brazos…

te juro que encontraremos a Ese Idiota, y le haremos pagar cada sufrimiento de Jaz y los niños…-dijo con convicción Dana mientras las lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos- no se quedara impune de esto…

si Lily…-dije yo apoyando a Dana- vere que puedo averiguar yo por mis contactos…

¿le preguntaras a tu padre?…-la voz de Lily era una súplica

no…a personas mucho mejor…-conteste

¿a quiénes?…-pregunto Sarah

a Aurora, Thiago y Blair…-conteste- si ellos no me responden, nadie podrá hacerlo…

gracias, Lina…-dijo Lily abrazandome- gracias a todas, no se que hubiera hecho sin ustedes…

no te preocupes más…-dije- y no hagas tonterías…ahora vete a a cambiar, que no podemos darnos el lujo de llegar tarede, solo a nosotras se no ocurriría…

si…-contesto la pelirroja- vamos a ponernos en moviemiento…

Todas fuimos a buscar la ropa que nos íbamos poner. Lily tomó del closet de Jaz, un vestido negro de encaje muy bonito. Dana se vistió con un vestido mangas largas negro, largo que le cubría los pies. Ahora estaba más palida que de costumbre y cualquiera podría haberla confundido con algún fantasma.

Sarah y yo, llevábamos pantalones de vestir negro, y ella tenía puesta una remera de breteles finos negra con encaje. Yo, mientras tanto, tenía puesta una remera manga larga color negra y una campera de lana fina.

Ninguna de las cuatro desayuno esa mañana, y en la compañía de los aurores salimos a con dirección al cementerio muggle. Nos subimos las cuatro a un auto muggle, y comenzamos a ver como llovía, a cántaros. El cielo parecía estar llorando, y Lily no parecía estar en este mundo…

Pudé ver a lo lejos, como se alzaban las puertas del cementerio, estaba a decir verdad, muy alejado de la ciudad, y tuvimos que viajar casi dos horas. Las puertas de hierro, estaban coronadas por un cartel, de antaño, que seguramente había observado tiempos mejores, que rezaba "Cementerio del Cáliz". De verdad un extraño nombre para un cementerio, pero que sabíamos nosotras sobre los nombres. Al ingresar con el auto pude observar, que allí no había lápidas, o por lo menos había muy pocas a la vista, sino que había muchos, pero muchos mausoleos.

bajen, por favor…-nos pidió Ashton

Lily…¿Lily?…-le moví el brazo para que bajase a esta Tierra

¿qué?

Ya llegamos…-dije- ya estamos en el cementerio…

Oh…-su rección, fue tal vez la que esperaba, silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su cara, mientras descendía del automóvil- vamos amiga…

Continuamos caminando desde la entrada del cementerio, y estaba en lo cierto, durante los primero tres kilómetros, solo había pequeños mausoleos. Y cada tanto se econtraban estatuas de ángeles con las alas abiertas, o tocando algún instrumento. La particularidad de cada uno de los mausoleos, era que en la puertas se encontraba una estatua de algún antiguo Caballero, y por encima de la puerta había una gran cruz toja que terminaba en dos puntas. A lo lejos podía observarse, una gran fuente que tenía dos angeles tocando arpas mientras caía agua.

Las chicas y yo, nos acercamos, para poder verlas mejor. La fuente era muy hermosa, en la cuenca dónde caía el agua, había cientos de monedas de muchas épocas…

dicen que si pides un deseo y arrojas una moneda, los santos caballeros te lo cumplirán…- la voz profunda de un hombre apareció detrás de nosotras. Todas dimos un respingo

apreciaría que en ocasiones próximas, no saliese de la nada señor…-dijo Sarah

Lo lamento, niñas, no era mi intención asustarlas …-contesto el hombre. Era alto, y fornido, y su cabello estaba aclarándose, pero todavía podían verse rasgos de cabellos negros.

Esta bien…-conteste- ¿puede repetirme esa vieja leyenda?

No es una leyenda…-contesto el hombre- es una verdad…pídele a los santos caballeros un deseo y ellos te lo cumplirán…

Cualquier tipo de deseo?

No, hija, debes pedir algo que te haga feliz a ti, pero que a su vez, haga feliz a a alguién mas…

¡¡Ah!!…-dijo Dana

¿Santos caballeros?…-pregunté

Si, niña, Los Santos Pobres Caballeros de Cristo…-contesto el hombre.- aunque Los Santos, son de mi agregado…

¿Los Pobres Caballeros de Cristo?…-volví a preguntar. ¿De dónde me sonaba aquél nombre?

¿Alguién tiene una moneda?- preguntó Lily

yo tengo un galleon…-conteste- tómalo…

las monedas de oro son las mas duraderas…-dijo el hombre. ¿Oro?¿Cómo sabía aquél hombre que los galleons son de oro?

Gracias, Lina…-contestó. Lily cerró sus ojos, y a los minutos logró por fin tirar la moneda al agua. Mientras Lily pensaba, yo comenzé a dar vueltas alrededor de la fuente. Cuan grande fue mi sorpresa, porque descubrí, más de un galeon. Allí había tal vez cientos de Galleons, Snickles y Knuts… ¿Era ese hombre un mago? ¿Y lo más importante, que hacían monedas mágicas en un cementerio muggle?

Las preguntas que te hacés, pronto serán respondidas…-dijo el hombre. Solo ahí volví a la Tierra

¿Y mis amigas?

La señorita Evans, ha terminado de pedir su deseo, y las otras dos se han ido con ella…

¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

Ah…-contesto el hombre dejando escapar un suspiro- es que yo se muchas cosas…

¿Quién eres?… o mejor dicho ¿Qué demonios eres?

Estás en un lugar sagrado, te voy a pedir que cuides tu vocabulario…-contesto el hombre. Por un momento me sentí de un tamaño de diez centímetros

Lo lamento, pero no quita mis preguntas…¿Quién es usted?

En su momento lo sabrás…

¿en su momento? Usted no puede dejarme con esa intriga, ¿quién es? Y ¿qué quiere de mi amiga?

Solo puedo decirte, que lamento la pérdida de Jazmín y Alfred, ambos eran buenos en lo que hacían…-contesto el hombre y girando sus talones comenzó a caminar. Solo cuando estaba lejos mío, se volvió- ¿no piensas ir donde tus amigas?- solo allí caí en la cuenta, que estaba parada en la mitad de un cementerio, al frente de una fuente muggle repleta de oro mágico, y debía estar con una de mis mejores amgias, afrontando ese mal momento, y no estaba

No señor…-dije en voz baja

Pues, entonces sigueme…-contesto el hombre con una sonrisa de lado.

Lo seguí a traves del campo, ahora si podía muchas lápidas, cientos de ellas. Me paré a ver detenidamente una. Esta rezaba: "Ludmila Saint- Sulpie. Amada esposa, hija y hermana. Descansa en paz, Pobre Cristiana Marquesa 1750-1800". Una cruz de dos puntas estaba dibujada en grande por debajo del mensaje. Seguí caminando más allá, y descubrí que un gran mausoleo se alzaba lejos de los demás. Era enorme, blanco y delante de la puerta había dos ángeles que la custodiaban. La puerta era de mármol y en ella estaba tallada: "Et in Arcadia ego", y en el centro de la puerta estaba escrito: "Mausoleo de la familia Blanchefort".

interesante, ¿verdad?

la verdad…-conteste- ¿Qué significa "Et in Arcadia Ego"?

es latín…-contesto el hombre- nadie lo sabe…

¿me esta diciendo que en la puerta de un mausoleo noble, han escrito una frase sin sentido?

Si…-contesto el hombre- la Marquesa Blanchefort, fue la última miembro de su familia.

¿No estaba casada?

No, casada, no…

¿No tuvo hijos?

Creemos que no…

¿Seguro?

¿Por qué dudas de mí?

No dudo…solo que…no lo sé…

Es raro que una marquesa muriera sin tener hijos…-trató de completar mi frase

La reina Elizabeth, murió y no tuvo hijos para que le sucedieran al trono…-repliqué

Es verdad, por eso mismo, no nos parece tan increíble que la Marquesa haya muerto sin tener hijos…

Oh…-dije- ¿podría llevarme hacia donde están mis amigas?

Vamos Alina…-contesto el hombre. Me paré en seco, ¿Cómo era que sabía mi nombre?

¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?…-pregunté

ya te he dicho, que se muchas cosas…-contesto

es un usted un mago, ¿verdad?…-pregunté

creí que nunca lo preguntarías…Si, si lo soy…

¿Cómo es su nombre?

Todo a su debido tiempo…-mientras me decía eso, habíamos llegado a una iglesia, enorme, estaba construido con un estilo gótico, barroco.

Por afuera tenía muchos pilares, y ventanas llenos de vitrales, que representaban pasajes de la Biblia. Ingresé por detrás del hombre, y quede maravillada, por la Iglesia. Había al menos una docena de pilares, todos hermosamente tallados, y estatuas tamaño real de santos y ángeles. De nuevo, había estatuas de caballeros con armadura, y algunos con caballos, un poco mas alejados. La imagen de Cristo crucificado, estaba de tamaño real, y hecho de algo que parecía ser oro. La expresión de su cara era tan real, que provocaba una congoja en el corazón. La imagen de la Virgen María, también estaba hecha en tamaño real de oro y plata, y la dulce expresión que albergaba transmitía paz a los corazones.

La iglesia, contrariamente, a lo que todas esperábamos estaba llena. Muchos lloraban, la mayoría eran mujeres, todos vestidos de negro, pero aún así tenían una cruz roja en sus pechos. Busqué a las chicas con la mirada, y las encontré delante de todos.

Caminé lentamente, por el pasillo de la mitad de la iglesia. Mientras mas me acercaba, mas congoja había en mi corazón; en el centro de la iglesia, justo por delte del Altar, había dos Ataúdes negros grandes, y entre medio había dos mas pequeños blancos. Las piernas comenzaron a flaquear, y las fuerzas se desaparecieron. Inmediatamente, pensé en mi propia media-hermana, Katrina.

Las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban acabaron por irse por el caño. Llegué a sentarme al lado de Lily, que lloraba desconsoladamente, pero lloraba callada, ningún grito o llanto ahogado, salieron de su garganta. Admiré su fuerza de voluntad, si yo estuviera en su situación, ya hubiera llorado todas las lágrimas del mundo, y hubiera gritado hasta quedarme sin voz.

Junté fuerzas, de donde ya no me quedaban, y me paré. Con pasos que tardaban años, llegué hasta donde estaba Jazmín. Esa no era la Jaz, que yo conocía. A pesar que ella nos llevaba casi nueve años, era como una niña, vivía la adolescencia eterna. Su cabello pelirrojo como fuego, ahora ya casi no tenía vida. Los rizos estaban diseminados por toda la almohada, pero en sus labios, había una sonrisa de paz y tranquilidad. Me era muy extraño verla de aquel modo, pero allí estaba, acostada, sonriente, una pricesa durmiente, que ya no esperaba el beso de ningún principe que al viniese a despertar.

A su lado estaba Dilan, estaba tan pálido, mi niñito. Era una pena enorme la que enbargaba mi corazón. Matt, estaba igual. Mis ojos, ya no resistían, y comenzé a llorar. ¿Por qué ellos? ¡Por el amor de Dios! Eran niños, pequeños ángeles, ¿qué tenían ellos que ver? Voldemort, esta vez había llegado muy lejos, no descansaré hasta que no lo haga pagar por cada una de las muertes inocentes que tuvo en sus manos. Esa era sangre inocente, que no merecía ser derramada.

Un poco mas allá se encontraba Alfred. En su cara persistía la expresión seria, que se desvanecía cada vez que miraba a Jazmín, o jugaba con sus niños. Lo observé mas detenidamente y encontré en su pecho esa cruz roja con dos puntas. Traté de recordar, de que trabaja Al, y de dónde podía conocer a tanta gente que usara la misma insignia que él llevaba sobre su pecho.

Tal vez pertenecía a una secta secreta… ¿Una secta?¿Secreta? ¿Alfred? Ni en mis peores pesadillas. Pero recordé, que el hombre que nos había dicho sobre la fuente, y con él que tuve tan agradable conversación, también tenía una cruz en su pecho. Es más, su sobretodo era negro, pero estoy segura que debajo de eso, he visto una túnica blanca.

¿Cómo podía ser que pertenciese a una secta? ¿Y si era una secta que se proponía? Comenzé a observar a cada una de las personas que estaban allí, buscando algún signo de magia. Algo que fuese conocido para mí, pero en vez de eocntrar en gente desconocida rastros de magia, divisé en la entrada de la Iglesia a las últimas personas que esperaba ver. James, Sirius, Fay y Remus, venían caminando, todso atabiados de negro.

Lily…-dije- ¡mira quienes están aquí!

¿Quiénes?…-pregunto la pelirroja mientras se daba vuelta. Una sonrisa sincera apareció en sus ojos, mientras los observaba- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

Preguntales…-dije levantándome para recibirlos.- Jimmy…-dije en voz baja al abrazarlo- ¿Cómo es que han llegado aquí?

Una muy larga historia…-contesto Sirius- solo te diré que he rogado como unuca en mi vida…

¡Gracias, amigos!…-dijo Lily abranzando a Fay- gracias por venir…

no ibamos a dejarte sola en esto…-dijo Remus-no te preocupes Lily.

James, Sirius y Fay se acercaron a los ataúdes, y quedaron impresionados. Más James, quedó completamente shockeado.

James, ¿qué pasa?…-pregunté- ¿Te sientes bien?

¿Ese es Alfred "Tiro Gracioso" Dubois?

Pero, ¿Qué dices James?

Yo, a ese hombre lo conozco…-contesto muy seguro de si mismo- he estado aquí antes…

¿Cómo que has estado aquí antes?…-ya estaba completamente desorientada.

Hemos estado aquí…-aseguró James

¿Qué quieres decir con ese "Hemos"?

que ambos dos hemos estado alguan vez en este lugar…

¿Qué podríamos haber estado haciendo en una Iglesia muggle?

De verdad, ¿creés que es solo Muggle?…-otra voz sonó detrás nuestro. Era de nuevo ese hombre-

¡Señor!…¿Usted pretende que me de un infarto?

¡No! Por supuesto que no…-declaró el hombre con una afable sonrisa- señor Potter, un completo placer, verlo aquí…

disculpe…lamento preguntar esto, pero ¿Quién es usted?…-pregunto James al zafar su mano de la del hombre

todo a su debido tiempo…-contesto el hombre- por ahora, me alegra que estén todos reunidos…

ya se están por llevar los cuerpos hacia el mausoleo…-nos comunicó Sarah- vamos chicos…

Salí detrás de James, esperando alguna clase de respuesta, cuando vi algo que capturó mi atención. Un poco mas alejados de nosotros, había todo un grupo de personas. Todas iguales, con sobretodos negros, pero debajo tenían una túnica blanca. Por el pecho les colgaba una franja roja, y la cruz de dos puntas.

¿son magos?…-le pregunté a James- ¿James?

No lo se…-fue su única contestación

No sirves para mucho…-le dije apresurando el paso

¡Ey!…-contesto- vamos donde Evans…

Seguimos camiando, quedando detrás de Lily y Dana que en silencio lloraban, y derramaban las últimas lágrimas que su cuerpo albergaba. Sentí profunfo pesar por la suerte que había corrido la hermana de mi amiga.

Continuamos caminando hasta que llegamos, a un mausoleo enorme. Uno de los mas grandes del lugar. Era de mármol, y afuera de la puerta, habí dos caballeros con sus respectivos caballos a tamaño natural. La puerta estab abierta, y pudimos observar, un estrecho pasillo, y a cada lado del pasillo una pared, llena de chapas de oro, nombres inscriptos. Al final del pasillo, estaba colgado la pintura tamaño real, y pintada en oleo; de un caballero ataviado con una túnica blanca y en el medio dos cruces rojas con dos puntas. Pude ver que debajo de la pintura razaba: "Sir Alessandro Dubois, Miembro Honorario de los Santo Pobres Caballeros de Cristo"

Los cuatro ataúdes fueron colocados en el mismo hueco de la pared. Y la chapa que daba de cara al pasillo decía: "Yace aquí el último de la dinastía Dubois". Con James nos quedamos mas atrás tratando de poner un paño frío a la situación. Nada de lo que allí veíamos, nos resultaba conocido, pero aún así, ese hombre me había reconocido, había reconocido a James, y reconocido a Lily. Y, hablando de ella, hasta hacía pocos instantes estaba del brazo de Remus, pero ahora solo estaba Remus hablando con Sarah… ¿Y Lily? ¿Dónde estaba ella?

¿Y Lily?…-pregunté acercándome a Remus y Sarah

se fue con un hombre que la llamó…-contesto Sarah- parecía que era la única cara conocida…

oh…-conteste. Era verdad, muchas personas se habían dirigido a darle el pésame a Lily, pero ninguna de esas personas le era conocida.- tal vez es hora que vayamos regresando…

si, creo que sí…-contesto Dana- chicos Dumblenodore les dio permiso para quedarse fuera del colegio?

Si…-contesto James- habló con un par de aurores que estaban en al casa de Lily, y dijeron que no había ningún problema…

Genial…-dije- porque me serás de mucha ayuda…

¿Para qué?…-preguntó

ya camino a casa de Lily te contaré…- justo en esos instantes Lily volvía mas turbada que antes, si eso era posible…

¡Lily!…-exclamé- ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

Nada…-alcanzó a decir mientras subía a uno de los autos. Volvimos en uno más grande que el habíamos ido. Lily iba adelante con Dana. Margaret Dickson, aurora proporcionada por el Ministerio, nos fue a buscar a la salida del Cementerio. Y yo le conté a James, todo lo que sabía, y ambos quedamos en que descubriríamos de que se trataba todo esto…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hoolas hasta aquí llega el capítulo 25!!…¿lo han encontrado interesante? Porque esa era nuestra intención, así que esperamos que nos dejen muchas críticas!!……¡Gracias a todos aquellos que se han molestado en deajarnos alguna crítica! Queremos decirles que eso nos hace muy bien, porque de ese modo, sabemos como va la historia, si les gusta o no, y que debemos cambiar y que no!…

El concurso, sigue en pie. Esperamos que ustedes descubran la trama por debajo de la trama…

Nos vemos!!

Cariños

Besos y abrazos virtuales!!

Natys y Eli!

Ollllllllllllllllloooop0p´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´l´


	26. Chapter 25

**26° La carta…**

Estabamos todos sentados alrededor de la mesa redonda de la csa de Jaz. Lily estaba sentada, pero parecía que no estaba n este planeta, y era comprensible. Sarah y Dana estaban preparando café para todos. El silencio que se había alzado era sepulcral pero al mismo tiempo complice; hasta que me harte.

bien, diganme la verdad…-pedí

¿Qué pasa contigo?…-pregunto Sirius

todos han visto a esas personas…

¿Qué personas?…- Remus parecía moverse inquieto en su silla

vamos, Remus, no me digas que tu no los has visto…

he visto el día de hoy a muchas personas, ¿cuál o cuáles de todas?

A ese grupo, esos que vestían túnicas blancas, con una banda roja y una cruz enorme…-dije clavándole mi mirada- a ese grupo de personas…

Bueno…-se movió inquieto en su silla, hasta que suspiro- pues sí, los he visto…

¿Habrán sido brujas y magos?…-pregunto Dana

no lo sé…-conteste- aunque tengo las ligeras sospechas, que si lo eran, o por lo menos algunos…

¿Por qué lo dices?

No, lo sé, solo digamos que lo he sentido, la verdad es que no se, pero… ¡vamos!… aquí todos somos magos, y digamos que los muggles, no son de usar túnicas…-dije convencida de lo que estaba diciendo

Es verdad…-me apoyó James- además, nos reconocieron…

¿Nos reconocieron?…-Sarah estaba más blanca que el papel- ¿Cómo que nos reconocieron?

No, a todos…-se apresuró en contestar James- ¡Bah! Digo que han sabido nuestros nombres…o por lo menos, el mío, el de Lily y el de Lina…

¿Cómo?…-era oficial Sarah era más blanca que el papel mas blanco

eso, no lo sé…-conteste- pero estoy segura de que tiene que ver con ese maldito cementerio…

¡no hables de ese modo!- me reprendió Dana- no sabemos nada, capaz que solo eran coincidencias, o eran brujas y magos, que el Ministerio había puesto a nuestra disposición para que nos cuidasen…

hablas como toda una adulta…-dije- pero te olvidas, que…-me detuvé un momento a pensar, desde donde estaba parada podía observar a un objeto, o es decir, un par de objetos colgados en la pared que ya los había visto en otro lugar-

¿Qué me olvido?

Mama tiene una cruz como esa…-señale el objeto

¿Qué?…-preguntaron todos

mi mama tiene colgada en la pared de su cuarto, una cruz como esa, con un escudo pintado de blanco.-dije sentándome a hacer memoria- tus padres también lo tienen, James…

¡Es verdad!…-dijo James- esta en un cuarto, al que no me dejan acceder…

¿Cómo?…-pregunto Lily que parecía haber salido del trance

si, en casa, al único lugar que no tengo acceso es al atico, y no se porque…-recacitó e hizo memoria- allí es donde mis padres tienen todo aquello que no quieren que vea…

es más…-conteste- en mi casa pasa exactamente lo mismo, y mis padres han puesto un conjuro anti-aparición, y una específico para que yo no pueda entrar…

en mi casa también…-contesto James

solo hasta que no este lista, no podré entrar…-dijo Lily- ¡Esa es la clave!

¿Qué clave?

De niña y hasta de grande, hay un solo lugar en esta casa al cuál no puedo entrar, mi hermana me lo tenía extremadamente prohibido…-dijo Lily mientras se acercaba a las escaleras

¿A dónde?¿al ático?…-pregunté

no, a la biblioteca…-contesto Lily y salió corriendo. Obviamente todos la seguimos.

Lily Evans, estaba parada ante la enorme puerta de madera. Su mirada estaba vacía, no quería entrar. Su hermana le tenía prohibido ingresar, y a ella no le gustaba haer loq ue no debía.

¿Estás bien, lily?…-pregunté

¿eh?…-contesto

¿quiéres que entremos?…-volví a preguntar tomándola por los hombros

ehh…-comenzó a dudar- esta bien hagámoslo de una buena vez por todas…

Lily se acercó a las puertas y las movió dejando ver la biblioteca de su hermana y cuñado. Era mas o menos grande, tenía un escritorio en el centro y un par de sillones a los costados. Detrás de la silla maestra, bueno, va en realidad ni siquiera sé como se llama, pero bueno, una de esas enormes sillas, había un enorme escudo pintado de blanco y delante había una cruz roja que terminaba en dos puntas. Por debajo de la cruz, había un mensaje, y decía: " NON NOBIS DOMINE, NON DOBIS SED NOMINE TUO DA GLORIAM"

¿alguien entiende latín?…-pregunto Dana

yo no me especializó…-contesto Lily- en realidad ninguno lo hacemos…

jaja…-conteste- eres graciosa ahora…

me tragué un payaso en el desayuno…

con razón…-conteste adelantándome al grupo- veamos que secretos hay en este lugar…- caminé con paciencia hasta quedar sentada, abrí el primer cajón que vi- aquí hay papeles…

¿De qué son?

Parecen del trabajo…-dije y los dejé de lado. Tomé una carpeta que estaba mas escondida que las demás y tenía una cruz en el medio- ¡Bingo!

¿Qué encontraste?…-pregunto James

esta carpeta…-dije abriendola. Pero de adentro solo salieron unas hojas, que apresuradamente comenzé a leer- es una carta

¿Para quién?

Para lily…-conteste- "Querida lily…

"_Querida Lily: _

_Si estás leyendo esto, es que nosotros estamos muertos. Déjame decirte primero que nada, que estoy muy orgullosa de ti hermana mía. Te amo con todo mi corazón, y siempre estaré detrás de ti para cuidarte y protegerte…_

_No te preocupes por Petunia, ella nuca comprenderá lo que nosotros entendemos. Si hermana, sabes bien que por mis venas no corre sangre mágica, muy a mi pesar, pero hemos recibido una bendición. Verás, hay muchos tipos de magia, no solamente las que ustedes hacen con sus varitas. Están también la magia del corazón, esa es una magia muy poderosa, quiero que sepas que mi espiritu siempre estará contigo…_

_Hermana mía, si ya no estoy en este mundo, significa que he muerto por mi ideal. Mi marido y mis hijos deben haber seguido mi mismo camino, aunque espero que los niños se salven, ellos no tienen nada que ver. Si es así, si se han salvado, por favor, cuidalos tu… creo que Dylan es mago, estoy segura, una intuición de madre, magos al igual que sus tías Lily y Bri, porque ella también era bruja… si recién te estás enterando, no desesperes, en esta carta te contaré todo lo que sé sobre lo que sé…_

_Lily, no te preocupes, he sido feliz en mi vida, y por favor no te culpes, porque no es tu culpa. Ahora, hablemos de lo que en verdad importa…Seguramente, me han llevado al "Cementerio del Cáliz" en Rennes-le-Cháteau y seguramente habrás notado que no es un cementerio común y corriente…_

_Hermana, lo que te estoy por revelar no debe caer jamás en manos de nadie más, debes jurarme secretamente, que no lo compartirás con nadie, con nadie, porque yo se que entre tus amigos, están quienes están en tu misma situación, deja que a ellos se les explique, no intentes tu explicar algo de que en realidad jamás terminarás de saber todo…_

_Debemos remontarnos al inicio, antes, mucho antes, cuando las batallas eran para delimitar territorio, y no había paz, cuando la Historia de Cristo, era eso, una historia, y no un mito ni una leyenda…_

_Jerusalén. La sola mención de su nombre evoca la leyenda, la historia, la pasión y el drama. Ciudad mágica por excelencia, madre de las tres grandes religiones monoteístas (Cristianismo, Judaísmo, Musulman), Jerusalén parece destinada a ser un escenario de guerras y luchas, pero también a permanecer inmune a todas ellas y ganar la eternidad._

_Tres milenios atrás, Salomón, rey de Israel, hijo de David, acometió la construcción de un templo ideado como el último lugar de reposo del Arca de la Alianza, la misma que llevara Moisés en su éxodo por el desierto. Su construcción ocupó a los hebreos entre siete y trece años y la avanzada ingeniería desplegada recuerda a la tecnología empleada en la Gran Pirámide de Gizeh. En la ornamentación del magnífico monumento se estima que fueron empleadas 86 toneladas de oro, 126 de plata, multitud de piedras preciosas, las más exquisitas maderas y los más suntuosos materiales. Salomón consiguió que el edificio deslumbrara al contemplarlo._

_Destruido por los persas, reconstruido con autorización de Ciro II y engrandecido durante el reinado de Herodes, el segundo Templo, inferior en tamaño al primero, es arrasado nuevamente por el emperador romano Tito, quién ordena dejar como muestra del poderío de Roma solo un muro en pie, el que en la actualidad conocemos como Muro de las Lamentaciones. Muy cerca, en lo que otrora fue la explanada del Templo, se alzan hoy en día dos mequitas. Una es la de Omar, de cúpula dorada, erguida sobre la roca basáltica donde los musulmanes aseguran que Mahoma había apoyado los pies al realizar el "viaje nocturno" de ascenso al Cielo, y que la tradición hebrea relaciona con el lugar donde Abraham fue a cumplir con el mandato divino de sacrificar a su hijo Isaac. Se sospecha que su ubicación es precisamente la que correspondía al sancta santórum del antiguo templo, la sala donde se guardaba el Arca. La otra es la mezquita blanca de Al-aqsa, construida por el emperador Justiniano de Bizancio sobre las enormes caballerizas de Salomón._

_Alrededor del año 1118, tras la toma de Jerusalén por los cruzados, 9 nobles caballeros comandados por Hugo de Payns y por Godofredo de Saint-Omer, se dirigen al nuevo monarca de la Santa Ciudad, Balduino II, con el pretexto de organizar una orden militar para la defensa de los santos lugares y de los peregrinos. El rey cristiano accedió inmediatamente a la petición y les concedió como residencia un ala de su palacio, situado en la antigua mezquita del Al-aqsa. Debido a que esta, como hemos visto, estaba situada en el Monte del Templo, la nueva milicia fue denominada "Pobres caballeros de Cristo y del Templo del Rey Salomón". Habían nacido los Templarios._

"_**En aquel año de 1.118, ciertos nobles caballeros, llenos de devoción a Dios, religiosos y temerosos de Él, poniéndose en manos del señor patriarca para el servicio de Cristo, hicieron profesión de querer vivir perpetuamente siguiendo la costumbre de las reglas de los canónigos, observando la castidad y la obediencia y rechazando toda propiedad. Los primeros y principales de entre ellos fueron dos hombres venerables, Hugo de Payens y Godofredo de Saint-Omer"**_

"_**Se comprometieron a defender a los peregrinos contra los bandidos y ladrones, a proteger los caminos y a constituir la caballería del Rey Soberano"**__  
__**"Observaban la pobreza, la castidad y la obediencia según la regla de los canónigos regulares.."**__  
__**Al principio no fueron más que nueve... y durante nueve años, se vistieron con ropas seculares... "**__  
__**"Y como no tenían iglesia ni lugar en que habitar, el rey les alojó en su palacio, cerca del Templo del Señor... y por esa razón se les llamó más tarde –templarios."**_  
_  
_

_Los nueve caballeros que juraron proteger a los inocentes caminantes eran:_

_**Hugo de Payens**_

_**Godofredo de Saint-Omer**_

_**Godofredo Bisol**_

_**Payen de Montdidier**_

_**Archembaud de Saint Aignant**_

_**Andrés de Montbard**_

_**Gondemar**_

_**Hugo de Champagne**_

_**Jacques de Rossal.**_

_Los caballeros pronto adoptaron el célebre hábito blanco, proveniente de los cistercienses, al que añadieron una cruz roja. Inicialmente juraban proteger las rutas a Tierra Santa para los nuevos peregrinos que iban en tropel hacia Jerusalén desde Europa tras la Primera Cruzada._

_Sin embargo. los Caballeros se convirtieron pronto en una base de poder por derecho propio, y se les fueron uniendo gran cantidad de adeptos, a pesar de la aparente austeridad de su regla monástica. Por aquel entonces la Iglesia estaba muy a favor de los Caballeros. Sus propiedades estaban exentas de impuestos se les colmaba de todo tipo de favores, no estaban sujetos a jurisdicción y ni siquiera tenían que pagar los diezmos eclesiásticos tan comunes en aquel momento. _

_Esto, a su vez, trajo como consecuencia una creciente antipatía hacia la orden por parte de ciertos sectores del clero secular. Su fuerza se vio reforzada por un despliegue de imponentes castillos construidos en Tierra Santa, los cuales servían a la vez como bases de la campaña militar y también como capillas a las que los monjes guerreros podían retirarse._

_Los Templarios fueron descaradamente favorecidos por los gobernantes desde sus comienzos y lo seguirían siendo hasta el final de sus días. No fueron la primera orden militar en fundarse en la región, pero es necesario señalar que en aquellos tiempos era creencia general que la mezquita blanca que les fue dada en propiedad correspondía al emplazamiento exacto del templo salomónico. Hoy sabemos que este ocupaba una extensión mucho mayor, más allá del Domo de la Roca o mezquita de Omar, que también fue utilizada por el Temple._

_Cabe preguntarse que razón impulsó al rey Balduino a donar un alojamiento tan inmenso a tan solo nueve hombres, a lo sumo treinta o cuarenta si incluimos posibles escuderos y sirvientes, donde habrían podido cómodamente varios millares, incluidas sus monturas. _

_Por otra parte, no consta que esta recién fundada "policía de caminos" participase en ningún enfrentamiento armado durante los primeros nueve años, tiempo en el que tampoco admitieron a ningún nuevo miembro a mayores de los nueve fundadores. Esto carece de lógica en una agrupación cuyo objetivo, a priori, era formar un ejército permanente en Tierra Santa._

_1.127 – Es en este año en que Hugo de Payens y cinco de sus caballeros, portando una carta de presentación de Balduino II a Bernardo de Claraval y financiando el rey de Jerusalem el viaje, regresan a Europa.__  
__En esa carta se pide a la iglesia que de protección a ese grupo de hombres y les ayude a cumplir su misión. Misión que era la de dar a conocer la Orden entre la nobleza europea y reclutar hombres para la Orden y lo que es lo mismo, para la protección de Tierra Santa. Pero la más importante misión era la de obtener la protección de Bernardo de Claraval, que era también sobrino de Andrés de Montbard, para obtener la autorización eclesiástica para la fundación_

_Su habilidad financiera para levantar tan inmenso imperio económico sigue maravillando en nuestro tiempo. Debido a sus votos, los templarios eran pobres nominalmente, pero la Orden era inmensamente rica._

**"**_**Llegaron a Francia siendo portadores de un inmenso tesoro, compuesto de ciento cincuenta mil florines de oro y diez mulos cargados de plata. ¿Qué se proponían conseguir en tiempos de paz con tantas fuerzas y riquezas? No existía otro país en el que contasen con mayor número de plazas fuertes, además se hallaban unidos a casi todas las familias de la nobleza...**_**".**

_El monarca debió temer que, al igual que la Orden Teutónica en Alemania, los templarios vieran con buenos ojos el formar su propio estado independiente en suelo francés. Viéndose incapaz de someter a los caballeros a su mandato, decidió acabar con ellos y terminar así con la amenaza política._

_Por esta razón el viernes 13 de octubre de 1307 se desarrolló la mayor operación policial de la Edad Media y, posiblemente, de la toda la Historia. Felipe IV de Francia, apodado "el Hermoso", puso en marcha una audaz maniobra que significaría el fin de una de las más grandes órdenes de caballería de todos los tiempos: la Orden del Temple. Esa mañana, al amanecer, prácticamente todos los edificios de Francia habitados por Templarios fueron asaltados por las tropas del rey y sus ocupantes detenidos. La torre del Temple de París y el Maestre templario eran los objetivos principales. Sorprendentemente, los Templarios, hábiles guerreros y feroces luchadores, no opusieron resistencia y se rindieron de inmediato. El Rey había ganado la partida con más facilidad de la esperada._

_Aunque más allá de las fronteras francesas la situación distó mucho de ser parecida, la orden estaba decapitada. Con los principales dirigentes en prisión, la posibilidad de reorganizarse y defenderse se volvía prácticamente inviable. A partir de este momento dio comienzo un controvertido proceso que duraría siete largos años. Muchos templarios fueron enviados a la hoguera, y un número mayor torturados y encerrados en lóbregas prisiones. El 18 de marzo de 1314 se juzgó a los cuatro últimos dirigentes de la orden. Dos de ellos, de los cuales uno era el Maestre, fueron quemados vivos y los otros dos condenados a cadena perpetua. Esto representó el finiquito real de la Orden del Temple, aunque dos años antes había dejado de existir oficialmente en un Concilio celebrado en Vienne. Se encargó de ello el Papa Clemente V, mediante la bula Vox in excelso_

_Los templarios fueron acusados de muchísimos cargos divididos en 127 artículos. Entre ellos destacan los de herejía, idolatría o sodomía. Se acusa a los Caballeros del Temple de renegar de Jesús, de asegurar que es un falso profeta, de escupir sobre la cruz, de adorar a ídolos, de entregarse a la homosexualidad y darse besos obscenos, de omitir intencionadamente las palabras de consagración durante la misa y de todo tipo de crímenes imaginables. La historia posterior ha debatido largamente sobre la falsedad o veracidad de estas acusaciones, dando lugar a dos posturas claramente enfrentadas. Una se decanta por la total inocencia de los acusados, dando por sentado que toda la operación responde únicamente a la ambición y codicia de Felipe IV, empeñado en destruir a la Orden del Temple y apoderarse de sus innumerables bienes. La otra postura navega entre diversas opiniones, desde que lo ven indicios inciertos de culpabilidad, a los que no dudan en tachar a los templarios de cátaros, gnósticos o incluso satánicos, desencadenando las más variadas fantasías._

_Pero, hermana, como toda excelente orden, Los Templarios sabían de este golpe, puesto que entre sus filas había espías que les decían al Gran Maestre y a sus más fieles colaboradores, todos los movimientos del Rey y del Papa, porque sabían que se habían vonertido en una fuerza mucho mas grande de manejar. _

_El Gran Maestre Jocobo de Moley hizo llamar unos días antes que todo comenzase a su hombre más fiel, y le encomendó que guardara bajo llave y pena de muerte los pergaminos, y parte del tesoro en monedas de la Orden, bajo la capilla Rosslyn. El hombre así lo hizo y con eso llegaron los acontecimientos del 13 de Octubre. _

_Mientras que el Gran Maestre se encotraba en la carcel esperando su sentencia de muerte hizo llamar unos días antes de morir a un hombre de confianza para encargarle la misión de reorganizar la orden tras la supresión llevada a cabo por el Papa. El elegido fue François de Beaujeu, sobrino del maestre que precediera a De Molay en el cargo, Guillaume de Beaujeu. François debía dirigirse a las tumbas de los maestres del Temple parisino y, justamente en el sepulcro de su pariente, recoger un joyero que debía devolver al maestre actual. Cumplida su misión, De Molay le encargó la reorganización del Temple y le inició en los secretos de la Orden. Asimismo le entregó el joyero, que contenía la reliquia más preciada de los Templarios: el dedo índice de la mano derecha de Juan Bautista. Luego le reveló que en el mismo féretro donde había encontrado el joyero se hallaban los documentos y anales secretos de la orden, así como el tesoro templario._

_Estos acontecimientos, son meramente, leyendas, no sabemos a ciencia cierta si el dedo de Juan el bautista estaba en nuetra posesión, pero en este punto, el mito, la leyenda, y la historia real se entremezclan, y de ese modo no podemos saber hasta donde llega la verdad…_

_En fín, el Nuevo Gran Maestre ya estaba designado, y esperando el momento oportuno, la Orden volvió a ser lo que era. Es cierto, que muchos se los nuestros se fueron a las mas diversas ordenes, mucho fueron acogidos por los Masones, y por eso nace la Franc-Masonería. Otros se infiltraron en otras ordenes, llegando ellos a ser Grande Maestres, dando a sus ordenes un toque mas templario. Pero los que siguieron en la misma orden tuvieron que esperar a que las cosas se calmaran para poder volver. Desde ese momento, la Orden pasó a ser algo secreto, porque no estab visto con buenos ojos a los Templarios, y todos siguieron con sus vidas. Los Grandes Maestres continuaron su cursos, hasta que llegamos a nuestros días. Yo sé, que algunos de tus amigos, tienen mucho que ver con esta Orden o por lo menos sus familias… _

_No te preocupes hermana, te digo esto, porque es tradición, que entre los templario leguemos nuestros conocimientos a alguien que sea de nuestra extema confianza, y yo lo hago contigo, pero debo pedirte discreción; no comentes con nadie el sentido de esta carta, y todas las preguntas que te pueda dejar esta carta, serán contestadas, muy pronto, lo prometo, y mi palabra de Templaria esta en juego…_

_Solo recuerda que en definitiva, los templarios aspiraban a retornar a una antiquísima tradición que unificase a todos los hombres, como en los tiempos de la antigua humanidad. Regresando a la religión ancestral, el Temple aspiraba a la abolición total de las guerras, de las desigualdades y a la extirpación del odio predicado por las religiones. Pretenderían instaurar la sinarquía, el reino de la razón, de la caridad, del amor. En definitiva, el Reino de Dios de las profecías bíblicas._

_Esto se será de mucha ayuda, aunque ahora lo logre comprenderlo…_

_**"Pastora sin tentación. Que Poussin, Teniers guardan la clave (o llave); paz 681. Por la cruz y este caballo de Dios termino (o destruyo) este demonio del guardián. A mediodía manzanas azules".**_

_**"A Dagoberto II, Rey, y a Sión pertenece este tesoro y él está allí muerto".**_

_Lily,_

_Mis mejores deseos, y que seas feliz en tu vida…_

_Nunca olvides que te amo, y que mi espíritu estará por siempre contigo…_

_Te ama_

_Tu hermana_

_Jazmín Rose Evans de Dubois…_

_Segunda de la Temple…_

Acabé de leer la carta, estaba pasmada. No podía creer aquello que leía, todos deberían haberse vuelto muy locos. ¿Templarios? ¿Masones? ¿Un rey? ¿Dagoberto II? ¿Sión?

Demasiadas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas…

Estaban tocando la puerta y ninguno podía moverse… Era demasiada información para un solo día…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hoolas!!… ¿Cómo están? Antes de lo tomatazos, quisiéramos aclarar que lo antes escrito, lo hemos sacado tras una larga investigación, realiza en libros e internet. El código Da-vinci, el enigma Sagrado, el secreto de los templarios, y muchas páginas de internet, sobre el tema…

Recuerden que todo es ficción, nunca pierdan esa perspectiva…bueno, a partir de ahora la Orden de La Temple, ocupará un lugar muy especial en este fic, que será la base para fics posteriores. Como pudimos vislumbrar, Jazmín, era Templaria, pero… ¿Su marido también lo era? Queda claro por las ilustraciones del capitulo pasado "El cementerio del Cáliz" y quien sea inteligente solo necesitará atar dos cabos apra comprender lo que aquí esta pasando…

Ahora, cambiando algo de tema, el fic entero como esta dividido en tres partes, hemos decidido, que luego de terminar esta parte, o sea, antes que lleguen los muchachos de las otras escuelas, trataremos de explicar todo lo que necesitemos explicar, así que necesitamos de sus reviews apra poder incluir esas explicaciones, y luego se acabará el fic…

Es decir, el fic se terminará exactamente la noche anterior a que lleguen los muchachos. Luego comenzará el segundo momento de este fic, y quizás el más extenso, que se llamará "Cuando se confunden sentimientos II, El Torneo de Magia y el Cáliz Mágico"

Esperamos que nos lleguen sus comentarios, vamos que no matan a nadie!!… y alimentan a los pobre escritores que necesitan de ellos para vivir…

Nos vemos!!

Abrazos y Cariños Virtuales!!

Natys y Eli!


	27. Chapter 26

**27° La explicación Templaria I… Baphomet**

Estaban tocando la puerta y ninguno podía moverse… Era demasiada información para un solo día…

Remus pareció comprender lo que estaba pasando por nuestras cabezas Remus pareció comprender lo que estaba pasando por nuestras cabezas, y bajó en silencio las escaleras. Por su cabeza crusaban las más locas teorías que uno podía llegar a imaginar. El algo sabía, puesto que en uno de los veranos en la casa de James, sin quererlo había escuchado una conversación de Gaby y Chris, ellos, algo le explicaron, pero le pidieron discreción, y que bajo ningún punto de vista, le dijese nada a James, ya ellos se encargarían de hacerlo cuando el chico estuviera listo. El siempre discreto Ramus, siguió al pie de la letra las ordenes de Gaby, a cambio, ella le dejó leer los viejos tomos que conservaba en el ático, que eran una biografía de la orden, era de antaño y estaba escrita a mano. Algunas páginas estaban algo borrosas porque no se entendía la letra. Le libro hablaba de muchas cosas, todas relacionadas con la orden, de los antiguos Maestres, del Nuevo Maestre, de la historia de la orden, de cómo habían sobrevivido en el tiempo… y otras coass muy interesantes, apra el pequeño Remus…

Cuando llegó a la base de las escaleras, caminó con paso lento hasta la puerta, pero caundo estaba por entrar al rellano para abrir la puerta, se dio con que las personas ya estaban adentro…

¿que hacen ustedes aquí?…-preguntó muy asombrado por lo que estaba viendo

venimos para dar una explicación…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Los demás seguíamos en la Biblioteca, ni una maldita mosca volaba. Nadie comprendía nada, y yo lo único que quería era un explicación. En casa estaban exactamente los mismo signos, entonces, si todavía me funcionaba media neurona ¿Mis padre y los de James también eran Templarios? ¡Eso era un completa Locura! ¿No?

¿alguien quiere café?…-preguntó Sarah- yo creó que necesitaré un tarro completo…

¡no mientas!…-contesté

bueno, bajemos, aquí solo tenemos más preguntas que respuestas…-dijo James

yo me quedo…-contesto Lily- aquí tiene que haber mas respuestas, estoy segura…

¿Segura?…-pregunté- ¿Quieres que nos quedemos contigo?

No, esto es algo que debo hacer sola…-contesto muy segura de si misma. Trató de levantarse, pero al mismo tiempo, cayó desvanecida al suelo. James, la agarró al vuelo, él y sus reflejos.

¡Lily!…-grité y los que habían dejado la sala volvieron.

¿Qué paso?…-pregunto Dana

¡No lo sé! Solamente se desvaneció…-conteste- ¡Lily! Por favor…

llevémosla a la cama…-dijo Sirius. Era la primera buena idea que tenía en mucho tiempo…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Una vez que dejamos que Lily, descansase, bajamos las escaleras porque, según Remus, teníamos na visita muy importante. Todos alicaídos, las bajamos todavía pensando en esos estúpidos libros…

¿Mamá? ¿Gaby?…-dije al ver las personas que estaban al pie de la escalera- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Venimos a darles un explicación…-dijo sabiamente Gaby

¿Una explicación? ¿Solo una?…-ese era James

James Potter, cuidado en como le hablas a tu madre…-dijo mi padre

¿Papá?…-dije abrazandolo- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

Veo, que no te queda a ti nada de lo que te dicen…-contesto una voz muy familiar- venimos para explicarte…

¿Blair?

Si, Linita, la misma que viste y calza…-contesto abrazandome- ya es tiempo que entiendas el porque de la mayoría de las cruces de la casa.

¿Papá?…-dijo James feliz de volver a ver a su padre- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

El trabajo y la Orden, me tienen muy ocupado…-contesto Chris abrazandolo- ¡Sirius! Qué grande te has puesto…

Grande y apuesto tío…-contesto el muchacho abrazandolo

¿Tío?…-era la primera vez que Dana ingresaba en la conversación

si, es mi tío-padre-pegado-postizo…-contesto muy feliz el muchacho

¡Dana!…-dijo Gaby abrazandola- ¡Cuánto has crecido!

Gracias, Señora Potter…

¡Tonterías! Dime Gaby, como los demás…

¿Alguien quiere un té?…-pregunto Sarah haciendo que todos se sentaran. Mágicamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya teníamos todo servido en la mesa

chicos…-dijo mamá dirigiéndose a los demás- necesitamos que nos dejen a solas con James y Alina, necesitamos hablar con ellos…

¡Pero, Lud, nosotros queremos saber!…-dijo Sirius

no esta en nuestros planes mentirles, pero por ahora, solo podemos confiarles nuestros secretos a nuestros hijos, a la pobre Lily… que no entiende nada…

Jaz, le escribió una carta, donde le contaba como comenzó la Secta…-dije, pus, se me escapó lo de Secta

No es una secta, cariño, es una Orden, una muy antigua…-contesto mama, sin perder la calma…- vengan, vamos a subir a la biblioteca…

Remus, si quieres, puedes acompañarnos…-dijo Chris palmeando la espalda del Licantropo

Este…bueno, ¿Canuto, podrás con las chicas?

¡Claro!…-contesto el chico, aunque trataba de no demostrarlo, todos los merodeadores sabíamos, que él estaba herido, puesto que no le gustaba mucho el no poder participar de algo tan importante como aquello…- iremos a ver a lily, nos quedaremos aquí en la cocina, hasta que ella despierta y ustedes salgan de su pequeño concilio…

¡Gracias, Canuto!…-contesto Remus dándole un abrazo

solo que depués tendrás que decirme todo lo que hablen en esa reunion…-le dijo al oido

no puedes chantajearme de esa manera, te contaré lo que te pueda contar, pero tendrás que entender, que no siempre puedes participar de todo, Sirius…-Remus soltó el abrazo y siguió a James

¿Tu me contarás, Lina?

Lo que pueda contarte, amigo…-contesté

Gracias, supongo…-contesto Sirius al verme subir por donde lo habían hecho James y Remus.

Todos, subimos las escaleras y entramos en la biblioteca. Una vez adentro, Chris se sentó en la silla maestra. Y nos evaluó a los tres con la mirada…

¿Qué saben de la Orden de los Templarios?…-preguntó sin miramientos

no mucho más que lo nos ha mostrado la carta…-conteste- lo siento…

excelente…-contesto Papá- entonces, todavía no tienen ideas pre-concebidas…

explicate…-pedí a mi padre- ¿Ideas de qué?¿Por qué?¿Para qué?

Respira entre pregunta y pregunta…-me aconsejó James- vamos Papá, dinos que es lo que esta pasando aquí, ¿Qué es la Orden Templaria?¿Por qué el Viernes 13 es de Mala suerte?¿Quién o qué es Baphomet?

¿Baphomet?…-pregunté y no escondí mi sorpresa, y tampoco lo hicieron los demás- ¿Qué sabes James?

¿Cuál es la verdadera función de la Orden Templaria?…-ordenó a Chris- no trates de mentirme diciéndome que eran una orden que lo único que hacía era acompañar a los peregrinos, porque no lo creo… no por acompañar peregrinos se hicieron de una fortuna…¿O sí, Papá?

Veo, que has estado leyendo…-contesto Chris feliz del ínteres de su hijo…

Solo cuando Remus se dormía y le podía sacar el maldito y corto libro…-contesto James

¡Hola!…-dije- si alguien me explica de qué rayo estamos hablando, nadie se enojará, ¿Verdad?

lo siento, Lin…-dijo James- pero, dejemos que nuestros padres nos ilustren…

bien…-dije sentándome entre mi madre y Gaby.

Bien, chicos, por donde comenzar…

Pues, por donde quieras…-contesto James

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¿Sirius?

Mmm…

¿Sientes que nos estamos perdiendo de algo importante?

Pues claro, Dana, de algo muy importante, a juzgar por como se han puesto…-contesto Sirius algo enfadado

Acostumbrate a la idea de que ya no seremos tan importantes para ellos como siempre…-comentó Dana

¿Por qué lo dices?

Porque ya no nos prestaran atención, estarán muy ocupados en la maldita Orden, como para acordarse de que existimos…

Estas loca, sabías, a nosotros nadie podrá reemplazarnos…-contesto él, tomándole las manos- no crees demonios de la nada, ¿Si, Lunita?

¿Lunita?…hace mucho que no me llamabas de ese modo…-dijo Dana, como si de atracción magnetica se tratase, lo cuerpos de ambos se fueron juntando- te extraño, Sirius…

yo igual…-contesto el chico- ya no tengo a nadie para pelear…

si, claro, para pelear…-la cara de Dana aprecía una decepción latente- Voy a ver como esta Lily, ¿si?

Claro, ve…-contesto el muchacho.

¡Merlín! Esa chica acabaría sacándolo de quicio, cuando él estaba detrás de ella, ella ni señales de saber de su existencia… a no ser claro, que se pelearan, y las épicas peleas de James y Lily, acabasen siendo un poroto, al lado de las de ellos… y ahora, que él estaba felizmente de novio, porque estaba felizmente de novio y enamorado, ella lo buscaba, no se le insinuaba como cualquier muchacha, sino que le enviaba indirectas, insinuaciones sutiles, como aquella de _"te extraño, Sirius". ¿_El también habría comenzado a extrañarla?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A las alturas que nos encontrábamos dentro de la reunion, cualquier cosa hacía que James o yo explotasemos… Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había tenido que levantarme para evitar que James le cayera de trompadas a cualquier cosa que le interpusiera en el camino…

¡YA BASTA!…-le dije la última vez- ¡no seas estúpido!

¿A mí, me dices estúpido?…-contesto el dolido- no han mentirdo toda nuestra vida, ¿Y aquí el único estúpido soy yo?

Vamos James, no hagas un escandalo por cada cosa que nos digan, supéralo que nos han mentido, por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, eramos demasiado niños para saberlo…¿A los once años habrías entendido?

Pues no…

Bien, a mí con dieciséis todavía me cuesta, doy gracias que me lo han dicho ahora…-conteste- aunque no creo que deberieran esperar tanto para decirnos la verdad…

Disculpanos…-dijo mamá- creíamos que eran muy chicos, aún lo seguimos pensando, pero bueno, las cosas se han dado de este modo…

NOC NOC…

El sonido de la puerta nos sacó de nuestra pelea. Por la puerta aparecía, una mucho mas descansada Lily…

¡Lily!…-exclamé- tienes mejor cara…-la abrazcé y la hize sentar mientras yo me quedaba parada- ¿Hace cuánto que estamos discutiendo?

Unos cuantos pares de horas…-contesto- ¿Me he perdido de algo importante?

No…-exclamé- hace hroas que he tratado de descifrar quien es Bacomet…

¡Baphomet!…-me corrigió James

¡Lo siento!…-exclamé irritada- había olvidado que, aquí, tu eres el experto…-ironía de la ironica ironía…Jeje, es un trabalenguas…

¡Bueno!…-dijo al final Gaby- ya que estamos todos aquí, comenzaremos…

bien…-contestamos a duo con James

observen…-dijo Chris y nos pasó un libro de cuero marrón- ese es el supuesto Baphomet…- tomé el libro y vi una figura horrible. ¿Qué demonios era eso? Estaba representado como un diablo alado, con cuerpo de macho cabrío y de sexo hermafrodita. Debajo de la imagen, había toda una explicación…

"_En todas las provincias del Temple hay ídolos, que son unas cabezas muy singulares. Algunas de estas cuentan con tres caras, otras una sola, y unas terceras son una calavera [... Se postraban para adorar a un ídolo que consideraban su Dios, el Salvador que vendría a brindarles el descanso eterno, asegurando que esa cabeza era capaz de protegerlos de todo mal, que proporcionaría a la orden los mayores tesoros y que podía conseguir que florecieran los árboles y que germinara el trigo en las tierras más secas [... Por lo general, los Templarios se ataban con cuerdas esos ídolos al cuerpo, ocultos bajo sus camisas y en contacto permanente con la piel. Sus preceptores les habían enseñado que debían llevarlos continuamente, hasta cuando dormían por la noche_"

Y…¿Eso es verdad?…-pregunto James- digo, en verdad ¿Los Templarios adoraban a esta cosa?

Algunos templarios testimoniaron acerca de este punto, sin embargo las diferentes descripciones obtenidas nos hacen dudar de que se tratase de un solo ídolo, en el caso de que realmente lo fuera. Así pues, durante los interrogatorios nos encontramos con cabezas de madera o metal, barbudas o lampiñas, de terrible expresión o aspecto benigno, de uno o varios rostros y de colores variados…-Papá estaba parado detrás del crital de la ventana hablando como si estuviéramos afuera

Unos templarios dicen haber oído hablar al ídolo, otros haber sido testigos de sus oráculos. Un caballero cuenta que los hermanos lo cubrían de besos mientras se les decía: "Adorad esta cabeza pues es vuestro Dios". Un templario de Montpellier asegura que la cabeza estaba vinculada al diablo y que aparecía algunas veces bajo la forma de un gato o de una mujer, y se dirigía a ellos. Algunos afirman que hacía florecer los árboles y germinar las plantas... – Chris casi reía delante de nosotros, cuando vió que lo tomábamos muy enserio…

Lo que parece claro es que la fantasía humana se acrecenta en sumo grado cuando es amenazada por la llama de los leños apilados en una hoguera…-esa era Gaby quien había tomado las manos de Lily entre las suyas…

Nadie ha respondido mi pregunta…-dije- ¿Eso es verdad?

No, claro que no…-dijo mamá muy segura- bajo la pena de muerte con torturas muchos decían cosas que no eran…

Pero... ¿eran los Templarios idólatras?…-ese era Remus- nunca me quedo muy claro del todo…

Mira Remus…-dijo Chris muy tranquilo- Aunque para algunos autores la idolatría sea simplemente una invento de los inquisidores para asociar a los Templarios con los infieles, esta teoría se cae por su propio peso, ya que los musulmanes no representan a Alá ni a su profeta de forma alguna. Es más, según su concepción religiosa, son los cristianos los idólatras al decorar sus iglesias con símbolos e imágenes del santoral.

No desviemos el tema de donde va…-dijo Gaby- la cuestión radica en que parece que fue un templario llamado Gaucerant el primero que en su testimonio describió a ese ídolo misterioso como una cabeza barbuda conformada in figuram baffometi, como si la expresión "figura bafomética" fuese común y perfectamente conocida. Lo cierto es que esa definición, de donde nace el nombre de "Baphomet", ha hecho correr desde entonces ríos de tinta. Lo que no quiere decir que los caballeros se refirieran a ella con esa denominación, o que incluso tuviera nombre alguno. Pero, si los Templarios adoraban a una cabeza, y esta se trataba de una figura "baphomética"…-ya se había rescotado en el sillón mientras nosotros la mirábamos atonitos

¿qué podía significa ese maldito termino?…-pregunté harta de no entender…

Ocho siglos después, el significado del término sigue siendo desconocido a pesar del empeño, y la imaginación en algunos casos, de los más versados investigadores…-contesto Papá

Así pues, encontramos explicaciones que defienden que "baphomet" es una corrupción en lengua occitana de Mahomet, es decir Mahoma, y que por tanto los Templarios habrían abrazado el islamismo y adorado al profeta musulmán.…- Gaby parecía muy divertida

Otras nos dicen que proviene de los vocablos griegos Baphe y Meteos, que significan "bautismo" y "adoración", por lo que el ídolo sería utilizado en las ceremonias de iniciación de los caballeros. Hipótesis más audaces lo traducen como "Padre del Templo", "Boca del Padre", "Padre de la sabiduría" o afirman que podría tratarse de un compendio de símbolos alquímicos.-Chris ahora no ocultaba su sonrisa

¿Tiene que ver con las ceremonias de iniciación?…-preguntó James

no puedo contestarte, estoy penado de muerte si lo hago…-contesto

¡Papá!…-contesto James

De cualquier manera…para estos últimos, el Baphomet era simplemente la "Cabeza del Anciano", el _Chokmak_ hebreo, que quiere decir "sabiduría". La cábala lo identifica con el _Adam Kadmon_ u "hombre celestial", esencia suprema del creador y también llamado "Cabeza de las Cabezas" y lo definen así: "_El Anciano está constituido por tres cabezas en una sola y tiene por atributo la sabiduría. La Cabeza del Anciano tiene dos nombres: el Gran Rostro y, vista desde fuera, la Pequeña Figura. Tres letras han sido grabadas en la cabeza de la Pequeña Figura, que corresponden a las tres mentes alojadas en tres cráneos_".

Esto podría referirse a las tres letras madres del alfabeto hebreo, que son los fundamentos de la cábala: Y H V. No hace falta ser muy perspicaz para enlazarlas dando lugar a una palabra: _Yahvé_. Lo que se saca en claro de todo esto es que los Templarios habrían tenido acceso a los secretos de la cábala, a través de sus contactos con sectas judías, desarrollando un conocimiento oculto, que quedaría reflejado en sus símbolos (como su sello) y rituales…-Papá había terminado con la explicación de Chris

¿Y que hay de la hipótesis que dice que el Baphomet es solo un símbolo?…-ese era Remus

¿Tú como sabes tanto?…-se preguntó James

existe una biblioteca en Hogwarts…-contesto

¿Hay libros de estas cosas también?…-pregunté

claro, que las hay…-contesto Lily- yo leí sobre los Templarios, pero no hay mucho, parece que fuese un pecado hablar de ello…

no, es un pecado, querida Lily, lo que pasa es que los secretos son tan ancestrales que se nos ha obligado a mantener silencio, solo para que no caiga en manos equivocadas…-esa era Gaby

ahh…-suspiró la pelirroja

con respecto a lo que has planteado Remus…-dijo papá- veras chico, Los Templarios haber llegado a un concepto existencial que les lleva a concebir una religión muy diferente de la que Roma defendía, y que significase la unión espiritual entre todos los pueblos de la Tierra, con una única divinidad común a todos ellos.

El Baphomet represente el esquema mental del Temple, el modelo ideológico sobre el que se levanta toda la ética templaria. No se trata de un Dios ni un ídolo, sino de un símbolo. Un símbolo sobre el que concretar la ideología de la Orden para tenerla siempre presente.

¡No digas que no es un Dios!…-dijo Mamá- recuerda que soy Católica…

lo siento…-contesto Papá. Verán, mis padres, entre tantas diferencias que tienen, es la religión, mamá es Católica Postolica Romana, lo que podríamos decir la vieja Iglesia, pero comparte algunos, va muchos pensamientos con los Prostestantes…pero Papá, mi papá es Ateo, así que el no cree en Dios…¡Una lástima en verdad!

Al igual que las vírgenes negras representaban a la diosa madre, las cabezas eran la forma de expresar una nueva concepción del mundo, un camino sinárquico que englobase a cristianos, judíos y musulmanes, sustituyendo las religiones por una nueva que ampliase la primigenia con las demás creeencias en un destino espiritual conjunto…-dijo Chris

sería como unificar a todo el mundo, bajo un mismo Dios…

¿Acaso Dios no es uno solo?…-pregunto Mamá

Alá, Dios, Yahve, dilo como quieras, todos hablan de los mismo, un ser superior que vela por nosotros…-contesto Mamá- que algunos quieran o no, creer en Cristo, ese es su problema, yo estoy segura de mi Fé, y nadie la va a cambiar, pero todos en definitiva estamos hablando de un solo Dios, uno solo, y para todos por igual…

Eso explicaría porque las cabezas, al igual que también ocurre con las vírgenes negras, eran descritas con ligeras variaciones entre las diferentes encomiendas templarias. Cada casa, hacienda o castillo tendría su propio Baphomet, y este, tuviese la forma que tuviese, barbado o lampiño, de madera o metal, mantendría el mismo significado para todos, la misma idea de una sinarquía universal sobre la que fundar un mundo nuevo para igualdad de todos los hombres…-Papá terminó con su explicación.- ¿Les ha quedado claro quién es Baphomet?

¡No!…-contesto el coro. Es decir, Lily, James y yo…

menos mal…-contesto Chris…

¿No se supone que ustedes deberían saber?…-preguntó James

y lo sabemos…-contesto Chris- pero cada persona es diferente, escoge tu que significa Baphomet para ti, ya estas grandecito para imponerte ideas…

prefiero creer que Baphomet es la idea de un mundo sin religiones, sin peleas por saber que Dios es superior, en fín, un mundo igualitario para todos…-conteste (N/A: le salió la hippie de adentro!)

yo te apoyo…-contesto Lily

¿Qué mas tienen que saber?…-pregunto mamá al resto de los presente…

¿En qué consiste en tesoro de los Templarios?…-pregunté

en realidad, el tesoro de monedas, es de las donaciones que conseguían por parte de los nobles, las coronas y el Papa…-contesto Papá

¿Nada más?…-pregunté

¿Cómo, nada mas?

Si, para explicarnos que en realidad Baphomet es una creencia, han estado hora y media reloj…-conteste- entre historia, fantasí y relidad…

No todo es fantaseoso…-contesto mama- hay cosas que son simples…pues esta es una de ellas…

Bien…-dije- si no nos quieren decir, no nos digan…

Pero, yo me pregunto…-dijo Lily- algo leí en Hogwarts ¿Qué tienen que ver los Templarios con el Arca de la Alianza y el Santo Grial?

Bueno Lily, eso es un poco mas complicado…-dijo Gaby y se acomodó en el sillón…

Verás…

¡¡SALGAN TODOS!!…-las puertas se abrieron de par en par, y dejaron ver a una palida y ojerosa Blair, que había abandonado la sala cuando comenzamos a gritar con James por explicaciones, ahora se encotraba en la puerta junto a los demás, ninguno sabía que hacer,

¿Qué pasa, hija?…-pregunto Papá

Voldemort, esta en camino, los espías lo han confirmado…-contesto- debemos sacarlos de aquí…-estab hablando de nosotros

¡Yo no me iré a ningún lugar!…-dijo James testarudo

¿Estás loco?…-dije molesta- no puedes quedarte, ninguno lo hara…

es lo mas sensato…-dijo Papá- dejame que prepare un traslador, ¿A dónde los envíamos?

A casa…-dijo Gaby muy seria, ahora parecía medir tres metros- sin discutir, James, se van todos…

¡¡BUM!!

La puerta había explotado…

les dije que deberíamos haber sido más rápidos…-dijo Blair temiendo lo peor…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hoolas!!… hasta aquí el capitulo 27°!!, ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo esta la historia? Comenzó a tornarse más interesante… jeje, que es lo más interesante, que mientras en "Cuando se confunden sentimientos" hablamos de una Orden verdadera, que existió, y que ficcionalmente existe… en el otro Fic, "La Historia antes de la Historia" hablamos de una raza de seres hermosos… así que esta serie jamás pierde el sentido de lo fantastico…

Dejen, muchos reviews, para saber que opinan de la historia!!…jeje, lso esperamos ansiosas, ¡Gracias a todos lo que se toman un ratito de su tiempo, y se dedican a leer, y a comentar! Es por ellos que escribimos, y para ellos, y los que leen y no critican, vamos son apenas dos minutos, creo que menos…

Vieron, el capitulo temrinó con el estallido de la puerta, no hay que ser Sabios apra saber que eso fue causado por Voldy, o Tommy para nosotras… ¿Qué pasara? ¿Cómo saldrán los chicos de esta? Para ustedes, ¿Qué es al final "Baphomet?

Besos y Abrazos para todo el mundo!

Nos vemos

Natys y Eli!

Ollllllllllllllllloooop0p´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´l´


	28. Chapter 27

**28° Lord Voldemort…**

¡¡BUM!!

La puerta había exlotado…

les dije que deberíamos haber sido más rápidos…-dijo Blair temiendo lo peor…

ya esta, aquí estamos todos…-conteste- ¿Qué hacemos?

Ustedes bajen…-dijo Papá mirando a Gaby y Chris, los chicos iran entre nosotros, y con Blair y Ludmila, cerraremos el circulo…

¿Estás segura?…-preguntó Sirius- nosotros podemos pelear…

no debemos arriesgarnos…-contesto- no es que no confié en ustedes chicos, pero, dada las circunstancias, no quiero asisitir al velorio de nadie más…

Nos iremos…-resolvió Lily- y ninguno hechará la contra…- eso lo dijo por James, ya que vió como abría la boca para discutir cualquier cosa…

De acuerdo…-conteste- vamonos de aquí…

Vamos…-dijo Sirius y todos salimos detrás de Gaby y Chris.

¡Glacius!…-dijo Gaby- ¡Muevansen!

¿Qué?…-pregunté- ¿Qué esta pasando?

Vayansen de aquí…-dijo Chris- ¡Relaskio!

Blair, tomó mi mano y me corrió de dónde estaba parada. James y Sirius, habían corrido a la base de las escaleras… Lily, Dana y Sarah estaban detrás de Gaby, que las estaba protegiendo…

¿Estás bien?…-preguntó mi hermana

Blair, ¿Qué esta pasando?…-pregunté-

No te muevas de mi lado…-contesto ordenandome- no te muevas detrás de donde yo estoy…

Esta bien…-conteste

¡Repulso!…-gritó a un mortífago que estaba por atacarnos

¡Opugno!…-grité a uno que estaba detrás de Blair y ella no lo podía ver…

¡Gracias!.…-contesto mi hermana

Flipendo…¿Qué tal si cuidan sus espaldas?…-pregunto James

Lo siento, Jimmy…-dijo Blair

¡James!…-dije- ¡Repulso!…-el mortifagoq ue se ahbía acercado a James lo había alejado tirandolo muy lejos contra la pared.

Estate detrás de mí…-dijo James y yo ciega le seguí. Esa noche nació una pareja muy importante para los duelos

¡Confundus!…-grité y le pegó a un Mortífago. Estabamos con James espalda con espalda de ese modo, nadie podría atacarnos por la espalda porque las nuestras estaban pegadas- ¡James!

¿Qué?…

¿Las chicas?

Con mamá…-contesto- Carpe Retractum…

Cuidado con esos hechizos de Magia Negra…-dije- solo los vimos no los practicamos…

Tu no los habrás practicado…-contesto

Ya hablaremos…-dije- ¡Lily!

¿Qué pasó?…-preguntó Sirius que venía corriendo, tenía un corte en el costado de la cara

¿Qué rayos te pasó?

Un ajuste de cuentas…-contesto

¿Bella?

No, el idiota de su cuñado…

¿Lestrange chico?

No, ojala, Lestrange Grande…-contesto Sirius- voy por las chicas…

¡Protegeo Sirius Black!…-exclamó Dana. A ella la habían herido feo en uno de los brazos- ¿Están todos bien?

¿Y Lily? ¿Sarah? ¿Gaby?

A tu madre James la perdimos, nos dijo que nos quedaramos en una habitación, pero entraron unos mortifagos y tuvimos que actuar, allí se encuentran…-contesto Dana- Lily y Sarah bajaron mucho antes que yo…

Genial…-contesto James- ahora a buscarlas porque no pueden estar solas…

¡Lina!…-gritó Lily. Y corrimos hacia donde ella estaba. Las encotramos y delante de ellas estaba Voldemort.

¡Lily!…-grité- ¡Alejate de ellas!

¿Quién lo impedirá? ¿Tú?…-contesto él, con mucho egocentrismo

Imbecil…-dije débilmente pero empuñe mi varita con más fuerza y más alta- nos debes muchas, ¿verdad?

No entiendo de que hablas…-su varita estaba apuntadno a Lily y Sarah que estaban arrinconadas contra una pared y lloraban en silencio, y su cuerpo y su mirada estaban en mí- explicate…

Brianna y Jazmín Evans…-fue lo único que tuve que decir- Brianna era bruja ¿verdad?

No te incumbe…-contesto

Si lo era…-conteste desafiante- ¿verdad?- mi voz fue un poco más alta y mas imponente

Niña estúpida…-contesto- ¡Cruccio!

¡Protegeo!- conteste.

Entre el tiempo que pasó para que dijera el hechizo protector apra desviar el cruccio, Voldemort, había desaparecido del lugar donde estaba, y había aparecido detrás de mí. Sentí sus frías manos en mi cuello, y su respiración en mi cuello…

¿Qué decías?…-pregunto

¡Suétala!…-rugió James- ¡Dejala!

Ay, ue bonito, el niño enamorado…-dijo cínicamente- ¿Qué haras para salvar a tu damisella en peligro?

No soy ninguna damisella en peligro…-me removía entre sus manos. Una estaba en mi cuello, y la otra por delante de mí, apuntando a James.- ¡Cruccio!

¡NO!…-ví como el hechizo impactaba en James, y caía al suelo. Su cuerpo se removía y formas extrañas aparecieron- ¡DEJALO! ¡POR FAVOR!

¿Qué dices?.…-preguntó Voldemort

dejalo, por favor, dejalo…-yo a esas alturas ya era un mar de lágrimas, ver a James así de indefenso, me había provocado mucho dolor, sentía que con cada movimiento, un parte de mi corazón de iba con él…- dejalo ¡lo matarás!

Es ese mi plan…-contesto

¡NO! Basta, por favor, dejalo, te lo suplico…-decía ya no podía ver como James se retorcía- ¿Qué quieres?

Dulces palabras…-contesto Voldemort- aquí no me dirás nada…

¿A dónde me llevaras?…-pregunté con terror. No creía que puediera salir con vida si él me llevaba a algún lugar…

a ningún lado…-contesto James. El efecto del hechizo habí pasado, pero podía verlo, como lo había dejado muy debil- ¡Dejalo!

No estas en posición de pedir, nada Potter…-contesto

Él no, pero nosotros si…-contesto una voz detrás de Voldemort. Pude percibir como cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar esa voz…

Profesor Dumblendore…-dije en voz baja- ¡Gracias a Dios!

Dejala Tom, sino, me conocerás…- no hubo repuesta, soltó su mano de mi cuello y se desapareció del lugar.

Estaba que temblaba como una hoja, y lo primero que hize fue ir y abrazar a James. Y llorar, llorar como una niña pequeña que la han dejado sola. Lloré por mí, por esos momentos horribles que había tenido que pasar. Lloré por James, porque por mi culpa, él había resulado herido.

¡James!…-exclamé a ver que se había desvanecido sobre mí- ¡Alguien haga algo!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tom Riddle, se encotraba sentado con Nagini, su nueva adquisición, una serpiente muy venenosa, traída especialemente para él…

Si cabeza era un remolino de ideas, las cosas no habían terminado allí, había contalizado las bajas, y eran muchas, ese grupito de alumnos, eran muy poderosos, habría que buscar nuevos métodos de persuasión, y si esos no funcionaban, pues siempre quedaba la tortura.

Recordó a una pelirroja, ella estaba muy mal esa mañana cuando al había visto, pero esa tarde, cuando creyó que sería mas vulnerable, la había encontrado mas fuerte que nunca. Igual que a esa Spellman, muchachas fuertes en verdad, serían excelente adquisiciones para sus filas de Mortifagos, si se podían hacer excepciones, con quienes realmente se lo merecían.

Tendría que buscar a Ethania, una de las pocas brujas que todavía conservaba en sus venas el sabio don de las premoniciones. Además, Ethania, era preciosa, pero él no tenía tiempo para el amor, pero era, todavía, algo humano y todavía seguía teniendo sus deseos corporales…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¡Doctora!…-dije la segunda vez que vi salir a la Doctora de adentro de un quirófano- ¿cómo esta?

En cirugía…-contesto- no podemos hablar ahora…

La médica se fue y con ella, mis esperanzas de saber algo de James. Sirius estaba recostado en una de las camas del Hospital, eran las tres de la mañana, y habíamos ingresado a la una, después que unos Brujos se hicieran en el lugar, por pedido expreso del Profesor Dumblendore.

Dana había sido ingresada con Lily, porque ambas tenían heridas feas en sus brazos, pero luego de un par de ungüentos, ya no tenían nada, y ambas intentaban conciliar el sueño. Pero, ninguna podía. Lily, estaba más preocupada que yo, pro la salud de James. Y Dana, lo único que quería era estar con Sirius, y secretamente, yo creo que él también.

En otra habitación, estaban Remus y Sarah, donde el primero solo había recibido un par de rasguños, y Sarah tenía un fractura de hombro por haber sido arrojada contra una pared.

¿Puedes dejar de preocuparte?…-preguntó Sirius- metete en la cama a dormir, que necesitas recuperar fuerzas…

estoy bien, y podré dormir, cuando vea a James en esa maldita cama al lado mío…-conteste

estás en estado de shock, los médicos lo dijeron…-repitió Canuto entonando las palabras de la medimaga chillona- y no hay que disgustar a los médicos…

¡piérdete!…-conteste y me dediqué a mirar el vacío.

Recapacitaba mis emociones, nunca había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida, y no fue preciosamente por mí, sino por quién ahora estaba en cirugía…Era totalmente comprensible, él, él es mi hermano, moriría si le pasase algo…pero es solo eso, una sana amistad-fraternidad… ¿Verdad?…

Los recuerdo me atormentaban, ¿Estaría soñando? Veía como cada parte de su cuerpo se contorcionaba en extrañas formas, y como el dolor invadía mi ser, no poder ayudarlo de ninguna manera, me estaba matando. Comenzé a gritar, pero nada salía de mi boca, ningún sonido, nada…

¡LINA!…-esa era la voz de Sirius que me había sacado de mis sueños- ¿Estas bien?

Si, solo he soñado feo…-conteste

¿Qué soñaste?

Bueno…-traté de hacer memoria, pero como siempre pasa, no pude recordar que era lo que estaba soñando

Estabas gritando, algo parecido a, Déjalo, déjalo, llevame a mí, a él no, por favor, déjalo…

No puedo recordar…-conteste siencera- lo siento, Canuto…

No te preocupes…-Canuto me abrazó y me relajé. En ese momento, se abrió la puerta y vimos como unos medimagos traían a James- ¿Cómo esta?…-pregunté saltando en resorte de mi cama para dirigirme hasta donde estaba James

Estaba fatigado al llegar, las marcas del cruccio eran evidentes, por eso estuvimos tanto tiempo en el quirófano, no le quedaran ningún recuerdo del hechizo, los huesos han quedado como si nunca hubieran tenido ninguna fractura…-contesto el medimago

¡Gracias a Dios!…-conteste

pero…

¿ Pero, qué?…-pregunté al borde de un ataque de nervios

desgraciadamente, el shock psicológico, ha hecho que el señor quede en coma…

¿coma?…-mi mente no lo procesaba y como un eco me daba vueltas en la cabeza. Mis ojos se aguaron y no traté de reprimir ninguna especie de llanto. Estaba destrozada. Y lo peor de todo…¡Era todo mi culpa!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¡¡¡Hoolas!!!…¿Cómo les va?… esperamos que bien, pues aquí estamos, dejando otro capítulo a la historia…

¡¡Pobre James!! ¡Eso no se vale! ¡Estúpido Tom!…pero, bueno, todo lo escrito, esta escrito por una razón, ¿Verdad? se podría decir que tenemos el destino de los protegonistas en nuestras manos… Muajajajaja…risa de bruja malvada…

¡Pobre Lina! Le hemos creado un trauma psicológico, pero gracias a eso, muchas cosas seran aclaradas, y otras tantas seran motivo de preguntas, osea, el suspenso en este maldito fic no termina más…

No crean, que hemos Olvidado a los Templarios, solo que por ahora no saldrán mucho en pantalla…ahora nos concentraremos en otras cuestiones…Por ejemplo, que se acerca la Luna Llena, y un lobo se libera…

Nos vemos

Besos y abrazos virtuales…

Natys y Eli

Ollllllllllllllllloooop0p´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´l´


	29. Chapter 28

**28° Lord Voldemort…**

¡¡BUM!!

La puerta había exlotado…

les dije que deberíamos haber sido más rápidos…-dijo Blair temiendo lo peor…

ya esta, aquí estamos todos…-conteste- ¿Qué hacemos?

Ustedes bajen…-dijo Papá mirando a Gaby y Chris, los chicos iran entre nosotros, y con Blair y Ludmila, cerraremos el circulo…

¿Estás segura?…-preguntó Sirius- nosotros podemos pelear…

no debemos arriesgarnos…-contesto- no es que no confié en ustedes chicos, pero, dada las circunstancias, no quiero asisitir al velorio de nadie más…

Nos iremos…-resolvió Lily- y ninguno hechará la contra…- eso lo dijo por James, ya que vió como abría la boca para discutir cualquier cosa…

De acuerdo…-conteste- vamonos de aquí…

Vamos…-dijo Sirius y todos salimos detrás de Gaby y Chris.

¡Glacius!…-dijo Gaby- ¡Muevansen!

¿Qué?…-pregunté- ¿Qué esta pasando?

Vayansen de aquí…-dijo Chris- ¡Relaskio!

Blair, tomó mi mano y me corrió de dónde estaba parada. James y Sirius, habían corrido a la base de las escaleras… Lily, Dana y Sarah estaban detrás de Gaby, que las estaba protegiendo…

¿Estás bien?…-preguntó mi hermana

Blair, ¿Qué esta pasando?…-pregunté-

No te muevas de mi lado…-contesto ordenandome- no te muevas detrás de donde yo estoy…

Esta bien…-conteste

¡Repulso!…-gritó a un mortífago que estaba por atacarnos

¡Opugno!…-grité a uno que estaba detrás de Blair y ella no lo podía ver…

¡Gracias!.…-contesto mi hermana

Flipendo…¿Qué tal si cuidan sus espaldas?…-pregunto James

Lo siento, Jimmy…-dijo Blair

¡James!…-dije- ¡Repulso!…- el mortífago que se había acercado a James lo había alejado tirandolo muy lejos contra la pared.

Estate detrás de mí…-dijo James y yo ciega le seguí. Esa noche nació una pareja muy importante para los duelos

¡Confundus!…-grité y le pegó a un Mortífago. Estabamos con James espalda con espalda de ese modo, nadie podría atacarnos por la espalda porque las nuestras estaban pegadas- ¡James!

¿Qué?…

¿Las chicas?

Con mamá…-contesto- Carpe Retractum…

Cuidado con esos hechizos de Magia Negra…-dije- solo los vimos no los practicamos…

Tu no los habrás practicado…-contesto

Ya hablaremos…-dije- ¡Lily!

¿Qué pasó?…-preguntó Sirius que venía corriendo, tenía un corte en el costado de la cara

¿Qué rayos te pasó?

Un ajuste de cuentas…-contesto

¿Bella?

No, el idiota de su cuñado…

¿Lestrange chico?

No, ojala, Lestrange Grande…-contesto Sirius- voy por las chicas…

¡Protegeo Sirius Black!…-exclamó Dana. A ella la habían herido feo en uno de los brazos- ¿Están todos bien?

¿Y Lily? ¿Sarah? ¿Gaby?

A tu madre James la perdimos, nos dijo que nos quedaramos en una habitación, pero entraron unos mortifagos y tuvimos que actuar, allí se encuentran…-contesto Dana- Lily y Sarah bajaron mucho antes que yo…

Genial…-contesto James- ahora a buscarlas porque no pueden estar solas…

¡Lina!…-gritó Lily. Y corrimos hacia donde ella estaba. Las encotramos y delante de ellas estaba Voldemort.

¡Lily!…-grité- ¡Alejate de ellas!

¿Quién lo impedirá? ¿Tú?…-contesto él, con mucho egocentrismo

Imbecil…-dije débilmente pero empuñe mi varita con más fuerza y más alta- nos debes muchas, ¿verdad?

No entiendo de que hablas…-su varita estaba apuntadno a Lily y Sarah que estaban arrinconadas contra una pared y lloraban en silencio, y su cuerpo y su mirada estaban en mí- explicate…

Brianna y Jazmín Evans…-fue lo único que tuve que decir- Brianna era bruja ¿verdad?

No te incumbe…-contesto

Si lo era…-conteste desafiante- ¿verdad?- mi voz fue un poco más alta y mas imponente

Niña estúpida…-contesto- ¡Cruccio!

¡Protegeo!- conteste.

Entre el tiempo que pasó para que dijera el hechizo protector apra desviar el cruccio, Voldemort, había desaparecido del lugar donde estaba, y había aparecido detrás de mí. Sentí sus frías manos en mi cuello, y su respiración en mi cuello…

¿Qué decías?…-pregunto

¡Suétala!…-rugió James- ¡Dejala!

Ay, ue bonito, el niño enamorado…-dijo cínicamente- ¿Qué haras para salvar a tu damisella en peligro?

No soy ninguna damisella en peligro…-me removía entre sus manos. Una estaba en mi cuello, y la otra por delante de mí, apuntando a James.- ¡Cruccio!

¡NO!…-ví como el hechizo impactaba en James, y caía al suelo. Su cuerpo se removía y formas extrañas aparecieron- ¡DEJALO! ¡POR FAVOR!

¿Qué dices?.…-preguntó Voldemort

dejalo, por favor, dejalo…-yo a esas alturas ya era un mar de lágrimas, ver a James así de indefenso, me había provocado mucho dolor, sentía que con cada movimiento, un parte de mi corazón de iba con él…- dejalo ¡lo matarás!

Es ese mi plan…-contesto

¡NO! Basta, por favor, dejalo, te lo suplico…-decía ya no podía ver como James se retorcía- ¿Qué quieres?

Dulces palabras…-contesto Voldemort- aquí no me dirás nada…

¿A dónde me llevaras?…-pregunté con terror. No creía que puediera salir con vida si él me llevaba a algún lugar…

a ningún lado…-contesto James. El efecto del hechizo habí pasado, pero podía verlo, como lo había dejado muy debil- ¡Dejalo!

No estas en posición de pedir, nada Potter…-contesto

Él no, pero nosotros si…-contesto una voz detrás de Voldemort. Pude percibir como cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar esa voz…

Profesor Dumblendore…-dije en voz baja- ¡Gracias a Dios!

Dejala Tom, sino, me conocerás…- no hubo repuesta, soltó su mano de mi cuello y se desapareció del lugar.

Estaba que temblaba como una hoja, y lo primero que hize fue ir y abrazar a James. Y llorar, llorar como una niña pequeña que la han dejado sola. Lloré por mí, por esos momentos horribles que había tenido que pasar. Lloré por James, porque por mi culpa, él había resulado herido.

¡James!…-exclamé a ver que se había desvanecido sobre mí- ¡Alguien haga algo!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tom Riddle, se encotraba sentado con Nagini, su nueva adquisición, una serpiente muy venenosa, traída especialemente para él…

Si cabeza era un remolino de ideas, las cosas no habían terminado allí, había contabilizado las bajas, y eran muchas, ese grupito de alumnos, eran muy poderosos, habría que buscar nuevos métodos de persuasión, y si esos no funcionaban, pues siempre quedaba la tortura.

Recordó a una pelirroja, ella estaba muy mal esa mañana cuando al había visto, pero esa tarde, cuando creyó que sería mas vulnerable, la había encontrado mas fuerte que nunca. Igual que a esa Spellman, muchachas fuertes en verdad, serían excelente adquisiciones para sus filas de Mortifagos, si se podían hacer excepciones, con quienes realmente se lo merecían.

Tendría que buscar a Ethania, una de las pocas brujas que todavía conservaba en sus venas el sabio don de las premoniciones. Además, Ethania, era preciosa, pero él no tenía tiempo para el amor, pero era, todavía, algo humano y todavía seguía teniendo sus deseos corporales…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¡Doctora!…-dije la segunda vez que vi salir a la Doctora de adentro de un quirófano- ¿cómo esta?

En cirugía…-contesto- no podemos hablar ahora…

La médica se fue y con ella, mis esperanzas de saber algo de James. Sirius estaba recostado en una de las camas del Hospital, eran las tres de la mañana, y habíamos ingresado a la una, después que unos Brujos se hicieran en el lugar, por pedido expreso del Profesor Dumblendore.

Dana había sido ingresada con Lily, porque ambas tenían heridas feas en sus brazos, pero luego de un par de ungüentos, ya no tenían nada, y ambas intentaban conciliar el sueño. Pero, ninguna podía. Lily, estaba más preocupada que yo, pro la salud de James. Y Dana, lo único que quería era estar con Sirius, y secretamente, yo creo que él también.

En otra habitación, estaban Remus y Sarah, donde el primero solo había recibido un par de rasguños, y Sarah tenía un fractura de hombro por haber sido arrojada contra una pared.

¿Puedes dejar de preocuparte?…-preguntó Sirius- metete en la cama a dormir, que necesitas recuperar fuerzas…

estoy bien, y podré dormir, cuando vea a James en esa maldita cama al lado mío…-conteste

estás en estado de shock, los médicos lo dijeron…-repitió Canuto entonando las palabras de la medimaga chillona- y no hay que disgustar a los médicos…

¡piérdete!…-conteste y me dediqué a mirar el vacío.

Recapacitaba mis emociones, nunca había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida, y no fue preciosamente por mí, sino por quién ahora estaba en cirugía…Era totalmente comprensible, él, él es mi hermano, moriría si le pasase algo…pero es solo eso, una sana amistad-fraternidad… ¿Verdad?…

Los recuerdo me atormentaban, ¿Estaría soñando? Veía como cada parte de su cuerpo se contorcionaba en extrañas formas, y como el dolor invadía mi ser, no poder ayudarlo de ninguna manera, me estaba matando. Comenzé a gritar, pero nada salía de mi boca, ningún sonido, nada…

¡LINA!…-esa era la voz de Sirius que me había sacado de mis sueños- ¿Estas bien?

Si, solo he soñado feo…- contesté

¿Qué soñaste?

Bueno…-traté de hacer memoria, pero como siempre pasa, no pude recordar que era lo que estaba soñando

Estabas gritando, algo parecido a, Déjalo, déjalo, llevame a mí, a él no, por favor, déjalo…

No puedo recordar…- conteste sincera- lo siento, Canuto…

No te preocupes…- Canuto me abrazó y me relajé. En ese momento, se abrió la puerta y vimos como unos medimagos traían a James- ¿Cómo esta?…- pregunté saltando en resorte de mi cama para dirigirme hasta donde estaba James

Estaba fatigado al llegar, las marcas del cruccio eran evidentes, por eso estuvimos tanto tiempo en el quirófano, no le quedaran ningún recuerdo del hechizo, los huesos han quedado como si nunca hubieran tenido ninguna fractura…- contestó el medimago

¡Gracias a Dios!…-contesté

pero…

¿ Pero, qué?…-pregunté al borde de un ataque de nervios

desgraciadamente, el shock psicológico, ha hecho que el señor quede en coma…

¿coma?…-mi mente no lo procesaba y como un eco me daba vueltas en la cabeza. Mis ojos se aguaron y no traté de reprimir ninguna especie de llanto. Estaba destrozada. Y lo peor de todo…¡Era todo mi culpa!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¡¡¡Hoolas!!!…¿Cómo les va?… esperamos que bien, pues aquí estamos, dejando otro capítulo a la historia…

¡¡Pobre James!! ¡Eso no se vale! ¡Estúpido Tom!…pero, bueno, todo lo escrito, esta escrito por una razón, ¿Verdad? se podría decir que tenemos el destino de los protegonistas en nuestras manos… Muajajajaja…risa de bruja malvada…

¡Pobre Lina! Le hemos creado un trauma psicológico, pero gracias a eso, muchas cosas seran aclaradas, y otras tantas seran motivo de preguntas, osea, el suspenso en este maldito fic no termina más…

No crean, que hemos Olvidado a los Templarios, solo que por ahora no saldrán mucho en pantalla…ahora nos concentraremos en otras cuestiones…Por ejemplo, que se acerca la Luna Llena, y un lobo se libera…

Nos vemos

Besos y abrazos virtuales…

Natys y Eli


	30. Chapter 29

**29° Conversaciones de nadie…**

Un frondoso bosque estaba delante de él. Miraba con aprensión, el sendero que debía de seguir, apra poder ingresar. Un camino estaba marcado, y a cada lado, unos matorrales adornaban alegremente el lugar. Pero algo no estaba del todo bien, algo le faltaba y no podía descubrir que era aquello que no tenía. El sol brillaba alto, no había nubes en el cielo azul.

¿Qué estas esperando? …- pregunto una voz de mujer que apareció de entre los arboles- ¿alguien especial?

Ella no esta aquí…- contesto James- la verdad es que no se donde esta…

Es raro el amor…

No debería serlo…

¿Estas seguro?

Yo, yo estaba enamorado de alguien…

¿Por qué me lo cuentas a mí?

Porque tu no me vas a juzgar, como lo hacen los demás…

¿Tan seguro estas?

Es algo interno, lo presiento…

Estas en lo correcto… contesto la mujer con una sonrisa de lado- cuéntame que atormenta tu alma, muchacho…

Yo estaba enamorado, o eso creía… sentía mariposas en el estomago, me faltaba el aire cuando la veía pasar, olvide respirar cuando la conocí, y todavía sigo olvidando respirar cuando la veo mover el cabello de esa forma tan particular, de esa forma que solo es de ella, y de nadie más…

Estabas enamorado… ¿Qué pasó?

No lo se…

¿cómo que no lo sabes?

No lo sé, dime ¿Cuándo una amistad se transforma en amor?

En el momento, en que su vida cobra mas importancia que la tuya misma… vives por ella, respiras por y para ella, solo ella ocupa espacio en tu mente y en tu corazón…

Y si te digo que hace un mes, lo único que hago es pensar en ella, ella ocupa todos mis sentidos, todo…

¿Por qué estas aquí?

¿Dónde exactamente es aquí?

Bueno, la verdad, es un poco más complicado de lo que parece… Dejémoslo en que es una entrada al Tártaro…

¿Tártaro?

Bueno, Tártaro, ¿Por qué estas aquí?

Por salvarla de un Cruxio…

Eres una gran persona, no muchas personas hacen lo que tu hiciste…

Gracias, ¿Quién eres?

Soy un ángel, pero no te preocupes por mí, estoy aquí para acompañarte…

¿A dónde?

De nuevo a tu lugar…

¿Mi lugar?

Se supone que eres inteligente, ¿Por qué cuestionas todo lo que digo?

Perdóname, es que mucho de esto no se me da…

¿Conoces los viajes astrales?

¿Viajes…? Lo siento, no la verdad que no los conozco…

bueno, los viajes astrales, son viajes que realiza el alma, dejando al cuerpo atrás…

parecido a la muerte…

no, con la muerte el alma abandona al cuerpo por siempre y para siempre, en los viajes astrales, en cambio, el alma abandona el cuerpo por un periodo de tiempo, que no es muy largo…

así que eso es un viaje astral…

pero, el punto, de todos de modos, no es ese…

¿Ah no?… ¿Entonces cual es el punto de toda nuestra discusión?- pregunto el muchacho

ahora iras de vuelta a tu lugar, todavía no es hora de que nos veamos aquí, tu decidirás si quieres continuar con el viaje, y quedarte mirando a esa persona que desde hace un mes no dejas de pensar, y si volveras a tu cuerpo y a la indecisión de siempre…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Estaba sentada en una silla, justo al lado de James. Tenía sus manos entre las mías, estaban tan frías, y lloraba silenciosamente, las lágrimas todavía no se secaban, pareciera que quedaban muchas más, y las iba a gastar todas en James, no podía creer que estuviera en esas condiciones, todavía mis esperanzas no se habían a ninguna parte…

Sirius, estaba más zombie que nunca, parecía un ente que caminaba de un lugar a otro sin preocuparse por los demás. Por las noches, me descubría llorando, y él venía a consolarme, dejándose abrazar por mí y las lágrimas que ambos derramábamos. Nadie podía entender lo que estabamos sintiendo, James era para nosotros, un hermano, y no queríamos perder a nuestro hermano. De algún modo, los dos habíamos perdido nuestras familias, y habíamos encontrado en los Potter, esa familia que tanto necesitábamos. Gabrielle era para los dos la madre, que no teníamos, Chris era el modelo perfecto de padre. ¡Ojalá y mi padre fuera como él!

De todos mi hermanos, James era el favorito, pero hacía un tiempo que lo notaba extraño, había algo que estaba mal, algo andaba mal. Pero no podía descubrir que era aquello que no andaba bien…

Jimmy, Jim…- le decía cerca del oído a ver si podía escucharme. Todos nos decían que le hablásemos, que esa era la mejor forma de traerlo de nuevo con nosotros…- no me dejes mi niño, James, por favor, no te vallas, no me dejes sola, no me quiero quedar sola…- las lágrimas salían en cascada como si fueran ya algo normal – de niña me juraste que nunca me dejarías sola, bueno, ahora te obligo a que cumplas esa promesa, por favor James, no te quiero perder, no podría perderte…

¿Hablando sola?…- preguntó Sirius

¡Ay Canuto!…- le conteste abrazándolo- no puedo más…

se nota en tu cara…

Jimmy…- me volví al cuerpo inerte de James- sabes que te adoro, que si pudiera cambiaría mi lugar contigo en este mismo instante, no puedo dejarte ir, todavía no estoy preparada, eres muy joven ¡Maldita sea!, ¿Por qué no fui yo? ¿Por qué quisiste ser héroe? ¿Por qué quisiste ser mi héroe?

Lina, cálmate, por favor, esto no te hace bien…

No, Canuto, el que él no este aquí conmigo tampoco me hace bien…

Basta Lina, te haces mal a ti misma…

Te adoro…- dije acariciando su mejilla- no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ti…

Lina…

No te vallas, James, si te vas mi vida se va contigo, no habra amor en el mundo capaz de hacerme sobreponerme a que te vallas.… TE adoro, te amo, por favor nunca lo olvides…

Basta Lina, te hieres sola, no lo voy a permitir…- la tomó del brazo para sacarla de aquella habitación deprimente

Yo…yo…también…- fue un débil susurro que me devolvió el alma al cuerpo

¡JAMES!…-grité para abalanzarme a su cama. Allí estaba con los ojos abiertos y las gafas puestas, mirandome con su cara de niño pequeño. Esa cara que ponía de cabeza…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El ángel, lo había dejado en la puerta de su habitación. Pudo comprobar a que se refería el ángel cuando hablaba de viajes astrales. Allí estaba su cuerpo, tendido en la cama y una mujer tenía sus manos mientras lo lloraba. ¿Acaso ya había muerto?

"Jimmy, Jim…"

Él reconocía esa voz. Esa voz era la que aparecía en sus sueños. La mujer era preciosa, aunque sus ojos estuvieran rojos de tanto llorar. El azul océano, era inmenso, interminable, no sabía donde podía terminar de observar las millones de sensaciones que estaba teniendo la mujer. Su corazón dio un vuelco, dejo de respirar…

Ahora tenía más ganas de volver a su cuerpo, observaba la chiquilla, y sentía dentro suyo una gran necesidad de irla a abrazar, besar, contener y acariciar. Resguardarla de todo lo malo, de hacerla sentir mujer, de ser quien cuidara sus sueños, de ser el que le bajara la Luna y el Sol, si ella se lo pedía…

"no me dejes mi niño, James, por favor, no te vallas, no me dejes sola, no me quiero quedar sola…"

Ya podía quedarse tranquila que él jamas se iría de su lado. Él no se iría a ningún lado si de él dependía. No la dejaría sola ni a sol ni a sombra. Sería quien la cuidase, quien la amara, de ese amor profundo e incondicional que nunca se acabaría…

"…de niña me juraste que nunca me dejarías sola, bueno, ahora te obligo a que cumplas esa promesa, por favor James, no te quiero perder, no podría perderte…"

Comenzó a hacer memoria, y recordó cuando eran niños. Siete años tenían cuando habían hecho esa promesa, y luego más grandecitos habían descubierto que eran hermanitos de sangre, pero ahora ese sentimiento de amistad había evolucionado, hasta ser amor. Era una relación rara, pero no de incesto, jeje. Solo reía mientras recordaba todas las cosas vividas con la chica…

Sirius, Canuto Black, entró en la habitación, pero él siguió con su vista puesta en la chica…

"sabes que te adoro, que si pudiera cambiaría mi lugar contigo en este mismo instante, no puedo dejarte ir, todavía no estoy preparada, eres muy joven ¡Maldita sea!, ¿Por qué no fui yo? ¿Por qué quisiste ser héroe? ¿Por qué quisiste ser mi héroe?"

Con las dos primeras palabras, James era el hombre más feliz que hubiese jamás existido en la Tierra. DE todos modos, él jamas hubiera dejado que Lina estuviese en su lugar, primero muerto, literalmente.

Ser héroe, el mal de James Potter, si tiene que ver con mujeres. Ser héroe, pero él sería su héroe cada vez que ella lo necesitase, lo le importaba cuan lejano estuviera, él correría, volaría si fuera necesario para poder socorrerla…

Canuto hablaba con ella, le decía que no se pusiera mal, que solo le dañaba ella misma. Que él no la podía escuchar, y eso era mentira, pero como podía volver a su cuerpo apra abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien…

"Te adoro…- no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ti… No te vallas, James, si te vas mi vida se va contigo, no habrá amor en el mundo capaz de hacerme sobreponerme a que te vallas.… TE adoro, te amo, por favor nunca lo olvides…"

Eso era la único que James necesitaba escuchar para volver a aquella cama de Hospital, un sincero te amo, sabía que se lo decía como a un hermano, pero él se encargaría de que ella lo amase…

¡Déjame Volver!… gritó a los cuatro vientos- ¡Por favor!

¿Estás seguro?

Ella me necesita, y yo a ella… ¡Por favor!

Vete…- ordenó el ángel- acuéstate sobre tu cuerpo y volverás en sí…

¿Recordaré todo?

Tendrás una vaga idea, sentirás como si hubieras soñado…

Gracias, ¿Tu nombre?

Ya lo has escuchado…- contesto la voz

James se acostó sobre su cuerpo y lo primero que salió de su boca fue: "Yo…yo…también…"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hasta aquí el capitulo 29…… sabemos que es muuy corito a comparación de toros, pero bueno, era necesario que fuera corto para que se concentrara en la idea principal del capitulo…

¡James Potter is Back! Better than ever… jeje, ahora si, vamos por Lina… Aquí comienza el final de esta parte del fic, se esta poniendo divertido esto…

A partir de el proximo capitulo volveremos a Hogwarts, para ver que esta pasando por aquellos lados… jeje, bueno hasta aquí les dejamos la historia…

Besos y abrazos…

Natys y Lei

Hermanitas histeria…


	31. Chapter 30

**30° A buen entendedor, pocas palabras…**

James Axel Potter…- decía Lily mientras por quincuanonagesima( suponemos que debe ser alrededor del numero 50, o algo por el estilo)- ¿Vas a prestar atención a lo que estamos diciendo?

Vamos James, que no cuesta nada… ya se que somos dos idiotas que lo único que saben hablar es de colegios, pero bueno, eso te pasa por elegirnos como amigas…- dije bastante resuelta- sin contar que todavía nos quedan casi treinta y pico de pergaminos sobre tarea para realizar…

¿Tantos?…- pregunto Fay que venía ingresando a la Sala común con Sirius tomado de su cintura

tórtolos…- dije a modo de saludo

peque…- contesto el chico

si, muchos pergaminos, contemos rápidamente… tres apra transformaciones, gracias muchachos… tres apra pociones, nuevamente, gracias muchachos, cuatro apra Historia, tres de encantamientos, cuatro de cuidados de las criaturas mágicas, dos de runas…

no cursamos esa materia!

Que va, serán veintiocho, entonces…- conteste de modo que no volvieran a interrumpir…- y la tirada de cartas del tarot de adivinación…

¿Tenemos que tirar el tarot?…- dijo James

Yo no elegí la tarea…- conteste

Pero si la materia…- retrucó

Vete a la mierda…- no estaba para discusiones.- si no quieres hacer la tarea, no la hagas…

¡Lina!… gritó para darme carrera

¡Vete al demonio!

Vamos, Lina…- pidió- ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Nada, debería pasarme algo…- bien, se que no sonó lo mejor que podía…

Te pasa algo…-contestó- dime que te anda pasando,.… hace días que no eres tu…

No soy mi fantasma…

No seas tonta…- contesto James abrazándome- se que las cosas no están bien…

¿Cómo te das cuenta?…- había quebrado en lágrimas. Ya salían solas, no necesitaba de nada, ni nadie para que salieran…

vamos…- dijo tomando mi mano- vamonos de aquí…

¿Adónde?

A Hogsmade…- contesto- no hace tanto tiempo, me tomaste un día y me llevaste cuando las cosas no fueron como yo quería…

Fue hace menos de un mes…- conteste

Es que nosotros vivimos nuestra vida con rapidez… contesto el muchacho- vamos, Lina esto te hará bien… ve a tu cuarto, cambia tu ropa, baja rápido y nos iremos con Rossie…

No tienes porque James, vamos…

Ni ninia preciosa, por una vez, déjame ser el héroe…

La última vez que te deje ser el héroe terminaste en el hospital…

Eso no estaba entre mis planes…- contesto James haciendo gala de su mejor sonrisa

Deja que me cambie, y nos iremos lo prometo…- dije mientras secaba mis lagrimas

No puedo verte así…- contesto el chico- chiquitina preciosa…

Subí las escaleras, llegué al cuarto, y me desplomé sobre la cama. Las lágrimas salían solas, todavía no había podido hacer el verdadero duelo, por la muerte de Jaz y los niños.

Me acosté en la cama, y agarré la almohada con fuerza, casi queriéndola hacer parte mía. Solo Sibilas estaba en la habitación, y al verme llorar decidió salir de allí.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Potter…- dijo la chica al verlo- Alina esta arriba a lágrima tendida

¿Cómo?

Esta en el cuarto, llorando como magnolia…

James subió las escaleras saltando cada cinco escalones para poder llegar arriba

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Seguía tirada en la cama, llorando como alma en pena, mientras que James entraba por la puerta…

ninia…- dijo asustado mientras me abrazaba- ¿Qué pasa?

Tengo miedo…

¿DE qué?

Voldemort…- fue lo único que conteste—tengo mucho miedo, Jimmy, hay cosas que no están bien

Que es la vida que vivimos…

No me digas esas cosas, me tengo que resignar ¿acaso?, no James, no me voy a resignar, voy a proteger mi familia…

Lina, mi chiquita, no pienses esas cosas feas…- dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos, mientras se las mojaba con lágrimas- eres una chica fuerte, no seas tonta, nosotros podremos con todo esto…

¿con Voldemort?

Podremos con todo lo que nos pongan en frente, juntos, siempre juntos jamás vencidos…- contesto el chico abrazándome- ¿Qué más te pasa?

Pensé en Jaz, y mi hermana…- le dije mientras seguía abrazada a él. James se había acostado contra el respaldar de la cama, mientras estaba recostada sobre su pecho, y él me acariciaba el cabello- soñé con Jaz… va, era ella, pero la cara era la de mi hermana…

¿Blair?

No, mi hermana mayor, y mis sobrinos…- conteste mordiéndome las uñas- vi sus caras en los ataúdes, vi a los malditos templarios, con sus cruces rojas, y sus vestidos blancos… Tuve tanto miedo, por favor, me levanté toda bañada en sudor, James que horror…

¿Por qué no me llamaste?

¿A las tres de la mañana?…- pregunté

a la hora que fuera…- contesto el chico- sabes que eso es lo de menos

gracias Jimmy…

¿Por qué?

Por ser como eres, por quedarte conmigo siempre que lo necesito, por ser mi mejor amigo, por ser quien eres, y ayudarme a ser quien soy…- lo miraba fijo a los ojos, y por primera vez me di cuenta de los increíblemente hermosos que eran

Pero, ni hables de ese modo, eres lo que eres por ti misma, no porque yo sea tu amigo…- contesto James sonriendo como idiota- eres mi niña preciosa, la luz de mi vida, de mis ojos, todavía no se que pasaría si no te tuviera en mi vida…

Gracias mi niño…- conteste- dime, ¿Qué harás con Lily?

¿Lily? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver con nuestra conversación?

Bueno, al vamos, dime que harás con la pelirrojita, ¿Qué sientes por ella?

Ya nada…

¿Seguro?

Si, ya caí en la cuenta de que, bueno, ya esta… no puedo seguir llorando por la leche derramada… ya esta, ahora me enfoco en otras personas…- La oleada de celos me invadió, pero, me quise quedar con la idea de que solo eran celos fraternales… ¿verdad?

Oh…- conteste- y ya tenemos a alguien en mente…

A decir verdad, pues sí…- contesto James mientras buscaba mi mirada- ¿Tu sigues segura de lo que sientes por Ryan?

Pues…-dudaba, no era porque no lo quisiera, sino, porque el no tener James, me hizo dar cuenta de cuan importante es en mi vida, y no se si podría resignarme a perderlo…- si…- sin convicción alguna…

Perfecto…- contesto abrazándome más fuerte- ¿Vamos a ir a Hogsmade?

¿Tu quieres ir?…- pregunte

solo si tu quieres…- contesto

pues vamos…- conteste mientras me ponía de pie- dame cinco minutos que me cambio

¿Te espero abajo?

Bueno, ve cámbiate, y después te voy a buscar a la mero-habitación…

¿mero-habitación?

Una nueva creación de mi cerebelo…

Ah…

¡eres malo!

No, tú eres la que crea nuevas palabras apra el diccionario real de la lengua inglesa (N/A: se supone que esto debería estar escrito en ingles… XD)

No me simpatizas…- conteste mientras entraba al baño

Que lastima que tu a mi sí…- contesto en voz baja para que no pudiera escucharlo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Remus estaba sentado en la sala común, que increíble aunque parezca, estaba prácticamente vacía, por eso Sarah aprovechó la oportunidad para sentarse a hablar con él…

oye Remus…- dijo La rubia sentándose a su lado- ¿Tienes un minuto para hablar?

Claro, ¿Qué pasa?

Creo que debemos hablar…- contesto la chica poniéndose seria

¿acerca?

Remus, esto no esta tirando para más…- dijo la chica mientras miraba crepitar el fuego- yo… yo traté de alejarme, traté de verdad lo hice, no quería quedarme a tu lado pencada, tratando de que me vieras… pero no puedo, va no podemos negar lo de hace unas semanas…

¿Qué?…- Remus aparecía nervioso y se removía en su asiento- ¿Qué pasa Sar?

El beso…- de repente Sarah bajó la voz hasta pasar a ser algo más que un susurro

Ah, eso…

Si eso Remus, no podemos evitarlo más, necesitamos hablar…

¿Qué es loo que quieres saber?

Porque me besaste y luego te desapareciste, ¿Por qué malditos demonios te fuiste corriendo? ¿Acaso tanto asco te doy?

¡No! Sarah, no creas eso, por favor… pero es que es más complicado…

¿Más complicado?

Si, mucho más complicado de lo que tu crees…

No hay vida más complicada que la mía…- le retrucó la chica- no digas estupideces…

Sarah, es verdad…

Dime ¿Tienes madre?

Sí…

¿Padre?

Sí…

¿Biológico?

¡Claro! Pero… ¿Qué tiene todo eso que ver conmigo?

Mi vida es mucho más complicada que la tuya, no creas que te miento, tu tienes a tu madre y a tu padre biológicos, mi madre me odia, y mi padre, ni siquiera lo conozco, no sé quien es, y no quiero saberlo de todos modos…

¿Qué dices?

Sigo, que mi maldita condición como veela, me traído en mi vida muchos más problemas que soluciones… Mi madre se volvió a casar con otro hombre, y ese cerdo asqueroso, cree que lo estoy seduciendo…

¿Seducir?

Si, como lo crees, desde los nueve años que vivo con miedo en mi casa, por temor a que ese hombre, una noche decida que ya es tiempo…

¿Tiempo de qué?…- Sarah había quebrado en lágrimas, necesitaba hablar con alguien esto que le estaba pasando, pero no podía hacerlo con nadie, porque nadie lo sabía, excepto Lina, que siempre había sido muy buena con ella, pero ahora ella también estaba haciendo su propio duelo, así que no podía hablar con ella.

Tiempo de que paras de seducirlo, tiempo de darme mi merecido, ¡Que se yo!… Tengo miedo que una noche decida entrar en mi habitación, y… y… decida violarme Remus…- el chico la abrazó y sintió una opresión en el pecho. No sabía todo eso de la chica, y le daba miedo que cualquier cosa le pudiera pasar…

¿Cómo?

Mi abuela materna era Veela, y mi madre también debería haberlo sido, pero no lo fue, recién el gen veela vino en mí, así que de niña siempre he tenido ese maldito por parte de los hombres, ¡es Horrible! Y este cerdo baboso, cree que lo seduzco, y le pega a mi madre porque ella hasta hace un tiempo, seguía defendiedome, pero ahora ya no lo hace más, es horrible tener que dormir con un ojo abierto por miedo a que alguien entre por la puerta de tu habitación… este verano pasado, como no pude ir a la casa de mi tía, tuve que quedarme en mi casa, y mi madre estaba allí, y cuando el cerdo baboso trató de sobrepasarse conmigo, ella no hizo nada, solo se fue corriendo la cara como si no pasase…

¿Te hizo algo?…- la opresión en el pecho se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Ahora Remus tenía miedo que a Sarah le hubiera pasado algo…

nada todavía, por este verano no quiero volver a mi casa, no puedo hacerlo, no quiero tengo mucho miedo de que me haga algo…

tu no iras a tu casa…- le dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos- ya veremos que hacer, pero no iras a ese lugar tan peligroso…

¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? Si tu no sientes nada por mí…

Sarah, ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Tus actos…

No seas tonta, si tu pudieras entender, verías de lo que estoy hablando, pero no puedes, y yo… yo no puedo, tienes demasiados problemas, como para cargarte el mío…- Remus se levantó del sillón mientras dejaba a Sarah con el corazón en la boca. El chico subió corriendo las escaleras, y ella subió por detrás apra ir a su habitación, y se dejo caer, porque no había nadie allí. Y se durmió.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ya había terminado de cambiarme y salí de mi habitación, tranquilamente, como raramente no había nadie en la sal común, no hubo mayores problemas a la hora de subir a la habitación de los chicos.

Llegué a la puerta y sentí como unas cuantas cosas se estaban rompiendo adentro. Entre con cautela y me tuve que agachar porque un florero pasó cerca de mi cabeza. Era Remus quién estaba tirando las cosas…

¿qué pasó?…- le pregunté a James que estaba sentado en su cama

no tengo idea, llegó hace diez minutos, y lo único que hace es romper cosas… contesto viendo a su amigo

¡Remus!… dije al ver que se había cortado con un vidrio- ¿Qué haces?

¡No me toques! ¡Soy un monstruo!

¿Qué dices? ¡Tu no eres nada de eso! ¿Quién te ha metido esas estupideces en la cabeza?

Déjame LINA…- me dijo tratando de zafarse del agarre- déjame en paz, por favor…- lagrimas salían de sus ojos…

Remus me asustas, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Me siento una basura… no la puedo ayudar…

¿Ayudar? ¿A quién?

A Sarah, no puedo ayudarla, porque no puedo acercarla más a mí, porque eso sería condenarla a que también acarree en su vida, con la licantropía… no puedo hacerle eso…

Remus, ella estaría contenta con poder disminuir tu carga, aunque sea tan solo un poco…- dije tomando un trozo de remera rota y poniéndosela en la mano- ¿tú lo dices por lo de su padrastro?

¿Por qué otra cosa lo pudo estar diciendo?

No me imaginó, a decir verdad, pero tranquilízate, con romper cosas no llegaras a ningún lugar para ser exactos…

¿TE las das de graciosa?

No, me las doy de honesta…- conteste- ya, cálmate, y por cierto ¿Por qué no hay nadie en este lugar?

La verdad, que no lo sé… deberán estar todos en clases…

Este día es muy provechoso para todos…

A decir verdad, ¿Y ustedes, se pueden saber a dónde van?

A Hogsmade…- conteste

Que les valla bien…

Ve a la enfermería, Remus, que no se te infecte esa herida…

No te preocupes por mí, ninia, déjame a mí…- contesto con una sonrisa sincera. Salí por la puerta y antes que James saliera Remus lo detuvo- vete con cuidado Cornamenta, sigo insistiendo que estas haciendo las cosas mal, no te queda tanto tiempo, dentro de una semana Ryan estará aquí…

No me lo recuerdes…

Ella es mi pequeña por encima de todos ustedes, no voy a permitir que la hieras si puedo impedirlo…

Me parece que el lobo salió temprano este mes…

No es la parte lobuna la que te esta hablando Cornamenta, soy Remus Lupin quién te habla, el alumno de Hogwarts…

No te preocupes, Lunático…- contesto James mirándolo- se lo que estoy haciendo

La confusión nubla la razón…- dijo Remus al aire cuando James estaba saliendo

¿Qué le pasa a este chico?…- pregunté porque lo único que había escuchado había sido lo último

ni idea…- contesto revolviéndose el cabello- ¿Vamos?

Si, vamos… - conteste, y salimos de la Sala común.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lily, iba caminando por los pasillos tranquilamente, pensando. Como siempre. Ultimamente, vivía pensando, en James en Lina, en como aunque ellos se empeñaran por negarlo, la relación de ellos había cambiado. Se maldijo internamente, por darse cuenta tan tarde de lo que sentía por James.

El saber que estuvo apunto de morir, la había puesto como alma en pena, todos se daban cuenta, pero ninguno le hecho la culpa a James, sino al hecho de que todavía no había podido hacer el duelo por la muerte de su hermana. Si, seguro que sería eso…

Pero, nadie pudo imaginar, que lo que ella en verdad sentía era una profunda depresión por ver a James tirado en esa cama. Todos se pudieron dar cuenta de lo que Lina sentía porque nunca lo dejo solo, ni a sol ni a sombra. Igual que Sirius, él también la había pasado bastante mal, para ser justos, todos los merodeadores la habían pasado bastante mal… inclusive Pettigrew

Pero ella, sabía que ahora las cosas iban a ser diferentes. Muy diferentes, Ryan y los Demás estaban por venir a Hogwarts, y James ya no podría pasar tantas horas con Lina como hasta ahora, y las primas de Lina aportaban otro inconveniente más a la relación de los chicos. Aunque Tasha seguramente, haría todo lo que pudiera para que terminasen juntos…

Lily, siguió caminando tranquilamente, hasta que se topó con alguien. ¿Quién podía ser? Y si, Severus Snape…

¿Por qué no te…? Ah eras tu Evans…

Hola Severus…- contesto ácidamente la chica.- Gracias por las disculpas…

¿Qué disculpas?

Ninguna Severus, contesto cansadamente la chica, como si le contestar a una máquina…

¿Tienes algo?

¿a qué te refieres?

A que si te pasa algo…

¿Debería?

No, lo sé, cuéntamelo tu…

Otro día Severus…

¿Adónde acabó nuestra amistad?

El mismo día que me gritaste Sangre sucia en la mitad de los terrenos, el día de mi cumpleaños en Quinto año…- contesto nuevamente como máquina Lily

Lo lamento…- dijo le chico

Ya esta, lo dicho y hecho, dicho y hecho esta, y nada lo puede remediar…

Pero Lils…

No importa Severus, de verdad, no te preocupes más por mí…

¡No te veo bien! Estas rara…

he perdido todas las neuronas buenas que tenía, tal como me lo decías cuando niños…

culpa del amor…

del no correspondido…

¿Potter?

Quién otro…

Es verdad…

¿Qué?

Lo que se rumorea…

¿Qué se rumorea?

Lo de él y Spellman…

Ya ni se…- Lily parecía perdida- ¿cómo te va con oclumancia?

Genial…- contesto el chico

Espero que no veas mis pensamientos…

Sabes que tú eres la única persona que nunca le haría eso…

Supongo que Gracias…- Lily comenzaba sentirse ausente. La oscuridad se cernía sobre ella, y no sabía como volver

Sabes que si quieres hablar de algo, puedes hacerlo conmigo…- dijo el chico acercándose a ella.- recuerda que todavía tienes mi confianza

Gracias de nuevo…- contestó ella abrazándolo y descansando sobre su hombro. Si cualquier persona con media neurona hubiera pasado por allí, de verdad que no hubiera creído que Lily Evans y Severus Snape, pudieran estar abrazados, menos aún, manteniendo una conversación decente. Pero si estabas en sexto o en quinto, y fueras de Gry o Sly, entonces, podrías decir, que las cosas estaban cambiando, y que las viejas amistades todavía no se habían desvanecido…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ay James…- decía Rossie- Lina, ¿qué haré cuando ustedes se vallan?

Seguro que encontrarás más chicos como nosotros, para atenderlos…- dijo James- pero siempre recuerda que nosotros fuimos los primeros…

¡Ay Dios! ¿Qué haré con ustedes?

¿Esta noche? Servirnos más cerveza de mantequilla…- dije mostrándole mi vaso vacío

yo quiero algo más fuerte…- dijo James

delante de mí, no tomarás Whisky de fuego…- le dije apuntándolo con el dedo- delante de nadie en realidad…

¿Sirius cuenta?

Canuto no cuenta…- conteste- ¿cómo estas James Potter?

Bien, perfectamente, a decir verdad…- contesto el chico- y si tu estas conmigo, mucho mejor…

Galán de cuarta… ¡no puedes piropear a tu hermana! Es incesto…

¿Incesto? Eso es apra los hermanos de sangre…

¿Qué acaso no lo somos?…- conteste dolida- acaso ya no recuerdas la promesa…

por supuesto princesa, pero seguimos sin ser hermanos de sangre, por tanto no es incesto el que yo sienta algo por vos…- contesto con una sonrisa sincera. Y ya no me estaba gustando el rumbo de esta conversación…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tom Riddle, estaba sentado delante de Naginni, y esta lo observaba con astucia. En su mente pasaban muchas imágenes en poco tiempo, Potter, ¡Cómo odiaba esa maldita familia! Ese chiquillo que se las jugaba de héroe, ese padre infernal que era tan bueno como Dumblendore con la varita, y esa elfa mística, mitad princesa que no podía tocar porque el solo derramar su sangre era pecado mortal, y moriría al instante.

Por otro lado, los horrocruxes, ya eran algo más complicado de hacer, cada uno lo dejaba de cama al menos una semana. Pero, seguí sintiendo un placer al matar que nadie podría haberlo creído jamás… Aunque comenzaba a creer que había otro poder más peligroso, mas antiguo y más perdido que los horrocruxes, pero para eso, lo que él necesitó fue que los malditos muggles hablarán de los Templarios y de él secreto de su vida, pero no habían dicho nada… ¡Nada! Torturados, muertos, y ni siquiera un recuerdo les había podido sacar. ¡Y lo peor es que eran muggles que conocían de magia! ¡Qué la manejaban! No eran Squibbs, sino verdaderos muggles con aparatos mágicos…

Con el tiempo logró saber que esa muchachita, era la hermana gemela de esa beba que hacía tanto años había matado al nacer. Y era hermana de Evans. Lilian Evans… para variar una sangre sucia…

Todo culpa de esos malditos sangre sucia ¿Por qué demonios no desaparecían de una buena vez por todas todos del mundo? ¡Su maldito padre tenía que ser Sangre Sucia! Que idiota había sido su madre, mira que enamorarse de un sangre sucia, era como un pecado, el compartía ciento por ciento, al visión de su abuelo…

Y ahora, ahora comenzaría la verdadera diversión. Ese maldito torneo organizado por las escuelitas mágicas, le daría la oportunidad de poder ver a sus seguidores. Porque Hogwarts, era un lugar sagrado para él… No por el hecho que durante siete largos años le había servido como hogar, sino por el hecho que allí dentro, su sangre era especial, era importante. Nadie dentro de Hogwarts, podía matarlo. Ese era el gran secreto que escondía Howgarts.

La sangre de los fundadores, invocados en sus descendientes, era sagrada. El colegio se encargaba de mantener esa fuerza. Entre sus paredes, nadie podría matarlo, porque él era heredero de Slytherin, pero había un pequeño insignificante problema, tampoco podría matar a Potter, porque él era heredero de Gryffindor, y tampoco podría matar a otra persona, que todavía no sabía quién era, porque según sus investigaciones, Entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, había habido una relación, y había nacido una criatura, así que la estirpe se había mantenido, y debía descubrir a quién demonios no podía matar, para volverla o volverlo a su lado oscuro.

Esperaba con ansías que fuera mujer, porque con un Imperio, podría tenerla bajo su control y hacer con ella todo lo que quisiera, por tanto, una descendencia que juntase tres de las cuatro sangres de los fundadores y continuara su labor de exterminio masivo de sangre sucias, era como un sueño hecho realidad…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Weenas, ¿Cómo les va? Aca estamos nosotras, siguiendo con este fic, jeje, se esta poniendo interesante… Jeje, no sabíamos, que Voldy pudiera hacer tantas conclusiones en un solo lugar, y en un solo día…

Veremos como avanza esto, pero podemos decirle que algo de la última pieza de su rompecabezas esta por descubrir. Duelos en Hogwarts, va en Hogsmade y los terrenos. Charlas tendidas con personas del otro lado del río…

Nos vemos,

Beoso y cariños virtuales

Natys y Eli

Hermanitas histeria…


	32. Chapter 31

**31° Preludios…**

La noche estaba hermosa. No había ninguna nube, y podía ver las estrellas brillar en el cielo nocturno. James iba callado, habíamos decidido, ir por el camino largo, no queríamos ir por le pasaje, ya que era una noche hermosa…

Como iba mirando las estrellas, no podía ver como James me miraba, hasta que sentí su mirada en mi cuerpo.

¡Oye!… dije- ¿Te pasa algo?

¿Debería?

Es idiota contestar con otra pregunta…

Tu me pones idiota…

¿James?…- sentí que mis mejillas se ponían rojas.- ¡Qué estupideces estás diciendo!

No son estupideces…- antes que pudiera reaccionar, ya me había tomado de la cintura y me estaba besando. Sus labios sabían a, a… mierda ¿A qué demonios sabían? ¡Miel! Eso era, era como besar miel, algo maravilloso y espectacular. Pero… nuevamente realidad ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando estaba besando a James Potter?- ¡Alejate!- le ordené- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Eres idiota o te pagan?

Pero…

¡Pero Nada! Tengo NOVIO, recuerdas, NOVIO al que amo con locura, desaparece de mi vista James, ¡Vete!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dumblendore estaba sentado en su escritorio. Con Fawkes descansando sobre su regazo, estaba pensando en las cosas que estaban sucediendo. Tom se estaba yendo de las manos del Ministerio, pero ninguno podía hacer nada al respecto. Fudge estaba medio paranoico y creía que todos querían quitarlo de su puesto.

Le urgía en verdad obtener esos datos que estaba esperando, solo esperaba que Lizzie pudiera encontrar el paradero de cada uno de los horrocruxes de Lord Voldemort.

Mientras tanto, reconocía que la verdad sobre las sangres estaba muy cerca de ser revelada. Ya necesitaría hablar muy bien con cada heredero. Porque estaba claro que mientras estuvieran en Howgarts, gozarían de la protección de este, pero cuando llegarán las vacaciones, no sabía que pasaría con ellos…

Albus…- dijo una voz femenina, diferente de la que él estaba acostumbrado a escuchar- Las cosas se están complicando…

¿Crees que sea hora de hablar con la Orden?

Los templarios tendrán mucho que ver con todo esto…- contesto la voz

Llévatela y dile todo lo que le tengas que decir…

Gracias…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La pelirroja- Lily- iba, como desde hacía unos días, sola y caminando por los silenciosos pasillos de Howgarts, reconociendo que todos estaban en el gran comedor por el desayuno, no era una estupidez pensar, que la pelirroja utilizaba esas horas d e la mañana para pensar. Desde siempre lo hacía, pero los demás sabían reconocer- o por lo menos las chicas- que eso era señal de que algo no andaba como ella quería.

Una idea pasó por sus neuronas, y se fue corriendo hasta la biblioteca…

Madame Pince…- dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento- ¿Qué libros de historias de sectas mágicas y muggles tenemos en la biblioteca?

¿cómo cuál?

Los Templarios…- respondió la muchacha

La señora la miró con aprensión, pero no dijo nada. Miró a lo largo de la biblioteca, y luego la miró a la chica.

aquí no tenemos esa clase de información…- Lily sintió un vacío en su corazón- pero Dumblendore, podría ayudarte…- Lily no necesito más nada, salió volando del lugar

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¡HABÍA SIDO UN MÁLDITO SUEÑO!… me decía a mi misma una y otra y otra vez. ¡SOLO UN SUEÑO! Pero de todas formas, ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS DEBÍA SOÑAR CON BESAR A JIMMY? No, las cosas no son así…

¡No pueden ser así! ¡No deben ser así! Pero bueno, de todos modos solo era un sueño, nada más no podía significar nada más ¿Verdad?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus Snape estaba sentado contra uno de los matorrales. Pensando, como de costumbre, hacía unos pares de años en una linda pelirroja. Va en verdad, serían dos pelirrojas, pero por ahora solo pensaba en una que conocía desde los diez años…

Se estaba preguntando, por qué se había sido tan estúpido, ¿Era verdad que le pagaban por estupidez cometida? Si fuera verdad, entonces Severus Snape sería el hombre más rico del mundo, mágico y muggle.

Recordó con pesadumbres, como había su peor error en a vida había sido decirle sangre sucia delante del colegio entero. O solo, el hecho de decirle sangre sucia. Recordó como luego había querido hablar con ella, pero cuando pudo hacerlo… las cosas no salieron exactamente como él quería…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Miércoles, 25 de Septiembre de 1978

¿Cuántas cosas podían pasar? ¿Qué más tenía que pasar para que las cosas cambiasen? Un mes de clases, realmente, un solo mes había pasado; pero las cosas que estaban pasando no podían ser verdad. Muertes, dolor, secretos, muchos secretos, y todavía me quedan muchos por descubrir.

Miedo, esa es la sensación del momento, tengo tanto miedo. Mi vida, la vida de mis padres, hermanos y sobrinos. Lord Voldemort, esta más poderoso que nunca. Mortífagos, por aquí y por allá. Ya no se en quien puedo confiar y en quien no, donde esta mi lealtad, ¿Con quién esta?. Albus Dumblendore sería la respuesta mas obvia, pero ahora, ya lo obvio parece negro y oscuro…

"Los Templarios" ¿Qué rayos son? ¿Qué rayos quieren? ¿Qué rayos tenemos que ver nosotros con ellos? Demasiados interrogantes y muy pocas respuestas…

Solo espero que lleguen las personas que estoy esperando…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Una rubia iba caminando por los pasillos alborotados de gente. Pensando, para variar, en un merodeador rubio. Sarah iba perdida en su propio mundo hasta que un par de manos la sacaron de él.

¿ Pero qué demonios esta ocurriendo?…- pregunto turbada apra ver quien al había sacado del pasillo

necesito hablar contigo…- contesto una voz masculina

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

FLASH BACK

¡LILY!…- repetía una y otra y otra vez, pero sin resultados- ¡Vamos Lily!

¿Qué rayos quieres de mí?…- le contesto la pelirroja, muuy roja de ira- ¡Vete al Diablo Severus Snape!

Pero Lily…

Pero Lily, nada, eres un idiota, imbécil, no la verdad, que la más idiota debo ser yo por hacerte caso, eres un asco de persona, yo que creía que algo podía salvarse de ti, pero nada, ¡Nada! Puede salvarse, yo soy o era, tu mejor amiga, mejor dicho, la única real amiga que tienes en este maldito colegio, y así me tratas… ¿así? Me merezco semejante bajeza… creo que no…

Lily por favor, yo lo siento, no, no fue a propósito, lo lamento, y mucho…

Llévate tus lamentaciones para alguien que quiera oírlas, porque esta tarde la amistad Evans- Snape, murió para siempre, porque yo no vuelvo a confiar en quien me traiciona…- La pelirroja giro sobre sus talones y siguió su camino, mientras unas lágrimas escurrían sobre sus mejillas

Perdóname…- susurró Severus, mientras muchas mas lágrimas corrían sobre sus blancuzcas mejillas

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Nos dieron un par de horas libres, y como estabamos en sexto, nos dieron permiso de salir a los terrenos fuera del colegio. A Hogsmade, era nuestro destino preferido. Salimos todos( léase, Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Vanessa, Fay, Alice, yo, Lily, Dana y Sarah- ¿pequeño grupo, verdad?).

Veníamos hablando de estupideces, cosas propias de la edad. Fay y Sirius, en su mundo aparte, al igual que Vanessa y Peter. Los demás, éramos una sola carcajada. Estupideces, van, estupideces vienen, llegamos hasta nuestro destino. ¡Rossie!

Las tres escobas estaba atestada de gente de sexto y séptimo del colegio. Y Nosotros nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba especialmente reservada solo para nosotros.

¿Qué van a tomar hoy?…- nos pregunto Rossie cuando se acerco

lo mismo de siempre…- contesto James

será entonces lo mismo de siempre…- contesto la muchacha risueña

cuando tengas tiempo vente con nosotros…- le dije a Rossie- vamos chica, que hace tiempo que no te vemos ni el pelo…

no es lo mismo que cuando estabamos en el colegio…- con una sonrisa de costado

Rossie era cinco años mayor que nosotros. Así que en los primeros años nuestros, ella todavía estaba en Hogwarts. Pero éramos muy pequeños, ella era nuestra amiga y contacto apra con los chicos más grandes. Gracias a ella, nos conocimos a todos en Gryffindor, y llegamos a conocer a la mayoría de la gente en el colegio.

nunca será igual…- dijo Sirius

basta Sirius…- contesto la chica sonriéndole de una manera que solo ellos compartían. Rossie, era muy importante para Sirius… ella había sido su primera vez. Y esto había ocurrido el año pasado, la noche antes que nos fuéramos a nuestras casas. Como ya teníamos el mapa, no hubo problemas, Canuto, violó todas las reglas del colegio para salir a verla.- Ahora déjenme trabajar, ya vuelvo con su orden…

Las horas pasaron, y nos quedamos en Las Tres Escobas, hasta que anocheció. Decidimos que como siempre volveríamos por el mismo camino que siempre tomamos. Iba la juntada de personas, caminando tranquilamente, bueno, con los merodeadores, nada es tranquilo, pero el punto es que íbamos caminando, hasta que algo corto nuestra caminata.

Un rayo de color rojo se cruzó entre Lily y yo. Y todo volvió a la tranquilidad de nuevo. Todos nos asustamos y nos juntamos espalda con espalda. El miedo corría por cada vena en mi cuerpo, y en lo único que podía pensar era en James, y en que no podía volver a ser tocado por otro cruciatus. Una lluvia de disparos se cernieron sobre nosotros. El mas terrorífico momento de mi vida, estaba pasando… ¿En dónde demonios estabamos? Comenzamos a correr al medio del bosque, sin importarnos hacia donde. Pero íbamos todos juntos. Me pareció pasar cerca de un claro, con un mini río. Seguimos corriendo, sentíamos gente que gritaba y gritaba más fuerte y más alto. Tan atemorizada estaba que iba corriendo con alguna de la mano, pero no sabía con quien.

¡Lina!- ese era James gritando mi nombre

¿Lo escuchas?…- me pregunto la voz de la persona que estaba a mi lado

¿Lily?

Si, soy yo, tonta…- contesto

Vamos…

Lo siento…

De aquí no se mueven…- una voz de ultratumba se escuchó detrás de nosotras. Y desde allí, ya no supe que pasó…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Weenas, a todo el mundo, ¿Cómo les va? Acá dejamos otro capitulo de la historia, y esta historia se esta acabando. O por lo menos esta parte, jeje muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que nos dejaron una critica, ustedes no saben lo bien que nos hacen las criticas, porque eso quiere decir que hay gente a la que el fic le gusta…

Una pregunta, ¿Quiénes eran los que atacaron a los chicos? Se aceptan respuestas de todo tipo…

Besos y abrazos…

Naty y Eli


	33. Chapter 32

**32° Conversaciones al otro lado del río…**

Estaba sentada en un claro de bosque. O por lo menos eso parecía, pero ya no estoy tan segura, solo sé que no estoy sola, pero tampoco estoy acompañada. Es todo tan raro, no sé dónde estoy parada, sin embargo, el sol brilla alto y fuerte. En este lugar no hay nubes, el cielo es celeste, hermoso, enorme.

Delante de mí, había dos enormes robles y entre medio un sendero, que no sabía hacia dónde se dirigía. Miré a un lado y luego hacia el otro lado. No había nadie, estaba sola, desamparada en ese lugar más extraño…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¡CÓMO QUE NO PUEDE DESPERTARSE!…- gritaba James- ¿Qué tiene?

No lo sabemos…- contesto Madame Pomfrey

¡¿Cómo que no lo saben?!…- gritó de nuevo- ¡Vamos Poppy!

No sabemos, James, es verdad, no sabemos que es lo que tienen…

Lo siento, pero mi atención esta puesta en Lina…- contesto Jimmy

¿Cuándo ha cambiado?…- esa voz era de una de las últimas personas que esperaba ver en Hogwarts. Arnold Spellman.- tu siempre has tenido la vista puesta en mi niña, pero te advierto James Potter, déjala en paz, tu perdiste chiquillo, la perdiste, ella esta bien con Ryan…

Basta Arnold…- la voz autoritaria de Ludmila Spellman, se hacía presente en al sala.- deja al chico en paz, prefiero que él este cerca de ella, y no sea ese Black…

No era un secreto que mi madre no aceptaba a Sirius, creía que era un estúpido rebelde, que nunca serviría apra nada. Y por supuesto, le daba toda la razón a la madre de Canuto. ¿ahora entienden por qué detesto estar en mi casa?

Arnold, Ludmila…- la apaciguadora voz del profesor Dumblendore- vengan a mi despacho, tenemos cosas importantes que hablar…

Claro Albus…- contestaron los dos mientras abandonaban la enfermería

¡Señor! ¿Cómo pueden ser los padres de Lina?…- pregunto Sirius.

No tengo la más mínima idea…- contesto Fay que estaba sentada sobre la cama donde yo estaba acostada, tomándome la mano- deberíamos irnos, vamos chicos, la noche es larga, y esta seguro que esta noche no despertaran…

No puedo irme…- contesto James- ella no me abandonó…

Quédate James, eres tu la única persona con algún derecho para quedarse aquí…- contesto Fay mientras habría la puerta- los demás vamonos…

Yo me quedo…- dijo Dana- es mi prima, no puedo dejarla…

Quedensen ustedes dos, entonces…- dijo Sarah con la mirada cansada- mañana por la mañana vendremos nosotros, apra suplirlos, así pueden dormir un poco…

Esta bien, como ustedes quieran…- contesto la albina

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ya estaba cansada de estar sentada, y sola en ese estúpido lugar. Decidí seguir caminando, y adentrarme en este lugar que tenía delante de mí y que no sabía que es lo que era.

¡Hola!…- me dijo una voz chillona- ¿Qué haces aquí?

No se…- conteste sinceramente

Yo te ayudaré a encontrar de nuevo el camino…- me tomó la mano y corrimos hacia adentro del bosque

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¿Cómo puede ser que nadie sepa que es lo que tiene?…

Vamos Cornamenta, todos estamos mal por ella, pero bueno, debemos esperar…

No me digas eso, Colagusano, tú, tú porque no la conoces como la conocemos nosotros…tú no la quieres como nosotros…

Lo siento…- contesto Peter a un James que estaba desencajado- siento, no poder sentir lo que ustedes sienten por ella, siento no poder conseguir entenderla, y quererla como ustedes la quieren…

¡Yo la quiero mucho más de lo que tú puedas imaginar!…- gritó James saliendo de la sala Común.

James, iba desencajado, fuera de sí, y sabía que si alguien se le cruzaba en el camino, no dudaría ni un segundo en hechizarlo para que se corriera. Quería llegar a la enfermería sin cruzarse con nadie, porque la única persona que realmente le importaba estaba allí acostada, con los ojos cerrados, perdida en algún lugar del mundo del sub consciente que el no conocía.

Entro en la enfermería, y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de mi cama. Me miró de una forma tan dulce y amorosa, que nunca hubiera imaginado, a decir verdad. Una lágrima se corrió por su mejilla y nadie la vio, nadie excepto Poppy…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¿Me quieres explicar donde demonios estamos?

En ningún lugar, y en todos los lugares a la vez…- contesto la criaturilla

Rectifico mi pregunta, ¿me quieres decir que demonios eres?

¿yo?

No, mi abuela…

¿La tuya? Bruja, sin dudarlo, y una muy buena…

¿Cómo es que conoces a mi abuela? O la conociste, ella ahora esta muerta, y tu no eres mucho más mayor que yo, y ella murió antes que yo naciera…

te equivocas, Alina Spellman, yo soy mucho más mayor que tú…

¿Qué tanto?

Mucho, los ángeles estamos desde que nació el mundo…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Quién te cortó las alas mi ángel  
quién te arrancó los sueños hoy  
quién te arrodillé para humillarte  
y quién enjauló tu alma, amor._

Fay, tenía la cara por el suelo. Las horas para ella no pasaban, el hecho que su mejor amiga estuviera acostada en una cama, perdida en un mundo de cosas del sub conciente. Y nadie podía decirle que era lo que ella tenía. Nadie podía asegurarle que Lina volvería a ser la misma. Nadie podía asegurarle que alguna vez ella pudiera despertar…

_Déjame curarte vida  
déjame darte todo mi amor._

Angel, ángel, angel de amor...  
no te abandones, no te derrumbes amor.  


Sirius, que la veía, no podía ayudarla. Entonces sentía que su novia se le estaba muriendo en vida. Y la verdad que desde que las chicas habían sido atacadas, los animos en el colegio estaban bastantes caldeados. La mayoría de los chicos estaban muy preocupados, porque, ellas dos, eran por lejos las nenas mimadas de la escuela, las niñas cuidadas y adoradas de los profesores y merodeadores; y el solo hecho alguien pudiera haberlas dejado en una cama postrada, a cada una, con un coma profundo, se les hacía casi imposible.

_Quién ató tus manos, ato el deseo  
quién mato tu risa, mató tu dios  
quién sangró tus labios y tu credo  
por qué lo permitiste ángel de amor.  
_

Sarah y Dana eran las más afectadas, porque bien o mal, las dos que estaban acostadas en las camas eran sus mejores amigas. Los demás las veían llorando todos los días, a todas horas, y estaban tiradas por los suelos.

_Déjame curarte vida  
déjame darte todo mi amor._

Angel, angel, angel de amor  
no te abandones, no te derrumbes amor.

Angel, angel, angel te doy mi amor  
abre tus alas, deja tus sueños volar.

Angel, somos arena y mar  
no te abandones, no te derrumbes amor.

Angel, angel, angel te doy mi amor  
abre tus alas, deja tus sueños volar

Angel... de amor, pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes  
ángel... de amor, pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes  
ángel... de amor, pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes  
ángel... de amor, pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes

Remus, veía a Sarah así de desgarrada, y no podía verla llorar, no podía verla mal. Sin embargo, el también estaba sufriendo, porque la primera, la única verdadera y real amiga, mujer que había tenido desde los primeros tiempos en el castillo, estaba durmiendo…

_Quién te cortó las alas mi ángel  
quién te arrancó los sueños hoy  
quién te arrodillé para humillarte  
y quién enjauló tu alma, amor._

Déjame curarte vida  
déjame darte todo mi amor.

Angel, ángel, angel de amor...  
no te abandones, no te derrumbes amor.  


Vanessa junto con Alice, sentían la perdida de las chicas, pero de todos modos, eran las únicas que se apoyaban entre sí, apra que los demás continuaran con su vida. Eran las que asistían a clases, las que tomaban apuntes, las que practicaban y anotaban cada cosa nueva que salía para que cuando, finalmente, todos volvieran a sus respectivos trabajos, y todo volviera a ser como antes.

Sentían que con cada día que pasaba, más lejana era la posibilidad de que las chicas volvieran a ser lo que eran antes. Todos los profesores caminaban por las paredes, porque nadie sabía que era lo que exactamente tenían esas criaturas, así que decidió pedir ayuda a amigos suyos para ver que podían hacer.

_  
Quién ató tus manos, ato el deseo  
quién mato tu risa, mató tu dios  
quién sangró tus labios y tu credo  
por qué lo permitiste ángel de amor._

Déjame curarte vida  
déjame darte todo mi amor.

Angel, angel, angel de amor  
no te abandones, no te derrumbes amor.

Angel, angel, angel te doy mi amor  
abre tus alas, deja tus sueños volar.

Angel, somos arena y mar  
no te abandones, no te derrumbes amor.

Frank y Peter, eran los sostenes de las chicas, y de todo el grupo. El bajón que se había producido por el ataque había sido extremista, tuvieron miedo, mucho miedo. Pero todos debieron por tratar de mejorar las cosas, porque la casa de Gryffindor, estaba realmente por el suelo. Y tantos otros de Ravenclaw y Hufflepufs.

_  
Angel, ángel, ángel te doy mi amor  
abre tus alas, deja tus sueños volar_

Angel... de amor, pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes  
ángel... de amor, pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes  
ángel... de amor, pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes  
ángel... de amor, pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¿Dónde demonios estoy?…- pregunté por enésima vez

ya falta poco para que vuelvas a tu lugar, pero primero, hay alguien que tiene que retornar…- contesto el ángel

¿Ángel?

Mmm…

¿Quién debe retornar?

Alguien del futuro, ayudara a la gente del pasado…- contestó el ángel mientras miraba el cielo- no falta tanto, las estrellas se están alineando…

Excelente, simplemente excelente…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En el despacho de Dumblendore se estaban ultimando los últimos detalles, para la última solución que el señor Director, podía pensar. Volver en el tiempo, para que alguien detuviera el ataque y las chicas no terminaran en ese sombrío final. Pero también iba a necesitar de ayuda de gente de ese tiempo, por supuesto.

¿Estás seguro, Albus de lo que vamos a hacer?…- pregunto la voz femenina- me parece muy arriesgado…

es lo mejor que le podemos ofrecer a esas chicas…- responió el señor director- también recuerden que una vez que ellos vuelvan a su verdadero tiempo, es decir, el señor Potter, el señor Black, la señorita Spellman y la señorita Evans, ellos no tendrán ningún recuerdo de lo sucedido…se les borrará todo…

¿no deberían hablar con la orden?

¿Para qué?

Por ellos en primera instancia las chicas están así, no sería mala idea que ellos comenzasen a enmendar sus propios errores…

Están ustedes para enmendarlos, ¿Qué? ¿acaso no perteneces ustedes dos a la orden de los caballeros Templarios, también?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

POTTER, BLACK…- gritaba una niña de segundo año de Gryffindor, a los chicos que ocasionalmente, estaban saliendo de la enfermería- Dumblendore, quiere que vallan ya a su oficina…

Vamos…- dijo James y se hecho a correr seguido muy de cerca por Sirius

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

weenas, aca estamos con otro capitulo mas, ya se viene la resolución de este fic, que tierno, la primera parte esta llegando a su fin… jeje… ya se viene el torneo, las peleas sin justificativo alguno, y muchos personajes nuevos, algunos buenos, otros mas malvados, otros que no pinchan ni cortan pero necesarios para la historia, bueno, se viene todo en la segunda entrega… je

Los dejamos con las intrigas, en el próximo capitulo, prometemos que Lina y Lily, serán rescatadas, volverán a ser las de antes, o no, eso ya se verá…

Nos vemos

Besos y abrazos

Naty y Eli

(hermanitas histeria)


	34. Chapter 33

**33° Regreso en el tiempo…**

James y Sirius, entraron con cuidado en el despacho de Dumblendore. Allí se encontraron con dos personas. Dos chicos, que parecían mayores que ellos, pero no mucho.

Sirius, James…- Dumblendore les indicó que se sentaran en las sillas- tengo delicado de informarles, y de lo que quiero que sean parte

Si señor…- contesto Sirius

Señor, ¿Cuándo sabremos algo acerca de las chicas?

De eso mismo les quiero hablar…-comentó Dumblendore- como no sabemos que esta pasando con ellas, ni porque están en ese coma tan profundo, así que después de pensarlo mucho, y meditarlo con las personas adecuadas, hemos llegado a la conclusión que lo mejor que podemos hacer es volver en el tiempo, y salvarlas de cualquier peligro…

Yo voy…- dijo James levantándose de la silla como un resorte

Cálmate James…-dijo Dumblendore- iras con ellos, porque necesitamos saber que estaban haciendo, exactamente, así que cálmate porque iras con ellos dos…

Ah, bien

Tu, también Sirius, iras con ellos a volver en el tiempo…- indicó Dumblendore, y Sirius por primera vez reparo en la muchacha que estaba detrás de él. Era realmente muy hermosa, tenía el cabello negro como él, y sus ojos eran grises. Le hacía acordar tanto a alguien, pero no podía recordar a quién. La chica sonrió de costado, y Sirius sintió un vacío en el estomago.

Si señor…-contesto en voz baja

Chicos, ellos dos, son miembros de la Orden Templaria, que han venido especialmente a ayudarlos a ustedes…

¿Qué tienen que ver los Templarios con todo esto?- James casi escupió las palabras

tenemos firmes creencias, que el ataque que sufrieron las chicas, fue todo armado…

¿Por los Templarios?

No, por alguien que quiere información…- contesto la chica detrás de Dumblendore- el tesoro templario fue codiciado por muchas personas a lo largo de la historia, y Voldemort, no sería la excepción …

¿Él esta detrás de todo esto?…- James escupía las palabras y por sus ojos salía fuego

es muy probable…-contesto el muchacho, que era la primera vez que hablaba- por eso debemos volver todos en el tiempo, para ver que es lo que esta pasando, podremos ver que estuvo pasando en Hogwarts y Hogsmade, antes del ataque

¿cuatro personas seremos capaces de ver todo?

¿Quién te a dicho que solo seremos nosotros cuatro?…- pregunto el chico- en la orden tenemos gente que ya ha viajado, esperando a ver movimientos que puedan detectar

bien…- dijo Dumblendore- a ver si todos nos ponemos en marcha

si señor…- contestaron los cuatro y se pusieron de pie…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¿Dónde estamos?…- pregunto Lily a la mujer que tenía a su lado- ¿Dónde esta Lina?

Lina, esta bien, estamos esperando a Lezabel, para que ambas vengan

¿Adónde iremos?

A ver a las únicas personas capaces de quitarte todas las dudas sobre los Templarios

¿Por qué no hablo con Dumblendore? O con los padres de James…

porque ellos no conocen todos los secretos, y es necesario que ustedes dos, los conozcan, porque en ustedes vive la única esperanza de la orden…

bien…- contesto Lily- ¿de todos modos, ¿Puedes decirme donde estamos?

Estamos en el bosque de los muertos…

¿El bosque de los muertos? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estoy muerta?

No seas tonta, niña, por supuesto que no estas muerta, estamos aquí, esperando a Lina y Lezabel, porque como ya te dije, vamos a ir a hablar con los dos máximos sabedores de la orden…

Ah…

Escucha, en este bosque, hay un río llamado Aqueronte, los espiritus de los muertos, acompañados por sus angeles llegana este bosque y van hacia el río, allí los recibe, un barquero llamado Caronte, que los pasa de una orilla a la otra, previo de un pago.

¿Pago?

Si, Caronte, recibe como pago, una moneda de oro, que los familiares dejan dentro de la boca de los muertos, para pagarle a él…

¿Y qué psa con la gente que no tiene dinero?

Esos espiritus, son los que rondan en este bosque, o son los que se quedan en la Tierra, durante cien años, hasta que Caronte los lleva gratis…

¿Cómo es Caronte?

Él es un viejo, casi sin dientes, que esta vestido como pordiosero. Al llegar a las puertas del Tartaro, aparece un perro infernal de tres cabezas llamado Cerbero, que en lugar de cola tiene un manojo de serpientes. Él es el custodio de la púerta del Tartaro, y le permite a todos la entrada, pero nadie la salida…

Y si no le permite a nadie al salida ¿Cómo haremos nosotras para salir?

Nosotras saldremos, por otro lado, va ustedes dos saldrán por otro lado…

¿Tu y Lezabel, se quedarán allí?

No, nosotras podemos transportanos… orbitar hacia otro lugar…

Ah… sigueme contando más sobre el Tartaro

Bien, una vez pasada la puerta infernal, se habría una enorme sala e donde esperan los muertos ya despojados de sus cuerpos, la sentencia de un tribunal constituido por Minos, Eaco y Radamantis dictaba( sentencia inapelable), bajo al mirada imparcial de Temis la justicia, Diosa de los ojos vendados con una espada en la mano, que significa que todos sus decretos serían cumplidos sin excepción. Los justos y piadosos son enviandos al campo de Eliseos, en donde reina una eterna primavera y la brisa esparce el aroma de las flores, el sol brilla siempre, la tierra es fértil, y renueva sus frutos tres veces al año. Allí no existe ni dolor, ni vejez, y los espiritus conservan la edad en la que habían sido más felices. Allí se disfruta de lso palceres que más les gustaban mientras estaban vivos y las pasiones más viles como la envidia, la avaricia y la codicia estan desterradas de ese lugar.

¿En verdad, todo eso pasa?

Pues claro…

¿Y los niños?

Los niños son llevados directamente al cielo, donde viven los angeles, los niños son angeles…

¿Tu moriste siendo niña?

Yo morí siendo un bebe, pero Dios, me encargó que fuera tu ángel guardián, y me dio esta forma…- le sonrió- y no me quejado nunca, porque eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar

Gracias, ¿Qué pasa con las personas malas?

Esa es otra historia muy diferente… Los espiritus malvados son transportados por tres Erinias o Furias, aunque muchas veces les digamos Eumenides, que quiere decir bondadosas, para adularlas, así no sentimos su furia, ni modo, como te iba diciendo, ellas tres acompañan a los espirtus al Baratro o Infierno, en donde se sufren toda suerte de castigos. Ese lugar esta rodeado de un triple muro de cobre, y sositnen los fundamentos de la Tierra, allí estan arrojados, los Titanes, Gigantes malvados, cíclopes y centimanos.

No sabía todas esas cosas…

Es que no son cosas que uno le pueda revelar a un mortal, por lo general, quienes ven estas cosas son los espiritus de las personas, que como ya han entrado al Tartaro, y ningún espíritu puede salir, no pueden ir a decirle a sus allegados como es el descanso eterno…

Ohh…¿Quiénes son lso encargados de controlar las almas?

¿Los encargados de controlar todo lo que ocurre en el sub-mundo?

Si…

Los encargados son Hades y Persefone, ya habrás escuchado de ellos, en las leyendas griegas…

¿ellos existen?

Por supuesto que existen, que los mortales no los vean, no significa que no existan, cada uno de los dioses es el encargado de controlar algo en este mundo, no se le puede dejar todo a una sola persona…

¿Controlan cosas solo de este mundo?

No, también controaln cosas cósmicas, las estrellas, los astros, las galaxias, y demás…

¿Hay vida fuera de nuestro planeta?

¿Para qué quieres saber?

Porque es una duda recurrente…

No sirve que te conteste, porque nunca lo podrás ver…

Bien, hablame de Hades y Persefone…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Los cuatro muchachos se dirigían a las afueras de Hogwarts, iban a salir por los terrenos, y a través del bosque. Iban los cuatro muy callados. Sirius y James, iban por detrás de los chicos- lease los que estaban en el despacho de Dumblendore- y los iban mirando de extraña forma. Los de adelante iban hablando de algo muy imortante animadamente.

¿Qué haremos?…- le prguntaba la chica

Lenna, tranquilizate, tenemos gente que se esta ocupando de esto…

No me parecen de total confianza te digo la verdad…-contesto la chica- ¿Qué haremos si es verdad lo que sospechamos, y aparece Tom? No podemos descubrirnos…

Y no lo haremos

Pero Alex…

Alex nada, deja de preocuparte, que estamos aquí por ellas, para ayudarlas a que no caigan en ese pozo de coma…

Sigo insistiendo que deberíamos esprar hasta que despertaran…

Pero el problema radica en que no sabemos cuando van a despertar, asíq ue mejor callate, sigamos con esto, vamos a ver a Aberfoth y dejemos de joder con estupideces…

Puedes tratarme bien si tienes ganas…viste

No es tu madre la que esta en coma, si ella fuera ya te vería yo en que estado estarías…

James y Sirius, si bien no le perdían pisadas a los muchacho, tampoco podía saber de que hablaban. Ellos también iban demasiado concentrados en su propia conversación…

esa muchacha…- decía Sirius- me parece demasiado familia…

¿Familiar? ¿Cómo?

Familiar, no lo sé, al verla sentí un vacío en el estómago, hace mucho que una mujer no me quitaba el aliento…

No me hace falata recordarte que tienes novia…

¡No seas estúpido Cornamenta! No me refiero a esa clase de sentimientos, no se lo que me pasa, fue algo de un momento, pero te digo que si no supiera que no tengo ni hermanas ni primas además de Andy, cissy y Bella, te diría que esa chica es Black, y una Black con todas las letras…

Entre tanta charla y charla, llegaron por al bosque. Todos encendieron sus varitas, y se movieron todos juntos, dejando a Lenna en el medio del grupo. A la chica muhco no le gustaba que la tratasen como si no fuera igual de fuerte o tal vez, más fuerte que ellos, pero así eran als cosas, y ella sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo para discutir estupideces…

Iban caminando por el bosque, hasta que un sonido los alertó…

¿Quién anda allí?

…- nadie contestaba

¿Quipen anda por allí? ¡Vamos!

Calmate Helenna…- contesto una voz masculina- somos nosotros…

¿Qué demonios están haciendo? Deberían quedarse en sus lugares, Bill…

lo lamento… pero escuchamos pasos y quisimos asegurarnos que todo estaba bien…

¿Quiénes están aquí?…- pregunto Alex

Fleur, Charlie, yo, Tonks, y un par más de la Orden

¿Qué orden?

La de los Templarios…

Excelente, ¿quiénes están en cabeza de puerco con Aberfoth?

Ariana, Luke, Sebastian, Cloey y Marco…-contesto Bill- ¿Algo más que quieran saber, Lenna?

Nada más…

¿Y ellos?

Potter y Black…- contesto Alex- nos vamos, tenemos que viajar, ¿cuando se van ustedes?

En el momento que Charlie y Fleur, salgan del castillo… Los demás viajaran con ustedes…

¿ya tenemos gente?

Hace dos horas y media que salió el primer contengente, Hogsmade y el bosque Prohibido, esta lleno de gente de Dumblendore, quiere sacarse la duda si tenemos o no traidores entre nuestras filas…

¿Traidores?…- pregunto James- ¿en nuestras filas? ¿DE qué están hablando?

Nada que te importe Potter, limitate a seguir nuestras ordenes y no hacer preguntas idiotas al respecto…- le contesto Alex

Mira idiota, la proxima vez que me contestes…

BASTA LOS DOS… ¡Dios! Parecen críos pequeños, tenemos que hacer bien, los que nos han impuesto, así que cualquier diferencia que tengan, las dejan para después… ¿entendido?

Si Lenna…-contesto Alex

Si, claro…- contesto James

El silencio se sumió entre ese interesante grupo. Todos callados siguieron cada uno su camino. Los cuatro chicos, James, Sirius, Lenna y Alex, siguieron su camino y atravesaron el bosque prohibido, y llegaron casi directo a "Cabeza de Puerco". Lenna tocó tres veces la puerta, y una muchacha la abrió.

¡Al fin! Ya creíamos que algo malo les había pasado

tranquilizate, Cloey, que estamos todos bien…- contesto Lenna.

Cloey, era una muchacha alta, de cabello dorado, y ojos morrones oscuros, que miraba con suspicacia a todo el mundo. Se notaba que no confiaba en James y Sirius, por el modo en que los miraba. Tenía un porte elegante, y una voz profunda y grave. Tenía puesta una camiseta de algún grupo que no ellos no conocían. El grupo se llamaba "Guns and Roses", y apra ellos era muy gracioso,que un grupo se llamase armas o pistolas y rosas, ¿Qué tendrían que ver una con la otra?

no importa Clo, lo importante es que estamos todos bien, deberíamos irnos ya…- dijo Lenna- mientras más rápido nos vayamos, más rápido podré volver a casa…

¿Te esperan?

Si, Lizzie…-contesto Lenna y rapidamente, la cara de Alex se tornó roja

Es hora que todos tomemos nuestros caminos…- Ariadna era la primera vez que hablaba- es hora muchachos…

Todos estaban en la sala de estar de cabeza de puerco, bajo la mirada atenta de Aberforth. Todos con la misma cadena al cuello, y Lenna que le dio las vueltas encesarias para poder viajar al momento exacto.

Todos sintieron como algo los chupaba de su ombligo, y luego se vieron exactamente en el mismo lugar.

¿Ya esta?

Si, mira por la ventana…-Luke se acerco a la ventana y vió como brillaba el Sol.- bien, ¿qué horas son?

Según mi reloj, son las cinco de la tarde, recien el ataque es dentro de hora y media, vamos a ver a los gryffindors…- dijo Alex- veamos que demonios están haciendo…

Estabamos en las tres escobas, estoy seguro…-dijo Sirius

¿Has traido contigo la capa de invisibilidad?…-pregunto Lenna a James

¿Cómo sabes de ella?

Se tantas cosas que te podrías sorprender… vamos chico, ¿la trajiste?

Si claro, nunca salgo sin ella a ningún lugar…

¿Y ese mapa suyo?

¿Qué mapa?

El del merodeador…- contesto Lenna- nosotros sabemos de la existencia de ambas cosas, así que es poca cosa que traten de esconderlo…

También lo hemos traído…

Bien, los necesitaremos cuando estemos en los terrenos y en el bosque… Por ahora vamos a las tres escobas, a ver que pasa…

Es muy raro vernos a nosotros…-dijo James

Ahora te podrás ver desde otra perspectiva…- dijo Lenna- veras tu vida desde otro ojo…

¿Raro?

Extrañoo…- contesto Alex

Bien…- dijo Sirius- veras tu propia vida

Y tu la tuya, así que, verás como estas con Fay…

¿Fay?…- pregunto Lenna- ¿Quién es Fay?

La novia…-contesto James

¿tu novia?…

bueno, la primera novia estable en mucho tiempo…

interesante…-contesto la chica

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Si les dijera donde estabamos, sería como decir, que estabamos en una cueva. Si, eso es lo que más se acerca a la absurda situación que estoy viviendo. Después de pasar la pequeño Can- lease mi sarcasmo- seguimos, las cuatro, es decir, Lily, Lezabel, yo y la otra ángel, la cual todavía no sabemos el nombre, ibamos en una barquita con un ente, que no se con quien compararlo, esperando, poder pisar tierra firme…

llegamos…- nos avisó Lezabel- escuchen, antes que nada, solo nosotros los podremos llamar por su nombre, ustedes diganle señores, majestad… quedense calladas y no hablen hasta que no les den la palabra…

si Lezabel…- dije rodando los ojos

¡Ah! Es probable que les ofrezcan algo de comer, ¡Por lo que más quieran no coman nada!

¿Por qué?

Por que si comes algo de aquí, la maldición dice que no podrás salir, y las necesitamos a ustedes dos afuera de este lugar…

¿Y para qué nos trajeron en primer lugar?

Porque se nos hizo muy necesario, no porque lo hayamos decidido o algo por el estilo…- contesto la otra ángel- fue nuestrs última salida…

Ahora a callar…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

20:45

Faltaban exactamente quince minutos para que ocurriera el ataque. Los chicos, seguían observando a los gry, que todavía no se habían movido de la mesa en las tres escobas. Estaban compartiendo unas cervezas de mantequilla, y riendo de cualquier bobada

James miraba embobado, sorpresivamente, según la visión de Alex, a Lina, mientras que Sirius, miraba alternadamente a Fay, a su mejor amigo y a su hermanita menor. Las cosas si que se estaban saliendo de control, no podía ser que James hiciera tan evidente sus sentimietnos por Lina, o esos Pseudos-sentimientos, como los llamaría Lunatico.

Lenna, miraba nerviosa cualquier movimiento que se produjera alrededor de los muchachos. Había visto como en un par de mesas se les quedaban mirando, pero anda más interesante por denotar.

Los Gryffindors se levantaron de la mesa, y salieron del lugar. Muy despacio, los chicos se levantaron de la suya…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Nosotras esperabamos a que alguien viniera a hablar con nosotras. Estabamos en la entrada de un campo de margaritas, donde el sol estaba alto, y había figuras jovenes por doquier. Todos jugaban, reían, comían en el suelo, y nos miraban bastantes extrañados. A lo lejos veíamos que venían Lezabel, Brianna- la otra ángel- y dos figuras jovenes. Lily pudo reconocer a una al instante, y yo muy poco después. Eran Jazmín y Albert…

La pelirroja corrió todo lo que sus piernas le daban, y sentía que flotaba mientras las lagrimas se derramaban sobre sus mejillas…

¡Jaz!…- gritó al ver a su hermana- ¿Cómo?

No lo sé, solo sé que estas aquí…- contesto la otra abrazandola con fuerza- estas enorme…

Igual que siempre…

No, perdí mi infancia cuando te fuiste de mi lado…

Bueno…- dijo Lezabel- este rencuentro familiar es porque necesitamos hablar de cosas serias

¡Es mi hermana! ¡Quiero pasar tiempo con ella!

No se puede Lily- contesto Brianna- vinimos para que ellos te hablaran sobre algo muy importante, que es seguramente lo que Voldemort quiere…

¿El qué?

El arca de la alianza…-contesto Jazmín, tratando de hacer memoria

¿El arca de la alianza?

¿Cuál arca?

La arca de la alianza, la que Moises construyó por pedido de Dios…

¿Por qué la querría?

Porque es la fuente de poder más grande del mundo…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Los chicos iban siguiendo a los gryffindors. Y estos ingresaron al bosque para cruzarlo y llegar más rápido al castillo…

ya es hora…-dijo Lenna- a ver quienes han sido, tengan los ojos bien abiertos…

si, vamos ya…

¡James!…- esa era la voz de alina que estaba gritando

¡Vamos!…-dijo Alex corriendo bosque adentro. No les tomó mucho saber donde estaban batallando, porque ahora un jercito de gente tenía las varitas levantadas…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

no puedo creer lo que nos han dicho…-dije- no sabía que había tantos secretos en esta Tierra…

vamos, ahroa debemos esperar la seña exacta apra que se vayan de aquí…

¿cuándo?

Cuando las aturdan…- contesto Lezabel- es en ese momento que volverán a sus cuerpos…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

James y Alex, hacían un equipo de dulos, exclentes. Y Sirius y Lenna se entendían ala perfección. Al fianl habían podido descubrir quienes eran los mal nacidos que habían atacado a los chicos. Habían sido una brigada especial de mortífagos, ya tenían a unos pares inconcientes los que hablarían de sus propositos cuando fuera necesario.

¡Lenna!- grito Alex al ver que su amiga caía al suelo, después de haber sido golpeada por un destello- ¡Maldito!

¡Desmaius!- gritó el encapuchado.

La chica desde el suelo, se estaba levantando cuando vió a Riddle, dirigirse ahcia Alex. Pero no era un Riddle joven, sino, el mismo que ellos en su tiempo estaban enfretando, sintió miedo por los que estaban allí…

hierba que creces en el bosque mágico elfico, no dejes que se acerque a los que amo…- un toque de su collar y comenzaon a crecer las raices de los arboles hasta detener a Riddle, y tirar a la Lina y Lily de ese tiempo contra uno de los arboles- ¡NO!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

es esa la señal…-dijo Brianna- cuidensen, y ahora dejen que la muchacha se encargue de todo, ustedes están muy debiles, y son presa fácil para Riddle…

¿A dónde nos llevará?…

con dumblendore, mañana solo recordaran lo importante que les hemos dicho, este lugar no sera familiar…

¿Nos olvidaremos de ustedes?

Somos sus angles no sus amigas ni confidenten, esta escrito que no nos conozcan, y así seguirá siendo, solo tendrán una leve sensación de que han estado durmiendo…

Cuidensen, y lo que saben, cuidenlo como si de oro se tratase, solo los más altos en lo querarquico de la orden, saben lo que ustedes sabe, nadie más…

Sientansen especiales…- Lezabel las empujó por un túnel negro y ellas volvierona sus cuerpos…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lenna se acerco a ellas, y comenzo moverlas para que se despertaran…

vamos, vamos, despiertensen, no me hagan esto…Engorgio…- su varita pasó por cada una y ambas abrieron sus ojos- ¡Alex, James! Ya estan despiertas…

¡Levatelas de aquí!…-contesto Alex

lo lamento…- dijo abrazandolas y pensando en el despacho de Dumblendore…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¿hicimos bien Brianna?

Era lo emjor que podíamos ofrecerle, pero ahora saben que están marcadas, y que alguién de los suyps deberá realizar en un futuro esa búsqueda…

Las marcamos para morir…

Una esta escrito, pero la otra no…

¿No hay forma que eso se cambie?

Algo debe darse de otra manera…

¿Se podría dar?

Si, pero no serán ellos quienes cambien el pasado,o su presente, sino el futuro, y solo ellos podrán cambiar el pasado de sus antecesores…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¿qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto Lily

¡¿Qué pasó?!…- contesto alarmada Lina

estan bien señoritas, y eso es lo importante… ¿Qué recuerdan?

Nada…-contestaron las dos-

Solo que recien me golpee la cabeza contra un árbol…-dijo Lina

¿Deberíamos recordar algo, señor?

No, nada señorita Evans…así todo esta bien

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¡NO PUDISTE!! TE GANAMOS ESTA VUELTA…-gritaba Alex fuera de sí apra llamar la atención de Riddle

esta vuelta, epro no la guerra, y ahora sé quienes son especiales…

mierda…

ellas no recuerdan nada, Tomas Riddle…-contesto Lenna enarbolando su varita- serías muy estúpido si trataras de sacarle agua a una roca…

eso ya lo veremos…-y con un movimiento de su varita desapareció- ¡Ustedes!- dirigiendose a James y Sirius, vayanse de aquí, que se les acaba el tiempo…

¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Sirius

no importa, es muy tarde apra presentaciones…-contesto Lenna- cuidensen…ambos

James y Sirius solo le sonrieron y se fueron corriendo del lugar. Los demás gryffindors, fueron transportados por gente de la orden a la sala común, y se quedaron esperando a James y Sirius, que no venían…

El giratiempo, cumplió su función, ayudó a quienes lo necesitaban. Ahora todo este desplante quedaba en el pasado, como un intento más de Riddle de dañar Hogwarts, pero sin complicaciones que pasasen a mayores…

La relación entre Lily y Lina, unos días después volvió a estar tenasa. Había algo que había cambiado, algo se había roto, pero ninguna lograba recordar que era…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Weenas, aca les estamos dejando otro capitulitoo... muchisimas gracias por los reviews que nos han estado dejando, se los agradecemos de todo corazón…

Dejennos muchas más.. Juaz, seremos muy chantajistasss

Besos y abrazos apra todo el mundo…

Natys y eli

Hermanitas histeria…


	35. Chapter 34

**34ª De duelos y sobreprotectores…**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° FLASH BACK °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lily

Mmm

¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Nop tengo la más pálida idea, pero extraño Hogwarts…

Yo también…-conteste- extraño a los chicos…

De seguro James te extraña más que todos los demás juntos…

¿Qué dices?

Solo al verdad

De verdad, que no te entiendo

El te quiere, vamos, no me digas que no tehas dado cuenta de cómo te mira, te desea hasta con la mirada…

¿Estas celosa?

Mas no podría, pero no puedo demostrarlo, él se olvido de mí, y yo entonces me olvidare de él…

Estas loca

Y tu eres necia

Prefiero necia a Loca

Eres una loca necia, te digo la verdad, no me extrañará que tu también caigas en sus redes, y luego te dejara como a todas

¿Qué sabrá el chancho de volar?

Este chancho sabe muchas cosas…

¿Desde cuándo eres filosofa, técnica, adivinista?

Solo te digo lo que obser, Spellman

Gracias Evans, pero prefiero quedarme n la ignoracia sobre algunos temas…

Siempre dije que reas medio idiota…- murmuró lily y se fue del lugar

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°FIN DEL FLASH BACK °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La mañana estaba despejada y linda, el sol lentamente esta subiendo hasta quedar en su punto máximo al medio día. Dejamos las cosas de pociones en la sala común y salimos a los terrenos, en nuestras mochilas teníamos los libros de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas y nada mas, por la tarde no había clases, pero la tarea que teníamos valía por cien.

observe, no se que es peor…-decía Vanessa mientras se sentaba con nosotros- si tener todas las demás materias por la tarde, o tener que cumplir con los 32 pergaminos que nos han dejado de tarea

¿¿32?? -pregunto con ojos desorbitados Peter- ¡¡maldición!!

Saca la cuenta…tres para transformaciones, dos para DCAO, tres para historia de la magia, dos para herbologìa…

Esa es materia opcional…-dijo Remus

Bien, tengo, además que hacer -dije- dos pergaminos para estudios muggles, tres para runas antiguas, dos y medio para astronomía, etc, etc, etc que no tengo la mas pálida idea de cuando comenzare!!

Yo diría que ¡ya! -dijo Remus

¡¡No pienso ir a la biblioteca!! -dijo Sirius- ¡¡antes muerto !!

Pues, ¡morirás entre tarea y tarea! -dijo Fay que estaba recostada sobre sus piernas- yo voy a la biblioteca…

Entoces voy…-dijo Sirius

¡Que fácil de manejar eres! -dije sonriente- ¡mira como te trae! -señalando a Fay

¡Que le vamos a hacer! -contesto la chica- son mis encantos de mujer!!

¡¡Jajajajaja!!-la risa generada de todo el mundo

OIGAN!!-dijo alice enfadada- ahora podemos dirigirnos a la biblioteca??…saquemos los libros y despues nos volvemos a los terrenos, les parece una buena idea?

Una maravillosa idea!-dijo fay imitando la voz de la profesora Sprout- ahora bien-dijo volviendo a su voz normal- podemos ir YA!-haciendo muhco enfasis en la palabra YA

Vamos!!-dije- todo sea para que fay no se enoje!!

Spellman!!-dijo ella comenzando a perseguirme

Esas dos crìas, no piensan crecer jamas?-dijo remus

Para que quieres que cambien?-dijo james- si asì son geniales!

Es verdad!-lo apoyo canutito. Jeje!

FAY!!-decìa mientras corrìa.- BASTA!!!…BASTA!!…NO ME…JAJA…NO…ME JAJAJAJAJA!!!!…NO ME GUSTAN LAS COSQUILLAS!!!…- estabamos en medio de los terrenos y fay me habìa gando la carrera y ahora se daba a hacerme cosquillas.

BASTA CRÌAS PEQUEÑAS!!-dijo remus- o les qutare puntos a gryffindor

Lunatico, estas de terrible humor-le dije- puedes decirme que demonios te ocurre??

Nada-contesto secamente- ahora vamos a buscar los libros

Oh…si claro lunatico!!-dije- eyy…james!!

Que?-me dijo quedandonos algo resagados

Hoy es luna llena, verdad?

Sips-me contesto- y eso que?-agrego al ver el brillo en mis ojos

No tengo nada que hacer esta noche, y…quiero ir!!-dije poniendo cra de perrito desausiado

Ni loco, no lina, jamas…-dijo rotundamente mientras caminaba mas a prisa

OYE!!-dije plantandome

Te enojaras cuanto quieras, pero no iras, no, no, mira si te pasa algo…ademas si no avisas te haran preguntas…y no, no, ademas, cuando haras tus 32 pergaminos de tarea??

Sabes cual es el metodo…asì que no te pongas sinico!-reproche

No iras, y esa es mi ultima palabra…-dijo james

Como si valiese mucho!!-dije

Vale lo suficiente como para detenerte y que no vallas…quieres?

Le dire a canuto!-reproche como niña pequeña

Canuto me apoyara!-dijo james

Ohhh.………-dije

Que?

Nada!-agregue con cara de autosuficiencia- anda de nada corny…

Que bueno asis…-contesto ganandome terreno( N/A: "asis" podrìa llegar a ahcer una diminutivo de as…para los merodeadores, lina tiene como sobre nombre as…)

Idiota- murmure mientras caminaba mas deprisa para no quedar resagada.

Llegamos a la biblioteca, y como siempre, estaba la tan agradable señora pince…

en que los puedo ayudar?- basicamente nos gruño

venimos a buscar libros para realizar nuestros deberes…-dijo remus en un tono dulce y falso que no convencìa a nadie, a escepcion de quien?…la señora pince…

bueno, remus querido…-le dijo en su tono mas tierno- busca los que necesites y cuida que las bestias que tienes como amigos-nos dijo observandonos por un momento a cada uno- no le haga nada al material…

por supuesto señora…-contesto remus y nos alejamos

bien…-dije- hay que admitirlo chicos, no se como lo haces pero…siempre sacamos provecho de las situaciones…

porque lo dices?

Hogsmade…-dije- vamos con canuto y tenemos rondas gratis, madame rosmerta no puede resistirse a sus "encantos"…madame ponfrey, james esta herido y se paraliza el mundo…la biblioteca remus busca un libro y madame pince es capaz de darselo en bandeja de plata…

Y por casa como andamos?-pregunto sirius

Que quieres decir?

Cuando las pociones no nos salen, o nos copiamos "poquito" de tu trabajo…rapido vas y le explicas a slughorn…

Y que?-conteste

Replica…-dijo james- no importa alina, querida, esta bien que seas solidaria con esos amigos tuyos…

Tono despectivo-agrego sirius

Sigue asì, alumna querida, y te espero para la proxima reunion de mis eminencias…

Le contesto querido profesor- lo dije con voz tan falsa que ni yo me lo creì- pero, como ya le he venido diciendo desde primero, no puedo, ni quiero unirme a su club de eminencias…pero, le agradezco la oprtunidad que me esta otorgando…

Que excelente contestacion…-dijo remus

Callate lunatico!-dije- no es gracioso!!

Callense los dos!1-dijo fay- saquemos los libros y salgamos de aqui…

Vamos!!

Sacamos los libros en silecio sepulcral y luego salimos con una docena de libros bajo los brazos. Estabamos todos hablando animadamente de nuestras cosas…remus, alice y frank iban hablando de no se que de los aurors y nosotros…james, sirius y yo ibamos hablando de nuestras cosas tipicas…bromas…

que les haremos a los slytherins?-pregutnaba- necesito hacerles una broma…

jeje…siempre igual!!-dijo james- que podemos ha…ha…-se quedo perdido en una falda corta que pasaba por allí…

esa es Sophie Diggory…-dije- no te conviene hermano…

que??…quien??-decìa sin poder articualar una oracion coherente

esa faldita que paso por aqui hace menos de sesenta segundos…-dije muy divertida- era Sophie diggory…la hermana de amos…

ahh…-dijo- esta muy buena…

quieres una cita?-pregunte

me la conseguirías?

Pues…claro, no conozco chica en howgarts que no muriese por salir contigo o con canuto…

Yo ya tengo acompañante…-dijo sirius- este sabado tenemos salida a hogsmade…

Consigueme esa cita, por el amor de merlin…-dijo ajems en tono suplicante-

Ella no hara que te olvides de lily-le aclare- no la ilusiones james, porque amos se vengara…

Ese?

Nunca lo subestimes…y menos si tiene que ver con su hermanita menor…

Ahh… es un guardabosques!!-dijo james

Como si tu no lo fueras!!-dijo canuto

Que?-pregunto desconcertado

Vamos, cornamenta, tu eres mas guardabosques que yo, remus y todo howgarts…no hay chico que sea digno para lina y aun menos para evans, a no ser tu!

Callate!-dijo james- no soy asì!!

Tiene razon!-dije

Eyy!!-dijo sorprendido- buscaba algo de apoyo en ti lina…

Es la verdad, de primero a quinto, no había novio que no espantases!!…

Cuenta!

Diggory, lernan, hernan, mcmillan, nott, quieres que siga??

Los ultimos dos eran slytherins!!-se defendio

Pero los espantaste!!-dije divertida

Lo que me da la razon!-dijo canuto- tremendo guardabosques!!

Basta!!-dijo james- hemos llegado al arbol

Y con eso que?-conteste- mira, escucha y aprende…CHICOS"!!-alice, frank, remus, fay, vannesa y peter se dieron vuelta

Que pasa lina?-pregunto remus

no que james es MUY guardabosques-dije

Verdad!-contestaron todos al uniso

Ahí lo tienes, hermano…-dije

Ohh…-dijo mientras se sentaba y renegaba

Empezemos con la tarea!-dijo vanessa

Durante la siguiente hora seguimos todos realizando la tarea que nos habìan dejado, odiosa tarea, no habìa ganas de realizarla pero ninguno quería que nos quitasen puntos por no hacerla.

Seguimos pasiblemente hasta que apareciero severillus…

canuto!-dijo con cautela james- oye canuto!!

Hermano ya lo vi!-dijo sirius-chan chan!!-exclamo agrandando las cejas- una bromita??-dijo expectante

Basta ya!-sentencio fay- dejenlo en paz, esta bien que sea snape, pero tampoco es la pavada!!

Que aguafiestas!!-dijo james- lina?

Esta vez, no…-dije resuelta- no te metas en problemas…no esta noche!-le aclare sacando la vista del libro

Demonios!-dijo james

Y desde cuando nosotros les hacemos caso a las mujeres?-dijo resuelto sirius

Desde siempre!conteste- por si no te enteraste, soy mujer y siempre los he manejado a mi antojo!

Ahora no!!-dijo james- canuto nos hacemos contra snape!!!

Tendran problemas!-dijo alice

Quien nos los dara?…evans?-dijo sirius

No se pasen de vuelta o yo me metere!-dije

No recuerdo que nos hayas parado en quinto!-dijo james

No estaba presente!-conteste- cuando baje, te obligue a que lo bajaras, te recuerdo…así que eso no sirve como excusa, porque lo bajaste sin chistar!

Pamplinas!!-dijo sirius- ahora, es hora de duelo!!

EY QUEJICUS!!-dijo james con voz grave- que estas haciendo por estos lados?

Carpe retrac…-comenzo a decir snape que se habìa dado cuenta de la intencion de sirius y james

EXPELLIARMUS!!-dijo canuto y la varita de snape volo por los aires.

Y aqui vamos de nuevo!-suspire

Cinco galeons a que lina acaba la pelea!-dijo peter

Media hora?-dijo remus

Media hora que?-dijo vaneesa contrariada

En media hora, lina se levantara para salvar a james de las reprimendas de lily-explico remus

A como esta ahora…solo seran quince minutos!-dije sonriente

A que no te atreves a silencialarla!-dijo fay

Con un hechizo!-dije risueña- pan comido!

JAJAJA!!-reìa estridente sirius al ver como snape estaba volando por los aires

Ay snivellus, para que no digas que nunca te llevamos de paseo!-dijo james con voz gay

DEPULSO!!-se escucho. El hechizo el dio a james en el centro del pecho haciendo que saltara por los aires, dio de lleno contra un pino pero rapidamente se puso de pie. Había sido malfoy

Estos malditos siempre andan en banda!!-ingeri. Me levante y enrole mi varita

Tu tambien quieres acabar como el spellman?-me dijo bella black

Como quien?

Como tu noviecito…-me dijo con malicia

Quien?…mi novio no esta aqui…esta en durmstrang…-dije mas risueña mientras tomaba con mas fuerza la varita- porque no dejas mi perfecta vida en paz!-le dije arrogante, sabía que eso haría que se pusiera de la nuca

Tu…perfecta…vida-mascullo- aqui te ira tu perfecta vida!…DEPULSO!!

PROTEGEO!-afirme

ACCIO VARITA!!

PROTEGEO!!

FLIPENDO!!

PROTEGEO!…DEPULSO!!

PROTEGEO!…DESMAIUS!!

PROTEGEO!!…DEPULSO!…FLIPENDO!! ACCIO VARITA!- dije mientras saltaba para esquivar su depulso. No lo consegui completamente me dio en un lado de la cara y me provoco un corte.

Ahi tienes tu perfecta cara!-dijo estridente bella

DEPULSO!!!-esa era la voz de canuto que estaba peleand con malfoy y snape- ahí tienes primita querida a mi NIÑA no la tocas, entendiste??

Es la perfecta hermana que jamas tuviste!-dijo mordaz- comparte tus estupidos ideales!

Calaña!-dije- STUPEFY!!!-el hechizo le dio de lleno a bella y la dejo inconsiente contra una de las paredes del castillo

BELLA!!…-dijo snape- SECTUSEMPRA!!!

PROTEGEO ALINA SPELLMAN!!-esa era la voz de james que estaba peleando con snape- tu batalla es conmigo!!!…la dejas en paz!!

Proteges a tu noviecita…mas que a tu vida!!

Es mi hermana…no la tocas…-mascullo entrecortadamente- te mato antes que llegues a ponerle medio de tu grasiento cabello encima!

Jajaja!-reía-

desmaius!!- dije. El hechizo le dio a snape y este se dio contra un arbol- es que ríe al último ríe mejor, no quejicus?

BASTA!!-esa era la voz de mis perfection- PERO QUIEN DEMONIOS SE CREEN QUE SON, PARA ANDAR BATALLANDO EN LOS CAMPOS DEL COLEGIO???…NO ME CONTESTEN!!-agrego al ver que canuto abría su boca para rezongar. Como la verdad era que no tenía muchas mas ganas de escucharla corte por lo sano-

LILY!!-grite. Ella se quedo callada y me miro con estupefaccion- silencius!!-le dije apuntadole con la varita. Cmo la pille desprevenida ella no pudo conjurar el contrahechizo- ahora grita por dos horas seguidas que nadie tendra el dolor de escucharte!!…y ustedes…-agregue viendo a remus, fay, alice, frank, vanessa y peter.- es mejor que se vallan…o tendran problemas con el profesor de cuidado de las criaturas magicas…

Pero…lina…estan herido…-mascullo con dificultad alice

Les he dicho que se vallan de aqui…no es la primera vez que nos peleamos con ellos…no sera la última así que no creo que deban preocuparse!-dije en un tono que no admitía replica

Pues…yo me quedo…-dijo remus- soy merodeador!-agrego al ver como abría mi boca para replicar- no pienses que hora podras con estos dos sola, ademas estas herida…-era verdad, instintivamente me coloque una mano en el lugar de donde sentía que me brotaba sangre- vamos…-Ninguno de los demas opusimos mucha resitencia…- ustedes se van-le dijo a los demas- tienen clase y por lo menos uno debe tomar nota de lo que digan!

Vamos chicos!!-dijo frank- tenemos clase

Gracias!-dije susurrando

De nada!-me contesto

Comenzamos a caminar mientras algunas miradas se dirigían a nosotros. Estabamos extraños. Yo tenía un corte en la cara, james tenía dos cortes en la cara y uno en el brazo y sirius unos cuantos raspones por aqui y otros cuantos por alla

a la sala de los menesteres?-pregunte

a donde mas quieres ir?-contesto remus

no me esperaba menos de ti…-conteste

vamos!-me dijo abrazandome y besando mi cabeza como hermano mayor- deberías tener mas cuidado!

Por qué?-pregunte

Porque eres nuestro punto debil, ellos lo saben- se refería a los slytherins- te van a atacar…

Por qué?…como lo sabes?-le pregunte me estaba comenzando a asustar

Es simple logica mi niña…tu y tal vez las chicas, pero tu sobre todo…eres nuestro punto debil…entiendes?…ellos saben que si te hacen algo nosotros somos capaces de matarlos y despedazarlos uno por uno…y saben que nosotros por ti podríamos caer en cualquier trampa

Vamos lunatico!-le dije- tanta poca fe tenes en mí?

No, yo tengo mucha confianza en ti…pero en ellos no confío

Jaja…-dije mientras tanta charla habíamos llegado a la sala de los menesteres.

Vamos- dijo canuto que ya había pasado tres veces por el retrato. Barnabas el chiflado nos miraba sorpresivo, algo preocupado de vernos así

Que demonios se supone que ustedes cuatro han estado haciendo?

Lo mismo de siempre!-contesto sirius

Los slytherins?-contesto barnabas- deberían tener un poco más de cuidado chicos…

No necesito que me lo repitan…-conteste secamente- lo lamento barnabas…pero nos conoces, no cambiaremos de un día para el otro…

No importa…-contesto él- hagan lo que quieran…

Siempre-conteste mientras ingresaba.

Los de demas entraban callados, nadie quería hablar, y yo tampoco tenía las ganas de conversar con ellos. Me dolía con horrores la cabeza, debía acabar con la tarea, presentar un justificativo a la clase que no iba a ir, y después de todo, hablar con remus, se lo había prometido a sarah. Tal vez sería eso y no otra cosa lo que había hecho que mi humor cambiase tan drasticamente. No quería hablar con él, sebía como me contestaría sin contar que esa noche remus se transformaba. Tenía algo raro, lo de siempre, estaba mas estricto, temía que callese la noche, siempre lo había temido. Para nosotros que ya lo conocíamos sabíamos que el único miedo de remus, simpre había sido la oscuridad, desde niño y por su oscuro problema, pero como buen gryffindor siempre había podido tenerlo bajo control. Mi pobre lobito, ahora me sentía mal por haberlo tratado así por la mañana…

lina?…lina?- la mano de canuto me saco de mis pensamientos

lo siento…-murmure. Tome gasa y un liquido espeso color lavanda y mojé la gasa. Me acerque a un espejo y me lo pase por la herida, instantaneamente esta desapareció, sin dejar rastro y absorbiendo la sangre seca del lado de la cara, ademas de mi dolor de cabeza con él.- a ver a quien sigue?-dije divertida

yo- dijo james- remus esta muy ocupado con los raspones de canuto, ya sabes que no le gusta que le queden moretones…

en su perfecto cuerpo!-complete la frase- ven aqui cornamenta…- james se sento sobre una camilla, de ese modo quedaba a mi misma altura.- a ver ciervito…que te han hecho?-pregunte divertida mojando otra gasa en la misma pocion-

solo diversion- contesto sonriente.

No chilles…-adverti

Que?…AHHHHHH!!!!- comenzo a chillar apenas coloque la pocio en su cabeza

Que niña!!!…-dijo canuto

Pues ven tu y colocate esta pocion!!

Oh…vamos cornamenta!-dije mientras moría de risa- es solo una pocion…

Tu no digas nada!!-dijo

A ver, ven niñito de mama, prometo que tendre mas cuidado, te parece?- dije con mueca

Ten ciertamente mas cuidado!!-dijo mientras se sentaba. Tome la gasa y la empape suavemente. La tome y con mucho cuidado la apoye sobre james. El pobre al principio se retorcío- no te preocueps es solo un instante…-dije dulcemente mientras con la mano que me quedaba lbre que acariciaba la mejilla y luego le revolvía el cabello- ya esta…viste que no era para tanto?

Tenías raon…-dijo algo ¿sonrojado? No tenía idea porque se habría sonrojado pero parecía que el no quería que los demas no notaramos, cosa absurda pero eso ahora no viene al caso.

La niña de manos magicas!!-dijo canuto- ven y salvame del lobo!!

Que ironico!!-le dije- ahora te aguantas a remus, yo me voy a la sala común…

No teníamos que hablar, nosotros?-pregunto remus

No te preocupes lunatico, eso sera mañana o tal vez pasado, cuando te encuentres mejor…hoy no, no esta noche…chicos les aviso ahora, los esperare a las seis en la casa de los gritos…-dije muy segura- hoy va a haber luna llena con ascendente de marte…

Que noche dura!-contesto remus

Como sabran la luna llena hace que las personas, mordidos por hombres lobos, se transformen. Bien, pues la historia no termina allí. La influencia o ascendencia de los planetas hace que las lunas sean muy diferentes. Ejemplo, cuando venus esta ascendente el lobo suele ser mas calamdo y considerado, con Jupiter, suele ser mas meticuloso con las presas, con Saturno suele aumentar de tamaño en la transformacion y con Marte, con Marte…el lobo es mas desatado, salen todos los asfluentes y no se tine ingun tipo de control sobre él. Esta desatado…

así que a las seis esta amaneciendo…los esperare allí y lo trasladaremos en una camilla aqui…

sabe madame ponfrey?-pregunto canuto

no, pero sospecha que hago esto desde primer año así que…ahora no tiene mucha importancia, no creén?-dije mientras me colocaba de nuevo mi tunica.- a las seis en la casa de los gritos…entendieron, no se queden jugando en ningún lado…

Ohh!!-dijo james- yo que quería estirar la piernas!!

Pues, corres y jugueteas dentro del bosque prohibido desde las las ocho hasta las seis, así que no molestes…hablando de hora que hora es?

Las una y media.-contesto remus consultando su reloj

Tenemos todavía una hora para almorzar y de nuevo a las tareas…-conteste- vamos?

Vamos…

Salimos todos caminando, gracias al señor no había nadie en ese momento en el pasillo, pero bajamos ls escaleras y eso era otro tema. Una de las cuantiosas escaleras que cambian de lugar nos había dejado en otro pasillo donde había un gran alboroto. Peeves que estaba estresado de no hacer nada, como según se dijo después, se había querido desestresar jugando una broma a alguien. la pobre alumna que había sufrido tal torturo fue Sophie Diggory…

aprovecha romeo-dijo canuto- salvala de peeves y tendras cita para el sabado!

No…-contesto- no hace falta

Esta mañana babeabas por ella!!-dijo canuto incredulo

Por ahora no-contesto. Como estaba delante de él no podía ver su cara…pero de la forma en que canuto le contesto no quedo duda

Vete al demonio!!-cotnesto canuto- no puedes amigo, hermano…

Que les pasa a ustedes?-pregunte

Nada!-contestaron los demas

Mentirosos!-dije con una mueca y me acerque al frente- PEEVES!!-grite para que el poltegirs acabara de bajar la mochila de Sophie- BASTA O LLAMO AL VARON SANGUINARIO!!

TU??-replico burlon

Vamos peeves, sabes que puedo hacerlo, y curiosamente el varon me hace mucho caso, ademas que te ha hecho la pobre Sophie??…-pregunte ayudandola a reacomodar su mochila que estaba toda desparramada por le suelo.- disculpalo-dije muy bajito- ya todos conocemos a peeves- le arranque una sonrisa, y vi sus muy colorados ojos. Ahora ya no se notaba el verde palido de sus ojos.- TÚ!!-dije señalandolo- si molestara a los slytherins sabes que te alentaría, pero la pobre Sophie no… vete al lago y molesta al calamar…o a la gente del agua…pero deja a los mas pequeños en paz…

Te salio el complejo maternal!-me contesto

Siempre he sido así y no pienso cambiar…con los mas pequeños no!-conteste bien segura- ni de mi casa ni de ninguna de las otras dos…

Y los slytherin?-me pregunto

A ellos, hazle lo que quieras, tienen pefectos para que los cuiden…

Tu no eres prefecta pero cuidas a medio howgarts…-dijo- porque no a los slytherin?

Porque no…-conteste secamente- punto final…entendiste?…ahora vete o me conoceras realmente enojada…

YA ME VOY!!-dijo saliendo volando del lugar

A ver, a ver!!-dije- yo hay nada para ver aqui…vayan a comer que la mayoría tiene clases después…y tu Sophie-dije mirandola- acompañame…

Si…-mumuro. Acabo de levantar sus cosas y james y sirius nos ayudaron a ponernos de pie. La pobre estaba tan colorada que no podía subir la mirada

No te preocupes, no muerden…-le dije divertida- chicos sean caballeros y lleven nuestras mochilas, please?-dije con cara de perrito mojado

Nos vemos en el gran comedor…-dijo james- vamos canuto?

Vamos!-contesto

Ve en busca de tu pelirroja tentacion!-le dije divertida

Callate o te hago levitar!!-me contesto dandose vuelta y sacando la varita

Estoy con el uniforme del colegio!!…-le dije sacando la lengua- no puedes hacerlo!!…es norma!!

Y desde cuando yo sigo las normas??

Buen punto!-conteste- vallanse a comer y guarden bien nuestras mochilas…ah…chicos hoy Sophie comera con nosotros entendido?

Claro como el agua!-contesto james- nos vemos en el comedor Sophie

Si Sophie!-dijo sirius guiñandole un ojo-nos vemos!

Desaparece!-le dije a canuto- vallan o despues no tendresmo comida!!

Adios!!-dijieron antes de salir corriendo con las mochilas…

Son siempre así?-me pregunto algo cohibida

TODO EL TIEMPO!!-conteste risueña- todo el tiempo Sophie, debe ser eso lo que me encanta de estos niños…el brillo de crìos que traen

Son muy lindos!-dijo ella sonrojandose

No te preocupes, no eres la primera que lo dice!-conteste- pero te conozco Sophie, aunque no lo creas, dime…porque estas tan sola?

Es que…-en ese momento las lagrimas afloraron en sus ojos y no las pudo retener

No importa, ven…vamos a los terrenos-le dije

Pobrecita, siempre la veía sola, y era una pena, porque era tan linda. Sophie Diggory, la hermanita menor de Amos, alta y de cabello rubio oscuro como él, lacio hasta la altura de las caderas. Sus ojos eran precioso, eran verdes agua y en el exterior tenía un borde bastante ancho de color verde esmeralda. No tenía un cuerpo de 90-60-90, pero se defendía…era muy diestra en encantamientos, astronomía y runas antiguas. Pero había algo que le pasaba porque no tenía muchas amigas y los chicos la anhelaban en silencio. La respuesta parecía obvia y evidente, pero necesitaba que ella me lo dijiese para que pudiera hablar con su hermano.

Caminamos muy juntas, la traía abrazada para que los demas no pudieran dislumbrar sus lagrimas. Era raro para howgarts verla a ella con alguna otra persona que no fuera una de las matonas que le enviaba su hermano. Llegamos al lego y seguimos caminando hasta el lado opuesto del gran aya que había en el borde, estabamos cubiertas por unos matorrales así que era perfecto para hablar.

ahora me diras porque lloras tanto niñita linda?-le pregunte

es que no me gusta el colegio!!-contesto sincera

por qué?

Porque aquí soy la sombra de mi hermano, el no entiende qu ya estoy bastante crecidita, como para que me siga diciendo con quien debo juntarme y con quien no…por ejemplo, si me viera ahora contigo a con alguno de los merodeadores seguro me mataría…

Por qué?

Porque soy la nena mimada de amos, y estoy harta…no puedo salir con nadie y no puedo tener amigas que no sean retrasadas, em prohibe todo…pero todo alina, todo…no entiendo o no quiere entender que ya me crecí…

Diste tu primer beso?-le pregunte

Bromeas!!me contesto- me sigue a sol y a sombra!!…no puedo…

Hay alguien que te atraiga?-le pregunte

La verda, es que…no lo se

Dime la verdad…quien es?

Es amigo tuyo…

Bien, acortame algo la lista por favor!

Es verdad, todo howgarts es amigo tuyo…

Gracias!!

No enserio, es que eres muy buena, lista, sincera y te vives preocupando por todos nosotros…eso habla de una muy buena persona

Gracias, pero no nos desviemos del tema, dime quien te gusta?

Dorian grey

Dorian??-dije incredula- que esta mal??

No, no, no!!!…no Sophie, eso no esta mal…mi niña eso esta muy bien, Dorian es muy buena persona…

Eso lo se!…pero diselo a mi hermano!!

No te preocupes que lo hare!-conteste- ahora vallamos a comer que muero de hambre, ademas, hoy almorzaras con nosotros y el sabado saldras conmigo a Hogsmade, tendras un cambio total de look…

A mi hermano le dara un infarto!!

Que se joda por guardabosques!!-conteste

Volvimos al gran comedor y todas las miradas se posaron en nosotras, amos casi desafallece cuando Sophie lo miro fulminandolo y nos sentamos a comer. Entre bocado y bocado reimos mucho de las bromas de Sophie era una chica muy divertida, había que sacar eso a luz.

El resto del día lo pasamos normal, la tarde la pasamos juntos ya que Sophie se fue con su unica amiga Loretta Hadwing, una chica muy mona y cariñosa, ella ayudaría a Sophie y la acompañaría a sacar su personalidad a flote. Yo solo le daría un empujon.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Weenas, aca estamos dejandoles los últimos capitulos, de ahora en más, Hogwarts, vuelve a ser un colegio, medianamente normal…

Muchisimas gracias por todas las crtiicas que tenemos, todas las criticas que nos dejan, que nos hacen muy bien, porque eso quiere decir que la historia les gusta, muchisimas Gracias!!


	36. Chapter 35

35ª El LobO, La LeOnA,…

**35ª El LobO, La LeOnA,…**

Desgraciadamente, ese día me había llegado la máldita regla, y como no me sentía para nada bien…

¡¡LINA!!…¡¡LINA!! -gritaba lily

Yo que quería algo de paz!!…-dije mientras observaba como corría desesperada- que tienes Lils?

No esta Sarah…-contesto agitada

Estara con algún chico…sabes ella es una chica y por ahí nos gusta que nos mimen…sabes-le dije mientras volvía a mi redacción de pociones

Pero, no la veo desde la tarde y no se donde puede estar!!-decía

Lilian…-dije mientras me daba a la cuenta de darle una leccion a una niña de dos años- a ver, como te explico para que me entiendas, pero no lo se…-alice, fay y vanessa dejaron escapar una risita- a ver niña, hace cuanto que no la ves?

Desde la tarde…

No crees que puede estar en cualquier parte de howgarts?

Hasta en los terrenos?-pregunto mordaz…¿lo sabría tal vez?

Puede ser…-conteste vagamente

Sabes que no puede estar allí, esta noche…-me dijo tomandome de la mano- dime donde demonios esta mi amiga…

Y si no lo se!-conteste- en mi bolsillo no la TENGO!!…asì que LIly vete de aquí…no tienes nada que hacer, los libros te llaman, siempre hay una tarea para copiar…

Estupida- se fue murmurando mientras subía las escalerasç

Demonios!-susurre mientras me levantaba

A donde vas?-me pregunto vane

A fijarme donde demonios esta sarah-dije.

Subí las escaleras e iba preguntandome donde podía estar esta muchacha. Un par de lugares salieron a la luz, conocía a sarah de memoria y sabía que solo había dos lugares a donde podía ir cuando estaba mal. Uno…a el aula de astronomía ya que a sarah le encantaban las estrellas o…y donde mas temía…al lago…el gran haya nos proporcionaba una seguridad y calama dificil de repetir, así que sabía que cuando tenía ganas de estar sola y no ser molestada por nadie iba a alguno de esos lugares. Como no tenía el tiempo suficiente para saber sonde demonios podía estar, me fije en mi mas confiable brujula…el mapa del merodeador.

mauthers for ever- susurre.

La puerta se abrió y el inigualable aroma de la locion de james me invadió. Cocot numero 5. ya se que tiene nombre de perfume para mujer, pero aunque ustedes no lo crean es locion para despues de afeitar. Una muy barata que deja un aroma a cuero mojado impresionante. Me tapé la nariz y me dirigí hasta la madera falsa debajo de la cama de james. Saque el mapa y salí lo mas rapido que pude del lugar. El olor me estaba asqueando.

Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…-dije mientras caminaba por la desierta escalera.- a ver, a ver…-dije mientras con mi varita buscaba el puntito que era sarah. Y lo encontre…-demonios!!-dije mientras me daba a la carrera, sarah se había internado en el bosque prohibido y estaba a menos de un kilomentro de encontrar a remus y los demás. No lo podía permitir.

A DONDE VAS??-me pregunto alice mientras me veía correr. No hubo contestación- fermaportus!!-indique contra el retrato y la puerta de los gryffindors

Pero que haces?-me pregunto la dama gorda

Evitando mas desastres…-dije. Volví a mirar el mapa, ahora ese no era mi único problema, estaba evans que venía camiando desde los terrenos.- que nada se me descomplicara esta noche?-me pregunte- una sola por favor!

Que tienes?-pregunto la dama gorda

No falta ningun gryffindor verdad?-pregunte

No ninguno, salvo tu y lily evans…-contesto

Magnifico!-masculle.

Sin darle tiempo a la dama gorda salí corriendo. Me fijaba cada medio segundo para saber si había alguien por allí que estuviera viendome u dando un paseo. Gracias a merlin, no había nadie.

Lily!!-grite agitada

Que pasa?-me pregunto ella de mal modo. Tampoco en esa oportunidad hubo contestación, la agarre de la manga de la tunica y comenze a arrastrarla.

Corrimos desde el pasillo hasta la puerta que daba a la enfermería ahora si que lily no comprendía nada.

me explicas que estamos haciendo?-pregunto

no te incumbe-contesste cortante. Entre a la enfermería y rapidamente saque una botella con una pocion color rosa chicle. Una jeringa esterilizada y las puse en uan bolsa.- vamos-dije volviendola a tomar del brazo, estabamos muy lejos de la puerta.- conoces algun pasillo de este castillo?

Ninguno…-contesto ella

Pues tendras una clase acelerada!-dije. Corrí un tapete y ambas ingresamos en él. El pasillo era estrecho lo conocía de memoria. Corría arrastrando a lily detras de mí ahsta que me pare en seco haciendo que ella callese.

Que demonios te pasa??-me pregunto

Calla…-le dije. Justo ene se instante estaba pasando por el lugar el joven celador que teniamos Filch, odioso como nunca, acompañado de su gata la señora norris. De suerte el no conocía ninguno de los pasillos de howgarts así que estabamos salvadas. Esperamos a que él se fuera y salimos corriendo a los terrenos.

me puedes explicar spellman, que demonios estamos haciendo?

Salvando a una amiga!-conteste- escucha, tendras que hacer todo lo que te diga, y lo tendras cuando te diga…

Que pasa?

Nada, solo necesito que hagas lo que te digo, me sigues…

A la perfeccion…

Bien, sarah esta aquí-dije apuntando el lugar con la varita- y nosotras aqui…-dije apuntando con la varita. Merodeador, pense y apunte con la varita, ahora solo se veían los apodos, con suerte el secreto de remus estaría a salvo y estarían sarah y lily en la cama y yo esperando a los zanganos que traía como hermanos.- necesitamos ser rapidas…

Porque?

No preguntes, escucha, necesitamos ser rapidas…no lo lograremos si solo corremos…me transformo, te subes y me guías entendiste?

Estas segura?!

jamas he estado mas segura de algo en mi vida…-estaba mas que segura de lo que debía hacer, sabía que mis amigos no podrían cuidar de sarah y tambien controlar a remus. No, debía ayudarlos a como de lugar. Le di el mapa Lils, cerre mis ojos, me concentre y ya estaba…ahora sentía el punzante dolor de siempre, cada vez que me transformaba.

Ay merlin!-dijo lily.- en que demonios estas metida sarah?-

Lily, dudo un poco y tuve que chocarla contra mi cuerpo, te subirías o te quedarías no había muhco tiempo para decidir. Al final acabo subiendo a mi lomo y comenze a correr haciendo que ella se sostuviera de mi cuello. Corría y corría, lily me iba guiando, podía sentir que estaba cerca, instinto felino digamosle, pero lo sentía.

aquí es!-dijo lily- aquí esta!!

Algo andaba mal, no escuchaba nada, me quede quieta…lily lo entendió y se bajo, la cubría y ella tenía la varita arriba y con el lumos. Y lo escuchamos un grito desgarrados rompió la quietud del lugar…esa era Sarah

SARAH!!-grito dos veces mas fuerte lily.

Yo ya había comenzado a correr. Dos pasos, dos pasos fueron suficientes para darme con la escena. Un ciervo cubría a sarah y un perro negro peleaba con él hombre lobo. Hasta aquí llegaba todo. Lily corrió y se oculto con sarah detrás del ciervo que con su cornamenta las cubría mientras ambas rompían en llanto. No lo pense dos veces, el perro había sido herido, no había mas remedio. Un zarpazo, le dio de lleno en la espalda, el lobo aullo y dirigió sus atroces ojos inyectados de sangre hacia mí. Ese no era mi remus, ese no era mi hermano…pero no podía dejar que dañara a los demas, primero muerta y enterrada. Un zarpazo de él...lagrimas salieron de los ojos felinos, mi espalda, un dolor indescriptible me embargo, deje caer una zarpa. Escuche claramente dentro de mi cabeza…un aparte de ahí, lo dijo james, conteste endurecida, jamas…escuche a sirius muevete de ahí!!…jamas!. volví a mirar al lobo, ya no había duda, un segundo zarpazo, le dio el en pecho…callo desmayado. Ese era el momento.

LINA!!-grito sirius. Caí sobre una raiz, volví a mi forma normal, tenía una herida lacerante en la espalda, sangraba a mas no poder. No estaba bien…

Lily…lills-susurraba. La chica al acto vino a dnde estaba.

Que?

La bolsa-dije

La pocion!-dijo ella corriendo a buscarla- a donde la coloco?

En alguna vena!-conteste- llena la jeringa

Alina, no estas bien!-dijo james que me estaba tomando entre brazos, estaba palida- sangras en la espalda. La remera esta destruida.

Muevete!-le dijo lily- a ver potter de cuanta utilidad le sirves al mundo…tomala de espaldas…

Que?

Que la voltees!-dijo ella resuelta- sarah toma gasa esterilizada y la pocion morada. Moja la gasa hatsa que quede de color morada. Black, potter ustedes tomenla y volteenla. Camilla- una camilla amplia apareció- dejenla ahí de espaldas. La luz de la luna daba, la luz suficiente para que lily me curase, per debía llegar a la sala de los menesteres.- sarah!…dame la gasa!!- la chica obedecio lagrimas derraban por su mejilla. Lily que estaba dura como acero se encargo de pasar la cpocion por mi espalda. Quemaba, ardía. Tomé instintivamente la mano de james y este la mía apretandola con fuerza.- ahora con esto llegaremos a la enfermería…episkey, ennervate, tergeo

A la enfermería no!-dije resuelta-no podemos, que diremos?

A donde tenían planeado ir?-pregunto sarah

A la sala de los menesteres…-conteste- lily, no te vallas, debes cuidar a…

A remus…-dijo ella- no soy tonta, desde tercero lo sé, pero soy de confiar…el ya sabe que yo sé…pero jure que su secreto estaría a salvo con él…

Vienes a la sala de los menesteres!-indico james. Se quito su capa y me dio a a mí. Con anterioridad, lily había cubierto mi espalda con vendas.

Te las tendras que aguantar esta noche…-dijo- por lo menos esta noche, alina…

No hay problema…-dije- soy una chica fuerte…

Demasiado!-dijieron sirius y james a la vez.

Vamos!-dijo lily. Saco de la bolsa un par de capas, se la dio a james que me había dado la de él y la otra se la coloco ella. A todo esto, remus estaba en una camilla maniatado.

Espera!-dijo james- no pueden ellos verse en una camilla…

Que sugieres?-pregunto sarah

Canuto, toma!-dijo sacando se su bolsillo una capa toda arrugada. La coloco sobre la camilla de remus y la mía.- chicas, ustedes vayan debajo también

Y si los atrapan?-pregunte

Tu quieta y callada!-me dijo dulcemente james. Si bien estaba de espaldas escuchaba todo- Nosotros estaremos bien, preciosa…

James!!-rezongue- vamos, si los atrapan…

No sera la primera vez…mentiremos, como siempre…con ficlh podemos, es un novato…

Ay chicos!!-dije

Vamos!-indico canuto- no tenemos mucho tiempo para perder…

Vayan!-dijo james. Nos cubrio con la capa y las dos camillas y sarah y evans quedamos cubiertas.

Lily y sarah comenzaron a caminar, los chicos iban detras nuestro. James traía el mapa del merodeador y podía ver que estaba pasando. Rezando, llegamos a la sala. James paso tres veces por el lugar y una puerta apareció.

adentro!-indico- barnabas, no dejes que nadie entre, comprendiste?

Si james!-contesto el retrato

Bien!-dijo canuto- remus…remus??

Que pasa?-pregunto sarah

No lo se, esta muy palido…caunto le pusiste evans?

No lo se!-contesto ella mientras me miraba las heridas- no tienes nada…

Gracias!-dije

Le doy credito a mis oidos?-dijo

No por mucho tiempo!

REMUS!!-gritaba sarah

Que pasa?-preguntamos las dos que nos pusimos de pie

NO RESPIRA!!-dijo sarah

Que??-dijimos asombradas.

Lily la quito, y se acerco a él. Acerco su oido a su pecho mientras yo intentaba tomarle el pulso. Era verdad, no había pulso… james había palidecido de repente y sirius tomaba a sarah por los hombros, e intentaba calmarla.

piensa, piensa!!-dije. Un estetoscopio, un tomador de resion, y una mascarilla. A mi lado apareció todo.

Que pasa?-pregunto james

No tiene pulso!!-dije. Me monte sobre la camilla donde estaba acostado, literalemnte, me subí a él.- diez compresiones, cuenta hasta diez mientras oprimes la bolsa-le dije a james- vamos hermano!

Necesito el antidoto…-decía lily. Remus al llegar al castillo había vuelto a su forma normal- que demonios me diste?…

Un prototipo de pocion anti-lobo, no lo se…es un relanjante muscular con un ingrediente que puede deshacer el gen de lobo…algo así…-mientras hablaba hacía las compresiones- VAMOS JAMES!!-dije

Necesitamos sanadores!!sollozaba sarah

Primero lo resucitamos, luego hablamos con madame ponfrey…entendiste?-dijo james

No te distraigas!!-dije- lily…encontraste el antidoto?? 5, 6,7…

Espera!!-decía ella- aqui esta!!

Traía un enorme libro y una pocion…

No pasa nada!!-decía sirius

Que hacemos?-pregunte a lily

Compreisones??

Así no lo resucitamos mas…DESPEJEN!!-dije coloque mi varita sobre su pecho- electro shock!!-una descarga electrica rrecorió el cuerpo de remus y tembló. De pronto el color volvía a su cara, comenzaba a respirar dificultosamente- dame eso!-le indique a james- ten!-se la di a lily- dame la pocion!-la chica me hizo caso y me dio el frasquito. Tme la jeringa esterilizada y leí lo que decía el libro- un octavo de litro por kilogramo…cuanto pesa lunatico?

No lo se!-dijo james- crees que nos importa??

Tiren un numero!!-dije exasperada

Unos…cincuenta y cinco kilogramos!-dijo lily

Como lo sabes?- pregunte

Es a ojo!!dijo ella

No importa!!…un octavo por cincuenta y cinco es…6,87!!…-dijimos al mismo tiempo. Metí la jeringa, me fije hasta el numero seis y medio, llene un poco mas y ahí la deje. Flotaba discretamente sobre la mesa-

Que haces?-pregunto lily

Necesita una intravenosa!!-dije. Aguja, mariposa, cateter. Las tres cosas aparecieron en la mesa. Tome el brozo izquierdo de remus lo examine con mucha quietud

Lumos!-dijo james. Su varita me alumbraba. Allí estaba la vena que necesitaba. Tome la aguja y al introducí hasta que sutilemtne se sintrodujo en la vena. Tome la mariposa y la incerte. La mariposa dejaba bien expuesta la vena, así que debíamos tener cuidado que no se infiltrara. Tome la jeringa y con amor y dulzura me di a la tarea de pasar la poción al brazo de remus. Una vez que acabe, observe detenidamente a remus, el color acabo volviendole. Comenzo a toser y se desperto

REMUS!!-gritamos todos. Lily y yo que estabamos al lado nos abalanzamos sobre él.

Creí que te perdía!!-le exclame al oido

Jaja!!-me contesto- hara falta algo mas para acabar ocn esta hierba mala.

Oh…callate!!-le dije. Lagrimas de felicidad estaban saliendo de mis mejillas.

Por qué lloras?-me pregunto- no ves que ya esoty bien…gracias a ti

Y a lily!-dije- no hubiera podido sola…

Gracias niñas!-nos dijo abrazandonos

Ejem…ejem…-dijo james- creo que deberíamos ir a hablar con madame ponfrey, no creen?

Si!-dijo sirius tomando del brazo a lly y tirandola afuera de la habitacion. James lo hizo con mas delicadeza conmigo.

Se suponía que debíamos habernos largado de ahí para ir a hablar con madame ponfrey, pero nos quedamos y escuchamos todo.

esto…remus-la pobre sarah estaba bien nerviosa- estas bien??…nos diste un buen susto…

que pasó?-pregunto remus- me duele la cabeza y no recuerdo nada…

no querras recordar tampoco…-dijo ella sentandose en una silla al frente de remus

a quien herí?-pregunto blanco.

A nadie…nadie sera licantropo, no te preocupes…-dijo sarah mientras cruzaba las piernas-

Cuentame porque estaban tu y lily all… de lina lo esperaba…

Fue todo mi culpa…-dijo sarah- yo no debería haber estado allí…

Te hice algo?-pregunto preocupado remus tomando la mano de sarah entre las suyas

A mi no…pero heriste a lina, en la espalda, como leona…

Ay merlin!-dijo él- quién la salvo?

Lily …-contesto ella- despues te pusieron una pocion y te trajeron aqui…dejaste de respirar…casi te nos vas…y lina te trajo de nuevo

Mi niñita linda!-contesto remus sonriendo

Tu niña?-pregunto sarah visiblemente celosa

Nosotros que estabamos afuera reíamos por lo bajo…

a ver lunatico, como te salvas de esta!-dijo james

dejalo a él, sabe lo que tiene que hacer!-dije- ay evans no me pises!!

Es que esta capa es muy pequeña!!-decía ella- potter!!

Que?-dijo él

No te pases de vivo!!-replico

Contigo preciosa, nunca!-dijo entre risas

Pueden tomar algo en serio?-dije- shhh…ahí viene la contestacion…

celosa?-pregunto remus arqueando una ceja

yo??-dijo ella acercadonse a él- jaja…no me hagas reir!

Si, tu!-contesto él acercandose peligrosamente a la chica que ahora solo lo miraba desafiante.

Yo??-repitio con mirada mas desafiante- las ganas que tienes que sea verdad…

Jaja!-dijo él mientras se paraba y la tomaba de la cintura

No…-dijo sarah- no me hagas esto…

Hacerte que?-pregunto

No me beses…porque se que despues me dejaras y otro día como él de hoy no quiero pasar…-dijo mientras los ojos se le aguaban…- a mí no me importa que seas un hombre lobo, para mí eres igual todas las noches del mes, eres una persona maravillosa remus, si no puedo tenerte, por favor no me hagas desearte mas que ahora…por favor…-le suplico- no resistiría…

Te amo…-le dijo de pronto…-te amo, y si me aceptas tal como soy, ademas de reafirmar la gran persona que eres…haras que te ame mucho mas…

Yo también te amo, licantropo y no…amo todo lo tuyo, lo bueno y lo malo…todo…no serías tú, si no fueras así, por eso debo darle gracias a quien te haya hecho con esa horrible condicion…

Eres unica…-le dijo antes de besarla. Un beso apasionado que los dejo a ambos sin respiración. Solo se separaron para recoger aire y depues se volvieron a la tarea de besarce. Quedaba explicito que ahora compartían un gran secreto, ahora eran pareja…

Mientras tanto nosotros afuera…

OHHH…SÍ!!decía mientras saltaba de un lado a otro- vamos luantico!!…canuto me debes cinco galeons, cornamenta tu también…no creas que por sre mi hermano te salvas, eh?

Hicieron apuestas?-pregunto intrigada lily

Pues claro!!-conteste- como crees que no las ibamos a hacer…ay también tu…AUCH!!…-james m había dado una collejada para que me callara

Locos!-dijo evans

Que quieres decir preciosa?-pegunto ajems desordenandose el cabello. Nosotros con canuto nos mirabamos divertidos, ahora james volvía a ser el de antes…o eso creíamos…

Weenas, jeje, ¿que tal el capitulo?... ¿Les gusto? Dejenos muchas criticas, apra saber que es lo que esta pasando... Muchas gracais por las criticas, nos llenan el alma…

Besos y mucho abrazos

Naty y Eli

(hermanitas histeria)


	37. Chapter 36

36ª HoGsMaDe…

**36ª HoGsMaDe…**

Sabado, glorioso sabado, ese día tendríamos salida a hogsmade desde que había comenzado el curso.

ARRIBA!!-gritaba- VAMOS DORMILONAS!!

Muerete!!-me decía fay- dejame dormir!!

Le dire a los chicos que vengan a despertarlas!!

No te atreverías…-dijo vanessa

Ella?-dijo fay- jaja!…me haces reir!!

Que hora es?-pregunte

Cerca de las nueve…-contesto alice

Pues, que tal si dormimos un poco mas??-dije intentando parecer dormida

Te apoyo!-dijo fay

Y yo!-dijo alice

Y yo también!-dijo vanessa

Dormimos hasta las nueve y media?

Diez!!-dijo fay

Hasta las diez!-dije y me dí vuelta.

En dos minutos las demas siguieron roncando y volvieron a dormir. Yo tranquila me puse de pie y comenze a caminar tranquilamente desde mi cama hasta la puerta, tome un capa y me la puse, de ese modo cubría el short y la musculosa negra que traía puesta como pijama.

bueno días…-me dijo sarah que salía de su habitación

buenos días!-conteste- a donde vas tan arreglada?

A desayuanr primero y luego a hogsmade…

Con remus?-pregunte

Con remus…-dijo sonrojada

Que lindo!!-conteste- oye, enserio estas muy linda, a ver como se resiste!!- era verdad.

Tenía puesta una super-mini-mini-pollerita de jean que casi servía de cinturon solo, y por encima una musculosa blanca de finas tirillas y el cabello lo tenía atado en una bien tirante trenza con una cinta blanca al final

ALINA!!…-me dijo- pero que cosas dices!!

Ya!…-le dije.- nos vemos cuando desayunemos!!

Nos vemos!-me dijo y siguió camino

Quieres que le diga que lleve babero?

A quien?-me pregunto

Tu sabes bien!!-le dije

Pues, no sería nada malo, verdad?

Nada malo…-dije sonriente

Ahora sí nos vemos!!

Nos vemos!!-dije y seguí caminando.

Cruzé la parte de la sala común que conectaba ambas partes y me adentre en la parte de los chicos. Rapidamente me embadió el perfume a colonia barata para después de afeitar de los mas grandes, meintras las puertas de los mas pequeños seguía cerrada.

bueno días!!-dije a los mas grandes- cierren esas puertas!!…no hace falta que todo gryffindor sepamos que se desviven por michelle faifer!!

Bueno días alina!!-contestaron la mayoría cerrando la puerta. Como era de esperarase la habitacion de misqueridisimos hermanos estaba al final de todas las habitaciones.- mauthers for ever…-dije- cuidado que entro!!

Entra!!-me dijo remus- que estan todos vestidos, o semi…

Ah…bueno!-dije entrando- buenos días lunatico!!

Buenos días lina!!-me dijo el chico y me dio un abrazo

Acabo de cruzarme con tu novia…-dije caminando hacia la cama de los chicos. Frank estaba recien levanandose y james, sirius y peter estaban completamente dormidos.- debes llevar babero…

Que??

Hazme caso!-dije- lleva babero…-dije quitandome la capa y quedando en short.

Tu, le daras un infarto a alguien con esos shorts!-me dijo

Jaja!!-dije- ninguno de ustedes me mira de modo especial…así que, ademas siempre duermo así en casa…no se porque te sorprendes…

Es que tu no sabes el alcanze que tienen tus piernas…-dijo sonriente- espera que llegue tu novio. Le dara un infarto verte en shorts…

No los usare!-dije resuelta.- usares minis!

Terminara infartado mas temprano todavía!!…-dijo lunatico- despierta a las bellas durmientes, quieres?

Como desees capitan!-dije haciendo un gesto militar

Nos vemos en el desayuno…

Nos vemos!-dije moviendo la mano cuando el se fue me di a la tarea de despertar a las bellas durmientes.- A VER MERODEADORES!!…ARRIBA QUE HOY TENEMOS SALIDA A HOGSMADE…AUCH!!-dije porque cornamenta me había tirado con una almohada- ahora pideme perdon!!

Ni en pedo!-dijo levantandose y moviendose el cabello- que hora es??

Las nueve y media!.-dije

En media comienza la excursion…-dijo sirius- porque demonios no nos dejaste dormir!?

Porque, tú tienes una cita con mi amiga, sin contar que solo anoche ya cuatro persones le preguntaron que haría esta mañana, así que si quieres, duerme, no hay problema, tendra con quién reemplazarte…-dije mientras me peinaba de cara al espejo que había y daba justo a la cama de canuto

Lo haces aproposito!-dijo- lo haces para que me despierte!!

Lo que digo es verdad!!-dije- decide que haras!!…PETER!!-dije al ver que se daba vuelta para dormir- O TE LEVANTAS O LLAMO A PEEVES PARA QUE TE DESPIERTE!!

NO!!…-chillo- ya estoy despierto!!

Que bueno!!-dije- ni se les ocurra volver a la cama entendieron?…-dije alzando una ceja- porque hare que las chicas vengan y vean en el desastre en el que duermen…entendieron?

Si!!-dijo sirius desde el baño- vete a cambiar, que haras hoy?

No lo se…

No tienes pareja para salir…

Por si no sabías tengo novio…y no pienso ponerle los cuernos…

Bien…-dijo james- sal conmigo…soy tu hermano, ademas podremos planear una broma contra quejicus…quieres?

Me suena bien!-conteste- nos vemos abajo…

Nos vemos!-dijo james saltando de la cama.

Salí de la habitacion y me dirigí a la mía. Cuando llegué las chicas ya estaban casi listas, solo quedaba yo…

Alice, estaba vestida con un jean negro acampanado, una remera de una manga rosa clara y el cabello bien planchado. Estaba delineada y maquillada, le quedaba realmente bonito, puesto que no usaba mucho maquillaje.

Vanessa, que había decidido salir a perderse con Peter, llevaba puesto una mini rosa clara de pana que por salía un poco de encaje. Llevaba una remera que se ataba a la nuca y dejaba la espalda al descubierto de color blanca. Sandalias sin taco y estaba levemente maquillada. El cabello lo levaba atado en una coleta baja hacia un costado.

Fay, que no había querido arreglarse tanto, esta vez se había esmerado. Llevaba una mini- bien mini que dejaba al descubierto sus bien contorneadas piernas. Sus armas mortales. La mini no dejaba mucho para la imaginacion de sirius, era de pana y era negra.tenía un cinturon rosa claro. Llevaba encima un top del mismo color que el cinturon y unas sandalias con un pequeño taco que se ataba a la pantorrilla de color rosa. Estaba delineada y con un poco de base, pero nada mas.

bajen chicas, yo ya voy…-dije

no te esperamos!-dijo fay- tienes quince minutos…

bien…-dije. Entre al baño y luego de diez minutos había salido.

Ese día tenía una pollera de pana color chocolate corta, peor no tanto como las de mis amigas que dejaba algo para la imaginación. Arriba llevaba una remera que se ataba a la nuca color celeste. Unos aros de metal y unas chatitas celestes. Estaba delineada y nada mas…

- ahora si bajemos!!-dije sonriente.

Mientras ibamos bajando, llegamos a la sala común donde también estaban los merodeadores, a exepcion de remus que hacía rato que había bajado. Sirius y james, estaban con sus clasicos jeans caidos que hacían que las chicas deliraran.

James llevaba una musculosa blanca y por encima una camisa blanca, abierta en los primero botones que dejaba ver si bien contorneado físico. Tenía el cebello bien desordenado y con un poco de gel en las puntas para que quedase parado(N/A: el cabello, mentes perversas…jaja ;-)

Sirius, directamente se había puesto una remera negra bien ajsutada que marcaba todo, todito…(N/A: babas en el teclado…).

Peter llevaba un jean gastado y una remera negra con inscripciones en ingles.

Frank, llevaba un jean gastado y una camisa celeste abierta en los primeros botones, dejando ver su tambiémn contorneado cuerpo a causa del quiddich. (N/A: SEA ALABADO EL QUIDDICH!!…)

Canuto, se quedó mirando embobado a fay bajar las escaleras, es que la falda no dejaba mucho para la imaginación, y lo poco de qued dejaba, era utilizada por sirius con una velocidad increible. La chica se acerco y le dio un abrazo, y este pareció no reaccionar.

Alice se acerco e hizo lo mismo que fay con frank y este la abrazo muy lindo y le dijo algo al oido que hizo que alice se sonrojara rapidamente.

Saludé a cada uno de los merodeadores y a frank y nos fuimos al gran comedor. Allí encontramos a remus y sarah muy melosos.

basta lo dos!!-dijo sirius- me provocaran un trauma…

y a mí un coma diabetico!!-dije mientras abrazada a cada uno- te dije lunatico que trajeras babero y tu no me quisiste creer…

callate!-me dijo. Sarah reía a mas no poder.

HOLA lina!-me dijo sophie diggory

Hola sophie…como estas?-pregunte

Bien…escucha, podemos hablar?

Claro!-dije y me levante. Nos fuimos afuera del gran salon…- que pasa?

Mira, quiero hacerme un cambio de look y quisiera que fueras conmigo, puedes?

Claro…-conteste algo confundida- tu hermano sabe algo de esto?

No, es una sorpresa…-dijo

Esta bien!-le conteste

Gracias…

De nada!-dije.- no te preocupes!- y volvimos cada una a nuestras mesas

De que hablaban?-me pregunto james

Ey…puedes conseguirte una cita?-pregunte

Porque?

Porque sophie quiere hacerse un cambio de look y quería que la acompañase…esta para rato…así que, que hacemos james…

Me consigo una cita!-dijo- EHH…evans!

Que?-contesto lily que estaba saludando a remus

Que haces ahora?

Me voy a hogsmade…con una cita…-dijo mientras se sentaba-

Que bueno!-dijo james sonriendo- pero no te iba a preguntar a ti…te iba a preguntar que iban a hacer zoe o allison…eso te iba a preguntar!

De cara!-dije en voz baja- 1 a 0 para james

Las dos tienen pareja…

Ahh…bueno, GLORIA!!…- le grito a una chica alta, rubia con rulos

Que?-contesto la chica poniendole una cara soñadora

Tienes pareja para ir a hogsmade?

No, porque?

Vienes conmigo?

Claro!-dijo la chica

Bien, lina, ya tengo algo para hacer…

Que la pases bien!!-dije

Ten por sentado que lo hare!!-contesto poniendo una cara de niño travieso- pasala bien!!

Ire a cortarme el cabello!!-dije- que mas quieres?

Jaja!!dijo- no me hagas reir!!

No lo hago!…solo te digo la verdad!!

Esa no te la crees ni tu misma!!

Ja!…que gracioso!!

Viste!…me entreno como payaso!

Te vas a morir de hambre…quedate mejor como jugador de quiddich o auror…quieres?

Seguro!-contesto- ahora si me disculpan, voy a buscar a mi princesa…

La pelirroja esta por el otro lado…-dijo remus

Esa no es mi pelirroja…-reprocho james

Y te la olvidaste…-dije- vamos james esa no te la crees ni tu!

Ustedes no me creen, que es distinto!!

Ya cornamenta!-dijo canuto- nosotros te creemos, ahora vete con gloria y dejanos sumidos en paz y tranquilidad!

SI!!-dije- lo apoyo, vete…

Nos vemos en las tres escobas a las dos, quieren?

Seguro!-contestamos-

Vamos llendo?-le dijo sirius a fay

Vamos…-dijo ella.

Cada una de las parejas se fueron llendo a me dejaron sola. Así que me fui hasta la mesa de los hufflepufs.

hola amos!-dije

hola alina…-contesto

sophie, vamos?-pregunte

vamos!-contesto

a donde van?-pregunto

ahhh…calmate!-le dije- que la nena se va conmigo, prometo cuidartela y no dejar que se acerque ninguno de los merodeadores…

bueno, pero aún así quiero saber para donde van…

a cortarme el cabello y de compras…-dijo sophie resuelta

esta bien…-contesto amos

a las dos de la tarde nos vemos en las tres escobas-dije- así prometo devolvertela…si?

Claro!-contesto él- nos vamos lily?

Vamos!-la pelirroja se dió vuelta y solo me miro. No dijo nada, y yo no iab a decirle nada, así que…ellos se alejaron, quedando sophie, loretta y yo en la mesa de su casa. Charlamos un poco mas y nos encaminamos hacia a hogsmade.

Ibamos caminando y charlando. Llegamos al pueblo y fuimos derecho por la calle principal hasta una encrucijada. Nos dirigimos hacia la derecha y seguimos caminando un trecho mas hasta llegar a una plaza. Había muchos niños jugando y en los bancos alguna que otra pareja haciendo, lo que las parejas mejor sabemos hacer, besarnos…jaja.

En una de las esquinas había un cartel grande hecho de madera con una inmensa rijera naranja que cruzaba a un peine, y rezaba… "Christian cioffer"…era visto que el hombre no hablaba el frances o italiano, o el idioma de los cuafferes…jaja!

Entramos y una chico, que no debía haber tenido mucho mas que nuestra edad, nos atendio

sean bienvenidas a mi local…quien sera la primera en someterse a un expectacular cambio en su look?

Ella!-dijimos loretta y yo al mismo tiempo.

Yo…-dijo decidida sophie

Que te haras niña?

No lo se, eso se lo dejo a usted…-dijo ella

Bien…que tal si te hacemos unas mechictas en color caramelo y rojo oscuro te quedaran muy bien con tu tono de piel y tus ojos.

Me parece bien!

Y el corte?

Lo quiero desmechado, y con un flequillo al costado, puede ser?

Seguro…chicas?- nos pregunto a mi y a loretta

Solo quiero un corte de puntas…-dije

Y yo unas muchas caramelo…-dijo loretta

A ver…DAMIAN!…ENZO!!- llamo a sus otros cuaffeurs y cada uno se puso a trabajar con cada una de nosotras.

Al final, acabe con finas mechas caramelo y un baño de luz. Y el cabello cortado en capas y desmechado, con un flequillo al costado que daba la impresión de misterio. Loretta que fue por las mechas acabo teñida completamente de caramelo y rojo entremezclado sin dar un color definitivo a su cabello. Y Sophie, que era castaña clara, acabo con mechas coloradas cerca del rostro y mechas caramelo a lo largo del cabello. Y sus capas, le habían quitado mucho volumen de cabello y el flequillo le daba la impresión de misterio.

Cuando acabamos, ya eran cerca de las dos menos cuarto.

nos vamos a las tres escobas…-dije

vamos!-dijieron las demas.

Comenzamos a caminar y la gente se daba vuelta a mirarnos. En especial los chicos, y a sophie la miraban mas…amos me iba a matar. Llegamos a las tres escobas y con la mirada busque a mis amigos. Hasta que los encontre en una de las mesas del fondo.

hola chicos!-dije sonriente y la mayoría se quedo mirandome- que tengo monos en la cara?

No, pero tas rara…-dijo canuto

Espera a que veas a sophie…-dije

Hola gente!!dijo james- lina?

No, tu abuela!-le dije- pues claro!

Te hizo bien el peluquero…-dijo

Vete al demonio!-dije

A VER!!…-esa era la voz de madame rosmerta- COMO VERAN, ESTA TARDE TENEMOS UN KARAOKE…Y LA PRIMERA EN ESTRENARLO SERA SOPHIE DIGGORY Y LORETTA HADWING…

Amos me matara…-dije-

Que paso?

Viste que quería un cambio de look?…el corte y cambio en el cabello le dió un gran impulso a su ego…

Chan!-dijo sirius- te matara!

En ese momento salieron sophie y loretta. Los ojos de amos se posaron en mí y si las miradas matasen yo, estaba muerta…

La música comenzó a sonar y adivinen que canción tan apropiada se les ocurrió cantar?

**need time SOPHIE (time)LORETTA**

sophie cantaba y loretta le hacía de coro…

**Love  
Joy (joy)  
I need space  
Know I need me  
**

Necesito tiempo (tiempo)  
Amor (amor)  
Placer (placer)  
Necesito espacio  
Se que me necesito**  
**

**(Action!)LORETTA  
(Accion!)**

**  
Say hello to the girl that I am!  
You're gonna have to see through my perspective  
I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am  
And I don't wanna be so damn protected  
There must be another way  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
But who am I to say  
What a girl is to do  
God, I need some answers  
**

Di hola a la chica que soy!  
Vas a ver atraves de mi perspectiva  
Necesito cometer errores para descubrir quien soy  
No quiero ser una maldita sobreprotegida  
Debe haber otra manera  
Pues creo en tomar oportunidades  
Pero quien soy para decir  
Lo que hara una chica**  
Dios necesito respuestas**

Mientras cantaba se había ido a la mesa donde estaba su hermano, lilian y otros chicos y comenzó a cantarle a amos, evidentemente la canción era para él. Los desorbitados ojos de amos se agrandaron todavía mucho más. Esperaba que el cambio que yo le diera a su hermana fuera superficial, pues se había dado cuenta que la chica había tenido un fuerte aumento en su ego…

**What am I to do with my life (SOPHIE)  
(You will find out don't worry) (LORETTA)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected  
**

(¿Que haré con mi vida?  
(Lo descubrirás no te preocupes)  
¿Como sabré que esta bien?  
(Solo hazlo a tu manera)  
No puedo evitar lo que siento  
Pero mi vida ha sido sobreprotegida)

**I tell 'em what I like  
What I won't  
What I don't  
But every time I do I stand corrected  
Things that I've been told  
I can't believe what I hear about the world, I realize  
Overprotected**

Les digo lo que me gusta  
Lo que no hare  
Y lo que no hago  
Pero cada que lo hago me corrigen  
Cosas que he dicho  
No puedo creer lo que oi del mundo, me doy cuenta  
Sobreprotegida  
**  
There must be another way  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
But who am I to say  
What a girl is to do  
God I need some answers  
**

Debe haber otra manera  
Pues creo en tomar oportunidades  
Pero quien soy para decir  
Lo que hara una chica  
Dios necesito respuestas

**What am I to do with my life  
(You will find out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected  
**

¿Que haré con mi vida?  
(Lo descubriras no te preocupes)  
¿Como sabre que esta bien?  
(Solo hazlo a tu manera)  
No puedo evitar lo que siento  
Pero mi vida ha sido sobreprotegida

**  
****I need… time (love)  
I need… space  
(This is it, this is it)  
**

Necesito… tiempo (amor)  
Necesito… espacio  
(Este es, este es)

**I don't need nobody  
Tellin me just what I wanna  
What I what, what I'm gonna  
Do about my destiny (i need)  
I Say No, No  
Ain't nobody tell me just what what what I wanna do, do  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be  
Someone else but me  
**

No necesito a nadie  
Diciendome lo que quiero  
Lo que , que, que voy a  
Hacer con mi destino  
Digo no, no  
Nadie me dice lo que quiero hacer, hacer  
estoy tan fastidiada con gente diciendome que se  
Alguien mas menos yo

**(Action!)  
(Accion!)  
**

**(yeah)  
What am I to do with my life  
(You will find out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel (feel)  
But my life has been so overprotected  
**

¿Que haré con mi vida?  
(Lo descubriras no te preocupes)  
¿Como sabre que esta bien?  
(Solo hazlo a tu manera)  
No puedo evitar lo que siento  
Pero mi vida ha sido sobreprotegida

**I don't need nobody  
Tellin me just what I wanna  
What what-what I'm gonna  
Do about my destiny  
I Say No, No  
Ain't nobody tell me just what I wanna do, do  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be  
Someone else but me  
**

No necesito a nadie  
Diciendome lo que quiero  
Lo que , que, que voy a  
Hacer con mi destino  
Digo no, no  
Nadie me dice lo que quiero hacer, hacer  
estoy tan fastidiada con gente diciendome que se  
Alguien mas menos yo

**What am I to do with my life  
(You will find out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way) (how)  
I can't help the way I feel ( the way i feel)  
But my life has been so overprotected**

¿Que haré con mi vida?  
(Lo descubriras no te preocupes)  
¿Como sabre que esta bien?  
(Solo hazlo a tu manera)  
No puedo evitar lo que siento  
Pero mi vida ha sido sobreprotegida

después de tan ilustrativa canción…-decía madame rosmerta y veía como amos se acercaba hacia amí mas rojo que el cabello de mis perfection

a ver como te salvas de esta!-dijo canuto

como todo una gryffindor…con valor…y con la verdad!dije y espere altiva a que él llegase.

Vamos…afuera…-logr mascullar. No hubo respuesta solo corrí mi silla y me dirigí afuera con él. Cuando salimos comenzo el atropellamiento con las palabras

QUIEN DEMONIOS TE HAS CREIDO??…ESA NO ES MI HERMANITA!!…MI ANGELICAL, DULCE Y AMOROSA HERMANITA!!

YA BASTA!!-le dije y se calló- yo a tu hermana nada mas la acompañe a cortarse el cabello, ella decidio que tu no le ibas a controlar mas la vida, entiendes??…ella decidió comenzar a vivir por ella misma, dejando de depender siempre de ti…y te explico que la niña dulce y amorosa, todavía esta…pero ahora no parece una retardada mental…solo se viste acorde a su edad!!…y a lo que siente!!…ya no le podras prohibir nada…seguiras siendo su hermano siempre…-dije dulcemente- siempre, pero debes dejar que crezca y cometa errores…sus propios errores, ademas, a partir de ahora tendrás que aguantar a los muchachos que la vean, no lo crees amos?

Era justamente eso, lo que quería evitar…-dijo él.

Amos?-timidamente sophie había salido del local luego de observar como su hermano había salido y yo detrás de él.- podemos hablar?

Claro…-consiguió gesticular

Este es el momento en que yo me voy de aquí…-dije y volviendo a entrar al local. Me dirigí hacia la mesa de mis amigos y me sente con ellos…- alguno me dira que ha estado haciendo este día??

No mucho…-dijo sarah

Nada importante…-dijieron fay y sirius

Nada que no sepas…-dijo james

Bien, han hecho lo que todas las parejas hacen…que bueno!-dije.- quiero cantar…

Que??-dijieron los demas

Eso…quiero cantar…-dije-rossie!

Lina!-dijo ella- que pasa?

Voy a cantar…-dije

No hay problema…-dijo ella- A VER…CHICOS, TENEMOS OTRA CANTANTE…DESDE SEXTO DE GRYFFINDOR…LINA SPELLMAN…-una aplaudida general se alzo y me sente en un taburete. Las luces se apagaron, hice un movimiento con mi varita y una música tenue comenzo a sonar…- esta es una cancion de santana y steven tailer…just feel beter…solo sentirse mejor…

**She said I feel stranded  
And I can't tell anymore  
If we coming or I'm going  
It's not how I planed it  
I've got a key to the door  
But it just won't open**

Eso sentía, siempre he dicho que me considero una persona fuerte de alma. Es muy difícil que alguien me quiebre y me haga vulnerable, es muy difícil, porque así soy. Pero hay algo que me esta pasando, con esto de sarah y remus, y fay y sirius, hay algo que me provoca celos, es muy raro, pero es así…y no se lo puedo decir a nadie, ni siquiera a james, mi hermano, porque el no lo entendería…

**And I know, I know, I know  
Part of me says let it go  
That life happens for a reason  
I don't, I don't, I don't  
Because it never worked before  
But this time, this time  
**

Una parte de mi inconsciente dice que me arriesgue, que me mande al frente, que lo peor que me puede pasar es el rechazo, pero…la verdad es eso lo peor que me puede pasar…mi conciencia me dice que todo en esta vida sucede por una razón que debo esperar al mañana a ver que pinta…que debo esperar…

**  
****I'm gonna try anything to just feel better  
Tell me what to do  
You know I can't see through the haze around me  
And I do anything to just feel better  
**

Voy a tratar de hacer cualquier cosa para estar mejor…quiero estar mejor…no quiero sentirme sola, no quiero añorar aquello que tengo lejos. No, debo aguantar, ya falta poco para que llegue, solo son dos semanas mas, dos largas semanas mas…

**  
****And I can't find my way  
Girl I need a change  
And I do anything to just feel better  
Any little thing that just feel better**

She said I need you to hold me  
I'm a little far from the shore  
And I'm afraid of sinking  
You're the only one who knows me  
And who doesn't ignore  
That my soul is weeping

I know, I know, I know  
Part of me says let it go  
Everything must have it seasons  
Round and round it goes  
And every day's the one before  
But this time, this time

I'm gonna try anything that just feels better  
Tell me what to do  
You know I can't see through the haze around me  
And I do anything to just feel better

And I can't find my way  
God I need a change  
And I do anything to just feel better  
Any little thing that just feel better

Long to hold you in my arms  
To all things I ought to leave behind, yeah  
It's really getting old  
I think I need a little help this time!

Yeah  
Guitar solo

I'm gonna try anything to just feel better  
Tell me what to do  
You know I can't see through the haze around me  
And I do anything to just feel better

And I can't find my way  
God I need a change  
And I do anything to just feel better  
Any little thing that just feel better

La luz se apagó, los aplausos son evidentes, eso antes solía levantarme el animo, pero ahora ya no, añoro demasiado como para que algo me haga sentir mejor. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la mesa de mis amigos, allí están todos con sus respectivas parejas muy acaramelados, a escepción de james que esta jugando con una snich…

me parece que estorbamos aqui, no?-pregunte

me parece que sí!-contesto- vamos al castillo…

podemos dar una vuelta antes?-pedí

claro…-dijo él y nos levantamos y comenzamos a caminar. Caminamos por la calle principal de hogsmade viramos y llegamos un claro donde se alzaba una cerca y desde ahí se podía ver la casa de los gritos. La observamos un momento, reimos y seguimos caminando. Llegamos al lado opuesto del lago y sentamos escondidos tras unos arbustos- que fue esa cancion?

Una cancion…-dije sin mirarlo

No es solo una cancion…-dijo mientras corría mi cara y quedamos los dos a la misma altura.- te conozco de memoria, que pasa lina?

Lo extraño…-articulé-demasiado…

Ay mi niña…-dijo abrazandome. Silenciosas lagrimas comenzaron a florecer de mis ojos.- esta bien, extrañar, y veo que ver a los chicos te ha hecho extrañar todavía mas…¿no?

Si…-le susurré- como odio estar así…

Así ¿como?- me pregunto

Así, tan vulnerable, detesto que me vean como una persona debil…-dije mientras secaba mis lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano

Para mí, tu eres la persona menos debil que he conocido…-dijo sonriente- enserio!-agrego al ver mi cara- vamos no me pongas esa cara!…sabes que te digo la verdad!!

Tonto!-dije pegandole suavemente en el hombro- que día es hoy?

Sabado…-dijo james

Cuando tenemos castigo con mcgonagall?

Hoy!!

A las seis!!-dije- que hora es?

Son las cuatro!

Tenemos dos horas!!-dije- una nos tomara llegar a la sala común y desde ahí tenemos recorrer todo el castillo para llegar a su oficina!!…

Debería haberme presentado ayer y realizar todo el castigo yo!dije

Callate!-me dijo james mientras me ayudaba a poner de pie- el castigo es de los dos…así que lo cumplimos los dos!!

Crees que mcgonagall se haya tragado la excusa?

Parecías realmente muy enferma…-aseguro james- yo me la hubiera tragado…

Bien, al castillo…-dije mientras comenzabamos a caminar.

Ibamos caminando y otras parejas iban hablando y charlando sobre millones de cosas. Nosotros mientras tanto ibamos haciendole burla a quejicus y malfoy. Llegamos tranquilos a la sala común que etsaba atestada de enanos de primeroy segundo año. Muchos jugaban al snap explosivo. Uno de cabello rojizo estaba jugando al ajedrez magico con una niña. James subió las escaleras para tomar el mapa por las dudas, y yo me fije en los niños…

A3 reina…-dijo el chico y la reina se corrió.

Mueve a tu rey…-le dije a la niña- estas en jaque…

Gracias!-dijo ella

Como se llaman?-pregunte

Samantha…-dijo la niña- rollins

Nos vamos lina?-james venía bajando de las escaleras

Vamos james!-dije- me quedas pendiente colorado!

Vamos!-dijo james empujandome

Hay alguien en el camino?-pregunte

Nadie, todo despejado!-dijo

Seguimos caminando y llegamos al despacho de mcgonagall sin demasiados contratiempos…

buenas tardes chicos…-dijo- vallamos al grano…aqui tienen dos cubetas llenas de agua, dos paños y un lustrador…vallan y quiero que le saquen brillo a los trofeos en especial a los de gryffindor…entendieron?

Si profesora…-contestamos al uniso.

Bien, vallan…-dijo

Sin decir nada mas, nos encaminamos hacia la sala de trofeos, cuando llegamos relamente nos dimos cuenta de que eran demasiados trofeos. Estuvimos allí hasta las diez y media de la noche sacando brillo. Sin hambre nos fuimos a dormir…y al caer a la cama ya estabamos dormidos…


	38. Chapter 37

37ª QuIdDich…

**37ª QuIdDich…**

LINA!!-escuchaba que gritaban. No quería despertar. Estaba tan comoda durmiendo. Una sensación fría se dio contra mí- que demonios…?AGUA!!…FAY!!

Que?-dijo- tenías que levantarte…mcgonagall ha organizado un partido de quiddich solo para mujeres y un partido de soccer muggle para los chicos.

Y que demonios tengo que ver yo con eso?-pregunte poniendome de pie.

Eres de esta casa?

Si!-dije tomando un pantalon y una camiseta dejandola sobre mi cama.

Eres de este curso?

Si!

Entonces debes jugar!!-dijo fay- ve, tienes diez minutos no mas!!

Si mama!!-conteste metiendome al baño.

Bien puntual, diez minutos despues salí del baño ya cambiada.

a que se debe el honor de los pantalones de acetato?-pregunto vanessa

pierdete!-le dije. Tenía puesto un pantalon de acetato negro con unas lineas blancas que iban desde la cintura hasta la punta de los pies. Una camiseta blanca cuello cuadrado y una campera negra del juego del pantalon.- mi coleta?

Y tu?…-dijo alice- desde cuadno usas coletas?

Desde que debo jugar al quiddich!!-dije exasperada- denme mi coleta!!

Toma!-dijo vanessa- son unas estupidas!!

Eh…eh…eh!!-dijo fay- a quien llamas estupida?

A la novia de sirius black!-replico vane

Que no soy la novia!!-respondio ella

Y yo soy la hermana de sangre de james!-dije

So tontas!-dijo fay- vamos que el quiddich nos espera!!

Antes el desayuno!!-dije- muero de hambre!!

Vamos al gran salón!!-dijo fay- por fín comeré en paz!!

Loca!!-dije

Muerta de hambre!!-dijo alice

Si, y que?-dijo cuando llegamos a la base de las escaleras

Que de que?-pregunto sirius abrazandola por detrás

Que es una loca, muerta de hambre…-dije resuelta- hola lunatico, bro…

Sis!-dijo james abranzandome

Pero a mí me gusta loca y muerta de hambre!-dijo sirius

Pues claro!…-dije- si ambos son iguales!!

Jaja!!-dijo fay- que graciosa…que comiste anoche, un payaso?

No, solo unos sandwiches…-conteste alegre mientras ingresabamos al gran salón.

Y aqué comienza…-dijo alice. Y no se equivoco, suspiros por aquí, algún que otro grito de admiracion por alla. Hasta hubo algún silbido y piropo…

Vete por la sombre sirius, que los bombones al sol se derriten!!-exclamó jennifer lodber, una hufflepufs de cuarto año.

Ligaste con ella?-pregunte

Con quien?-respondió él desinteresado

Con la que grito…-dije- tremendo piropo

No, debería?-pregunto mientras se llenaba el tazón con cereales.

No lo creo…-dijo fay observandolo a los ojos- pero tu eres el que decide, ¿no?

Sip, es verdad…-dijo él- lina…me consigues una cita?

Pero que crees que soy…¿un servicio de citas?-dije risueña

Ehh…-dijo haciendose el ofendido- le haces de servicio a tus demas hermanos…y yo que soy el más bonito ¿no me haces el favor?

Pierdete canuto…-dije- mis demás hermanos han asentado cabeza…bueno, o por lo menos todos…-dije mirando significativamente a james- no lunatico?

Que yo que?…-dijo él- no me metas en problemas…que depués acabo siendo yo quién debe aguantarlos…

Jeje…-dije- mi responsable hermano…ojala mis demas hermanos fueran igual que él…no fay?

Ja!-dijo- sigue esperando!

Que aliento!

Ya acabé!-dijo alice- vamos, nos quedan quince minutos para llegar a los campos de quiddich…

Alguien podría explicarme que demonios nos hara hacer mcgonagall?-pregunte

No ha sido ella…-explico frank- han sido nuestros grandiosos prefectos de septimo…

Ahh…-suspire. Ya me decía yo que mcgonagall poseía algo de cerebro- amy loren y andy rudolf

Chan…chan!!-dijo james- los chicos debemos jugar…como se llama ese deporte muggle?

Soccer potter…-dijo evans que acababa de llegar con sarah. James se quedó mirandolo embobado- se llama soccer…futboll…y tiene variantes según cada país…-recalcó

Hoy es domingo!!-dije- para con las clases!!

Descortes!- me dijo

Mejor pierdete evans!-dije- espero que sepas jugar nuestro juego…porque no dudo que seas tan habil para el soccer…de lo que dudo y siempre he dudado es de tu habilidad sobre la escoba…

Ja!-me dijo- te has comido de desayuno un payaso?

No hay otra frase!!-dije- que quemada!!

Que te pasa loca?

A mi?…nada…a tí?-le pregunte

Nada- me contesto. Volviendo a su tazón con cereales.

Vamos a jugar quiddich…-dije- oigan…recien me percato de un miserable detalle…

Que pasa?

MI ESCOBA ESTA EN LA CASA DE JAMES!!…-grite- y no pienso jugar con las escobas de la escuela…están todas destartaladas!!

Y yo tambien!!dijo fay- mi escoba no la tengo aqui…

La dejaste en la casa de andrew?-pregunto vanessa

Quien es andrew?-pregunto sirius

Mi primo…-dijo vanessa- pasamos el verano allí…hablando de él…prometiste cartearte con él y no te he visto acerlo!-le dijo quejumbrosa

Callate vanessa!-sugerí. La cara de sirius pintaba de los mil doscientos colores. Era casi imposible descifrar su expresión

Yo te presto la mía…-dijo sirius- al fin y al cabo que la tengo aquí…

Porque si tu no juegas al quiddich?-pregunto fay

En el equipo de gryffindor…-dije- ahh…mi escoba la tengo aqui…junto a la de sirius y remus!!

Que?

Algunas veces…

Muchas veces…-dijo james

Para descargar tensiones solemos jugar al quiddich…-dije con simpleza- la verdad, es que no se si traje mi escoba, te fijas james?

Porque no pasas?-pregunto

Porque me da cosa!!-dije- es el vestuario de los muchachos…

Eso no te invadió hace un par de años…cuando comenzaste a entrar!!-dijo james- vamos sabes que no es nada del otro mundo!!

No, solo cuando salen de algún partido de quiddich….-dije maliciosamente- y no he sido la unica que se asomaba!!

Quien mas?

Evans, por ahí…-dije-

Lily?-pregunto james con los ojos como platos- ella?

Si, los primeros años, porque con la excusa de saludarte a ti…veíamos las dos a rogger davis…dije con simpleza

Te das cuenta que has quitado la poca fantasía que le quedaba a cornamenta?-dijo canuto- tu sabes que el creía que ambas iban solo porque evans estaba colada por sus huesos…

Ja!-dije- no me digas que eso es verdad?

Oye…era niño…creía cualquier tontería!!

Oh…si como no!-dije.

Entre tanta alarata ya habíamos llegado a los vestuarios, lunatico se había quedado, con su novia. Entramos a los vestuarios de los chicos y busque instintivamente el armario que estaba en a oficina

la verdad, no entiendo porque los vestuarios tienen oficina…solo sirven para juntar cachibaches!-dije. Mientras me dirigía al armario- james…si no traje la escoba…me prestas la tuya?

Claro!-contesto- si no lo hago corro el riesgo que me regañes por ello…

que le diga a tu mama!

Eso, seguro que lo harías y tendría regañina doble…tuya y de ella…por no ser como ella dice…todo un caballero…

Jaja!-dijo sirius- por eso esta encantado conmigo!

Por tus muestras de caballerosidad?-dije-sigue soñando!!…esta muy orgullosa de remus…y su caballerosidad…de la destreza de james en los deportes y de la agilidad de sirius para decir tonterías…

Y de ti?-dijo canuto

De mi que?-dije-

de que esta orgullosa gab?

De mi?…ella esta completamente orgullosa de cada acto que realizo…

Creida!-dijieron sirius, james, fay, alice, vanessa al uniso

Pierdanse!-dije. Mientras me introducía practicamente en el angosto armario- BIEN!…JAMES…HERMANITO DEL ALMA TENDRAS QUE PRESTARME TU ESCOBA…LA MÍA HA QUEDADO EN TU CASA…

Jaja…ya me decía yo que acabaría prestandosela…-dijo resignado james

Que bueno que lo tuvieses ya aceptado…-dije saliendo del armario

Yo te presto la mía…-le dijo canuto a fay

Y yo la mía…-le dijo frank a alice

Yo tengo la mía en el vestuario de las chicas…-dijo vanessa.

Ve y buscala…-dije- dale que debemos ganarle a las demas…

Eres mala!-dijo frank

Como haras con la novia de lunatico?

Yo…no tengo ningun problema con la novia de lunatico…es mas, la quiero mucho, pero eso no significa que deba querer a sus amigas…verdad?

Tienes razon…-dijo james

Bien…-dijo fay- a mi me gustaría tanto como ustedes seguir con esta conversación…pero debemos ir a jugar un partido de quiddich…

Y nosotros jugar soccer…-dijo sirius- me parece que ¿no lo hemos jugado ya?

Lunatico nos lo ha hecho jugar, ¿verdad?-dijo james

Si!!-dije- fue el juego desastroso con una pelota y rompieron todo el jardín de gabrielle y casi los mata…

Ese deporte…-dijo james haciendo como que recordaba- que grandes satisfacciones me ha dado…

Si llamas satisfacciones…-dije- a estar todo rasguñado y demás…estas mas que chiflado…y habra que llevarte a la parte de locos irrecuperables de san mungo…¿no creen chicos?

A mi me parece que esta en todos sus cabales…-contesto remus

Chicas?-pregunte buscando apoyo en mis amiguetas

Esta loco, pero jamas conseguiras a un hombre que lo reconozca…-dijo fay- es caso perdido…

Llegamos al campo de quiddich y nos despedimos, las chicas entramos y los demás siguieron a frank para llevarlos al lugar donde jugarían al football. Entramos riendo y nuestra "adorable" risa se vio opacada por los gritos de nuestra queridisima prefecta…

BIEN…-decía- NECESITO DOS CAPITANAS!!

YO!-dijo miss perfection

Y YO!-dije- ahora se pone lindo!!

COMIENZA ELIGIENDO LINA!!-me grito en el oido

Lo hare cuando acabes de gritarme!!-dije y la chica se ruborizó- bien…fay!

Dana- miss

Alice- yo

Sarah- ella

Vanessa- yo!! Jeje la mejor!! Q.Q

Zoe…-ella

Allison!!-yo

Sibilas…-ella. La chica estaba realmente chiflada…pero bue

Angela…-yo

Sam!-ella

Kate!-yo

Amy…-ella

BIEN, ASÍ HAN QUEDADO CONFORMADO LOS EQUIPOS…POR UN LADO…LINA, FAY, ALICE, VANNESA, ALLISON, ANGELA Y KATE…Y POR OTRO LADO…LILY, DANA, SARAH, ZOE, SIBILAS, SAM Y AMY…LISTAS?

Claro!-respondí- como demonios nos formamos?

A ver…-dijo angie- lina, fay y yo…de cazadoras

Yo y kate…-dijo alice- somos golpeadoras

Yo guardiana…-dijo allison

Y yo buscadora!-dijo vanessa- genial!

OK!!-dijo la chica- comenzemos!!

Y aquí vamos!!-dije.

Soltaron las pelotas y comenzo el juego, estaba bastante complicado, porque todas sabíamos jugar y nos gustaba el deporte así que no nos gustaba que nos metiesen tantos. Estuvimos jugando alrededor de dos horas hasta que vane tomo la bendita snich. Para cuando el partido acabo los chicos habían acabado de jugar un partido reglamentar de 90 minutos con sus quince de descanso ente cada tiempo.

jugaron realmente genial!-dijo james- porque traes esa cara?-me pregunto

estoy media muerta, no tengo ganas de caminar y a ti se te ocurre preguntarme porque demonios estoy de mal humor?-dije algo enojada

pero…eso se arregla con facilidad…vente!-dijo y me cargo en su espalda. Me había subido a caballito de él-

no estoy pesada?-le dije

para nada…ademas así saco musculos!!-me contesto.

En eso se había acercado a nosotros una periodista de no mas de veintitantos años y su camarografo bonachón y gordo. Nos sonrio a mi, james, sirius y remus. A las demás las paso por encima.

buenos días…-dijo con voz chillona- mi nombre es rita skeeter y quiero hacerles una entrevista a los marodores

merodeadores…-le corregí

como sea…- contesto abriendo su libreta y estac omenzo a moverse de forma estrambolica- me daran o no la nota…

no señorita…-dijo james- le aconsejo que nos deje en paz…debemos mantener nuestro promedios

ja!-le dije al oido- esa no te la crees ni tu!…EY!!-el fotografo estaba tomando ftografías de mi trasero. No hizo falta que me bajara de la espalda de james. Este se dio vuelta y le asesto un patada en medio de su miembro.

Gracias…-musite

Para eso estamos los hermanos…-contesto

Que tanto van hablando ustedes dos?-pregunto sirius

Hablamos sobre la nueva broma que le haremos a snape…te prendes?

Por supuesto…-contesto- planeemos…

El resto del domingo paso, enteramente normal. Estuvimos todos en la biblioteca haciendo nuestros deberes. James y yo estabamos muy concentrados en nuestra redacción sobre los tetelotonos…o como se llamasen esas cosas que usan los muggles para comunicarse. La verdad es que no se porque no usan las lechuzas son mas bonitas y sirven de mascotas…

estoy muerta!!-dije dejando mi redacción de lado- quiero tomar aire!!…quiero algo para tomar!!…quiero mi mama!!

Y yo quiero un millón de galeons pero no me quejo!!-dijo sirius

Como si te faltasen!!-conteste

Cuanto crees que me dejo mi tío alphard de fortuna?-pregunto encorvando los ojos

Bastante- mi anime a decir

No!-dijo cortante- te equivocas…

Entonces conoceras el significado de la palabra trabajar…-conteste

Ni loco!!-dijo mirandome como si estuviera loca.

Bueno!!conteste- no me mires así!!…(T.T)

Bueno, entonces no digas estupideces…-dijo soltando su pluma- oficialmente he acabado con mis deberes…

MERLÍN!!-dije

Que te ha pasado?-pregunto james

Va a llover!!…-dije- sirius ha terminado sus deberes antes que nosotros!!

Tonta!-dijo sirius y me pego una collejada

Oye!!-respondi- que duele!!

Tonta!-volvio a repetir

Que creen que hara rita?-pregunto fay- a mi me parece que no descansanra hasta no tener su entrevista con ustedes…

Jamas se la daría!!-conteste- y matare a su fotografo…

MERODEADORES!!-una voz chillantemente conocida se acercaba a ellos. Era rita…

Que persona molesta!-dijo vane y recogió sus cosas- me voy…

No me dejen sola!!-le suplique a mis amigas. Ya era tarde vanessa y alice tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la biblioteca- que grandes amigas!!

Auch!!-dijo fay. Rita por sentarse al lado de sirius la había tirado del banco. Ella ni lerda ni perezosa se había puesto de pie y se había sentado en las rodillas del chico.

Mis queridos merodeadores…-chillo

Esta vieja ta loca!!-le susurre al oido a james y luego a remus

Se la bancan sola…-dijo remus y se puso de pie- lo siento chicos…pero mi novia me espera

Nos vemos lunatico!-dije e inmediatamente la pluma comenzo moverse

Que lastima que te vallas remus…-dijo rita melosa- te extrañaremos…

Quiza solo lo hagas tu…-dije- nosotras vemos a remus a diario

Es verdad!-dijo fay chocando mi mano- ey remusin despues me ayudas con DCAO?

Pero?-dijo él

Oh vamos no seas malito!!-replico fay con voz de niña

Ah…como quieras!-replico remus

Gracias bombon!!-dijo fay y se gano una mirada comprensiva, para esa situación de sirius- que?-le dijo al oido- que al fin y al cabo, nosotros no somos nada…

Ya lo veremos…-le replico el chico

Bueno, mis queridos niños-dijo rita melosamente- he venido para cumplir con nuestra cita para realizar la entrevista

Que?-preguntamos los merodeadores sobrante

En que momento aceptamos la entrevista?-pregunte

El señor pettigrew la aceptado…-respondio la melosa. Ayyyyyy…peter cuando te agarre te mato!!- y bueno comenzamos o no?

Que hacemos?-pregunte al oido de james

Y darle la nota!-respondio el chico

Que gracioso!-dije- pero si tu se la das…entonces yo igual…

Ok!

Bien rita…-dije- empezemos estoy anciosa…- que falsa!!

Bueno…-contesto- la primera pregunta…diganme sus nombre completos…

Alina spellman…-conteste- james potter, sirius black, remus lupin y peter pettigrew…siguiente?

Cuantos años tienen?-pregunto

Diesiseis…-contesto james- todos…

Quien es el primero en cumplir la mayoría de edad?

Yo…-conteste- aunque no lo parezca…

Bien…tienen novias?-pregunto rita. Inmediatamente sirius miro a fay y esta corrio la cabeza

Lunatico…-respondio james- el si tiene

Y yo!-dijo sirius- o es que ya no me tienes en cuenta cornamenta!!

Ah…-respondi- es verdad…tu tambien tienes novia…

Y tu!-dijo fay

No, no…yo tengo noviO…con "O", no noviA con "A"…-dije

Es verdad!-dijo rita- viene aqui?

No, esta en durmstrang…-conteste

Que bueno…-contesto- como se llama?

Eso es algo que no le importa…-dije secamente

Bien…-contesto mientras la pluma se movía- tu tampoco tienes novia, ¿eh james?

Si es verdad…-contesto él- pero tampoco ando en busca de una

CHICOS!!-dijo alice que volvía a la biblioteca y nos guiñaba disimuladamente un ojo- la profesora mcgonagall los necesita dice que es algo muy urgente y no esta de buen humor…

Lamentamos tener que dejarte…-dijo fay saltando de la falda de sirius- pero la profesora nos necesita

Despues podemos seguir?-pregunto anciosa

Te lo haremos saber…-respondí saliendo arrastrando de la mano a james. Cuando llegamos al hall me di vuelta a alice- eres una genia!!

Creiste que tus amigas te dejariamos sola con ese intento absurdo de mujer?-pregunto vanessa- aunque mi niña debo decirte que el fotografo te saco tantas fotos que debe haberse quitado un rollo en ti sola…

Que amor!-dije- james…james?…JAMES!!

Que?-pregunto

Porque estas volando?-pregunte

No estoy volando!!-contesto

Y yo soy hipogrifo!!-conteste


	39. Chapter 38

38ª SaBaDo A lA nOcHe

**38ª SaBaDo A lA nOcHe**

CLASICO SABADO, CANCIONES

Y la semana se fue consumiendo dejando a su paso millonada de tareas. Era sabado por la noche y relamente estabamos muy aburridos. Evans, miss perfección, no le despegaba los ojos de encima a james. Dana miraba con recelo a fay y a sirius que estaban muy acaramelados. Remus y sarah jugaban ajedrez magico. Y yo estaba con las piernas recostadas sobre las piernas de james y este de vez en cuando me hacía cosquillas. Sobre mi regazo tenía mi super guitarra y la verdad observaba como se desvanecía el fuego.

BASTA!!-dijo dorian, un muy gran amigo nuestro- ESTOY REALMENTE ABURRIDO!!

Que propones?-pregunte

Cantemos!-dijo lilian

Cantemos?-dije- no esta nada mal!…me gusta la idea…

Bien!-dijo fay soltandose de sirius- hagamoslo mas divertido!1

De que manera?-pregunte

No lo se!-contesto- dejemosle eso a los genios…-dijo señalando a los chicos

Ah…-dije- los genios…entonces esperaremos y nos volveremos viejitas esperando!- arranque una carcajada de lily y dana.

Cantemos!-dijo sarah- y en el camino vemos que sale.…

Oks!-dije- quien comienza?

Yo lo hare!-respondio fay. Se trae algo entre manos, pense y mire a mis amigas que la miraron de la misma manera.

Que cantaras?-pregunto alice

Una de cristina aguilera…

Genial!-dije- me encanta esa chica!!

Volviendo…-repitio alice- que cantaras?

Genio atrapado…-dijo. YA SABÍA QUE SE TENÍA ALGO ENTRE MANOS!!…ella y sirius si bien, no eran novios eran una especie de amigos con derecho a roze, cosa que no convencía a ninguno de los dos así que haber si canuto le baja la ficha…

**Vamos, vamos  
Un siglo llevo en soledad  
Atrapada queriendo escapar  
Socando que era alguien me libere  
Me lanzas un beso  
Y yo te quiero amar  
Pero hay un precio  
que tendras que pagar  
para que me entregue**

Chorus:  
ohhhhhhhhhh!! mi cuerpo dice quiero  
ohhhhhhhhhh!! pero mi alma tiene miedo  
si me quieres Junto a ti  
frota bien y ya veras.  
como un genio liberado  
hare tus suenos en realidad  
Si me quieres Junto a ti  
Ganate mi corazon  
Tres deseos te concedo  
Si me juras tu amor

Intro:  
Como un genio atrapado espero  
Liberarme con tu amor sincero  
Como un genio atrapado espero  
Ven, ven a sacarme de aqui

Bailando nos domina la pasion  
Nuestros impulso fuera de control  
Es tan dificil contenese  
Y piensas que ahora talvez sucedera  
Pero yo se que nada pasara  
Tienes que quererme

que bonita!!-dije sonriente- quien sigue?

Yo…-contesto canuto. El grim ataca…pensaba

Bien…-conteste dándole la guitarra

La canción se llama…mi manera de amarte

Que oportuno!-dijo sarah y se gano una mirada de sirius

**Siempre que me empeño**

**en jugar a ser feliz**

**se acaba el juego se parece el verbo amar**

**conjugando sentimientos**

**Tiembla el universo**

**y se desata un vendaval**

**si me preguntas si te quiero de verdad**

**yo me callo en mi silencio**

**Y que puedo hacer**

**es mi forma de ser soy a si soy lo que ves**

**mi deseo no es mejor ni peor somos lo que yo quiero**

**enamorarme de ti cada noche**

**como si fueras distinta**

**eso es**

**ESTRIBILLO**

**Mi manera de amarte de sentirte bajo mi piel**

**mi corazón es tan grande que ya no cabe en un solo latido**

**es mi forma de amarte ya se que soy un estúpido**

**hasta mi alma se parte cuando tus lagrimas llenan vacío**

**tu eres la única que deja en mi una huella**

**hoy solo quiero amarte a mi manera.**

**Nunca me arrepiento**

**de las cosas que sentí**

**solo aire y viento como un sol que sabe huir**

**hacia nuevas lunas llenas**

**Tu la mas bella**

**la que espera y aguanta callada mil tormentas**

**a las puertas de este corazón veleta**

**yo soy el héroe de cada batalla pero al final solo un pobre canalla**

**ESTRIBILLO**

**Mi manera de amarte aunque a veces parezca cruel**

**Mi corazón es tan grande que no se llena de un solo suspiro**

**Es mi forma de amarte ya se que soy un estúpido**

**Porque te tengo delante no me doy cuenta que te necesito**

**Tu eres la única que deja en mi una huella**

**Hoy solo quiero amarte**

**Mi manera de amarte**

**Mi manera de amarte aunque a veces parezca cruel**

**Mi corazón es tan grande que no se llena de un solo suspiro**

**Es mi forma de amarte ya se que soy un estúpido**

**Porque te tengo delante no me doy cuenta que te necesito**

**tu eres la única que deja en mi una huella**

**hoy solo quiero amarte a mi manera**

**hoy solo quiero amarte a mi manera**

jaja!!-dije- y después ustedes discuten si deben estar juntos o no!!

Estan hechos el uno para el otro…-dijo james

Entonces haremos las cosas bien…-contesto sirius y se puso de rodillas delante de fay- mi niña, mi amor…mi dulce amor…querrías ser mi novia?

Claro!-contesto fay tirandose a sus brazos. Por el rabillo del ojo me fije en dana y parecía debastada

Quien sigue?-pregunte

Me la prestas?-pregunto lily

Claro!-conteste y se la pase

Como se llama la canción?-pregunte

Me dedique a perderte…-contesto y yo instintivamente le metí un codazo a james.

**Porque no te bese en el alma  
cuando aun podía  
porque no te abrasé la vida  
cuando la tenía  
Y yo que no me daba cuenta  
cuanto te dolía  
y yo que no sabía  
el daño que me hacia  
Como es que nunca me fije  
que ya no sonreías  
y que antes de apagar la luz  
ya nada me decías  
Que aquel amor se te escapo  
que había llegado el día  
que ya no me sentías  
que ya ni te dolía  
Me dedique a perderte  
y me ausente en momentos  
que se han ido para siempre  
Me dedique a no verte  
y me encerré en mi mundo  
y no pudiste detenerme  
Y me aleje mil veces  
y cuando regrese  
te había perdido para siempre  
y quise detenerte  
Entonces descubrí  
que ya mirabas diferente  
me dedique a perderte  
me dedique a perderte  
Porque no te llene de mí  
cuando aun había tiempo  
porque no pude comprender  
lo que hasta ahora entiendo  
Que fuiste todo para mí  
y que yo estaba ciego  
te deje para luego  
este maldito tiempo  
Me dedique a perderte  
y me ausente en momentos  
que se han ido para siempre  
Me dedique a no verte  
y me encerré en mi mundo  
y no pudiste detenerme  
Y me aleje mil veces  
y cuando regrese  
te había perdido para siempre  
y quise detenerte  
Entonces descubrí  
que ya mirabas diferente  
me dedique a perderte  
me dedique a perderte**

es muy bonita…-dijo alice- tiene destinatario?- lily no contesto si no que se encongio de brazos y miro de soslayo a james. Pobre que mal me sentía, además que eran la pareja perfecta…

quien va?-pregunto ella

yo- contesto james- escuchen y observen

por lo menos la mayoría lo haremos…pero no garantizo nada de sirius y fay

esos dos…-dijo remus- a ver que cantaras?

Prohibido…-dijo james- va creo que así se llama la canción…

**Tengo que alejarme de ella porque su amor no me pertenece  
aún siendo para mí la mujer más bella  
es inútil que lo intente una o mil veces.**

Tengo que alejarme de ella pues tenemos un conflicto de interés,  
tiene dueño y no puede ser mía  
mientras mi amor por ella crece y crece.

Y sé que piensa en mí lo dice su rubor,  
sé que se vuelve débil ante la tentación,  
que mi presencia nubla su razón  
y a las cuentas pongo su imaginación.

Me desespero si no puedo verla,  
aún sin tenerla no quiero perderla  
y ahora tengo que explicarle al corazón  
que ella es prohibida, no debe quererla.

Tengo que alejarme de ella el deseo de besarla  
se hace incontenible,  
me desespera no hacerla mi estrella,  
se ha convertido en amor imposible.  
Tengo que alejarme de ella y disculparme por ser imprudente  
y de una vez trataré de explicarle que de  
paciencia el corazón no entiende.

Y sé que piensa en mí lo dice su rubor,  
sé que se vuelve débil ante la tentación,  
que mi presencia nubla su razón  
y a las cuentas pongo su imaginación.

Me desespero si no puedo verla,  
aún sin tenerla no quiero perderla  
y ahora tengo que explicarle al corazón  
que ella es prohibida, no debe quererla.

quien sigue?-pregunto james

yo, yo!!-dije- a ver que cantare??…ah ya se!"!

**Estoy enamorado de tu voz y tu ternura**

**Tú eres mi color, mi poesía y mi música**

**Estoy enamorado de tu mirada tan profunda**

**Que se mete en mi alma, la eleva y me inunda**

**Estoy enamorado de tu vientre y de tu ombligo**

**De tus manos, tu lengua y hasta tus oídos**

**Estoy enamorado de tu piel tan transparente**

**Y de tu boca directa que me habla de frente**

**Y nunca dejarás**

**De mi boca escuchar decir que**

**Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre**

**Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre**

**Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre**

**Se mi amor, por favor, por siempre**

**Estoy enamorado de tus besos mariposa**

**De tus logros, tus sueños, de todo lo que tocas**

**Estoy enamorado de las cosas que no veo**

**Tus secretos, tu historia, lo que guardas dentro**

**Y nunca dejarás**

**De mi boca escuchar decir que**

**Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre**

**Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre**

**Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre**

**Se mi amor, por favor, por siempre**

**Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre**

**Se mi amor por favor por siempre**

**Tu amor por siempre.**

que linda!!-decía sarah- es muy bonita!!…lastima que el destinatario no esta aca para escucharla!!

Pero no importa!!-conteste- porque si se olvidaron mañana es primero de octubre y vienen todos!!

Quienes son todos?-pregunto peter que recien bajaba las escaleras

Colagusano!-dije- creí que te había devorado el sueño!!

Tonta!-dijo y se sento en una butaca…baje porque los escuche cantar!!(RATA ASQUEROSA!!)

Bueno, quien sigue?

Yo!-dijo remus

Que cantaras?

Una canción!

Eres realmente el ser mas inteligente que alguna vez ha pisado la tierra!!…-le dije

Gracias, gracias!!…-contesto tomando la guitarra

**amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas  
amo lo que muestras o insinuas  
amo lo que eres o imagino  
te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mio  
amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes  
amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas  
yo amo tus dudas y certezas  
te amo en lo simple y lo compleja  
y amo lo que dices, lo que cayas  
amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos  
amo tus olores, tus fragancias  
te amo en el beso y la distancia  
y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor sin doble filo  
te amo y si pudiera no amarte, se que te amaria aun lo mismo  
y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor a dar lo mio  
te amo con orgullo de quererte porque para amarte yo he nacido  
amo lo que seas y lo que puedas  
amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas  
amo lo que dices, lo que piensas  
te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas  
y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas  
amo tu alegria y tus tristezas  
te amo en la carne y en el alma  
te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas  
amo lo que pides y regalas  
amo tus caricias, tus ofensas  
amo tus instantes y lo eterno  
te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno  
y amo lo que amas yo te amo  
te amo por amor sin doble filo  
te amo y si pudiera no amarte se que te amaria aun lo mismo  
y amo lo que amas yo te amo  
te amo por amor a dar lo mio  
te amo con orgullo de quererte porque para amarte yo he nacido**

Que amor!!-dije- que bonita!!

Todo eso significa mi princesa!-dijo besando con suavidad a sarah

Que amor!!-dije mirando a james- a ver cuando me das una satisfacción y me encuentras una cuñada duradera!!

Jeje!!- me dijo y me apreto los cachetes…

Quien sigue?-pregunte levantando la quitarra…

Yo!-dijo sarah que se había safado de los brazos de remus

Bien sarita!-conteste y le di la guitarra

Como se llama la CANCIÓN?-hize notar y remus contuvo una carcajada

Stickwiu…-contesto comenzando a dar los acordes

**I don´t want to go another day**  
**So I´m telling you exactly what is on my mind  
Seems like everybody is breaking up  
Throwing their love away  
I know I got a good thing right here  
That´s why I say (Hey)  
**

No quiero pasar otro día

Por eso te digo exactamente que me pasa

Parece que todo el mundo esta cortando

Tirando su amor lejos

Yo se que tengo algo bueno aquí

Por eso digo (Hey)

**  
****Nobody´s going to love me better  
Ima stick stick with you  
Forever  
Nobody´s going to take me higher  
Ima stick stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
Ima stick stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
Ima stick stick with you  
**

Nadie me va a amar mejor

Estoy contigo contigo

Por siempre

Nadie me va a llevar alto

Estoy contigo contigo

Tu sabes como apreciarme

Estoy contigo contigo

Mi nene

Nadie me hizo sentir de esta manera

Estoy contigo contigo…

**  
****I don´t want to go another day  
So I´m telling you exactly what is on my mind  
See the way we ride  
In our privated lives  
Ain´t nobody getting in between  
I want you to know that you´re the only one for me  
And I say  
**

No quiero pasar otro día

Por eso te digo exactamente que me pasa

Veo la forma en la que vamos

En nuestras vidas privadas

Nadie se mete entre nosotros

Quiero que sepas que tu eres el único para mí

Y digo…

**  
****Nobody´s going to love me better  
Ima stick stick with you  
Forever  
Nobody´s going to take me higher  
Ima stick stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
Ima stick stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
Ima stick stick with you  
**

Nadie me va a amar mejor

Estoy contigo contigo

Por siempre

Nadie me va a llevar alto

Estoy contigo contigo

Tu sabes como apreciarme

Estoy contigo contigo

Mi nene

Nadie me hizo sentir de esta manera

Estoy contigo contigo…

**  
And now  
Ain´t nothing else I can need  
And now  
I´m singing ´cause you´re so, so into me  
I got you  
We´ll be making love endlessly  
I´m with you  
Baby, you´re with me  
**

Y ahora

No hay nada que pueda necesitar

Y ahora

Estoy cantando, porque estas tan, tan adentro mío

Te tengo

Haremos que nuestro amor sea interminable

Estoy contigo

Nene, tu estas conmigo

**  
****So don´t you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain´t bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
And that´s all that counts  
So don´t you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain´t bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
And that´s why I say  
**

Así que no te preocupes

Gente molestando alrededor

No nos tirara abajo

Yo te conozco y tu me conoces

**  
****Nobody´s going to love me better  
Ima stick stick with you  
Forever  
Nobody´s going to take me higher  
Ima stick stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
Ima stick stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
Ima stick stick with you  
**

Nadie me va a amar mejor

Estoy contigo contigo

Por siempre

Nadie me va a llevar alto

Estoy contigo contigo

Tu sabes como apreciarme

Estoy contigo contigo

Mi nene

Nadie me hizo sentir de esta manera

Estoy contigo contigo…

**  
Nobody´s going to love me better  
Ima stick stick with you  
Forever  
Nobody´s going to take me higher  
Ima stick stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
Ima stick stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
Ima stick stick with you**

Nadie me va a amar mejor

Estoy contigo contigo

Por siempre

Nadie me va a llevar alto

Estoy contigo contigo

Tu sabes como apreciarme

Estoy contigo contigo

Mi nene

Nadie me hizo sentir de esta manera

Estoy contigo contigo…

que lindo!!…-decía Vanessa- quien sigue?

Yo!!-dijo alice- yo sigo!!

Oks!-conteste- canta bonito!!

**Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby  
Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby  
Oh yeah  
Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby**

Es hoy la ocasion  
Tengo listo en corazon, vienes tu, oh  
Ya la fiesta comenzo  
Bailaremos sin control, oh, oh

Amor llego la noche de los dos  
Razon de amar y de celebracion  
Juntos, tu y yo  
Hasta que ilumine el sol, escuchame

1 - Solamente tu, acercate a verme  
Solamente tu, porque me enloqueces  
Solamente tu, no me hagas esperar  
Contigo quiero estar, ser tuya nada mas  
Solamente tu

Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby (Ooh)  
Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby

Mi gran ilusion es quedarme junto a ti  
Solo tu, solo tu  
Tienes mi corazon  
Desde el dia en que te vi, oh, oh

Estoy, amor, temblando de emocion  
Pasion, calor, no me senti nunca mejor  
Ven hoy, por favor  
El destino ya nos unio, eschuchame

Repeat 1

Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby  
Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby  
Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby  
Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby

Uh  
Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby  
Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby  
No me hagas esperar  
Contigo quiero estar  
Siempre te voy a amar, ah, ah

Solamente tu, amor  
Solamente tu, oh tu amor me enloquece  
Solamente tu, oh no me hagas esperar  
Contigo quiero estar, soy tuya nada mas  
Solamente tu  
Solamente tu, oh yeah  
Solamente tu, amor oh  
Solamente tu  
No me hagas esperar  
Contigo quiero estar  
Soy tuya nada mas  
Solamente tu

alguien mas falta?-pregunte

si yo!-dijo dorian

canta algo que nos levante el animo!!-dije- estas canciones de amor me dejan por el suelo…

jeje!!-contesto- bien, a ver que puedo cantar?…ah ya se!!

**Ella durmió  
Al calor de las masas  
Y yo desperté  
Queriendo soñarla  
Algún tiempo atrás  
Pensé en escribirle  
Que nunca sorteé  
Las trampas del amor**

De aquel amor  
De música ligera  
Nada nos libra  
Nada mas queda

No le enviaré  
Cenizas de rosas  
Ni pienso evitar  
Un roce secreto

De aquel amor  
de música ligera  
Nada nos libra  
Nada mas queda

De aquel amor  
de música ligera  
Nada nos libra  
Nada más queda  
Nada más queda  
Nada más queda  
Nada más queda  


che, son las tres y media de la mañana…podemos irnos a dormir?-pregunto vanessa- tu que mañana tienes tu gran día…y mira aquí fresca bailando musica ligera!!

Vamos a dormir!-dije y subimos todos las escaleras. Nos saludamos y nos fuimos cada uno a su habitación, ese sabado había sido bastante bueno…

aquí se termina todo el sufrimiento, hasta aquí la primera parte. Queremos darle gracias a todo los que leyeron esta historia y nos criticaron, queremos que sepan que nos hace muy buien, el saber que por lo menos a una persona le gusta la historia.

Muchisimas gracias a todos…

Sin más preabulos, los dejamos, y dentro de una semana o menos estaresmos subiendo la segunda parte…

_Fin de la primera parte…_

_Historias del tiempo, volumen 1, parte II: "El torneo de los magos"_


End file.
